Twilight Fox, the rewrite
by StarLion
Summary: Complete rewrite of my discontinued Twilight Fox. Tails ends up in Hyrule, and can't get back. Things get worse when the Twilight descends, and he's left to drive it back. Rated T to be safe.
1. A Welcome to Ordon

Author's Notes:

This is the second attempt at my Sonic/Zelda crossover. Hopefully this one will go a little better than the last try.  
This is a work in progress. What you see is (nearly exactly) what I write. Sometimes it just flows, and comes out without needing many alterations. Sometimes that ever-present demon, Writer's Block, stops all work.  
Obligatory disclaimer: I own neither the Sonic nor the Zelda worlds, inhabitants, etc.  
**Update**: Thanks to a friend of mine, we now have a little piece of artwork as a kind of cover for the story. You can find it on DeviantArt, look for the gallery of mordrelupis, and the piece entitled Twilight Fox.

* * *

Tails had decided once again to try and make a teleporter. It wasn't the first time, but his previous attempts had either failed to do anything at all, or caused unexpected results.

Of course, his previous attempts hadn't been powered by a Chaos Emerald, nor had they had the benefit of the designs stolen from Robotnic.

After his last one had accidentally landed Sonic in the sea, he'd been told not to test them around anyone else. Sonic couldn't swim, so was understandably irritated at what had happened.

He set the destination to be not far from Sonic's home. He'd already called ahead to let Sonic know.

Setting the timer on the automatic systems, he hurried to the platform, and waited for it to activate.

The systems beeped away, going through the actions he'd carefully programmed into it, checked, rechecked, and checked yet again. There was no margin for error if this was to transport living things.

Next, the actual system behind him whirred into life, the large fans starting up to keep it all cool enough to work away.

Humming came from the workshop after that, as the Chaos Emerald's power was tapped, focused and converted for use.

Something went wrong. The console sparked, and the entire workshop shook. Tails was thrown to the floor, not able to reach anything for all the shaking.

The windows let in a brilliant white light, bright enough he had to cover his eyes to prevent blindness.

Finally, the shaking subsided enough for him to reach the console, and try to find out what was wrong.

The console was flickering faintly, showing only fragments of information.

There was a violent lurch, an almighty crash, followed by a lot more crashes as nearly everything fell down.

The console sparked, throwing Tails against a wall, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Rusl was practicing down by the river in the village, with the children watching him. He couldn't help but show off a little while they were there. Bo, they mayor, had asked him not to teach them how to use a sword, even though there was sometimes a call for someone with on. Rusl had managed to handle everything so far, though.

They all turned quickly at the sound of a loud crash, and a bang from the clearing to the north. The children hurriedly gathered behind him.

He was touched by their faith in his ability to protect them.

"Go on home, kids. Ilia, let your father know not to let anyone into that clearing until I've checked it." As always, his voice was gentle and kind, only the expertly held sword betrayed his not so gentle streak.

The clearing had been the site of a grand tree once, but the tree had since died. It had almost fallen on the village, so they'd taken care to remove what they could of it, and flattened the top of it to make it safe.

As Rusl entered the clearing, however, there was a strange building on top of it that he'd never seen before. Little blue sparks flitted around some parts that looked metallic. Occasionally, there was a crash, as if something had fallen down inside.

He climbed up the ladder to the flat top of the stump, and looked in through the windows, noting that they weren't like any windows he'd ever seen before.

Inside was a mess. There were strange things scattered all over the place, and a faint humming sound could be heard.  
Rusl found a door, and when he found it unlocked, he cautiously poked it open with the tip of his sword, warily peering inside as it creaked open.

There wasn't much difference. There was a strange looking thing set in the floor, with a dark panel on top. Lights were flickering on it.

Nothing moved as he stepped toward it, so he chose to tap one of the lights. It made a beeping sound, and he jumped back, pointing the sword at it. Nothing else happened.

When he was certain it was safe, he took another look around. Behind the door he'd come in through, he spotted a strange creature lying by the door as if it had collapsed.

It looked like a fox, but was humanoid as well, had yellow fur, and two tails. It wore white gloves, and red trainers. The only movement came from it's faint breathing.

Rusl sheathed his sword, and knelt down, examining it.

It groaned, and put a gloved hand to it's head, the other reaching out to push it up.

* * *

Tails was no stranger to aching all over, it wasn't the first time something had blown up, or gone wrong, and he'd been thrown against the walls of his workshop.

It was the first time he'd woken up to find a strange person knelt beside him. He almost scrambled away, but winced in pain, and stopped.

"Easy there," the stranger said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Tails asked him. He seemed to be taken aback that he could talk.

"I'm Rusl. And you?"

"Tails."

"Because of your tails?"

"Yeah. It's a nickname. I'm actually Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"I'm just Rusl. What happened to you?"

"I was building a teleporter machine, and something went wrong."

"I'm afraid that doesn't make any sense to me."

"I'm a mechanic."

"That much I understand."

"I was building a machine, a teleporter."

"You had me up until the teleporter part."

"It makes something disappear from where it is, and appear somewhere else."

"Challenging," Rusl murmured. "Are all these things yours?"

"Yeah, my machines. I'm gonna have to clear up the workshop again. They'll be scattered everywhere. I don't even wanna look in my bedroom," he grimaced. "It's always a mess, but now it'll be even more of a mess."

Rusl chuckled. "Would you mind if I asked you a few more questions, and helped you out?"

"That's kind of you." He got up with Rusl's help, and saw outside. "Huh? That's not... where am I?"

"You're just outside Ordon village."

"I don't even know where that is."

"Really? Where were you before?"

"Mystic Ruins."

"I've never heard of that place. Where in Hyrule is it?"

Tails looked slightly spooked. "I've never heard of Hyrule either."

Rusl's expression became troubled. "Were you testing this transporter machine of yours?"

"Yeah. Something went wrong though, and instead of me being transported... I guess the entire workshop was."

"Let's tidy your workshop up, and then we'll go see Mayor Bo." He glanced at the door. "Can that be locked?"

"Of course. So can the back door, but that's already locked."

"Any other ways in?"

"Only the door to the rooftop. Yes, it can be looked too," Tails added, before Rusl could ask. Rusl smiled in response, and handed him some tools from the floor.

* * *

"You have some strange machines in there, Tails."

"They're pretty normal to me. Maybe you've just not got anything like it yet?"

"That sounds like a good chance. Mind you, we don't often see talking, two-tailed, yellow foxes that walk on two legs instead of four."

Tails laughed. "I'm pretty unique back where I come from too. There's a few others similar to me, like my best friend, Sonic. He's a blue hedgehog that can run real fast."

"We don't really have anything like you here. At least, not that I've ever seen. Ordon is fairly quiet though, and I rarely leave."

"You think I could help out or something?"

"We'll see what the mayor says first."

Rusl knocked on the doors of the mayor's house, and a young girl answered.

"Oh, Ilia, it's you. Is your father in?"

"Yeah. He's been waiting for you." She spotted Tails.

"Don't worry," he told her gently. Ilia nodded and opened the door wider to let them in, her eyes not leaving Tails.

Mayor Bo was a man built big, and had what looked like short tusks. He was sat dozing in a chair by the fire.

"Tails, would you wait here with Ilia for me? And Ilia, would you mind?" When they both acknowledged, he made his way over, shaking Bo awake. They held a quiet conversation.

Tails noticed Ilia still watching him.

"I'm Tails," he said, a little nervous. "Nice to meet you."

"Ilia," she murmured quietly. "Bo's my dad. Are you... a monster?"

"No, I'm just a fox."

"You don't look like any fox I've ever seen."

"I guess I'm a slightly unusual fox then."

She reached out a hand, "May I..."

He nodded, knowing already. She touched his fur, and stroked it a little.

"You're really soft. You must to something to your fur to make it like that."

"Actually, I just take care when I wash it. It does the rest itself."

"Tails," Rusl called. "Would you join us?"

He nodded, and came over to them, Ilia following.

Mayor Bo turned to him. "Rusl tells me you've got some kind of workshop that dropped in on our old tree stump."

"That's right." He remembered Rusl had had trouble understanding him when he got complex, and that what he'd seen of the village seemed... primitive, though he didn't like the word. "One of the machines I was testing went wrong, and it got transported from where it normally is, to where it is now."

"That's what I was told. Can you get back?"

"I don't know. I'd have to fix it first, and try to find out what went wrong. It could take a while."  
Bo nodded. "We'll help if we can, but you'd need to help out in return."

"I kinda guessed that. I dunno what I can do to help, but I'll do my best."

"That's what counts. I'll ask the kids to keep clear of your workshop for now."

"Well, so long as they don't come in, they'll be safe. It's the stuff on the inside that they shouldn't play with."

"Still, you're... unique, shall we say? We wouldn't want them to get into trouble because of you."

"Yeah, you got a point. Thanks, Mayor. It's real kind of you to do this."

Bo shook his head this time. "No need to mention it. You're stranded here, so it's the least we can do."

Tails stomach grumbled. He realised it had been late evening, and he'd missed lunch. He often missed meals when he got caught up in some project.

Bo noticed. "Maybe you'd like to join us for some dinner? It's freshly baked pumpkin pie, thanks to Jaggle."

Tails could hardly refuse. No one didn't like pumpkin pie, especially him.


	2. Swordplay and Bokoblins

The next morning, Tails was wandering around his workshop, trying to decide what to do. There were all kinds of repairs that had to be made to just about everything, he had to identify and fix whatever caused the transporter to malfunction, and the building itself ought to be checked to make sure it was safe.

He hadn't slept well, knowing that even though it was still his workshop, his room, and his bed, it was still an unfamiliar place, let alone that Sonic and the others would probably be worried about him.

There was a knock at the door. At the suggestion of Bo and Rusl, he'd left them locked even when he was in, to be safe.

It turned out to be Rusl again.

"I thought I'd check up on you," he explained.

"Thanks. I wasn't really doing anything."

"It shows. Listen, I've got to leave the village in a few days, a delivery to Hyrule Castle. I was wondering if you could keep watch for me here while I'm gone?"

"Really? I mean, are you sure no one would mind?"

"Not at all. Mayor Bo's already approved the idea. Tomorrow, I'll stop by with a sword suitable for you, and teach you how to use it. It'll come in useful."

"I've never used one before."

"That's why I'll teach you. Today though, you might want to go on into the village and familiarize yourself with it, get to know people. I wouldn't go on down to the ranch though, those goats might be a bit much for you."

"Thanks for the warning. Anything I should watch out for while I'm there?"

"Keep an eye on the children... they sometimes get themselves into trouble."

Tails grinned, "Does that apply to me too? I'm still young yet."

"Oh, maybe so, but you act older than you are, I'm sure you'll do fine. I'm going on out of the village toward the woods to check on things up there, so I won't be around." He turned to leave, then turned back, remembering something. "Oh, I thought you might also want this. I'm not sure how long you'll be here." He handed over a small bag. Tails glanced inside, seeing some strange looking gems. Rusl caught his curious look. "Rupees. Our currency." He briefly explained telling which ones were how much. He'd given Tails 20 of them, any more he'd have to collect on his own.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later then," he said to Rusl's head retreating down the ladder outside.

He pulled on a shirt and some pants before heading out. It was odd to him wearing them, normally he didn't bother. No one ever objected before, but this was a different place, a different world, almost, so he respected their ways, and wore them anyway. The pants, of course, were modified to accommodate his tails.

A little nervous, he followed the path back into the village, the same one Rusl had lead him down the day before. As he passed Bo's house by the entrance, he spotted three of the children that he'd been told about, Beth, Malo and Talo. They didn't notice him at first, and carried on their talking.

"A slingshot! I want one!"

"You'll have to buy it yourself then."

"Do you see any rupees here?"

"You should have saved your allowance then."

"But our allowances aren't all that much anyway..."

The shortest of them glanced up and spotted Tails. The one in the red dress paid no attention, while the third of them saw the first's look.

"What's up Malo?"

"Look for yourself, Talo," Malo replied.

They both turned.

"You're that fox!" the second exclaimed.

"No need to shout, Beth. He can hear us."

"Yeah, I can. And my name's Tails."

"I can see why," Talo said, spotting the tails.

"Ilia told us about you, you're what came crashing down on that old tree stump."

"It wasn't exactly my choice..."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't meant to happen at all."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I think it might be a bit too technical for you."

"Oh yeah? Try us."

Tails blinked, not expecting this, sighed, then went ahead and tried to explain.

They stood thinking for a few moments, taking it in.

Malo broke the silent contemplation. "I didn't get a word of that," he said finally.

"Nor me. Beth?"

"Nope."

"Told you so," Tails grinned.

"So what'cha gonna do here?"

"I dunno yet. Rusl suggested I get used to the place, meet everyone."

"You're staying?"

"Well, to get back where I came from, there's a lot to be done, so I might be around for a while."

"Hey, Beth? Remember what Sera said?"

"Oh yeah! Sera's cat ran off, and she's been depressed 'cause of it. Maybe if you tried helping her out, you'd get to meet everyone?"

"I'll give it a go. You stay out of trouble?"

Talo pulled back, mock shock and fake innocence on his face, "Us in trouble? Would we _ever_ do anything like that?"

They all laughed, and they went back to talking, about him this time. He left them to it, wondering where to find Sera. It didn't take him long; the house nearby had a sign out: 'Sera's Sundries'

Inside, there was a large woman leaning against a counter, who clearly wasn't happy.

"Um, hi?"

She glanced up slowly.

"Um? Oh, are you the fox I heard the kids talking about?"

"Yeah. I heard something about your cat?"

"He ate the fish we were going to have for dinner last night, and I shouted a bit... now he's run off. I probably shouldn't have been so harsh on him." She slumped back down on the counter, apparently lost in her thoughts again, and paid no attention to him again.  
He left again, looking around the village. Someone called to him from atop a rocky tower.

"Hey down there!"

Glancing up, he saw the unfamiliar person crouching over the edge, watching him. He flew on up to meet him.

"Say, that's a mighty fine way to get up here. I'm Jaggle."

"Tails. You're the pumpkin grower, aren't you?"

"That's me. You tried some yet?"

"I had some of the mayor's pumpkin pie last night."

"Ilia makes it, actually. She does a great job with it. Everyone's talking about you, you know."

"I guess word spread ahead of me."

"Sure did. Rusl says you're gonna take over for him while he's off at Hyrule Castle."

"I'll try my best."

"Well here, let me teach you something that might be useful. See this plant here?" he gestured to a reedy looking plant beside him. "Blow on it, and make the following tune, and you might be able to call a hawk down." He blew the tune, and a hawk landed on his outstretched arm, looking about as it perched there. "You see those beehives above Sera's house? Her husband's been trying to get them down for ages. He keeps getting stung. Watch." He made a gesture toward them with his other arm, and the hawk took off, slamming into one with it's talons, and knocking it down. The bees left afterwards. "Give it a go," he said, handing a piece of reed to Tails.

It took him a few attempts to get it right, but eventually he managed to summon a hawk himself, and repeat Jaggle's example for the remaining one.

"Not bad, for a beginner," he said admiringly.

Later, he leaned back against the walls of his workshop, sat on the tree stump outside. He watched the sun set in the distance, weary.  
After he'd seen to the beehives, he'd met Rusl's wife, who'd lost her baby. A monkey upstream had the basket it was in, which he'd called another hawk to retrieve. She'd thanked him by giving him a fishing rod, which made it all the easier to catch a fish for Sera's cat. The fish had pulled harder on the rod than he'd expected, and he'd missed a few, but got the hang of it eventually.

He'd never tried fishing before, though he'd seen Big doing it sometimes. It wasn't all that bad, he decided.  
When he'd gone to visit Sera, she'd given him a bottle of goat's milk, and told him he could keep the bottle. He also bought the slingshot, something Malo, Talo and Beth envied him for, so he made it up to them by doing target practice with it while they watched.

Then finally, Rusl had stopped by again and given him some instruction on swordplay. His arm still ached from swinging Rusl's heavy sword so much. It was bigger than he was, and he'd had to wield it two-handed just to lift it.

He'd made no progress on getting back still, but he decided it probably wouldn't hurt if he stuck around for a bit longer. Rusl had promised to stop by again tomorrow with a sword more suited to him, and told the children they could watch, so long as they didn't get close. They seemed to have a fascination with watching them practice with swords.

* * *

"Hey Tails! Are you up yet?"

Tails' sleepy face poked out of a window.

"Rusl, it's barely sunrise yet," he called back down.

"Well of course it is. You can't be wasting the whole day now, can you?"

Tails sighed, pulled on some clothes and tried to sort his fur out. It never did look it's best right after getting up.

He grabbed a snack on his way out, then flew on down to him.

"You're not an early riser, are you?" he asked, amused. Tails just yawned. "Well, here. I think you might wake up a bit with this."

He handed Tails a wooden sword. "I'm afraid I can't get decent metals to make you a proper sword, but this works just as well. And it's probably safer to practice with."

"Hey!" a familiar voice called from the path down to the village proper. "Tails got his own sword too!" Beth ran into the clearing, catching up to her voice. Malo and Talo followed.

Colin, one of the other children he'd met, had been stood off to one side. He was more shy and timid than the others. When the others came through, they pushed him aside. His face flashed irritation for a moment, but then he just got up and brushed himself off, watching again.

Beth apparently also had a wooden sword, though it was blunted. Rusl seemed to think of everything.

"C'mon Tails, lemme teach you what Rusl taught us!"

Rusl sighed, but nodded when they all looked at him. He'd keep watch at least.

Tails had some experience from the evening before, but that had been with Rusl's sword, not this one. It was lighter, for one thing, and he could use it one handed.

They banged on each other a few times, Beth showing off slicing attacks, then stabbing, and finally a jump attack that he only just managed to block in time.

Rusl stepped in at that point, and suggested that maybe they ought not to try that.

Then he showed them one move Beth hadn't, the spin attack. Tails tried it and almost fell over from it, dizzy, much to their amusement.

When they finished, Rusl left them to play with the warning, "Be careful with those things."

There was a squeak from nearby, and they turned to see a monkey. Seeing that they'd seen it, it ran off.

They all immediately ran after it. He'd heard that the monkeys had been causing trouble lately.

Tails hesitated, then remembered he'd promised to keep an eye on them, and ran after them.

Colin ran after him, and stopped him.

"Be careful?" he finally asked, in a quiet voice. Tails nodded, and he stood aside.

He'd never been up this way before, so took careful note, so he wouldn't be lost later.

Malo stood by the entrance to a spring, looking past it.

"They went that way. I can't keep up." As always, Malo spoke in short sentences, leaving no doubt about what he meant.

The path led through a rocky corridor, into another clearing, then another. There were two odd purple creatures there with clubs. Beth was hiding behind a tree nearby.

They headed straight for him, swinging clumsily. Tails blocked, and returned the attacks. A few more slashes later, they lay on the ground, defeated. Strangely, they seemed to explode into a few puffs of black smoke, then vanish.

Tails felt a surge of victory, then remembered the others, and continued on, stopping only to make sure Beth was alright.  
A smaller clearing had a locked gate leading to a cave, and a second path leading off to yet another clearing. There was a man sat against a rock there, tending a feeble fire.

"Hey, well, who's this newcomer?" he said, noticing Tails approach. "I'm Coro. I sell lanterns." He held one up as if to explain.

"Did you see anyone come this way?"

"I saw some Bokoblins take one over that gate. You're going after them, aren't you?"

"Bokoblins those purple creatures?"

"That's them. Here, you'll be needing these if you're going after them." Coro handed him a lantern and a key. "The key opens the gate. If you run out of oil, just come back, I'll sell you some more."

"Thanks, I'll remember."

The inside of the cave on the other side of the gate was dark, so Tails lit the lantern. It didn't give out much light, but it was enough to see by.

"I should've brought a torch," he muttered to himself.

Several bat-like creatures flew at him as he passed through, each of them dispatched with a single stab. Cobwebs blocked his way at a junction. He used the lantern's flame to burn both, taking the right hand route.

Two plants seemed to grow up in front of him and blue pods on top that resembled mouths bite at him. They missed, as he was out of the range of their stems, and a few more slashes took care of them. The seeds from the nuts they left would be useful for his slingshot.

This tunnel ended at a chest, which he opened to find a yellow rupee – worth 10, if he remembered Rusl's explanation right.

He headed back and took the other route, being attacked be a few more bats before he finally left into a far larger outside area. Talo's own wooden sword lay on the ground nearby.

He jumped, flying over some of it so he could get a better view, knocking down the odd bat that flew up. There was no sign of Talo, but there was another locked gate up ahead.

Landing, he took care of the Bokoblins that had gathered, waiting for him. They wielded swords instead, and were tougher to defeat, but he managed them.

More came at him as he closed on the gates, but Tails, already having some experience with the sword by now, and gaining more with each of them that appeared, dispatched them easily.

The last two by the gate tried to flank him, one coming from either side, but didn't expect him to fly over one and attack from behind. The last one dropped a key for the gate.

In the next area, some more Bokoblins attacked, but now Tails knew how to deal with them, they didn't last long.

There was a small fenced off area with two pots of liquid on the ground, and a bird on a stump. He glanced at the sign beside it.

"Trill's store – Red potion: 30 rupees. Lantern oil: 20 rupees," he read. The bird watched him. "So what's the red potion do?"

"Red potion," the bird squawked at him. "Feel healed and refreshed for just 30 rupees!"

"I might come back. I don't know if I'll need it." Being short of rupees, and not sure if he'd need them, he didn't want to pay out for something he wasn't going to use. It didn't make sense.

Up ahead, a huge tree root winded down from a gargantuan tree. The root crossed over a great hole in the ground. Someone had probably cut it so as to make it like a path.

Strangely, the area in front of it had a kind of tiled stone ground, partially grown over. It was the only unusual thing there.

Looking up at the far end of the root, he saw two more bokoblins, and a wooden cage. Talo and the monkey were inside.

Tails didn't bother with the path along the root, he took the more direct aerial route, and landed solidly on top of one of the bokoblins, stunning it. A swift jab to the back dealt with it before the remaining one realised what was happening, and then it too was defeated.  
Talo and the monkey hadn't noticed they'd gone. Tails used his sword to chop away at the wooden bars, being careful not to cut the two inside. When they were freed, Talo finally realised who'd come to his help.

"You fought off the bokoblins?"

He remembered what Sonic used to say at times like this, and tried it himself. "It was nothing," he replied, dismissing it with the wave of one hand, hoping he sounded sincere. His heart, though he hadn't noticed it before, was pounding. He'd been half afraid, half determined to help, and hadn't even noticed. He was also breathing harder from the exertion.

"Wow. You're amazing."

"What about the monkey?"

"Oh, she was just having a bit of fun, I think. We both got cornered by the bokoblins, then..." he trailed off, glancing over at the remains of the crude cage that had held him.

"I'm glad you're alright. You best run on back before anyone gets worried."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. I did just fend off those bokoblins, remember?"

Talo nodded, grinned, and ran off. Tails walked after.

He ran into Rusl not far from where he'd met Coro.

"Colin let me know there was a bit of a commotion up here. I was going to deal with it myself, but it looks like you handled it easily."

"I don't know about that. Those bokoblins weren't easy until I got the idea."

"They're troublesome, to be sure. Did you see the keese and the Deku Babas?"

"The what and the what?"

"Keese are the bat like birds, Deku Babas are the plants that attack you."

"Oh, them. Yeah. They weren't too much trouble though."

"And you?"

"I'm fine. Just a little worn out."

Rusl chuckled, "I did warn you those kids were a handful."


	3. Into the Twilight

The next morning, Tails got up early, and was planning on heading into the village, his new sword on his back. He'd had to adjust it so it didn't get in the way of his tails, and he still wasn't used to it, but after yesterday he felt more comfortable with it nearby.

Ilia met him in the village.

"I heard about yesterday. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad they all made it back alright."

"They're not meant to go into Faron Woods at all."

"I didn't know."

"That might be why father let them off with a warning."

"I guess I should have asked Rusl."

"Don't worry about it. He said you did a good job."

"Thanks. It was kind of fun, I guess."

"So where are you headed?"

"I thought I'd meet Rusl from his helping at the ranch."

"So was I. His horse, anyway."

"Rusl has a horse?"

"Of course. I take care of her for him."

Bo met them at the entrance to the ranch, also waiting.

"Good job yesterday Tails," he commented, yawning. Evidently Bo also wasn't much of a mornings person.

"Does everyone know about what I've done already?"

"It's a small village," he shrugged. "News travels quick."

Rusl rode in on his horse. She was a brown colour with a white mane. Ilia went to her immediately as Rusl dismounted.

"That's the goats in again."

"You shouldn't have to keep doing that as well, Rusl."

"Who else can ride a horse here?"

"Fair point."

"Rusl!" Ilia's accusing voice caught all their attentions. "Epona's injured. You weren't messing around jumping gates again were you?"

"N-no, of course not," he stammered stepping back under her furious look.

"Ilia, it's only a small nick," Bo tried to reason with her.

"Father!" Now he too drew back. She glared at Tails as if he was going to make a comment, and he just looked helplessly back.

She turned back to Epona, tending the cut. The three of them exchanged a nervous look behind her back.

"Come on. I'll take you up to the spring." Her anger diminished while talking to the horse.

"Wait! Ilia! Rusl needs Epona to make his delivery to the castle in time!" Bo called, but she paid no attention.

Rusl sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have done the fence jumping after all."

"Rusl!"

"Sorry mayor. I wasn't expecting this to happen. Honest. I'll go fetch the sword. Maybe she'll have cooled off in a bit."

He left for his own house, leaving Tails with Bo.

"She's awfully over protective of that horse," he said to no one in particular.

"She looks very close to it."

"She is. She wouldn't even let Rusl ride it if she could ride herself." He sighed. "Would you go talk to her?"

"I'll try. The springs just up from where my workshop is, isn't it?"

"That's the place. Ordona spring."

Tails headed on up, pausing at his workshop to make a proper torch. The lantern was good for setting light to things like cobwebs, but it didn't really help when it was dark much. He'd have to be careful not to let anyone notice he was using technology that, as far as he'd seen, didn't exist here.

Colin was already with Ilia at the spring. The gates were closed. He hadn't noticed them the day before, but he had been in a hurry then.

He turned when Tails approached. Ilia had Epona over at the spring itself. She glanced over, then back again, saying nothing.  
"Did you need her for something?"

"Bo asked me to reason with her. Rusl will be late if he can't take Epona."

"I'll try. There's an old passage just round a bit, you might be able to squeeze through. By the time you get here through that, I should have been able to bring her round."

"I could fly over."

Colin shook his head. "She'd notice."

Tails made his way around to the clearing just behind the stump with his workshop on. Behind some bushes, there was a small tunnel. He could just about squeeze through.

As he came out, Colin and Ilia were talking. She noticed him immediately.

"Alright. I overreacted. Promise me something Tails?"

"What's that?"

"No matter where you go, or what you do, you'll be careful?"

"Of course."

Colin went back to the gate to unlock it, but apparently saw something and ran back, hiding behind Tails.

The ground rumbled. Tails drew his sword, ready to fight whatever appeared, then realised he couldn't fight the giant beast that appeared. It was green with horns and rode a great boar-like creature. Two smaller ones followed, each with two smaller green creatures on.

Epona spooked and bolted around them and away. Colin was caught by a swipe from one of the smaller creatures, and Ilia after.  
The larger one caught Tails on the back of the head, knocking him down and out cold.

The creature looked around, and blew on a horn. A strange black portal appeared in the sky, with red lines on it. Then, scooping up Colin and Ilia, they left.

Tails got up, rubbing at his head. Then he realised everyone had gone, and ran quickly back toward Faron woods, thinking they'd have gone there.

In the rocky corridor leading there though, he was stopped. A giant dark wall blocked his path, with disturbing orange patterns on it. As he drew closer it seemed to suck more and more of the light out of the surrounding air.

A great black hand shot out of the wall and grasped Tails before he could react, pulling him in.

His world blurred as he went through the wall. Everything on the other side was bathed in a light like that of the sky as the sun sets, and strange black squares seemed to flow from ground to sky.

The hand that had grabbed him was attached to a freaky looking black... thing. He struggled, trying to break free as it stared at him. If it was staring at him. It's face, if it was a face at all, seemed to have almost no features at all.

Tails struggled to breath, spots appearing before him. He didn't notice one hand start to glow from a small golden triangle that had appeared on it.

The glow blinded him momentarily, and forced the creature to drop him. As he landed on the ground, he felt weird, as if things were changing, then collapsed from the exhaustion of the struggle.

* * *

When he awoke, he found himself in a cell. The black squares he'd seen briefly earlier were here too. He still felt odd, so looked himself over, and gave a yelp of surprise when he realised what had happened.

He'd retained his colouration, but instead of being a walking, talking fox, he was a wolf. At least he'd kept both tails.

His front right paw was also chained to a rung in the ground.

He struggled for a bit, trying to get lose, then twitched an ear, hearing something he normally wouldn't hear. He turned to see some kind of creature.

It was short – shorter than he normally was – and was a shiny black all over, except for some white patches, and some green markings. It had orange hair, and wore a helmet that gave him the creeps just to look at it.

It was grinning, the one visible eye narrowed.  
He lunged at it, and fell short when the chain caught him before he reached, so settled for growling at it. He couldn't seem to speak like this.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that little wolfy?" it said, in a decidedly feminine voice. "That's too bad," she continued when he kept growling. "I was thinking of setting you free. If you were nice, that is." He stopped, and she giggled. "That's a nice wolfy. You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! Of course, your not human right now, are you?"

Tails wanted to tell her he wasn't human anyway, but there was no way to do so.

"You help me, little wolf, and I'll help you get free. Of course... you'd have to help me for a long time to make up for my getting you out of here," she smirked.

He stood to one side, leaving the chain in plain view of her.

"I'm getting to that," she said, and concentrated, placing the palm of one hand just above the other. A ball of dark energy formed. When she jerked her hands away sharply, the chain snapped.

"You're probably asking yourself why I'm helping you." She floated up, and then somehow through the bars of his cell. "Well, you'll have to help me before you find that out. So you can start by finding your own way out of there."

Tails poked around in his cell. There was the straw bed he'd been left on and a few boxes. Looking closer, he pushed the boxes aside and found a part of the cell where the stones were missing, exposing soil below.

He took advantage of the paws and claws he had for now, and dug under the bars, shaking himself free of dirt as he emerged on the other side.

He felt something land on his back, and realised it was the creature. He lunged and darted around a bit, trying to shake her off or get a bite at her, but she was too quick and had too good a grip, so he dropped it.

"That's a good wolfy," she said again.

Tails flicked an ear as if ignoring her, and looked around. There was another cell next to his, the door open. The main door was probably locked, and in any case, not much good to him. Paws couldn't open a door meant for hands.

He pushed the other cell's door open, and spotted a tunnel in one corner. What was it doing here?

Never mind that, he could make his way through it. The creature ducked, still riding on his back.

The tunnel emerged in a small room. There was what seemed to be an eerie green flame floating in mid-air.

"You know," the creature whispered in one ear, leaning down, "I reckon if you concentrated using your wolf senses, you could seen and hear things you couldn't normally."

He gave it a try, and was surprised. He couldn't see as far, but what he could see was in greens and greys, and he could smell a lot better.

The green flame had been replaced with the outline of a soldier, and he could hear words coming from him faintly.

"I think I'm safe here. What _were_ those things, anyway?" He paused. "Oh no. What was that sound?"

Tails returned to normal senses, looking around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he continued on. He could smell sewers – there was no mistaking that scent, no matter what shape he was, or what world he was in.

The creature leaned down again.

"That was a soldier's spirit. In this world of twilight, they show up as spirits, but only to those sensitive enough to hear and see them. Like you."

He continued on, heading into the sewers. There were odd creatures here too. They looked like large rats, and the keese he'd seen earlier, but... shadowy.

He lunged at them as they came close, biting. They left a bitter taste in his mouth, but it dealt with them. The rats he just swatted with a paw. Maybe being like this wasn't so bad really, he decided. Being a wolf had it's good points.

Part of the sewer ahead was blocked off with a spiked floor. Why were the spikes in a sewer? He didn't know, but it stopped him going that way, so he headed onwards, ignoring the short route to his left. The route ahead was short too.

Up on a ledge, there was a chain hanging from the ceiling. Maybe it did something?

He jumped and bit, hanging from it. A grate in a nearby wall lifted, letting several shadow rats out. He swatted each of them in turn, and returned to take the other route.

There was another chain here. This time, when he pulled, it raised the water level. For a sewer, it was surprisingly clean.

The raised water meant he could swim over the spikes. He'd never actually learned to swim before, but somehow he paddled through. The doggy paddle, he realized.

The junction on the other side went ahead, left and right. Ahead and right were dead ends, but had chains down them. Left led to some bars blocking the war.

The creature floated over, then through them, "Come on, wolfy. You'll have to find your own way here."

Your own way? He had been finding his own way! It wasn't like she'd helped.

He went ahead first, yanking the chain. Yet more rats appeared, though they were no trouble. The one on the passage to the right lowered the water level again.

He examined the way leading down to the bars, and found a small tunnel he could just about squeeze through. It led to a cavern, with another soldier's spirit in. Like the first, it was afraid and jumpy. Neither seemed to have been able to see him, so he left them and found another tunnel back out that led behind the bars.

The creature landed on his back as he exited. He snarled at her a little, but continued into a large round room. There were several shadow keese in it, each dispatched easily.

He looked around. There were stairs leading upwards.

He followed them until they gave way underneath him, making the creature scream, annoyed at him.

This time when they reached the same point, he used a tightrope nearby, and continued up.

At one point, the gap was too large for him to make.

The creature on his back flew over the gap to the far side. "Well come on then!"

Tails made a dash, and just made it.  
They had to repeat this several times along the way, Tails growing more adept at it with each attempt.

At the top, she got him to dash up several ledges to reach outside.

They emerged on some rooftops of a castle.

"Ah, the twilight looks so nice today," the creature said from his back. "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet. Be a good wolfy and go ahead."

He made his way over the rooftops, pushing a crate into position so he could jump down to a tower top instead. A large shadow bird attacked. As it made for him, he lunged and took hold, tearing with his claws and ripping away with his teeth. It _really_ didn't like that, but it couldn't shake him free.

The bird defeated, he carried on, defeating another of them along the way.

He jumped down to some sharply sloped roofs, with a number of the larger birds swooping around. This time he ignored them, and made a dash for a window at the far end, making the creature give a surprised gasp, then take hold quickly before she fell off.

Oh well, maybe he'd get her off another time.

The birds didn't follow him inside. There were stairs there, leading up, and a door at the bottom. There were faint voices from it, so Tails made his way upwards instead. He pushed open the door at the top, and padded into a well furnished room, the remains of his chain clinking on the stone. A robed figure stood looking out the windows.

The creature on his back made no reaction he noticed, so he growled warningly.

The figure turned, and saw them.

"Midna?" she asked the creature on his back. "What are you doing here?"

"You tell me... twilight princess," Midna replied, jumping off his back. Tails sat on his haunches, watching.

"The shadow beasts are looking for you, Midna. You shouldn't be here."

"Oh, I won't be any longer. I found who I was looking for."

The other woman knelt on one leg, and examined Tails.

"Hmm. There's something not right... but he is the one, isn't he?"

"He wasn't very cooperative at first. He also isn't exactly the best I could hope for, but he'll do."

"Listen to me, wolf. I don't know who you are, but listen anyway. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule, and I am it's ruler." She pushed back her hood. "I am princess Zelda.

"I surrendered to an evil force under a creature called Zant, to save my people, my land. I had no choice. Now his twilight pervades the land, and corrupts places. The light spirits have had their light stolen. You may be our only hope, wolf, if you'll help Midna."

"You know, it isn't so bad in twilight. Some of us manage a living here."

"This is no time for levity, Midna."

"Just trying to help. Zant looks like a walking squid with that silly armour of his."

Zelda sighed, and looked back at Tails. "You must leave. The guard will make his rounds soon."

Midna landed back on his back, and patted between his ears. "Come on then wolfy. Time we left our twilight princess here to brood."

"Midna," Zelda said sharply at her, making her giggle.

Tails left again, headed down the stairs, but paused when he heard the door move.

"Boy, that guard sure is prompt," Midna commented.

Tails leaped up onto the ledge he'd used to get in, and left. The rooftops were deserted now, even by the birds.

"So, what now? I could take you back to those woods I found you in... you know there's something you've forgotten."

Tails tried to think, but couldn't so shook his head.

Midna turned in place, and an image of Colin surrounded her, screaming, then Ilia.

"If you want to help them, you'll have to be my servant... and do as I tell you, just like a servant."

He snarled at her, but left her be.

"Well, here we go then, back to those woods."

The world around him seemed to dissolve and turn into blackness square by square – the same kind of squares he'd been seeing all through this 'twilight' realm. When they dissolved away again, he was back at Ordona spring.

"I hope you don't think you've gotten rid of me that easy," Midna's voice teased. "I'll be hiding in your shadow. Oh... and it looks like you're still a wolf. Too bad... I guess you'll have to find out why for yourself!"

He made to leave the spring, and his shadow shifted, formed into Midna – though all black, except for her eye – and floated in front of him.

"So, what now? Going back to the twilight? You can only do that with my help, you know. I don't feel all that interested in it right now. I want a sword and a shield that suit me first. Be a good wolfy and find me them?" She sunk back into his shadow.

He loped back to his house instead, and found the small green creatures he'd seen moments before being knocked out. They charged him, so he lunged and tore into one, throwing it against a wall, then whipping at the other with both his tails. At least he could still do that.

The other one was stunned, so he pounced, raking with his claws, finishing it. There didn't seem to be any others around.

He headed on toward the village. A squirrel jumped out in front of him.

"Wait," it said, startling Tails. It could talk? "If you're going into the village, be careful. The humans are all on edge. We animals can help, talk to them if you're in a bit of a pickle." It jumped off again.

"Useful advice," Midna's voice came. "You can talk to animals while you're a wolf, it seems."

He ran on more cautiously now, steering clear of anyone he saw, just in case.

He spotted Jaggle and Bo near Jaggle's house, talking. Somehow he could smell they were afraid.

Crouching in the grass nearby, he crept close, trying to hear.

"But Mayor, you can't go! What if you get hurt?"

"I'll have the shield that's on your wall inside."

"Rusl had a sword and a shield, and look how he came back!"

"The sword that he was going to deliver is on his couch still, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll use that then."

"But Mayor-" Jaggle stopped, and spotted Tails. "It's another monster! Run!"

"To my house, we'll barricade ourselves inside!"

They both ran off. Tails felt bad for scaring them, but there was no way they'd recognise him.

"Now that's good information," Midna said, appearing again. "Look up there. An open window. This village is full of idiots. We could get up there from the water wheel, but how to get onto there?" She dropped back out of sight.

Tails looked around nearby. The rock towers near Sera's shop would do, except Sera's husband, Hanch, was up there. He really didn't want to scare anyone else off, but it looked like he'd have to.

As he drew close to the base of the tower Hanch was on, Hanch spotted him.

"Monster! Take this! And give the children back!"

He summoned a hawk, and sent it after Tails, who jumped quickly aside, and ran out of sight before it came back.

Instead, he went to the back of Sera's shop, and leapt up onto it's roof from a nearby rock. He heard whimpering sounds from inside as his claws clicked on the roof tiles.

Jumping from the roof to one rock tower, then the next, he landed behind Hanch. He really didn't want to do it, but he growled and snarled. Hanch jumped, saw him, and dived into the water in fright.

"_That's _the way to do it," Midna encouraged him.

Now he made his way onto the water wheel, then onto Jaggle's roof, going in through the window. He spotted the shield on the far wall.

He was thankful there was no one about, and jumped down, up onto the table, then up to the ledge near the shield. He slammed into it twice, knocking the shield down and collecting it. Midna popped up and secured it to his back.

"This is the best you can find? It looks... cheap. Better than nothing, I guess. Now for a sword."

Tails tried to sigh, and leaped out the window. He knew where Rusl's house was, so made his way down the river so he could keep out of sight. As he drew close, he saw Rusl and his wife outside.

"They still haven't come back yet. I'll only be gone a short time."

"But Rusl, you're hurt."

"I'll be alright."

Rusl had a torch in one arm, and his sword in the other. Tails was careful to keep out of the light.

Rusl hadn't left any windows open, and his wife standing by the door made it impossible to try to get in through there.

He remembered a visit he paid there on his first day here in Ordon, and remembered he'd seen a patch of earth inside by one wall.

He made his way to where he thought the other side of that wall and patch were, dug, and managed to squeeze in.

The sword was on the couch, just as Bo had said. It looked like it was the same height as Tails was normally.

Midna appeared again to strap it to his back.

"That's it. Now we can go back to the Twilight."

Tails wasted no time in getting back. Ilia, Colin and the others still preyed on his mind.

As he passed the spring though, a voice called to him, "Wait. Come to my spring."

He did so, padding into the shallows of it.

"Wait," the voice spoke again. "Beasts of Shadow approach."

He looked up to the odd red portal from earlier. A creature like the one that had pulled him into the twilight the first time dropped out, and the portal disappeared, bit by bit, in squares.

Tails wasted no time again. He lunged at the shadow beast, tearing and ripping as much as he could. It threw him off, so he lunged again.

This time, it fell to him.

When it exploded, spots of darkness hung in the air, then shot up to re-form the portal. This time, it had green markings instead of red.

Nothing else came from it.

He approached the spring again, and a flash of light rose from it, forming into a goat.

"I am Ordona, patron spirit of light for this place," it told him. "Oh youth of the changed form, hear me... this land suffers under a veil of twilight. The three other light spirits have lost their light, and can no longer hold it back. I beg of you to come to their aid, hero chosen by the gods, and restore their light. Restore them, and restore Hyrule."

It faded, dropping back into the waters. Tails was shaken. 'Hero chosen by the gods'? Him?

He padded out of the area, heading toward that creepy wall from earlier, still wondering about what Ordona had told him.

When he reached the wall, Midna popped up once more.

"You know, you can't get into the twilight without the help of a being from it. And of course, you can't get back from it without my help, though that's more difficult. Still sure you wanna go in?"

He growled a little.

"That's a good wolf." She floated up to, then through the wall, leaving ripples on it's surface, then a great orange arm shot out, grabbed him in a hand, and pulled him through.

Midna landed back on his back once through, this time back to normal. Evidently she couldn't show herself outside of the twilight.

"You call these weapons?" Midna slashed inexpertly with the sword, making Tails duck to avoid being cut. "I can't use these. But I'll hold onto them for you." They vanished. "Come on, wolfy."

He loped ahead into the familiar clearing he'd seen before. This time, a circle of stone posts shot out the ground, and a wall of semi-transparent twilight linked them, preventing escape.

A red portal appeared in the sky, dropping three of the shadow beasts in around him. Like before, the portal vanished afterwards/

"Well, this looks fun. You can handle them, right?" She leapt off him, and stood on one of the posts, watching. So much for her 'helping' him.

He rolled aside as one made a swipe at him, then lunged back at it, repeating his earlier tactic from the single one. Once it fell, he moved onto the next.

He was about to attack the third when it stopped and gave a piercing scream that made him stop too, and seemed to revive the other too.

"Aaagh!" Midna exclaimed. "What are you doing? You can't leave one alive, it'll revive the rest!"

Now she tells me, he thought to himself.

He felled one of them like before, then harassed the other two, nipping at their flanks, taking small bites. He tried to make certain he got both of them evenly while also dodging their attacks.

Finally, he had them both coming at him side by side, so he leapt between them and lashed out with both tails, one at each. They both fell, defeated, leaving Tails with another surge of victory.

They all exploded, and the hanging shadow pieces from them re-formed the portal above him, green, just like the other had been.

The posts retracted back into the ground, and Midna rejoined him. "Well, I guess that wasn't so bad. You're kinda smart, aren't you?"

Tails appreciated her comment, and continued northwards to the spring in Faron woods.

There was a faintly glowing ball of light hanging in the air at the spring. He approached it.

"Hero chosen by the gods," it said weakly. "Return my stolen light to me, and I will restore your form. Collect it in this." A stem of a tree fell down. It had pods on it. Midna caught it, landing in front of him.

"There are bugs... unseen to humans... they have the light. You must defeat them to take the light back."

Midna looked at Tails. "You kill 'em, I'll collect 'em?" Tails nodded agreement.


	4. Revelations in the Light

Tails was getting irritated.

First, these bugs were only visible while he used his wolf senses. That wasn't too bad, but he'd discovered he couldn't see as far as normal while he used them.

Second, they ran around a lot, and were annoying to catch. More so when they went underground, or flew.

Third, the huge open area he'd gone through when saving Talo was now covered in a choking, thick purple fog he didn't dare set foot in. Paw in. Whatever.

But mostly, it was these shadow beasts that really bothered him. They were tough, and it was hard to catch them at just the right time to kill two at once, without one reviving the others.

He put his paws over his ears to protect them from the scream again, and loped away from the beasts to the post that Midna was on, and snarled at her.

"Oh, alright. I guess I can help you." She landed on his back. "I'll use my power to freeze them in place. Then you just have to dash through them really quick. It won't work unless I'm close to them, so mind you don't get me hurt!"

Tails bit at her, knowing he couldn't reach, to show she was worrying unnecessarily. He hadn't been hurt by these things yet.

Lunging at the first and tearing at it again, he tore away and felled it in no time. He then drew the second near the third, and flicked at Midna with a tail.

"Hey! I'm getting to that, alright?"

The ground around him darkened, and an orange sparking held the two beasts in place. He lined up with them, and dashed.

They both fell to the ground, defeated. Then, as with all of them, the shadow pieces they exploded to formed a green portal above them.

He reactivated his wolf senses and looked around. There were none of the bugs here, and there were still two missing.

He loped up the tree root to where Talo and the monkey had been. The monkey was there again, this time cowering on top of a post.

There were two bugs in the area. One hadn't noticed him.

He stalked up slowly, placing one paw after the other silently on the ground, resisting the urge to growl at it. His wolf form seemed to come with some instincts that he found hard to ignore.

When he got close enough, he pounced, defeating the bug instantly. Midna went after the light tear, while he dashed after the second bug, finally cornering it and swatting at it with a paw. He'd found it to be an effective attack for these things.

"Well, that's it. Finally. I thought we were gonna be at this forever." Midna landed back on his back. He wished she wouldn't land so hard.

"Back to that light spirit, I guess. Shame... I kind of like seeing the twilight here."

Tails nipped at her, and she laughed, patting his back.

The light spirit was still glowing feebly when he returned. The vessel they'd collected the light in floated over to it by itself, and in a few moments, it blazed forth in the form of a monkey. The squares of twilight disappeared, and the sky and landscape returned to normal.

Midna, once again as she appeared using his shadow, stopped in front of him before the light reached him. "Don't think you're free from me yet, you've still got things to do for me," she said, and vanished.

Tails felt his body change again, this time back to his own form. His clothes had changed though. Instead of the plain clothes he had been wearing, he now wore a green tunic, with chain mail and a white under-tunic. In place of his own shoes and gloves were brown leather boots and gauntlets. He could feel a cap on his head, and swung it around. Green as well.

The sword and shield he'd found as a wolf were strapped on his back too. The sword, just as he thought, was about the same height as him.

The light spirit, Faron, watched him examine himself. It seemed... puzzled.

"Curious," it said finally. "I was expecting a human. But I trust in the one chosen by the gods. The garb you bear is that of the legendary hero. It is granted to the one chosen by the gods to save Hyrule from a terrible threat."

"Is that why I got dragged here instead?"

"I have no answer to that question, I am afraid. I can only say that you are the one the gods have chosen to save Hyrule. Be aware, young hero, that there is an evil power still lurking in these woods. You have seen the entrance twice before. It lays behind the cobwebs where you saved your friend and the monkey, in the Forest Temple."

"What's it doing there?"

"It is an evil power that I and the other light spirits sealed away at the behest of the gods. It is called the Fused Shadow. It's evil corrupts the place. It is perhaps time that the chosen hero should retrieve it, and cleanse the area. But beware of it's power for it is a dark power, and you are the hero of light."

"So I can't use it?"

"It would be unwise, but to match the false king of shadows, you have no choice. Do not forget the plea Ordona made of you, hero. I await the restoration of the two remaining spirits of light. May the way of the hero lead you to victory."

It sunk into the waters, and the rocks around it lit up.

Midna popped up, looking him over.

"So you're not human, huh? Guess I was wrong when I called you one back at Hyrule Castle."

"Why did you think I was one?"

Midna shrugged. "I don't know. I was just expecting one."

"So what else do you want me to do, then?"

"You know he talked about the Fused Shadow? I want it. I can use it to expose Zant for the fraud he is. If I can do that, we'll probably save this world too. You'll help, of course."

"What choice do I have? I still have the children from the village to find and save."

Midna said nothing, and returned to his shadow.

Tails sighed, and headed back up, for the third time, to where the monkey had been. Along the way, he got used to the new sword he had. It was heavier, but that was to be expected. He could use it single handed, at least.

The purple fog was still there, so he cautiously flew over it instead.

When he got to the tiled area before the tree root, there was a grey wolf there. It had cold, blue eyes, and strange markings between them.

As he approached it, it moved to attack. Tails drew his sword, but not soon enough. Oddly, when the wolf got to him, there was no pain, and his vision just faded out.

When it returned, he was in a misty place. There was a familiar castle nearby. Presumably, Hyrule Castle.

He became aware of the wolf's breathing behind him. When he turned, there was a man there. He wore the same green clothes as Tails did, along with an ornate sword and shield, both drawn. He was stood in a pose that clearly showed he was ready for a fight.

Tails drew his own sword and shield. This stranger made no move, then made a swipe at him. Tails dodged, and swung back. The stranger blocked it with his own shield, and knocked Tails to the ground.

"A sword has no strength if it's wielder has no courage," he told Tails finally. "Perhaps the Gods have chosen you, but as you are, you disgrace the proud green of the hero that you bear. You have courage. Now you must use it to seek the power you need to become the true hero that this world needs. As the secrets of battle were passed on to me, now shall they be passed on to you.

"Enemies can be stunned by a powerful attack, such as the spin or jump attacks, but will soon recover and rise again. The Ending Blow is a skill to be used in this situation, to end them before they regain their breath. Now, try it on me! Do not fear for me. Try it!"

Tails got up again, not arguing. Who was he to tell him he was a disgrace? He was determined to show that he was no coward.

He wasn't going to try the spin attack again just yet, so instead struck hard, jumping at the stranger. Just as he'd told Tails, he fell to the ground with a grunt, stunned.

Tails jumped again, driving his sword directly into his opponents chest, who again grunted. He pulled out his sword, then watched, half amazed, half horrified as he got back up, seemingly unharmed. Even his tunic showed no sign of being cut.

"A pinpoint strike! Perfectly executed. The first hidden skill of the hero has been passed on. There are six more for you to learn. Grow more powerful and test your courage, and when you find you require a new skill, search for the stones that howl with the wind. They will lead you to me once more. May we meet again, Hero."

Tails vision blurred again, and he found himself back on the overgrown stone tiles at the base of the root. The wolf had gone.

He didn't seem to have missed anything, and nothing else seemed to be happening, so he continued on to the top of the root, burnt the cobweb, and headed inside.


	5. The Forest Temple

The temple's inside was dark. Tails hesitated for a moment, then pulled out the torch he'd brought instead.

Several keese flew down to him, each dealt with easily, and he moved on to the next room.

There was a monkey stuck inside another wooden cage on the far side of the room with a bokoblin patrolling nearby. There were some leafy patches he now recognised as hiding spots for Deku Babas.

There didn't seem to be anything else of note in the room, so he pulled out the slingshot he'd bought, loaded it with a pumpkin seed, and aimed it at the bokoblin with a mischievous grin.

It hit squarely on the back of the head, making the bokoblin look around in surprise. Tails drew behind a post, and watched carefully. Seeing nothing, the bokoblin resumed patrol.

Tails moved out from behind the post, shot it again, and ducked behind a nearer post. The monkey in the cage tried without much success to stop from laughing at the bokoblin's confusion. Once again, it saw nothing, so continued.

He repeated twice more, until the next time he simply stabbed from behind, finishing it easily. He cut the monkey free, then shot down the spider-like creatures on the leafy vines that reached upwards.

The monkey jumped up and beckoned to him to follow, so he flew up, opening the door at the top.

On the other side was, of course, another room. In the centre there was a raised platform with four unlit torches, and a giant spider crawling around. Some wooden steps led up to it.

Also leading from the platform were two ropes heading to ledges both east and west, and there was door northwards.

Up above, handing by thick threads that looked like spider web lines hung several clay pots and a chest.

The monkey hid behind him, afraid of the spider. Tails approached, ready. When it noticed him, it too came close.

He slashed at it, but it swiftly blocked his attacks. When it made to attack him, he quickly stepped to one side, and slashed again. It couldn't block in time this time, and sunk down to the floor, stunned. Tails finished it with the newly learned Ending blow.

From his perch atop the platform, he could see that the ledges east and west also lead to doors, and that behind the platform was a lowered area. It looked like it had been raised up once, allowing access.

He decided not to risk opening the hanging chest, and instead pulled out the lantern, lit it, and then lit the four torches.

There was a rumbling, then the lowered area raised up, allowing access to the north. The monkey quickly ran over, beckoning for him to follow.

Through the door was an area outside with strong winds blowing. He wasn't going to try flying in that!

The monkey ran over the bridge, but stopped when it saw a larger monkey on the far side. It held a boomerang which glowed black. It hurled it, cutting the ropes holding the bridge, slapped it's backside, then ran off.  
The monkey survived, climbing the remains to get back. Then Midna appeared.

"What _is_ going on here? A monkey fight?" She looked at where the bridge had been. "It looks like we'll have to go back. This monkey seems to know where to go, why not follow her?"

She dropped out of sight again. Tails was beginning to wonder if all this was worth the trouble.

They went back into the main room, and this time the monkey went to the rope headed westwards, climbing over to the far ledge. Tails, of course, just flew over, slightly unsteady because of the sword he carried. He'd have to get used to that. Maybe fighting while flying could be useful.

The door led to a short rock corridor that opened into a larger cavern. There was another large spider hanging over a ledge on the far side of the room, and another Deku Baba patch in front of him.

He dealt with the Deku Baba, as it lunged at the monkey as it passed. The monkey then leaped over to one platform, looked up and saw the spider, then jumped back and hid behind Tails.

Tails pulled out his slingshot again, and shot the webbing hanging the spider from the roof of the cavern. It snapped, dropping the surprised spider into the water, where it floundered for a few moments, then died. Almost too easy.

The monkey led him to a door leading west again, which had chains and a lock on. From here, he could see that along the southern wall was an ornate chest behind a gate. There were four towers around it with what looked like fans on top.

"I can't go through there, I don't have a key," he told it. It didn't seem to change anything. "Wait here then. I'm going to see if I can find a key." It still didn't seem to change.

He left by a door to the north, which led outside again. There were a couple of keese, which he ignored, and a platform with an odd fan like contraption on top. Every so often, the strong winds would activate it, and the platform would rotated a quarter-circle.

He stepped on while it still aligned, seeing it led to the other side. It started moving as he did so, so he shot down the two keese, so they wouldn't trouble him later, then stepped off the other side as the platform spun to the right direction, leading to another door.

On the other side was another cavern, with another platform and another fan like contraption on top. There was no wind here to activate it, leaving it the wrong way for him. He didn't want to try flying over just yet.

There were three other doors, one north, one west and one east, but none reachable.

He did spot two bokoblins though, one at the west and east door. With another grin, he shot at the west one with his slingshot. It saw him, and paying no attention to where it was going, it walked right off and down the pit in front of him. He shot the other one, and it did the same.

There didn't seem to be much else to do, so he turned to leave, and spotted a chest on the ground nearby. It wasn't locked, and it contained a key.

"Useful," he murmured, and made his way back to where he'd left the monkey.

The key fitted the lock perfectly, letting them through.

On the other side, the monkey spotted another monkey in yet another cage, and leapt up, trying to shake the cage off the top of the pole it was on, but couldn't.

Tails flew over, kicking it down to the ground, where it smashed.

There was a shrill cry, and they looked up to a ledge where two bokoblins stood. They jumped down, after the two monkeys.

Tails dropped down from the post, and blocked them, swinging his sword threateningly, but they seemed unafraid. He made a few passes at them, and then finally defeated them with a spin attack, this time without making himself dizzy.

The monkeys led him back through the room with the hanging chest, and through the opposite door. They didn't follow him through. That didn't exactly fill him with confidence, but then he remembered the accusing words of the stranger from earlier calling him a disgrace to the hero's clothes, and continued on, unafraid. Well, maybe just a little.

On the grassy floor of the next room, he once again spotted the Deku Baba leaves. The plant creatures that came up from them looked different though, and when severed from the stem, they continued to come after him. Fortunately, a single swipe extra dealt with them just as swiftly.

Up some wooden steps, he saw a strange... thing. It had grown out of the ground, and looked like it was waiting for something to drop in. He stabbed it a few times, but it seemed impervious to his sword, so he left it alone and continued on up.

Ahead was another odd creature. It looked almost like a cross between a spider and a bomb.

He stabbed it, and it collapsed, a fuse lighting. He stepped back and watched as it exploded, and another one dropped from the ceiling.

He stabbed this one too, then picked it up. Flying over the first odd creature, he dropped it in.

It seemed to eat it whole, then it exploded. The strange creature deflated, vanquished.

As he'd flown over, he saw a rock blocking his way. Seeing another bomb-spider had appeared, he repeated for this rock, blasting it out the way to reveal another door.

The room on the other side was darker, but not so dark as to make it difficult to see. A monkey was trapped behind some wooden bars on the far side of the room.

The only way to get to them seemed to be by a tiled bridge over water, to another tiled area, and up some large wooden platforms forming stairs – some of which weren't raised.

He jumped down, certain he'd seen one of the tiles moved, so held his shield ready to defend from any surprise attack. As he stepped on one tile, it shot up, throwing him into the air. He regained his balance, hovering, and spotted that a worm like creature had pushed it up.

Since he was up here, he hovered over them, much to it's annoyance, and the annoyance of some others that had been hiding.

Around the second tiled area were four torches, two lit. Carefully stepping around the tile creatures, he lit them, each one raising the remaining platforms he needed to get to the monkey.

Another of the giant spiders dropped down beside him. He knew how to defeat them now, so it took only a few moments.

The door to the monkey was not so quick, however, as it was locked. The monkey pointed behind him, and he spotted a chest on a post.

He'd missed it before because it was lower down than the ledge he'd come in by.

It had the key in for the door.

He led the monkey out, checking the tiles carefully for the worms again.

Back in the previous room, he turned to the left and saw another door up a raised ledge. There were some more leafy vines, with smaller spiders on. He shot them down so the monkey could climb safely, and carried on up and through the door.

He almost stumbled over when he saw what was on the other side. It was a giant Deku Baba.

The monkey skirted the edge of the room, and joined another one, also behind a locked wooden grate door.

He'd have to deal with this big bully first, he decided.

It shot toward him as he drew close, and he sidestepped, slashing at it. He didn't seem to hurt it much, but it was impossible to get close to the stem with it hitting him.

It drew back up, and shot out again. He hacked away some more. He repeated this, finally defeating it, leaving another of the bomb-eating... things.

Conveniently, there were a couple of bomb-spiders to hand. He used one to blow up the thing, and a somewhat sticky sap-covered key was left. It unlocked the door, at least, and the two monkeys followed him back.

When they rejoined the other monkeys, they all jumped over to the north door, beckoning for him to follow.

He went through it again, and watched as the monkeys used each other to swing across one of the ropes that had held the bridge up, swinging from one to the other until he'd be able to cross the same way. Well, it beat trying to fly in those winds!

There was no sign of the monkey who'd cut down the bridge, so he crossed with their help, and went on through the door.

As he entered, a grate covered it, barring his exit. On the ceiling were some Deku Babas, the ones that came after him even after being separated. They were just hanging there, and weren't any threat.

Then he spotted the bigger monkey on a post. It lobbed the boomerang, cutting several Deku Babas down, and then laughed at him.

If it wanted a fight, then he'd give him one!

He dealt with the Deku Babas, then dodged the boomerang thrown at him, leaping up to swipe at the monkey. That distracted him long enough to get hit by his own boomerang, leaving Tails to attack. It's backside seemed to be the weak spot, so with a faintly embarrassed feeling, he targeted there.

At one point, it cut down more Deku Babas, but they were only a minor distraction, and he continued his assault.  
Eventually, he dropped the boomerang, collapsing to the ground. A bug like the ones that had stolen Ordona's light flew off it's head and died.

The monkey got up, facing away from him, and rubbing at it's backside. Then it paused, turned, and saw Tails. It spooked, and jumped out an opening that lead outside. He couldn't follow there, it was a strong wind. Besides, he had no real wish to harm it any longer. It seemed like the bug had been controlling it.

The boomerang's dark glow from earlier had turned to a green, and it floated up in front of him.

"I am the fairy of the winds, whose power resides in this boomerang," a faint voice came. "You have freed me from the darkness, and now my power has returned. Please, take it with you, and it will aid you in unforeseen ways."  
Midna popped up again.

"That was probably what the monkeys wanted you to help with. They should be happy now. We should keep looking for the Fused Shadow." She dropped out of sight.

He collected the boomerang, then looked around. There didn't seem to be any exit other than the one the monkey had used.

There was one of the fan like contraptions above the door he'd used though. He remembered the voice had said about being the fairy of winds – well, maybe she'd help? He threw the boomerang at the fan, and a small cyclone formed around it, activating the fan, which in turn raised the grate a bit.

He repeated twice more, and the grate lifted entirely, allowing him to leave.

The monkeys had gone, but the winds still remained. The only way back was over some more of the spinning platforms. There were two in a row, but unaligned. He used the boomerang to make one turn early, lining them up, and crossed to a rocky tower with a bokoblin dozing on. He hit it in the chest with the flat of the sword, and it went flying off.

Above where it had been was another monkey in a cage. He cut it down, freeing it, and it jumped off along some more platforms, heading inside. He followed, and found himself back in the room with those bomb-eating creatures.

There wasn't anything to do here, so he returned to the main room, and used the boomerang's wind to blow down the chest. Inside was a compass.

"Well isn't that a useful thing," Midna commented. "I can use this to tell you if there's anything special in a room."

"You mean you're actually going to help?" he replied sardonically. "I thought you just stuck around for the comic relief."

"Be nice, wolf boy."

"I'm a fox, not a wolf."

"You're a wolf in the twilight, which makes you wolf boy. Fetch, wolfy – find my Fused Shadow."

"Hey!" he swiped at her with a paw, but she'd already dropped out of sight.

He thought about where he'd been so far, then remembered the ornate chest he'd seen, and made his way there.

The towers on the ground were linked in a reversed 'Z' shape.

He pulled out the boomerang.

"Uh, fairy of winds?"

"I hear you, Hero."

"Do you think you could trigger each of those fan things, along this path in the floor?"

"But of course. Just throw the boomerang at the first of them, and I will do the rest."

He did so, watching as the mini cyclone formed again, and followed the pattern on the floor perfectly. The fans all activated, and the gate opened easily.

"Thanks," he told the boomerang, but there was no reply.

The ornate chest contained, rather appropriately, an ornate key.

He then headed to the room where he'd made the two bokoblins walk off, the memory of it bringing a grin to his face. They were stupid, but also kind of fun to watch when they did that.

He almost laughed out loud when he saw two more bokoblins had taken up the positions of the two that walked off, and couldn't help himself when they did exactly the same.

He used the boomerang to align the platform, and headed straight across to the opposite door.

The most recent monkey he saved was waiting for him. He watched as it jumped over to some giant mushrooms where the four previous ones were. There were three mushrooms empty.

Midna came out and watched them for a few moments with him.

"I guess there's probably three more monkeys." She looked over at the far door. It had an ornate lock on it.

"An ornate door, which is unlocked by an ornate key, kept in an ornate chest." She turned to Tails. "Do you suppose whoever built this place was rather unimaginative?"

"Maybe they just wanted to point out that there's probably a really nasty creature behind that door, so made everything to do with it special?"

"I prefer my explanation. I guess the only way over there is with the monkey's help. No offence, but I don't trust your flying enough to see you over that huge chasm."

"Neither do I, actually."

"You struck me as the confident sort."

"I'm confident, but I'm carrying a sword I'm still not entirely used to, wearing these Hero's clothes rather than my own, and the chain mail that comes with it weighs a bit too. That throws me off a bit."

"Poor wolf boy. Go find the monkeys."

"They're over there."

"Very funny. The other monkeys."

He returned the the room before, slightly disappointed that yet another pair of bokoblins hadn't appeared, but stood on the platform and made it spin round to align with the two doors they'd been guarding. He headed east first.

There were several more bokoblins in this room, all of which easily defeated. There was a door to the south, which was locked, so he then flew up to the top of a tall ledge. With the extra weight of the heavy sword and the chain mail he wasn't used to, he paused for a few moments to rest. He decided that if this was the way he'd have to get the Fused Shadows for Midna, he'd come out of it with more endurance, if nothing else.

There was nothing up here except a door, which he went through. Inside, there were three more of the Deku Babas that kept attacking.

He named them Baba Serpents, as the severed stem still on them seemed a lot like a snake.

They were all dealt with, giving him the chance to look around the room.

There was a bomb-spider on a rocky island by itself, and one of the bomb-eaters on another to the right.

He used the boomerang's cyclone to bring the bomb-spider to him, making it light up as it was picked up, then threw it in, blowing up the bomb-eater.

The chest on the island behind it held another key.

He then looked ahead, and saw a boulder blocking off the top of some vines. The boomerang again.

"I've got another question for you," he told it.

"Just say the word, Hero."

"I need to use that bomb-spider-"

"It's a bombling," the fairy interrupted. Tails stopped and glared at it. "Sorry."

"Use that bombling to blow up that rock."

"I can do that for you."

"Thanks again."

"It is no trouble. If you would throw me?"

He threw the boomerang, watching it pick up the bombling again, and let it explode right beside the rock, then return to him.

"Done," she told him.

"So I see. Thanks."

Not wanting to run out of energy, he sheathed the sword and climbed up this time, instead of flying. Then he decided it would probably have used less energy to just fly up.

There were two Baba serpents hanging from the ceiling. He used the boomerang again to cut them down, then slashed them to beat them.

Beyond them was a rock. He could hear a monkey behind it.

The bombling served to blow it up like the one before, and a monkey ran out, bobbed it's head at him in thanks, then left.

There didn't seem to be anything else here, so he headed back a room, and unlocked the door to the south.

The room inside was another slightly dark on. He could make out two giant spiders hanging from the ceiling.

He made sure he only attracted the attention of one of them, defeated it, then dealt with the other.

The floor of this room had several holes in, all but one having a spider web over it. The one that didn't had ivy leading down.

A monkey's frantic cries could be heard from below.

He peered through the nearest cobweb, and immediately saw it in a cage.

Using the lantern, he burnt the web, and dropped down, chopping the cage up and freeing the monkey, who left the dead tree stump they were on and jumped up the ivy.

There was a chittering sound. He glanced down to the grassy area below the stump. There was another giant spider.

He shot a seed into it's face, making it back away and crouch, covering it's eyes, then he finished it with the Ending blow easily.

There wasn't much else down here, so he flew back up and went through to the room that used to have the suicidal bokoblins in, and went west instead.

Here, there were more tiles. And he didn't need long to see there were the tile worms underneath.

"I can help," the fairy of wind told him.

"I'll throw you, you show me."

"But of course."

He did so, and the boomerang's cyclone pulled up the tiles, and landed the tile worms in a dazed heap not far away. He slashed at each until they were all gone.

He almost turned to leave, when he spotted a tunnel almost hidden, in the north west of the room. He followed it, and was surprised briefly when it cut away before him, dropping him into a pit with yet another giant spider. It didn't last long.

He flew out of the pit again. He could see down to the newly de-tiled floor he'd been on just before.

Opposite there was a gate with the last monkey behind. Two towers with fans on top were on either side.

He threw the boomerang, the fairy inside seeming to already know what he wanted, and triggered both, setting the monkey free.

"Well, that's all of them," Midna said, watching it leave. "I guess all that's left is to find out what's behind that ornately locked door."

"Which needs an ornate key."

"From an ornate chest. You know, I think you might have been on to something."

"Oh? I was right?"

"There's probably something big and nasty behind there." She grinned slyly at him. "Sure you're up to it, wolf boy?"

"Wolves aren't afraid of anything, and neither am I," he declared.

"Oh, I'm sure there's something. Like Zant."

"I don't know. I've never met him."

"Lucky you. C'mon, we've got a door to unlock."

They returned the room with all the monkeys in. When they got there, they found them hanging in a chain, one from another, reaching down enough for him to grab hold. They swung him over to the door.

On the other side, the door closed behind him. He didn't expect to get it open again.

This room had only a small part of land, before it was covered in purple fog. There were a pair of bomblings on rocks in the middle of it, and two giant Deku Babas coming out of the fog behind them.

They had no eyes, but he was certain they were watching him.

He had a sudden idea. He pulled out the boomerang, lined up for a bombling and one of the Babas, and threw it. The bombling blew up in it's mouth, and sunk into the fog.

He repeated for the other one.

"That was easy."

The room shook, and they came back again, the two bomblings and their rocks collapsing. Then a third Baba came up in-between the other two. It looked different, and had an eye on the end of it's tongue. It leaned down and gave a roar at him, breathing it's foul breath at Tails.

Half from courage and half from being afraid, he shouted back, "Take a breath mint, stinky," and then looked stunned at what he'd just said.

There didn't seem to be any way he could hurt them without the bomblings.

One of the giant Babas made a lunge for him, and he hacked at it, but his blows just bounced off.

There was a familiar sound of the larger monkey from early. He looked up and saw it at a few planks of wood, holding a bombling and waving it at him.

It then picked a vine from the arrangement of bits of wood up where he was, held the bombling in his hands, and held onto the vine with his feet, swinging across.

Tails readied the boomerang. He waited until the right time, and let it fly.

It picked up the bombling, and dropped it in the centre Baba's mouth easily, causing it to scream, then collapse to a bit of the land in front of him, exposing the eye.

He didn't doubt that it was the weak spot, and immediately started hacking away at it.

The Baba recovered, and spat purple fog at him, which he jumped and hovered over until it cleared, by which time the monkey had another bombling ready.

He repeated the same tactic twice more, and when slashing the second time at the eye, it drew up sharply, the fog seeming to dissipate around it.

He sheathed the sword, knowing he'd won, and was proud of himself.

The Baba turned dark and thin, then exploded, shadow fragments hanging in the air.

They drew together, forming into something that resembled Midna's helmet, but different in shape.

She popped up and held it with a hand that seemed to extend from her flaming orange hair.

"Yes, yes, this is it. One of the Fused Shadows. Well done, wolf boy."

"Thanks... that wasn't as hard as I thought."

"Oh good. The other two light spirits should know where to find the other two Fused Shadows. If you want to know exactly what they are... well, you'll have to hurry and collect them, maybe then I'll tell you. So no wasting time around here, lets get on, shall we?"

She floated over to a bit of floor, and created a green portal.

"I'll get you out of here with this."

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

"I can't do it that often, that's why. So I'm saving it for important times, like getting out of places like this easy."  
As when she's warped him from Hyrule Castle to Ordona spring, the world seemed to turn black square by square, then clear the same way, this time leaving him at Faron spring. Faron was waiting for him.

"Heroic Tails... While this area is now freed from evil, do not think all of Hyrule has benefited from your actions just yet. You must leave these woods, and go west to the lands of the light spirit Eldin. You will find those whom you seek there, but beware... those lands are covered by the twilight. Should you step in there, you will return to the form you bore when you first entered the twilight. Go now, and beware of your enemies. The darkness will seek you before long."

Faron sunk back into his pool, and Midna returned.

"Well, we won't need to worry about that much, will we? When you turn into a wolf again, I'll take good care of you. Then I'll help you."

"Sure? You didn't exactly help much last time."

"Oh no? And who showed you to sure footing, and got you to dash up and out onto the rooftops of the castle?"

"I guess you have some usefulness then. I just think you want me to be your own ride around."

"What's wrong with that? As a wolf, you run far faster than I could."

"Oh, alright then. You can help."

"That's a good wolfy."


	6. To Kakariko Village

Tails headed back into Ordon first, if nothing else to let them know what was happening.

The first stop was Rusl's house. Rusl was recovering on his couch, seeming to be asleep, but looked up quickly when Tails came in.

"Tails! You're alright!"

"I'm fine, thanks. I heard you got hurt?"

"Bulbins. Nasty green creatures. I'm glad we don't seem them here often. They took the kids, and the sword I was going to deliver."

Tails looked a little embarrassed and drew his sword, "This one?"

"You found it? How did you manage that?"

"Well, to tell truth... I kind of borrowed it a little actually." Rusl looked curious. "Did you know there's these light spirits living in Ordona and Faron springs?" He nodded. "They got me to help them drive off the creatures, and get rid of an evil in the Forest Temple. My own sword wasn't exactly doing much against them..."

"So you borrowed it. I understand."

"You don't mind?"

"I would have preferred you asked, but given the situation... I can't deliver it to Hyrule Castle anyway. The postman warned me of an impassable black wall blocking off much of Hyrule Field. That, and my injuries need time to heal."

"Would you mind if I kept it? It was useful in the Forest Temple."

"Go ahead. I can forge a new one next time the Gorons stop by with materials."

"The who?"

"They live on Death Mountain, just above Kakariko Village in Eldin province to the west of here. They're basically rock people."

"That kinda reminds me. Faron mentioned something that said I'd find Colin, Ilia and the other children there."

"Be careful then, Tails. You don't know this world." Then Rusl seemed to notice something. "When did you get those clothes?"

"Ordona gave them to me. Something about being the Hero chosen by the gods."

His eyes widened, "Really? Ordona called you that?"

"It's important?"

"Of course it is... there have been others called that in the past. The one called the Hero of Time, for example, who defeated the evil

Gerudo king, Ganondorf. Would you mind showing me the back of your hands?"

Tails looked puzzled, but pulled off the gauntlets. On the back of his right hand were three triangles, one centred above two others. One of the glowed brighter than the others faintly.

"The Triforce of Courage." Rusl identified it. "There's no doubt about it. You're their Hero, alright." He looked straight at Tails. "I don't know what the threat to Hyrule is, but if the gods have chosen you, then I have full confidence in you. Good luck, Tails. Take the sword with my best wishes."

"Thanks... I guess."

"It's a great honour, Tails. Be proud of yourself."

With those words, he remembered the giant creature that seemed to have been the boss of the Forest Temple, and his pride at defeating it.

He nodded, pulled on the gauntlets again, and left Rusl to rest.

Mayor Bo was next. He seemed to be mourning for Ilia, and didn't notice him come in.

He came up behind Bo, and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll get them back."

"Huh? Oh, Tails. How did you know?"

"Faron told me where to find them."

"Faron? In the spring?"

"He also told me I'm the Hero chosen by the gods."

Bo reacted the same way as Rusl. "Really? He said that? We've got to see Rusl, he can confirm it."

"I already went to see him, he's already done it." He showed Bo the marking on his hand.

"I believe you. I know you'll bring them back, even my Ilia."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get them back, safe and sound."

"If you ever need some help from me..."

"I'll be sure to come by."

Bo nodded. "Go. Bring them back. I know you can do it."

He stopped by Sera's and let her know the same thing. She cheered up instantly, and topped up his bottle of milk with fresh milk before he left.

As he left, he thought over what Bo and Rusl had said. Tails was touched by their trust in him. Not even here for a week, and the words of the light spirits had already caused them to trust him and wish him best luck possible.

"You know, they seem awfully concerned about your doing well," Midna observed.

"I think it's the whole 'Hero chosen by the gods' thing."

"At least that explains why you turned into a wild beast in the twilight?"

"Wild?" he objected.

"You were until I tamed you," she teased. "Most people from this world just become spirits, like those soldiers you saw back at the castle. Zelda wasn't affected because she still rules Hyrule, even if it is under Zant. Though, I don't see how being raised as a pampered brat teaches proper duty."

"It doesn't sound like she does a bad job of it."

"That's not the point. By the way... you were really brave back in the temple." It seemed like it was hard for her to say it.

"It's not really like me."

"Oh?"

"Normally I'm a little timid. I don't really like getting into fights."

"You didn't do bad back there. Even as a wolf, you fought well."

"That was because I had to. I'm proud of what I've done, but I'd still prefer not to get in a fight."

"You're going to have to, you know. Faron was right – Zant will realise there's something up before long, and then he'll start sending things after you even more. You'll really have to watch out then."

"I'm not looking forward to it."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything, wolf boy."

"I'm not, I'm just not looking forward to it." He shifted slightly, adjusting the scabbard of the sword so it wasn't so uncomfortable. "You might want to disappear. Coro's up ahead. I think you might frighten him."

"He can't see me."

"No, but I'd look crazy if he saw me talking to thin air."

"Guess you got a point there."

Coro was tending his fire, his mind elsewhere. He looked up as Tails' shadow passed over him.

"Oh, hey! It's the fox kid. I like the new clothes."

"Thanks."

"Heading out to the field?"

"Yeah, going to Kakariko village."

"I heard Rusl say something about an impassable unnatural wall out that way. You want to be careful."

"I will, thanks. And I'll remember to stop by if I need lantern oil."

"You do that, I'll always be around here."

Tails walked on, heading along the path to Hyrule field.

"I guess making as many friends as possible has it's benefits," Midna commented, not bothering to appear.

Up ahead, two bokoblins spotted him. Like the rest though, they didn't last long.

Then Hyrule field stretched out before him. It was vast, but not as vast as the curtain of twilight that still stretched across much of the land.

There were large birds flying through the air that resembled the shadow birds atop Hyrule Castle. Perhaps as the keese had their twilight counterparts, these were the same.

There were also a few small... things on spindly legs that ran around.

None of them seemed to be much of a threat for now, so he headed along the path until it forked, and from there to the west.  
As he drew close to the area near the wall of twilight, he heard someone shout, "Heeeeey!"

Up ahead, an oddly dressed person was running toward him. He wore white, with a red cap and a huge red flag on a stick strapped to him. He stopped nearby.

"Go no further! A vast wall of darkness blocks the way. I tried to deliver some letters, but it seems impassable. I am the honourable and dependable postman!" he declared.

"He seems a bit nuts," Midna whispered, causing Tails to fight a wave of laughter.

"Now I have introduced myself... take this bag, and this letter. You may store your mail in the bag, and read the letter at your leisure. Farewell!" He ran off again.

The letter was simply another introduction from the postman, asking him not to run from him. He stowed it in the pouch the postman had given him, and attached it the belt of the tunic, then continued on.

"You're going to have to stop making those comments when no one can hear you, otherwise I'm going to look like I'm laughing at them."

"He is insane though. Or at least he sounds like it."

"Maybe he's just a little obsessed with his job?" He glanced up at the looming wall of twilight, with the creepy patterns on. "I think we're here."

"So soon?" She finally showed herself. "It's moved further than I thought." She turned to him. "You know what this means? I let you through here, and you could be a wolf for some time."

"Only until we restore Eldin's light. How hard can it be?"

"Don't get cocky, wolf boy. It'll get you in trouble."

"I think I already am... go on then, lets get this over with."

"Don't you like being a wolf?"

"It's got it's good points, I'll admit, but I'm kinda used to being like this."

"Aw. Don't worry wolf boy, I'll take care of you."

Tails stared at her for a moment, then rolled his eyes skyward, and threw up his arms, "Why me?" he asked despairingly.

"The gods chose you."

"But why me, of all people?"

"How should I know? Coming?"

"Just as soon as you draw me into it. Preferably without the sudden grabbing and pulling me in."

"You're no fun!"

* * *

He felt disoriented as he felt himself change back into his wolf form, but as it was more familiar to him this time, he adjusted quicker.

"Ah, back in the twilight again. This must be Kakariko Gorge. You have to admit, the twilight does make it look a lot nicer."

He nipped at her.

"Be nice. I can hear shadow Keese up ahead, and there's probably some Bokoblins too. Or their shadow versions, anyway. Come on, wolf boy. Let's go save your friends."

He ran down the gorge, realising he liked running like this. He felt like he could run tirelessly.

Midna was right. There were shadow Keese and Bokoblins, but neither was much of a match for him.

Along the way, he spotted a wooden sword. It was familiar.

It was Talo's.

He could smell Talo's scent on it clearly with his wolf senses, and realised he could see the scent leading from it.

"Isn't being a wolf much more convenient? This trail will probably lead you right to them. Isn't that perfect?"

The scent seemed to follow the path, so he remained on normal senses, checking his wolf ones occasionally to ensure he hadn't lost the scent. A few more Bokoblins attacked him, and another of the larger shadow birds he'd battled above Hyrule Castle. Midna identified them as Kargaroks.

They posed little threat if he dodged them and lunged back at them, so continued on until the path ended abruptly at a canyon. It looked like had once been a bridge crossing it, but it was gone now.

Another familiar scent caught his nose. He turned, growling.

"What's up?"

He looked up, Midna following his gaze. A red portal had appeared in the sky, dropping three more shadow beasts, then vanishing. The familiar stone posts, with their semi-transparent barrier also appeared.

One landed right beside him, which he took care of easily. The remaining two fell to a dash after Midna held them in place for him.

Like the ones before, the drops of shadow they left behind flowed up and reformed the portal in green.

"You know, I could use those portals. I wouldn't have to use so much power, using ones that are already there." She looked thoughtful.

"We need to find a bridge anyway. There doesn't seem to be one here. We could use them to warp to either north or south Faron woods. Which do you think?" Tails couldn't tell her, so instead pointed southwards with his muzzle. "You know you won't turn back just by leaving." He nodded. "To south Faron it is then."

When he view cleared, he saw the familiar surroundings, and started looking for anything that could be used as a bridge.

There didn't seem to be anything here, so he headed north, not wanting to go into Ordon and disturb the residents.

Midna guided him safely through the area with the purple fog. He paused at one point, spotting a strange floating blue light.

His wolf senses revealed what looked like a spirit child holding a huge scythe.

As he drew close, it ducked down, swiping at him. It missed, and he pounced, tearing away as only a wolf could.

It threw him off, so he repeated. The second time though, it fell to the ground, and a small purple ball appeared, beating as if a heart.

"That's a Poe soul. I hear there's someone who collects them. You'll have to tear it free to collect it, I'll keep it safe."

He did so, and the Poe vanished as he pulled the soul free. Then he continued onwards.

In the clearing he'd saved Beth when they'd gone after the monkey – the same area the northern portal would have dropped them – there was a bridge, almost upright, leaning against one of the rocky walls.

"Well, isn't this an interesting find? I wouldn't be surprised if this is the original bridge and all. What do you think, should I warp it back with us?"

What other choice was there?

This time, when he could see clearly again, he was already on the replaced bridge, crossing the gorge.

"Isn't the power of twilight amazing? You let me know if you need it again, it'll help us both find what we're looking for, don't you think? Let's go."

The scent of Talo lead them to an elaborate, but crude gate guarded by yet more shadow bokoblins.

"What are they doing here? For a gate like that, they must be trying to keep something out. Or in. Worth out time to dig in, maybe."

Tails dealt with the two shadow bokoblins, then sniffed around the base of the gate. He found a spot he could use to dig under, while Midna just floated through as she had done back in the sewers.

He continued along the path, eventually arriving at what looked like a town from an old western movie, but without the sheriff and guns – they wouldn't exist here yet, he reasoned.

He could see shadow Kargaroks flying high above, but ignored them. Directly ahead was a spring like the ones at Ordon and Faron. A light spirit, only just managing to put out a little light, was glowing in it.

"Hero chosen by the gods," it's voice came faintly. "I am Eldin, the protector of these lands. But my light has been stolen. Retrieve it in this vessel... but beware, the darkness is hunting for you."

A vessel like the one Faron had given him dropped down, which Midna caught.

"Same again?" she asked him. Tails nodded. More shadow bugs.


	7. Bug Hunt in the Shadows

As they left Eldin's spring, they were cut off and attacked by three more shadow beasts. They had become more of an inconvenience than a threat now that Midna held them so he could catch them at the same time.

"Another portal to add to the collection. Before long we'll be able to go anywhere in a few instants, so long as you're a wolf."  
Before anything else, Tails used his wolf senses to find Talo's scent again, and followed it. It led to the first house in town.

He circled the house, looking for a way in, and found it on the north side, jumping up on top of the roof easily. The roof didn't easily support his weight, however, and he crashed down into the house.

Inside there was one spirit by a window, then a collection on one side. With his wolf senses, he could see that some of those in the collection where Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin, along with a young girl and a tall man he didn't recognise. He didn't recognise the man by the window either. He listened in to the one by the window.

"Those black brutes must have left. Probably hidin', waitin' for us to come out so they can feast!"

"Do not worry children," the tall man told them. "We are safe for as long as we remain in here."

"Oh yeah? I doubt them beasts agree with you. They sure didn't seem bothered about my bombs. How long d'ya think we can hold this place against that? Remember the old lady who ran the general store? One of those things attacked her, and a whole gang went to help. What happened? She was gone, and there were TWO of them waitin'! Connect the dots, you see what's gonna happen? Means if we get attacked, we'll be..."

"Barnes!" the tall man snapped sharply at him.

Cowed, Barnes seemed to try a different tack. "Look, Renado, I'm just saying, it's risky here too. Don't you got some other place we can hide, somewhere safer?"

"There is... a cellar."

"What? You've got a cellar? Well where's the entrance man, tell us!"

"It will open only when all of the candles are lit."

Barnes immediately reached for a stick, and lit it from a small pot with a fire in.

"I wouldn't do that," the young girl beside Renado said hesitantly. "I saw insects like the beasts outside when I closed it."

Barnes dropped the stick, and hurriedly backed away from it.

Tails turned at the sound of Beth sobbing into Renado's arm.

Colin put a comforting arm around her, "Don't worry Beth. Tails will come save us, I just know it."

Malo looked over, not believing this. "You barely know him."

"So? He saved Talo."

"Well isn't this interesting," Midna said. "These kids know you're coming to save them, but they can't even see you. You know, a lot of all this, no one will ever know about? All that hard work, and only we know. How sad that must be for you."

Tails turned sharply, almost making her fall off, and snarled.

"Easy, wolf boy. We do have things to do."

He picked up the stick in his mouth, re-lit it, and then lit each of the candles in turn. Renado noticed as the statue in the centre of the room shifted aside.

"What sorcery is this? The candles lit, the entrance opening, all of their own accord? Could the beasts have engineered this?"

Barnes heard. "I don't got a clue who this Tails is, but I ain't overly confident, I gotta tell you."

Colin glared at him, and he pulled down the mask he wore. Tails identified it easily, he'd worn one like it while doing welding.

He leaped down into the cellar. Sure enough, his wolf senses revealed three shadow bugs. Midna used her power to hold them still, and he caught them all easily. While Midna collected the light, he began jumping his way out using some scaffolding. Midna joined him at the top.

"Hm? This looks like a graveyard. You know, that's one custom I've never understood. The dead are dead, what's the point of this?"

He could smell a shadow bug, so followed his nose. It led him to a patch of ground. He dug, and reveal the bug, which tried to run, but got swatted by a paw before it got far enough.

He left the graveyard, heading back toward Renado's house. He'd have to start searching. At least, unlike Faron woods, they were all going to be in this town. That should make it easier.

Opposite Renado's house was a slope heading up beside a sign that read 'Warning: Dead end ahead'. He ignored it and went up anyway.

A shadow Kargarok attacked when he reached the top. He lunged at it and dug his claws in, preventing himself from being thrown off. The bird thrashed around as he tore away, but ultimately fell to the ground, beaten.

He'd landed beside the nearby building, and noticed a tunnel close to the ground. He squeezed through, and into the building.

Inside, judging by the produce around, this had been the general store. There was a bug up on one shelf. A quick dash before it could react got them it's light easily.

He left the same way he'd entered, and went up the slope, this time jumping over to the rooftops of the next building over, and entering by an open window.

The next bug was hiding above a fireplace. There was another pot with a small fire burning on it, and several sticks of firewood nearby, so he lit one, and threw it into the fireplace, intending to smoke the bug out.

It worked, and landed on it's back nearby, making it the easiest yet.

There was a sound from the next room. He stalked in quietly, and spotted to shadow Bokoblins facing away. They probably never realised what hit them.

Another one, at the top of the stairs, saw this, and pointed at him in alarm. He ran up the stairs after it, and finished it too. Then he went through to the room next door, and saw a bug on the wall.

He slammed into it hard, wincing briefly at the pain, but the bug fell off anyway. Unlike the others it flew around instead.

He waited until it made to swing at him, and lunged.

"You're getting good at fighting like this, aren't you?" Midna commented. "Sure you don't want to stay?"

There was no smell of any other shadow bugs around, so he left the same way he'd entered the building, and got hit by something.

When he got up, he saw another shadow Kargarok, which he wasted no time in attacking back. Due to it's thrashing around, he ended up just slightly north of Renado's house by the time it gave up and died.

He could smell more shadow bugs, so used a smaller building nearby to jump up onto the rooftop, then over to the next rooftop. Like Renado's roof, it gave way underneath him.

The house he landed in probably had been tidy until he'd done this. A startled shadow bug was already running around.

He eyed it, watching carefully for it to pause, then made a dash. He missed, slamming into the wall.  
Midna sighed and held it still for him to hit.

"If you're done here, Maybe we should leave before you bash that head of yours on any more walls?"

He leapt up onto a cupboard, then back out onto the rooftop again.

He couldn't reach anywhere new from here, so leapt back onto the ground, and examined the building next door. A sign out front proclaimed it to be 'Barnes' bomb shop, the best in bombs, and all home-made'.

On it's north side, there was a window that looked like it had suffered the effects of his bombs too many times. Tails jumped up on a nearby shack, and made a dash through it, hoping he wouldn't get cut by any glass shards.

He thought he felt one just graze him slightly, but he figured he could probably smell blood, and since he couldn't smell anything he hadn't already, he reasoned he wasn't cut.

There was a clatter from above them. There was a metal grating floor, and they could see a cupboard wobbling slightly through it.

He made his way up the metal steps, and rammed it, revealing another shadow bug, which flew angrily at him, sparking. Probably not safe to touch while like that. When it stopped, he pounced on it, catching it with no trouble.

There was a window open nearby. He remembered seeing a building up above this one on his first glance at the town, so jumped out.

He was on top of Barnes' store. A shadow bug nearby saw him, and started running toward a building up here. Tails pursued, following it through the small tunnel into the building.

It had taken up residence above the fireplace. Well, he knew how to deal with that.

This time thought, the bug flew around the room on fire itself, setting light to all kinds of things. Two more shadow bugs appeared, also on fire, and made it words.

Midna looked around.

"Oh no. What did you do?" She shook her head. "Romantic as this is, I'm getting out of here."

Sound advice, Tails quickly burrowed out through the tunnel, and ran from the building. He turned at the sound of an explosion.

The building was gone but for a few ruins, and the light from the three bugs.

"I don't suppose there's any nicer way to get these bits of light, is there? Well, we had to sacrifice someone's building to get them, but I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles, huh?"

Tails waited for her to collect the light. "Just four more to go, wolf boy. Looks like we'll be done in no time."

The turned at a sparking sound. Another bug noticed them spot it, and ducked into the nearby building.

He tunneled in after it, finding it in a barrel.

"You know, I don't think there's any more here. I mean, we've been pretty much everywhere, right?"

Tails shook his head. "No? Well, if you think so..."

She landed on his back again, and he made his way back down to the ground, heading to the north of the village. There was a sign by a short cavern.

"'Death Mountain. Home of the Gorons'. I guess there could be some up there. It sounds dangerous."

He didn't mind that. The Forest Temple had been dangerous.

Up ahead was a low cliff – low, but high enough to be a problem. There was netting and a broken ladder that would have helped had he not been able to fly up in his normal form, but as a wolf, he couldn't do that.

Instead, he arranged some nearby boxes by shoving them, and leapt up to it from them. There was another spirit up here.

When he tuned in with his wolf senses, he saw his first Goron. "Why do I have to stand guard here?" it was complaining. "The ladder is broken, so no humans can get up here. And the elders? Why are we cutting off the humans, if they could help us?"

Midna examined the Goron. "Sounds like they don't have a good relationship with the humans right now. I wonder why? No time to wonder. Bugs to hunt."

He moved on up the gorge. Occasionally, geysers spurted superheated steam out, and he had to wait, or take a long way around, but they were only minor problems.

Further ahead, there were ledges that led up toward another small gorge. There were some crates near the top. He could smell a shadow bug, and found it was hiding, buried underneath the ground. It didn't take long to hunt down.

Also nearby was a strange stone tablet with a hole in the top that seemed to whistle with the wind.

The wolf that had taught him the Ending blow came to mind.

He listened carefully, then howled the same song it whistled.

His vision blurred white, then cleared. Midna had gone, as had the twilight. He was atop a cliff, which in turn hung over what seemed to be Hyrule Castle.

Opposite him, the grey wolf sat.

Now what? Maybe he'd have to howl the same song once more?

He did so, and the other wolf howled alongside. When it was over, he heard the voice of the stranger.

"Take sword in hand, and find me near the Ordonian Spring, Hero."

His vision blurred again, and he was back at the stone tablet, which had fallen silent.

"Hey!" Midna dropped down in front of him. "Daydreaming?"

He shook himself off. He'd apparently dozed off.

"Come on, no time for that, wolf boy." She jumped and landed on his back. Did she really have to land on him so hard?

There didn't seem to be any more shadow bugs around here, so he moved on through the second gorge, and into an area that dropped down before him. There were four shadow beasts this time, the stone pillars already in place.

One of them was apart from the others, so he headed for it. As he did so though, the barrier formed, and several of the posts seemed to cut it off, causing him to slam into them. The other shadow beasts noticed this and ran over.

He quickly recovered, and headed round through a small passage to the one by itself, and finished it. The other three watched, waiting.

They couldn't fit through the passage, but they didn't need to.

He made a dash at the nearest one as he left, but didn't hold on this time. As it drew back from the force of his impacting it, he let go and was flung behind it instead.

The other two quickly rounded on him, followed by the one he'd hit.

Midna caught them, and he finished them all without a trouble, giving them another warp portal.

One of the last two shadow bugs was hiding on a gate, which fell down in shock when he rammed into it.

There was no sign of the final one down here, so Midna showed him a safe way up to a higher point, and from there he made his way around until he found some hot springs. There were a bunch of the small shadow creatures he'd seen in the sewers, possibly rats, which rushed him as he got close, but a few swiped flicked them away easily.

The last bug was hiding near one wall, and he nearly missed it.

"Whew. That's the last of them. Time we head back, eh, wolf boy?"


	8. A Rocky Problem

Midna jumped down in front of him as the vessel returned it's light, already beginning to restore Kakariko Village to it's normal state.

"Aw, and I was beginning to have fun, too. Don't forget the Fused Shadow now!"

She dropped to his shadow again.

Eldin blazed forth, his form a giant bird.

As Tails felt himself change back to normal again, Eldin spoke.

"Hero chosen by the gods... the dark power you seek lies within the sacred mountain beyond the lands of the proud dwellers of the mountain. But beware, that land has already been defiled, draped in shadow, and seeded with evil. You alone can cleanse them of this darkness. May the way of the Hero lead you to victory."

As Eldin sunk back into his spring, there was a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Colin running toward him.

"Tails! You came!"

Talo followed. "See Beth? I told you he'd come to save us."

Tails grinned. Midna had been wrong. Maybe they'd never know what he'd done, but they knew he'd saved them.

Renado followed with Beth and Talo on one side, and Barnes and the strange girl he still didn't know on the other.

"You are the one from Ordon of whom they spoke?" Tails nodded. "We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town. And this..." he glanced briefly at Barnes, who raised his welding mask, then moved on to the girl. Barnes sighed and lowered the mask again. "This is my daughter, Luda."

"The beasts took us and left us to die," Colin said. "But then Mr. Renado found us."

"At first, I could not believe they had come from the Ordona province. It is quite a distance."

"I don't remember much. Everyone was captured so quickly, and then until now it's..."

Malo finally spoke up, finishing his sentence, "It's been like a nightmare."

"A really bad dream, which we couldn't wake up from."

Renado nodded, "Nightmares are everywhere lately, it seems. This village has seen more than it's fair share of hardships. Those dark beasts attacked, but more disturbing is the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. Long our friends, they now treat us as foes. We are not even permitted up Death Mountain, let alone into their mines. It is difficult to believe, that such a proud but gentle tribe could change so suddenly. Perhaps something in their mines is the cause?" Tails almost replied, but Renado continued. "In any case, you must take these children and flee the village before worse happens. I, of course, cannot leave my village at such a time.

There is no telling what may happen next, but it is my job to coax the Gorons back from their change of heart."

He wandered back to his home, taking seat on a bench outside.

"I don't want to just leave these people to help themselves... can't you do something, Tails?" Talo pleaded.

"Yeah," Beth agreed. "Isn't there anything?"

"You could go into the mines and try to do something," Malo murmured.

"Tails," Luda broke in. "Trying to go the mines is dangerous. Please make sure your friends here get back to their parents safely."

"Alright, alright. I'll try and do something before I leave. But it won't be much, everyone's worried about you," he told them.

Beth eyed him closely. "Hey, Tails? When did you get them?"

"These?" he gestured at the hero's clothes. "Oh, Ordona gave them to me."

"Really? You met Ordona?"

"Of course. Wait here, I'm going to go see the Gorons."

"Be careful," Colin called after him. He grinned in reply.

As he passed Barnes' store, Barnes came out and sat on the steps, depressed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"My entire stock of bombs, gone! Those beasts blew up my storage... now I have to start from scratch. But the Gorons aren't going to give me any materials, so I can't even do that!"

"Maybe I can help."

"You?"

"I'm going on up to see the Gorons anyway."

"They won't let you up. Didn't you listen to Renado?"

"Sure I did. I think I can do something."

"You're insane."

"Maybe."

Tails left him, and headed on up to where he'd seen his first Goron.

Climbing up the ladder, the Goron clearly noticed him.

"Ah! No one is allowed up here! Not even you!"

The Goron curled up and rolled down toward him. Tails almost jumped to fly, but the mountain shook, and in the distance he could see it erupt. Not a good idea to fly near that.

Unfortunately his hesitation allowed the Goron to hit him, throwing him from the cliff. He landed painfully on the ground below.

"A weak spirit is no match for the might of the Gorons. You understand? Away with you!"

Tails got up again, groaning. This wasn't a good idea, he decided. He shifted the sword back into a more comfortable position, and headed back.

Renado met him.

"Ah, how fortunate you are in one piece. I saw you heading up the trail, so I was worried. Are you trying to reach the Gorons?"

"Yeah, I thought I could help. I didn't think it was a volcano though."

"Tails, it is too dangerous! They recognise only strength. No normal person could persuade them."

"You were right about there being something in the mines. Eldin told me I had to get it."

"Eldin has shown himself to you?"

"So did Ordona and Faron."

"Most impressive. I believe... there may be a way. There was a man once who bested the Gorons. His name is Bo."

"Mayor of Ordon?"

"The very same. Please also convey my word the children are safe."

"What about getting them back?"

"With the monsters along the way, it is inadvisable without a horse and cart."

"I'll do it then."

"You're a brave... person."

"Fox."

"A brave fox, then. Good luck."

He made to leave, then paused at sounds unmistakably from a horse. He turned to Renado, but he too seemed puzzled.

At the far south of the village, with two green bulbins on her back, was Epona, Rusl's horse.

Tails didn't hesitate. He ignored Renado's warning cry, pulled out the slingshot, and ran down the path towards the thrashing Epona, who was trying to throw off her unwanted riders.

He shot one off, and the other lost it's balance. They came after him, but were trampled by the still spooked Epona.

Throwing caution to the wind, and with a surprised gasp from the watching children, he made a leap onto Epona's back, and held on.

She ran around, one way then the other, trying to throw him off, but he kept a firm grip. When she reared, he seized the reins, trying to calm here.

She turned her head to look, and saw him. Some manner of recognition flashed through her, and as she came back to all four hooves on the ground, she settled.

He'd never ridden a horse before, but it had seemed so clear to him what he should do, as if he could already do it, but didn't know it yet.

"Remarkable," was Renado's only comment.

"Impressive," was Midna's. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Tails said nothing. He was still breathing hard, adrenaline still pumping through him.

"This should ease your way back to Ordon," Renado said, checking Epona over. "I am no expert on horses, but it would appear the bulbins did not harm her. I would go easy on her. She is likely a little tired after that."

"I'll remember that."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just trying to get over it. I've never done that before."

Renado smiled. "You're a natural. Go with my best wishes."

He nodded, and used his tails to lightly spur Epona on.

The gate at the south of the village was still closed, but Epona, apparently having done it once before, leapt over it easily.

"I don't suppose you know what happened to Ilia, do you?" he asked the horse. She didn't reply, except to flick an ear.

"I guess not. I hope she's alright too."

* * *

Tails paused when he passed Ordona's spring, spotting the grey wolf. He dismounted, patting Epona gratefully, then approached the wolf.

Like before, it leapt at him, and like before, his vision blurred, then cleared, leaving him in the misty white place near the castle.

"We meet again."

"Just who are you?"

"Another who once bore the same title you have."

"That's not helpful."

"There are some who knew me as Link. That is not why we are here."

"The Ending blow again?"

"No. I have a new skill for you. But first, prove you have mastered the Ending blow."

Link took up a battle stance, and Tails followed suit. He didn't waste any time, and leapt at Link, then finished him just as before.

Link got up. "Clearly you have mastered it. Very well."

"How come you don't..."

"Get injured? I am here by the request of the gods, to teach you. It would be difficult to teach you if I was dead, no?"

"I guess that explains that."

"Now, we move on. The Shield Attack.

"When your foe has armour and a shield, not even the most well tempered sword can inflict much harm. When facing such a foe, you must strike swiftly with your shield, thrusting against your opponent's defences. Now, try it!"

They took up battle stance again, this time Link held his shield more prominently.

Tails pushed forward hard with his own, pushing Link back.

"Excellent. This attack may also be used to repel an enemy's projectile attacks. Now, block my magic attack."

Link sheathed his sword, and put forth a hand, a small ball of energy forming there. He threw it at Tails, who pushed back, but failed to repel it.

"You must time it correctly. To soon, and it will have no effect, too late, and it will hit you. Again."

This time, he hit it just right, and sent it back against Link.

"Done! The second hidden skill has been passed on. Do not neglect your daily sword training. May we meet again, Hero."

His vision blurred, returning him to Ordona's spring.

Rusl met them as he rode Epona the rest of the way into the village. He glanced up at his workshop, which seemed to have been left untouched.

"I didn't know you could ride, Tails."

"Neither did I, actually."

"Where did you find her?"

"Kakariko Village. Some bulbins were riding her, and she'd spooked."

"And you calmed her? Impressive. You're a fox of many hidden talents, it seems."

"By the way... let everyone know. Renado, the shaman of Kakariko, said not to worry – all but Ilia are there, and they're safe. He'll take care of them until it's safe to bring them back here."

"And Ilia?" Tails downcast look told him everything. "Ah. Bo won't like that."

"I'm sorry. As soon as I find out something..."

"Quite. I'll let everyone know the good news. You can leave Epona with me, I'll get her rested and ready." Tails looked puzzled. "I'm in no condition to ride, my boy. You've shown you can. I'm sure Epona won't mind.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Go see Bo, lad."

* * *

"Tails! You're back alright!"

"Bo! You're crushing me!"

"Sorry. I was excited. So come on, tell me the news."

"Colin, Beth, Malo and Talo are under the care of Renado of Kakariko."

"I know him, he's dependable. And my Ilia?"

"I'm sorry Bo. I haven't been able to find anything yet."

"That ain't what I wanted to hear."

"As soon as I know."

"So what were you doing in Kakariko?"

"Oh, the usual saving everyone," he grinned. "Actually, Renado is having trouble with the Gorons. I tried to go up to see if I could help, but they threw me out." He rubbed at a sore spot. "Painfully, too."

"The Gorons, you say?"

"Renado also suggested I talk to you about it. Something about besting them before?"

"Oh... he told you about that. I think you're a little scrawny to do the same as me though."

"Why?"

"I beat 'em by sumo wrestling... and a secret. You, on other other hand... you've seen a Goron?"

"Yeah. Big, rocky, hurt a lot when they hit you."

"That's a Goron alright." Bo thought for a moment. "I can hope my name still carries some weight with them. I'll write you a note for them, and if you'll keep a secret..."

"I'll do my best."

"That's the spirit." He went to a chest, and pulled out some boots. "These here are the Iron boots. Not even a Goron will move anyone wearing these. They're mighty heavy though. Don't tell anyone, especially Renado, this is how I beat the Gorons."

"I'll keep it secret."

"You're a good person, Tails. Good luck."

As he left, Midna looked at the boots. "You'll never be able to carry them like this. Let me hold onto them until you need them."

"Thanks Midna. I didn't like the idea of carrying them."

"See? I can help."

"When it suits you."

"Hey! Watch it, wolf boy!"


	9. Enemies and Friends

The gate he'd jumped earlier had been destroyed.

There was a scream from the village that sounded like Beth.

Tails didn't stop to think. They were in trouble. He spurred Epona on, rushing into the village.

Once there, he was greeted by an ominous, and equally strange sight.

Colin was tied up on a pole that was strapped to the back of a large, blue creature. It looked like a giant... hedgehog?

Sonic?

The creature, Sonic or not, turned at the sound of Tails and Epona charging right at it, and took off at speed, heading for the north exit.

He followed, trying to keep pace. It kept just ahead.

Bulbins atop boars assaulted him, but in his anger he lashed out with the sword, carving them up while they still rode, and cutting down any of the boars that came close. Kargaroks wisely chose not to interfere after one was sent off with a sharp blow to it's beak.

He pulled out the slingshot, and shot the at the creature, but it seemed to ignore it.

It changed course, heading for a bridge. He followed, unaware of the bulbins that stood with arrows. Arrows draped with oil soaked cloth, and tinder to light it.

He followed onto the bridge, leaping over some boxes. The creature stood at the far end.

The bulbins shot their arrows into the boxes at either end, setting them alight and trapping them.

Tails shot the nearest one down, then charged toward the creature, sword at the ready.

They charged at each other, not unlike two knights jousting.

He spurred Epona, and pulled over to one side as they came close, slashing away. Only a few blows connected, but it definitely felt them.

They both stopped, turned, and charged again. Tails missed entirely this time, having to pull further to avoid collision.

The third time again, he missed, but spotted on the back of the creature, what was unmistakably a shadow bug.

On his fourth pass, he swung hard at it with the flat of the blade. It fell off, and off the bridge.

The creature and the pole fell to the ground. He stopped Epona nearby, and untied Colin, throwing the pole off after the bug.

The blue creature seemed to darken, and shrink. Finally, the darkness broke off, vanishing, and left a familiar blue hedgehog groaning beside him. There were a few cuts and bruises, evidence of their battle.

Tails checked Colin, who was still unconscious, then moved back to his friend.

"Huh? Tails? Is that you?"

"Hey, Sonic."

"God, I hurt. What happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Ugh... no. I remember something weird happened, and I found myself in front of some weird castle... then this freaky dude in armour that made him look like a squid appeared."

"Zant," Tails identified grimly.

"You know him?"

"I've been selected to fight against him."

"Selected?"

"It's a long story. What after then?"

"It's kinda blurry... sorry, buddy. I don't remember anything after that."

"You were manipulated by him into kidnapping this kid from Kakariko Village, and then into attacking me. I just snapped you out of it."

"Wow. Never realised you had it in you."

"I've been busy here. Give me a hand with Colin, I'll get him back to Kakariko. You up for some running?"

"Like this? No chance, mate."

"Hop on up then." He turned to Epona. "You don't mind taking the three of us do you?"

Epona neighed, then nibbled a stray bit of Tails' fur.

"Hey," he laughed. "Stop that."

* * *

The others in Kakariko were relieved to see Tails ride into the village with Colin safe, and curious when they saw Sonic. They gathered between Eldin's spring and Renado's house.

Sonic jumped down, and helped bring Colin down. Tails held him as everyone gathered.

Colin woke up, and saw him.

"Tails? Is everyone alright?" His voice was weak but clear.

"Everyone's fine."

"Good." He turned to Beth. "Are you mad at me for shoving you?"

"Of course not... you saved me from that thing."

"I think I understand now. Father told me I had to be strong. He didn't mean like lifting big rocks. He meant like you, Tails, being brave."

"Take it easy... you've been through a lot."

"You saved me, didn't you?" He nodded. "You can do anything... You can do something about the Gorons too, can't you?" He nodded again. "I believe in you," he said finally, before falling back into sleep again.

Renado approached, picking him up from Tails easily.

"I will take care of him. Fear not for him, or the others. No harm shall come to them so long as I breathe."

"Wait a moment?" Tails asked Renado before he left.

"What troubles you?"

He moved over to Sonic, and rested one gauntleted hand on his shoulder. "This is my friend, Sonic. He was transformed into that beast by the same dark shadows that brought the beasts."

Renado nodded. "You are welcome with us, Sonic."

"Tails? You sure about this?" he objected.

"You're hurt. You need to recover. Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with Gorons, I'll be back again."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I wish people would stop telling me that," he complained. "It's not like I haven't heard it enough times before."

He watched as everyone departed again. Malo, unlike the others, wandered into the building opposite Renado's. He followed.

Inside was the general store, but the signs now read 'Malo Mart' outside.

"I took on this unmanned store," he said by way of explanation. "Buy something. It helps everyone."

Tails glanced over the merchandise, spotting an ornate shield. He'd seen it before. Link had it.

* * *

He'd strapped the new shield on, and Midna had taken the old Ordon shield, keeping it safe, like she had the Iron boots.

She was watching him as he made his way back to where he'd met the Goron. He'd left Epona with the residents, they'd take care of her for him.

"You know that... thing?"

"Sonic? Sure I do. He's from my world."

"Don't you people wear clothes there?"

"Things are just a bit different, that's all."

"We can trust him?"

"Of course we can, I've known him for years. We've worked together many times before."

"So why did you get him to stay back?"

"He's not used to this world yet, and he's still hurt from our fight."

"You looked rather courageous then."

"I was angry mostly. I said I'd take good care of them."

"And when you saw what happened, you felt responsible."

Tails nodded.

He looked up at the cliff. From down here, he couldn't tell, but he knew the Goron was still there.

"I'm going to need the Iron boots."

"You won't be able to climb."

"Well, you'll have to be quick then."

The Goron wasted no time in rolling down again. This time though, with his new shield, and the Iron boots planting him firmly on the ground, the Goron stopped, stunned.

Midna quickly retrieved the Iron boots, allowing him to move on.

Several more Gorons tried to roll into him, each time stopped by the shield.

The volcanic eruptions hurled rocks at him as well. Each time, he sheltered under the shield. The rocks impacted hard, but it was better than them hitting him instead.

They reached the area where the shadow beasts had attacked, the portal still in the sky.

After the eruption finished, there was a giant volcanic rock that had embedded itself uncomfortably close to him.

"Is this that traditional Death Mountain welcoming? Looks dangerous."

"It doesn't look like there's any way up..."

"Maybe you'll have to fly it?"

"With those eruptions?"

"So fly short and quickly."

That made sense.

He made his way down, avoiding rocks and Gorons alike. After the next eruption, he made his way up to the hot springs, and took shelter again.

Dodging more Gorons and eruptions, he made his way further up, until he found the entrance into the cavern of the Goron Council.

They all rolled up, about to charge him, but a commanding voice called out.

"Enough! Is this small, young one such a threat that you must all gang up on him? I think not, brothers."

They stopped, standing aside. Another Goron pushed through.

"I am Gor Coron, of the Goron elders. I lead the Gorons in place of our patriarch, Darbus."

"I'm Tails."

"Welcome then, Tails. Do you hail from the village below?"

"I just came from there, but it's not my home."

"Ah? And where would that be?"

"A lot further away. Believe me, you won't have heard of it."

"I see. And your business here?"

"I was told by the light spirit Eldin to remove a dark power from your mines."

"I cannot permit that."

"But it could help you all!"

"It is not possible."

Tails thought. "What exactly is wrong with your patriarch?"

"Darbus? He went into the mines in order to settle the volcano, but was consumed by evil."

"Oh."

"Indeed. You see one of the reasons I cannot permit you into our sacred mines."

He thought some more, then remembered Bo's letter.

He handed it to the elder. "I think this might help."

Gor Coron examined it closely.

One of the other Gorons approached him, a fist raised.

"Do not think I will not notice," Gor Coron said, not looking up.

"But Elder, he clearly seeks to deceive you."

"Enough. I will decide that for myself." He finished reading the letter, and looked up. "Very well. Bo tells me you have been chosen, correct?"

"That's what I was told by Ordona. Faron and Eldin also said that."

"If it were not for that, and for Bo's letter... I would not permit it. However, in the circumstances..." he turned. "Guards! Aside. The Hero of the gods is to be allowed entry."

"You've got my honest thanks," Tails told him.

"You will have our undying gratitude if you can save our patriarch, Tails. Best fortune."

He walked on into the mines, feeling the heat from them already.

"This is going to be hot work."

"Be brave, wolf boy. Remember your friend."

"I can hardly forget. I'm just not used to this heat."

"You're not used to much, are you?"

"Have you ever gone into a volcano?"

"Fair enough. Call me if you need me, wolfy."


	10. The Goron Mines

Tails moved cautiously through the first chamber of the Goron Mines. Below the many ledges was molten lava. No wonder it was so hot in here!

There was a pathway down to a caged off area. Searing flames burst forth from a pipe, blocking his progress.

"Midna? I'm going to need the Iron boots a moment."

"Coming right up."

With some difficulty, he managed to stomp over and onto a pressure switch. It hadn't done anything before, but with the added weight, it triggered, and stopped the pipe.

Midna removed them without a word. Clearly she was paying attention too.

He hurried past, and not without reason. The flames returned not long after he got past.

He repeated for another switch, then jumped to a platform that had been hidden behind the cage just as the flames erupted again behind him.

A strange creature in the lava spit a rock at him. The shield blocked it.

The second time, he had an idea. He jabbed the shield at it, reflecting it. The creature sunk back into the lava, defeated.

Atop the cage was what looked like a giant fire slug. Periodically, the flames grew low. He reasoned that would be the best time to attack, and it turned out a single stab dealt with them easily.

Jumping from a somewhat unstable pillar of rock to the other side, he found another switch, which shut off another pipe on the far end of these ledges.

As he made his way to it though, several more lava slugs got in the way, slowing him. The fire returned before he got there.

The second time, without anything to slow him down, he made it easily.

The path around the corner from it led to a metal floored area raised above a more normal rock floor. There was a platform sticking out of the wall opposite, and looking at what mechanics of it he could see, it looked like it needed to be pushed down to open the nearby door.

His weight wasn't enough, but the Iron boots solved that, bringing the platform crashing to the ground.

On the other side of the door was a wide open area, seemingly free from lava, and considerably cooler – something he was glad for. The Hero's clothes weren't meant for hot places.

Out here were various cranes, controls and metal walkways.

"Don't go getting distracted," Midna told him. "I know you're a mechanic and all that, but that's not why we're here."

"You never know, I might come in useful here."

"Aren't you already?"

"You know what I mean."

The walkways branched west and east. There was a chest down the west path, and a locked door to the east – logically, west came first.

Before heading down, he spotted some bokoblins. The slingshot attracted their attention, and the sword finished them easily.

Back the east way, there were rotating platforms. Since out here was quiet though, he just flew over, skipping the problem entirely.

The next room had lava in again, and a lizard-like creature with tough looking scales – except on it's tail.

It noticed him almost as soon as he drew close, and it drew in a breath. He quickly sidestepped, and made a pass for it's tail.

It definitely didn't like that, and swung around surprisingly fast to face him. He repeated a few more times, and it sunk to the floor. It didn't disappear like most other enemies.

Then it exploded, throwing him against a nearby wall.

"I don't think you want to hang around next time."

"I wasn't expecting it," he coughed back, getting up again. He was starting to get used to being thrown around so easily.

He looked around the rest of the room. Lava geysers occasionally erupted, making it unsafe to fly. The ceiling far above had veins of a strange blue material, and even stranger, some of the lava slugs were on it. They didn't seem inclined to drop down after him though.

He carefully picked his way across various rock platforms to a larger area on the other side of the room, dealing with another of the lizard things. He didn't stay so close this time.

Against one wall here was a heavy looking chain attached to a chunk of wall. He pulled, only just managing to shift it.

As he let go, it slowly started retreating back again, so he wasted no time in finding a way around the other side, and slipping past some spikes only just in time.

The room beyond the door was cooler again, and had water in. More of the strange blue material was on various walls, some with a circle around it. There was a tall metal fence blocking him from getting through. The only way through was a small hole in it underwater – but there was no obvious way back up from the surface of the water to the ledge on the other side.

He stood thinking for a moment. Midna joined him, then sighed. "How long can you hold your breath?"

"A few minutes, but I don't like it, and I'm not exactly a good swimmer."

"It'll have to do. Use the Iron boots to sink to the bottom and walk through, then stand on that switch." She pointed to one on the floor.

He hadn't noticed it until she pointed it out.

"Then what?"

"It depends on what the switch does, I guess."

Grumbling to himself, he drew a deep breath, then plunged into the warm water, wading slowly across the bottom until he hit the switch.  
Abruptly, he was drawn upwards, and found himself standing on some of the blue stuff, his Iron boots sparking a little. He was stood upside-down.

"See? It pays to listen to me, wolf boy."

He looked down – or up – at the water below. Or above. "I was not," he managed, "expecting this to happen."

"It worked, didn't it?"

He sighed, and followed the blue stuff. It headed around, then upright again, leaving him stood on a ledge normally again. Midna retrieved the boots.

He shook his head. The blood had rushed to it, making him feel a little light-headed.

In the room beyond the door ahead, there was a wizened looking Goron, about the same height as him. It's back was smoking slightly.  
It looked up, peering at him near-sightedly.

"Ah," it creaked. "I thought I felt a presence, but how surprising to see such a strange creature. I am Gor Amoto, one of the four Goron elders."

"Gor Coron let me in, he thinks I might be able to save your patriarch."

"Does he now? Then take this." He handed him what looked like a piece of an ornate key.

"What's it for?"

"It is one of the three shards of the key that will unlock the door to where Darbus is imprisoned."

"So where are the other two?"

"Gor Ebizo and Gor Liggs, the other two elders have them."

"They're here too?"

They are praying in the mines for him, yes." He peered closer. "Good luck in your work, Hero."

"Thanks. Now to get out..."

"Use the floor above," Amoto told him.

"Thanks again."

"Ah, to be young again," the old Goron commented, watching him fly up the to top of the room, and out an upper door.

He was back in the same room as before, this time further above. There were magnetic blue patches on either wall leading to another door opposite him, like the one he'd just used, above the original one.

Both ways had lava slugs, and neither really had much difference, so he took the south wall, walking, with some effort, along it. The lava slug didn't cause too much trouble.

When he got to the door, he felt the expected increase in temperature. He was going back into the lava room again. At this rate, he was going to get more than a few patches of singed fur.

On the other hand, there didn't seem to be much to do, just a switch to step on. He gave another surprised cry as the ceiling magnetized and drew him up to it. Once again, he found himself upside-down.

Trying not to think about this, he made his way along the magnetic patches, slashing at various lava slugs as he went along. He wasn't sure where he was heading.

Several times, he had to stop and bend over, allowing blood to stop rushing to his head. He really didn't like this.

Eventually, he reached a door on the western side of the room that led, once again, back to a previous room but on a higher level.

It turned out to be the outside area again. There were now some Keese flying around, looking like they were on fire. With careful aim though, he shot each down. The slingshot was useful for avoiding things like that.

There was only one path, and it led to bokoblins. Whoever built these places had too much affinity for them. They really didn't hinder him much any more.

There was another switch, which activated the magnetic patch on a crane, and set the crane moving. It passed over a nearby platform where it stopped, then swung around to another part of the area he hadn't been to yet, and stopped again. He watched it for a few moments, then sighed, waiting for it to pick him up by the boots, then drop him when Midna removed them over the new area.

There were more bokoblins and fire keese, along with another switch. Like the one before, he'd have to use the Iron boots to be taken over to another new area.

After some more bokoblins, he finally went into the next room.

There were... things, jumping around on the water in here.

He ignored them until they came close, then just hacked at them, being careful not to fall in.

It looked like he'd have to though, there was a chest underwater in one corner.

He finished the last of the jumping things, then sunk down to retrieve a key from the chest.

"Alright. Now what?"

He looked around again. There was another caged off area in one corner, the only way through blocked by a... stone block.

He only just had enough breath to push it aside and resurface.

There wasn't much around here, except another switch. Which, as he expected, drew him to some magnetic floor opposite. He ended up walking on the ceiling again for a few moments before dropping down onto a raised ledge.

Up here, there was yet another switch, and a metal grate hanging from the ceiling. The switch activated another magnetic area, a circle on it seeming to suck away. He dropped down in front of it, and it drew him over. The patch led him to another raised area with an odd crystal on it.

"Hit it," Midna told him.

"What?"

"Hit it."

"If you say so." He hit it. The door below opened.

"Good wolfy," she commented.

On the other side were some strange rotating statues that seemed to have an eye. He moved to examine one, but it shot a kind of laser at him, forcing him to retreat hastily.

On the opposite side of the room, there was a chunk of metal held up by ropes. Since there didn't seem to be anything else he could do here, he flew on up, and cut them, letting it drop, and revealing a new path.

It led outside again. He spotted familiar green bulbins lining various vantage points. There was no way he'd be able to get them all with the slingshot, not at this distance.

He smashed aside a crude wooden barricade, then drew the shield fending off each arrow they fired as he pushed forward.

The path branched in two. He sheltered behind a crate, and looked both ways. One let to a locked door, the other to an area with one of the laser statues, and a chest.

He poked his head cautiously around the crate, then withdrew it quickly as an arrow whirred past.

Pulling out the shield again, he moved quickly over and took shelter again, keeping just out of range of the statue. The chest, as he'd expected, held a key.

He moved back to the crate once more, then started to make his way to the locked door. Part way along, the wooden bridge had lost some of the planks. He had to edge along carefully, trying not to step wrong, or let an arrow get through.

One buzzed uncomfortably close to an ear, but none actually hit him.

He sighed with relief, then opened the door and went on through.

There was a giant rotating platform above a pool of water in here. He stared at it, then shook his head. After that ordeal outside, he wasn't having any of this, and just flew it again, and went through the door on the other side.

Another old looking Goron was waiting for him. Unlike all the other Gorons he'd seen, this one had a thick mane of white hair.

"Oh? Ah, the courageous young fox that I heard word of. I am pleased to see you make it this far, brother."

"Gor Ebizo?"

"Indeed, that is me. You come seeking to aid our patriarch. I entrust to you the second key shard."

Tails took it. It slotted perfectly into a groove on the first.

"Thanks. One more, then I'll do what I can."

"There is something that may help you. The sight of the proud Hero's clothes has brought back old memories, memories of another hero who came to the aid of the Gorons. It is said that the sacred treasure we keep in here was left by him. Beyond price, we protected it for generations."

Tails had a realisation. "He wouldn't have been called Link, by any chance?"

"I'm afraid I do not recall. Please, young hero. Take the treasure. May it help you in your quest."

Tails left by the door above the one he came in by. It led him to a magnetic strip along the wall that would lead down to the next door.  
On the other side, it grew hot again. The door locked behind him.

Ahead, there was a large magnetic platform held up by four chains. There was also a large Goron on it, wearing metal plates as armour.

He'd intended to explain the situation, but as he stepped onto the platform, the Goron reacted first.

"What! You are not a Goron! You cannot be here; this is a forbidden area! You have no business here, none at all!"

"Wait, what? The elders sent me!"

"Never! I will not surrender the treasure to such a one as you!"

He slammed the platform, snapping the chains and dropping it onto the lava.

"What have you done now?" Midna complained.

"I didn't do anything, he did this."

"You're not going to be able to stand against him easily,"she said as the Goron approached.

"I've got some ideas."

"Just don't become fox roast."

Tails readied himself. The Goron blocked every attack he made, so instead he waited.

The Goron reached up as if to punch him, opening a hole in his defences. Tails took the opportunity to slash away at him. It didn't do much, but each one seemed to push him back a bit.

Eventually the Goron rolled up, and headed toward him. Tails moved to the edge of the platform, carefully, watching his step, then when the Goron drew close, he leapt, hovered, and landed as the Goron passed underneath.

It bounced off the lava a few times, each time with a yelp of pain, then landed back on his feet on the platform.

Some of the armour had come off, but he soon discovered it made little difference, and he was forced to wait until the Goron tried to punch him again, repeating his previous tactic.

He almost felt sorry for the Goron the third time it rolled into the lava, fooled by his quick jumping.

Instead of approaching again, he instead sat groaning to himself. The lava level rose up, placing the platform conveniently where it was to begin with.

"Ugh... that hurt a lot..."

"Well maybe if you'd listened to me..."

"Huh? Maybe... you're going to see the patriarch?"

"That was what I was trying to tell you. The elders let me come to help."

"Oh... so _that_ is why you're here... I didn't stop to think. In that case, go on through and take the weapon of the hero of the past, but promise this... you'll save our patriarch!"

"Of course I will, I already promised that to your elders," he replied irritably.

"Be nice, wolf boy," Midna murmured as he left.

"I didn't like his attitude."

"This heat must be getting to you."

"This place is getting to me, it's more difficult than it needs to be."

"At least we get a nice new weapon," she said, watching him retrieve a bow and quiver of arrows from a chest.

"Yeah. One I've never used before."

"Oh, you'll pick it up, I'm sure." She looked around the room. "Look," she pointed to the south side. "Try shooting down those ropes. It'll open a path back a few rooms, I'm sure."

"I don't think it'll work."

"I've been right before."

He grumbled to himself a little, but tried it, taking out an arrow, drawing the bow back, and loosing it.

He was surprised to see he hit first time.

"See! Told you so."

"How did you know?"

"Oh, it stands to reason. You're a hero. They always know how to use weapons they've never touched or even heard of before."

He stared at her grinning for a few moments, then burst out laughing.

"Thanks Midna," he said finally. "Somehow I feel a lot better for that."

"No charge. Fused Shadow?"

"Fetching it already," he grinned back.

"Nice wolfy." She patted his head, then retreated back to his shadow.

The path he'd just opened led into an almost circular chamber with a lot of the laser statues in. They didn't seem to be active, however.

They all blocked the way past though.

At the far side, there was another. As he examined it, there was a whir, and it activated. He drew back quickly, but stopped when he saw the ones in the circle chamber had also activated.

This time he had a new weapon though. He took careful aim at the red gem that seemed to be the eye, and shot it with an arrow.

The statue died.

He repeated for the rest, finding they could be moved once defeated. Behind the one on the west side of the room was a door that led to the final Goron elder, Gor Liggs.

"Ah, you are here at last!" The strange looking Goron exclaimed. "I've heard you might be paying a visit, as I'm foresighted in all things!"

"You mean you knew I was coming."

"Exactly!"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I am foresighted in all things! Here! The final shard of the key."  
He slotted it in with the first two fragments, finishing it.

"Who knows how powerful or dangerous Darbus is now? You must take care, but defeat him also. However... I trust in your power. You have come this far."

"Thanks... I think."

"Hurry now! To the patriarch's room!"

"He's insane," he muttered to himself as he left.

"So's the postman," was Midna's only comment.

Back in the room with the now-defunct laser statues, he headed south into another room with lava in. There were a few keese in front of him, some of the exploding lizards on another platform, and a lot of fire slugs stuck to various rocks.

He used them all as target practice, even the lizards. One blew up, hurting another, which in turn exploded as he shot it's tail while it was distracted.

As the lava in here was relatively stable, he risked flying some more, shooting down a few more enemies as they appeared, then finally another crystal switch, opening a gate below.

He shot down another rope holding a slab of metal up, which allowed him to enter another part of the area with cranes in.

There was another switch. Stepping on it, even with the Iron boots, seemed to do nothing but make the crane clunk a bit.

He examined it for a few minutes, looking at it critically, the spotted the problem. A rock had become wedged, dislodging a gear. It took him only a few moments to solve.

"So I guess you were right."

"What's that?"

"Being an engineer as well as a hero was useful after all."

"Told you so."

The crane, now working properly, allowed him to backtrack to the room that had previously had the things that had jumped around on the water.

In there now were two giant fishlike creatures. They resembled the creature that had risen out of the lava near the start, except that one came from lava.

He shot each with an arrow before they even realised he was there, then the crystal switch, and finally the two statues in the next room before heading back outside to where the Bulbin archers were waiting still.

He spotted a bokoblin that hadn't been there before, and also several barrels of arrows. Well, at least he'd have some stock.

He grinned, pulled out an arrow, and started picking off Bulbins. The bokoblin watched each arrow shoot over it's head with bemused amazement – at least until Tails shot it too.

Tails restocked his quiver from the barrel – which, interestingly, seemed to somehow create more arrows as he took them – and started moving ahead, bow at the ready to shoot down any more bulbins. There were none, however, along the way to the statue from earlier.  
He shot it too, deactivating it, then pulled it aside, revealing a way up to another level.

Some bulbins he hadn't spotted earlier shot at him from here, so he picked them off just like the others, then moved on. Another switch, and another crane, and he was once again hanging upside-down, being taken around to where a larger slab of metal was once again held up by ropes. He shot them down, wincing as the slab seemed to come rather close to him when it fell, then dropped down onto it and through the door beyond.

Another lava room, he didn't even need to come out into view of the rest of the room to see that. He could also hear bulbins.

There was another of the seemingly inexhaustible pots of arrows here.

Taking care not to make any noise, he crept out and around so he could see what was in the room from behind a ledge.

Two bulbin archers stood on a ledge of their own, and several more, alongside some bokoblins, were milling around.

He loosed two arrows at the archers, then ducked down as the remaining ones looked about in confusion.

When they settled again, he stood up and shot some more of them, watching in amusement as the bokoblins spotted him, then walked into the lava right in front of them. Bokoblin stupidity was second to nothing.

When they were all gone, he replenished his stock of arrows once more, and headed down to where they'd been. Yet another slab of metal was held up, until he shot through the ropes.

A small hoard of bulbins and bokoblins charged him from behind it.

He shot at each of them, loosing arrows relatively quickly, and only a few got close enough to be carved up by the sword.

He spotted the typically ornate door up ahead, and instead chose to once again restock arrows. The quiver wasn't large, so it seemed prudent to keep it stocked up.

The final room was darkened. There were pillars arranged in a circle around a magnetic patch of floor. At the back of the room was a dark shape bound by chains. Heavy breathing could be heard from it.

The shape was massive, far taller than anything he'd seen yet.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Midna said.

"You've got a bad feeling? Who's the one who's got to fight this thing?"

Midna's reply was cut off by a blaze of light from the shape's head, illuminating the area.

The entire figure glowed, turning out to be a massive fiery Goron, in much the same way Sonic had been changed into a massive beast.

The chains glowed, and with a roar and a wrench, they snapped, the thing coming after him.

"Aim for that bit of light!" Midna commanded him. "It's the weak spot!"

He didn't stop to question her, instead running to a spot further away from him, and preparing an arrow.

He took careful aim, and shot, hitting first time. It roared, and stomped around, blinded.

It stomped past him, the chains clashing with a metallic sound.

"Midna! The Iron boots!"

She didn't seem to understand, but he did. As soon as he had them on, he stepped onto the magnetized floor, and heaved hard on one chain, the boots preventing him from being pulled. Even so, it was a massive strain.

The beast collapsed with another roar. Midna retrieved the boots, and he ran to the beast's head, stabbing and slashing away at the gemstone on it's head, each blow coupled with another roar from the beast.

It got up darkening, then the fire returned again, and it saw him. It was too slow though, he'd taken the delay as a chance to take aim with the bow, and shot it again almost as soon as it gave him the chance.

This time, Midna needed no prompting, she switched his boots for the Iron ones with perfect timing, and he heaved on the chains once more, his arms starting to ache from the effort of this, the bow, the sword and everything else, but he held on.

Once again it crashed to the floor, destroying a pair of pillars, and once again he rushed to lay every blow he could on it. He finished it with an Ending blow, jumping clear as the thing drew up sharply, swaying.

Tails watched it carefully, panting.

It collapsed again, shrinking in the same was Sonic had when he'd defeated him. It darkened, then the darkness seemed to explode off it and hung in the air. With a strange sucking sound, it coalesced into the form of a Fused Shadow.

The defeated creature turned out to be a massive Goron, who rubbed at his head.

"Oog... what happened to me... so much pain..."

Tails left him be, and instead went to the Fused Shadow.

"Well done, wolf boy. You've been very helpful to me, so I think I'll let you in on a little story."

"You're too kind," he breathed acidly. He was still panting, and still ached from the fight. This being a hero thing was starting to get to him.

"It's just while you get your strength back."

"So?"

"Zant."

"What about him?"

"That's the name of the King of Darkness, who as you know cast all these shadows over this world. He's very strong. Even as far as you've come, you'd be nothing to him." Her look turned angered. "But he will never be my king! I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength. That said though... I don't exactly have much good to say about this world's princess Zelda... a pampered life? How does that teach duty? I shouldn't judge based on her life though... she didn't get to choose it. And I have no wish to see her harmed." She paused.

"Well, at least not while I can get my hands on the Fused Shadows, anyway."

"Fascinating," he said, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Only one left. Come on, let me get you out of here. Eldin will surely help you feel better."

"He'd better," he muttered irritably as his world turned black while she warped him to Eldin's spring.


	11. The Twilight, Frozen

"Heroic Tails... you are to be commended. Allow me to ease your weariness."

"Told you so."

"Oh, shut up, imp girl."

"Imp girl!"

They glanced up at Eldin.

"Sorry. Go on."

"North of here, beyond the plain and past the stone bridge, you will find the one you seek, in the lands of Lanayru. May the way of the Hero lead you to victory."

Tails nodded, then turned.

The children were gathered around Renado. Colin rushed over, a little unsteady, but clearly feeling better.

"Tails... you've got to save Ilia! Those monsters left me with the others, but she must have been taken somewhere else."

"I'm going to, Colin. I promised I'd take care of all of you, and I'm not going to back down on that now."

"I'm going to be brave, like you, Tails. See? You don't have to worry about me any more. Go save Ilia!"

"Alright. Promise me you'll be careful too?"

Colin grinned, and turned back to Renado, who'd approached.

"Leave them with me, Tails. I will watch over them, I swear it. Do not let their fates trouble you any longer. Go to those who need you most." He looked over Tails a moment, lost in thought, then turned back. "In Hyrule, countless tales are told of an ancient hero... your deeds have brought them all to mind. May the graces of the great goddesses who shaped Hyrule bear you on your way."

He guided them all away with a final nod of respect to Tails.

Tails glanced over to Renado's home. Sonic was leaning against it, eyes closed. Apparently, Renado had found some light clothing for him, as it was the custom here. As Renado passed, he glanced up, then joined Tails.

"You're looking better," he said by way of greeting.

"They're nice people. Renado told me about the whole Hero thing."

"I guess you know already."

"Chosen by their gods, eh? Think you're up to it?"

"Of course I am. I just went head to head with a Goron driven insane by dark magic, and won." He rubbed at a shoulder slightly. "Still ache a bit from it, but I beat him."

"Sounds like you're doin' great."

"Better than I thought... listen, if Renado ever gets the children back to Ordon village, go with them?"

"What for?"

"That's where my workshop ended up."

"Ah. You want me to keep watch on it."

"I'm not too worried about it, but I don't like leaving it alone for so long."

"I reckon it'll be fine. So where're you off to next?"

"You saw Eldin?"

"That bird thing in the spring? Sure. Hardly miss it."

"He said I'd find Ilia in the north."

"Mind if I come?"

"You can't let him," Midna broke in. "He doesn't know about the twilight. He'd become a spirit, or worse, a beast."  
Sonic, of course, couldn't hear her, let alone see her.

"I think it'd be safer if you stayed here," he told Sonic. "After Zant did to you, probably not best to go near places he's still got an influence."

"Alright, it's your show here. Just let me know if you want a hand."

"I will. I'll stop by when I can."

Sonic nodded, then walked off back to the Inn.

Tails stood watching. Malo had gone back into the shop he took on. Renado, Beth and Luda were taking care of Colin. Talo had made his way up to a lookout post at the north end of the village.

He made his way up to join him, flying the last distance and landing neatly nearby.

"I'd love to be able to do that," Talo told him enviously.

"Don't try it yourself, I think you might have a bit of trouble."

"I know. Hey! When did you get that bow? If I had one I could shoot down monsters!"

"Is that what you're doing up here?"

"Sure am! I'm gonna make sure everyone knows when monsters attack again. Show me how to use a bow? Please Tails?"

He sighed. "Alright then."

A few minutes later, Malo had set up a pair of targets down by the spring.

"I've never even seen you use a bow before... can you use one?" Tails stared at him. "Whatever. That one." He pointed over at one beside Renado's house. He shot it easily. "Well, maybe that one was a bit easy... how about the one on top of the store?"

It was actually just behind the store, but like the first, he hit it easily.

"Hey Tails!" Talo yelled down from his watch post. "See if you can hit this pole up here!" Talo prudently stood aside.

He took careful aim, closing one eye to make sure, then loosed the arrow. It hit with a solid 'thunk' sound, the tip embedding itself in the post.

Talo looked amazed.

Malo, of course, stayed his cynical self, but at least grudgingly admitted he had some skill, and handed over something he called the 'hawk-eye'.

"You can use it to see far off. Or to shoot even better at distance," he said before going back to his store.

The children satisfied, his next stop was Barnes.

The bomb maker glanced up from behind his counter when he entered.

"Well hey, if it isn't the hero of the town!"

"Has word really spread that quickly?"

"Look in town – the Gorons are back already. And I've got my first bombs in stock again!"

"That's what I was coming to ask about, actually."

"You don't have a bomb bag, do you?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then, here. On me, because I'm in a good mood, a bomb bag full with bombs."

"You're too generous."

"Just wait. I'm working on bombs that work underwater next."

"I can't wait. They sound useful."

* * *

Tails rode north with Epona. He'd almost have preferred to travel by more normal means, but he also had to admit that after the Goron mines, he needed a break. He didn't push Epona much.

The bridge he'd fought against Sonic on was clear. The boxes that had been set alight there were now just a few piles of ash being blown away.

On the far side of the Bridge of Eldin, there stood three large boulders, blocking the way.

He pulled out the bag of bombs Barnes had given him. It looked only large enough for a single bomb to him, but what did he know?

He glanced in, and saw only one. As he took it out though, another one seemed to already be there.

This world was full of strange magic, for sure.

The bomb also lit itself as it was removed, so he hurled it toward the boulders.

The explosion was loud, but not loud enough to hide a familiar sound behind him of a portal forming.

He wheeled Epona round, and watched as an entire chunk of the bridge seemed to dissolve into black chunks of twilight and be sucked into the red portal. Three shadow beasts dropped out after it, and started running down the bridge toward him.

He pulled out the bow and shot at one, but it seemed to just shrug it aside, so he dismounted, drawing his sword. This would be the first time he fought them as himself, rather than as a wolf.

He spun his tails, picking up more speed. They weren't prepared for it, and the first fell easily with a swift and sharp blow to it's side.

The remaining two took yet more blows, lighter than the last. He drew them close, stunning one briefly by jabbing his shield at it, then performing a spinning attack.

The beasts puffed into twilight, and re-formed the portal in green.

Midna moved to look at it.

"I don't think it's safe to use that one. It'd drop us in the gorge."

"We just have to find the piece of bridge."

"Happy hunting, wolf boy. We've got the last Fused Shadow to get first."

"Yeah, yeah, I haven't forgotten already."

Tails rode on. Aside from a couple more bokoblins (These things seem to get everywhere!) there was no trouble at all.

He left Epona near the wall of twilight, hoping she'd be alright, then waited for Midna.

She grabbed him the same way she always had, still startling him slightly.

"Ah, the last of the twilight in this world. I'd almost come to like it here. But is it really the last you'll see? Who knows? Lets go, wolfy."

He ran on down the path, ignoring the shadow Keese. They weren't much of a bother. If one got too close he just whipped at it.

A backpack was on the road ahead. He didn't have to smell it to recognise it belonged to Ilia.

He sniffed around it anyway, picking up a faint scent.

"You smell the girl, don't you? I wonder how old it is by now though?"

The trail seemed to follow the well worn path, so he followed it, only checking periodically to make sure he hadn't lost the scent.

Once in a while a shadow bokoblin tried to shoot at him, but they were slow and clumsy, and he was running fairly fast, so they missed often.

The scent's trail led to some faintly familiar stone walls, and a bridge leading to a walled town. Behind it lay a very familiar castle.

"Hey, haven't we seen this place before? So, we finally made it back. Only a little farther now... but it'll likely get harder from here."

He didn't doubt. The trail followed over the bridge, so he continued over and nudged open the gate into the town.

A sign outside read 'Hyrule Castle Town'.

The town was thick with spirits. He didn't bother listening in or checking on them; with this many around it'd take him forever.

He followed the scent to a doctor's place in the west of the town, then from it to a bar.

Outside, he heard a scrabbling sound from a box.

Breaking the box, he found a shadow bug, and swatting it, he found a light tear.

"Well, isn't this interesting? It doesn't look like we can collect it for now... but let's remember it's here. We can come back later."

Interesting or not, it was one less to hunt for later.

Inside the bar there were two groups of people. Three around a nearby table, and four in the back looking over a map.

He listened in to them first.

"Now listen! We've had complaints about the water. Lake Hylia is the source of the water for the town, so something must have happened there. The spirit's spring is marked on the map. Learn it! You'll be heading there to find out what's happened."

Tails checked the map, working out where he was. He was somewhat amazed at the distance he'd covered already, and how much of Hyrule he'd actually been to.

Lake Hylia was south east of here, and was fed by a river that ran directly under the river from a place marked as Zora's Domain.

Next his checked the three around the other table. One turned out to be a well-endowed woman. One was unmistakably Ilia. The last was a strange young child. It was hard to tell what he was. In any case, he seemed to be in bad shape.

He listened in to them.

"This boy... can he be saved?" Ilia asked of the woman.

"Settle down now, little lady. I sent for the doctor. But it is strange... a Zora child?"

"Telma? Could it have something to do with the water problem?"

"It's possible. The water does come from Zora's Domain."

"Aw, what a lovely reunion this is!" Midna exclaimed. "A girl and her wolf! Of course, you know she can't see you."

Tails treated her to another snarl. Sometimes her teasing went a bit far.

"She does have a point though. Zora's Domain looks like the place to be looking."

* * *

Zora's Domain proved to be unreachable by them for now, so instead they headed to the bridge above Lake Hylia.

He peered down over an edge.

"You know, isn't there meant to be more water? I mean, it's hardly more than a puddle."

It was true, the lake seemed to be unusually small. There were some spirits faintly visible on the lakebed.

It didn't look like there was any way down from here, so he started over the bridge. It seemed to be covered in some black liquid with an odd smell.

Midna noticed too.

"Don't want to bother you," she said, "But look behind us."

A shadow bulbin had set light to the liquid. He heard the sounds of fire from the other side of the bridge too, the flames rapidly heading their way.

"This isn't good. Do something, wolf boy!"

What could he do? There wasn't any escape, except...

He quickly jumped up on one side of the bridge, checking below. The puddle of the lake was right below them. It'd have to do.

He jumped, just missing getting caught by the approaching flames.

He landed in the water, momentum making him dive deep and almost touching the bottom of the remains of the lake.

Midna jumped off before then, waiting for him to resurface. He swam to shore – or at least what was now the shore - and shook himself dry, spraying water everywhere.

"Hey! Cut that out, you'll get me wet too!" She frowned. "Is it just me or is it cold here? I'm sure that's not right. We should investigate.

Well, you should, I'll stick around to help out. Maybe."

Tails grumbled to himself, it coming out as a series of low growls and snarls, but looked around.

Some of the spirits he'd seen before were here. They looked like a cross between humans and fish. Maybe these were the Zoras.

They seemed to be just as worried about the lake as he was, but none said anything useful, so he continued looking, finding what looked like a depressed, slightly overweight man, stood by a strange looking building. It looked like it was meant to be floating on the water, but had been marooned down here with the lake's draining.

"I'm too old for this," the man complained. "Fyer and Falbi's Watertop land of Fantastication... out grand re-opening at our new lake-bottom location. Nice lake... sure... don't lakes have more water in them? Did the Zoras do something, or is it that spirit in that cave up there? Whatever... not like I can do anything. I can't climb way up there." He seemed to notice something off to one side. "What? A customer?" He peered over. Tails followed his gaze. "No, that's a monster!" he shrieked, trying to hide.

It was, in fact, just another shadow bokoblin. How did these things get everywhere? Did no one try and keep them under control or something?

The bokoblin noticed him before he got near, blowing on some hawk reeds. Instead of a hawk though, a shadow kargarok answered the call.

The bokoblin jumped onto it's back, and started firing arrows at Tails, which he dodged while waiting for the kargarok to dive low.

When it did, he leaped at it, gripping with the claws from his paws – something he almost wished he had normally as well – and biting and tearing away wherever he could.

The kargarok gave a kind of honking sound, throwing him off, and soaring higher to avoid him again while the bokoblin fired more arrows at him.

On his second attack, the kargarok bucked off it's rider, which was in turn easily finished by Tails.

He'd planned to finish the kargarok too, but Midna instead left him, and took a place on it's back instead. It struggled under her.

"Cut it out," she told it. "I'm your master now, so settle already." It finally settled, just waiting for her to tell it what to do. "What do you think, wolf boy? We could use this big bird to fly all the way up Zora's River. If that map we looked at was right, it's the only way up to Zora's Domain."

Tails wasn't enthusiastic about this. How was he going to get on? There wasn't enough room for him as well as her on it's back.

"That's settled then," she said, not paying attention to what he was thinking. She directed the bird to swoop down, and caught him in it's talons.

The canyon she flew them up was lined with shadow bokoblins and shadow bulbins, all firing at them. Several times, he had to swing up to avoid getting hit, but mostly Midna handled it easily, directing the bird around falling rocks and arrows alike. The air seemed to chill and get colder the further up they went, but he had a thick coat of fur on. It didn't bother him. Midna would no doubt complain to him about it though. He wondered if it was even possible to keep her happy about everything.

They emerged at what was clearly meant to be a riverbed, but was little more than an icy stream, trickling down feebly. The kargarok, finally released from Midna's control, flew off with an angry honk at them, and Midna landed on Tails' back once more.

"We're here already? The bird was more useful than I thought... let's go looking for the village of the Zora's. And hurry... it's getting really cold here."

Nearby, there was a building straddling the river, it seemed. A person who resembled Coro from back at Ordon was sat on one side of some wooden steps. It looked like there was meant to be a bridge linking them to the steps on the other side, but it'd dropped down with the lack of water supporting it, cutting them off.

He didn't have much of interest to say, except to further implicate the Zora's as the cause of the lack of water.

The only way ahead was to follow the river upstream. As he went, it started snowing as everything froze around him. A frozen water fall marked where the water normally came from, formed into vast stalagmites and stalactites of ice.

A few keese were flying aimlessly around, as keese always seemed to do, so he ignored them until they grew to be a pest.

"I think you might be able to climb up these pillars," Midna called from his back. "Take it slow though. You don't want to fall off. It'd be a long way down, and that'd hurt."

No doubting that. He was thankful again for the claws he had in this form as he leapt up, digging them in to keep a grip on the slippery ice.

At the top, it was clearer than ever that this was a frozen river. It looked like it had just seized up in place, turning from water to ice without going through anything in between.

It lead into a large round chamber. The water seemed to come from a central area, which in turn was surrounded by pillars, creating a small cavern behind them. At the back in a smaller cavern of it's own was an unoccupied throne.

Three shadow beasts were shuffling and sniffing around atop the central ice, below a small patch of sky.

They offered little resistance, being used to their tactics by now, leaving them with another portal to add to their collection.

"Look down – in the ice. Aren't those Zoras?"

Sure enough, they were there, frozen in the ice. It stretched down for a long ways, and there were a lot of Zoras trapped in them.

"Can't we do something? Thaw them out somehow?"

He thought for a moment, then reached an idea, and using one claw, scratched a word in the ice: 'Mountain'.

"Mountain? You mean Death Mountain? You want to go there?"

He nodded. She hadn't realised what he was up to yet, but she would before long.

It was an odd feeling, going from the cold Zora's Domain to the heat of Death Mountain.

As their view cleared, the giant volcanic rock that had almost fallen on them when they were last here was directly in front. Midna got the idea instantly.

"It's cooled a lot, but it'd probably do the trick... nice thinking, wolf boy. I'll warp it back ahead of us."


	12. Giant Bug, giant warning

Tails watched the world form around him as the blackness of Midna's warping him faded. It was just as it had finished fading, he realized that not only had the volcanic rock thawed the ice, freeing the Zoras and defrosting everything, but he also realized that this mean he was standing – for a very brief moment – in mid air, where the ice had been.

He flailed around a few moments before landing in the water, and quickly swam to one of the paths at the side of the room, shaking himself dry again, then peering in.

The rock was now at the bottom of the once-frozen depths. Spirits were swimming up, climbing out of the water, coughing and choking.

Those few who seemed to have found their voices were hoarsely wondering what had happened.

A couple others in the back were discussing the areas downstream. Apparently, the flow of water was faster than normal, and they were worried.

Tails and Midna otherwise paid them no heed.

"Who'd have thought something so dangerous would be so useful? Anyway, we should be able to visit the spirit of Lake Hylia now."

He made to leave, but an echoing voice called them back.

"Wait! Please, you must let me thank you for revitalizing both my people, and this spring."

They turned, seeing the ghost of a Zora. Judging by the ornate crown atop her head, the Queen of the Zoras.

"This spring is the source of all water for Hyrule. In life, I was Queen Rutelia, watching over both my people and this spring."

"Not to be rude or anything," Midna said, "But we didn't exactly do it for you guys."

"The dark ones raided here, and as a message to my people, executed me before them. You who has taken on the form of the feral beast, I have something to ask of you."

"You're popular," Midna complained. "How come no one asks me to do anything for them?"

Rutelia went on, ignoring her. "When they raided this village, I sent my son, Ralis, to Hyrule Castle to inform Princess Zelda of our fate. I fear, however, that danger befell him along his journey. His presence grows ever more fainter to me over time. Though I would give it gladly, my time in this world is up, and I have no life to give in the search for him. Please, save his life on my behalf. I will grant you the the ability to breathe underwater, as if you were of my people."

"Useful. We'll try and do what we can, but we've got our own quest too, you know."

"I await your return," Rutelia told them, fading out.

"I think we should help her. But, I don't think you ought to meet the prince as a wolf, huh? So, no hurry to go back to the world of light!"

She examined the rushing water. "This should wash us pretty much all the way to the light spirit's cave. That is where we want to go, right?"

He was still damp from last time in the water. Getting wet seemed to be unavoidable, so he jumped in, and just tried to keep himself above the surface, watching the surroundings go past.

Midna wasn't wrong – it was only a few moments swim from where the river deposited them to the tunnel leading to Lanayru's cavern.  
The feeble light gave them the last of the vessels of light, commanding them to find the light tears stolen from it. Before they left, it gave a last warning.

"Beware... one of the tears will test you. It awaits as the last you will collect, hidden in the lake."

* * *

Tails loped back to Lake Hylia from the castle town. He'd collected the light tear he'd found there before, and all but one of the other bugs.

In the process, he'd opened another portal near Lake Hylia, and found another howling stone, Link this time telling him to meet him at the eastern gate to the castle town.

With just one tear left, he was worried. Lanayru had seen fit to give him a warning about it, as if it was something special. Neither of the other two spirits had done anything like that. Lanayru hadn't even given him any idea what to expect.

He'd decided not to trust warping there, in case the last bug tried to ambush him as he did so, which meant he'd have to leap off the bridge again. At least that way, he'd have a good view of the lake to figure out where it is.

It wasn't hard to miss. A circle formed from chunks of driftwood, out on the lake, was sparking as the bugs sometimes did. The sparks, however, encompassed all of the driftwood. Either there were a lot of bugs, or it was a very big one.

The sparks cut out as he swam close. His wolf senses flared, telling him there was definitely one here.

Pulling himself up onto a chunk and shaking the water out of his fur, he looked around. Everything lay still, eerily calm after seeing the sparks. Not even his wolf senses helped, except for the overwhelming smell confirming there was something here. Unlike usual, he left them on. He'd need them to see this bug.

Something stirred under the water, sending a mass of bubbles up to the surface. With a great crash, a disgustingly huge thing burst forth, flying in front of him. It's head was the only thing that made it look anything like the shadow bug he'd been expecting.

It dived at him before he could pick out any further details, sparking again. He jumped aside, with only just enough room on the driftwood for him to keep clear and not go into the water, turning to the bug again.

It dived again, forgetting to spark and not following through when it missed. This time he lunged, biting and tearing and scratching, trying to ignore the foul taste it left.

He was thrown off, and into the water, having to pull himself back up again. Trying to find the bug again, he looked wildly around, but saw no sign of it until the chunk of driftwood rocked violently.

Tails leapt from that chunk to another, and just in time – the giant bug shot up from underneath the chunk, sending it flying away.

Sparking once more, it dived again. He dodged once more, watching carefully as it swooped down for another attack, again forgetting to spark. Another jump at it, and it was writhing in pain once more as he hurt it for all he could.

A second time he was thrown off, this time only just managing to land on one of the remaining chunks of driftwood, watching as the thing dived underwater. He tried leaping to another chunk early, but it spotted him and reoriented on the new chunk.

Growling and snarling in annoyance, he waited, ready to jump as soon as it started upwards, making sure it was too late for the bug to change course.

The second chunk of driftwood was launched, leaving him with a choice of two pieces left now.

He dodged yet again, pouncing for a third time and ripping away again. It seemed to sag in front of him, throwing him off and landing, belly up, in the water, it's six horrible feet sticking up.

Not stopping to think, he jumped on top of it. Midna held the feet still while he dashed through each of them in rapid succession, tearing at each. With each one, the thing writhed more violently, until with the last one, it jumped up, throwing him into the water.

It seemed to try to fly again, but stopped, froze, and exploded, leaving behind the final tear of light.

While Midna collected it, he pulled himself onto the remaining intact piece of driftwood, panting hard from the battle. He sloshed some water around his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste it'd left him, then decided he wasn't getting any wetter, and using his paws as paddles, he made for Lanayru's cavern again.

* * *

Lanayru, restored, blazed forth again, his form looking a lot like a giant snake. Tails, now back in his own form, looked on from a small crag looking out over the spring below.

"Your efforts have at long last restored each of us light spirits in Hyrule. For that, we thank you. The dark power that you seek... it awaits in the Zora's temple, set in the bed of Lake Hylia. But before seeking it, we ask that you bear witness to something... and never forget it."

The scene changed. It was black all around. He was dressed as he had been before he'd been given the Hero's clothes, and Ilia stood beside him. He knew instantly it wasn't really her.

"You must know that it was the will of the goddesses that we lock away the forbidden power," Lanayru's voice spoke. "When all was chaos, the goddesses descended, and gave order and life to the world."

As the spirit spoke, a small area ahead of him lit up. A red light shot over it, then a blue, then a green. As each did so, it changed, until when they were done, it was a grassy area, with flowers and small bugs fluttering around.

"They granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the heavens."

The three coloured lights flew toward the grassy area once more, drawing together. With a flash, they disappeared, leaving behind what he now recognised as the Triforce – a part of which, he remembered, had taken up residence in his hand.

"The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm. For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body. But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued."

The image of Ilia drove at him with a knife. He found he couldn't do anything, but his body seemed to retaliate, out of his control, suddenly dressed in the Hero's garb. His sword clattered to his feet as the Ilia image crumpled.

"Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm."

Now, three figures resembling Link, but in black instead of green, were atop the grassy area, around the Triforce. His view shifted. Now he was one of the three atop the hill, though his garb was still green, he knew that in this, Lanayru's story, he was one of the dark interlopers now.

A strange shape rose up around the area. He recognised it as being the Fused Shadows.

"It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene," Lanayru continued. "We sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered."

The Fused Shadows retracted back again. The two dark interlopers on either side puffed into nothingness... and himself not long after. He found himself looking at the scene, disembodied.

"You know this magic. It is the dark power you seek. The Fused Shadow."

Now, his view returned to normal, showing Lanayru's cavern. Lanayru had gone, but hadn't finished just yet.

"Oh hero chosen by the gods... beware. Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that." There was a long pause. "The dark power that you seek is sleeping within the Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia... but heed our warning."

The spring was silent, save only for the sound of the water in it, as the rocks lit up.

Tails stood taking in what he'd learned, almost afraid. Was the Fused Shadow really worth the risk? If he had to use it... what would become of him? Lanayru's last comment on it left him with doubts, but he'd keep his promise to Midna, to the children, and to the gods who'd chosen him. He'd find the Fused Shadow, and fight Zant for them.

He left the cavern, ignoring the doubts, holding his head high with pride. He would not sink as low as Zant. He was better than that.


	13. Battling Bulbins

There didn't seem to be any easy way back up to the bridge, and surrounding area, from down here in the lake. He could fly it, but it was a fair distance upwards, and given all he was carrying, he didn't want to chance it.

The fat man who earlier had been complaining about the lake's draining – Fyer – provided a solution when he asked how to get back up.

"Step right up, young master," he told Tails. He went on for a bit about being launched, then finally got to the point. "Just 10 rupees, and step inside, then leave the rest to good old Fyer!"

"You know," Midna commented, "Either he's insane, or he's not telling us something about how it works."

He paid his way though, and stepped inside. It was dark, except for a small circle of light above.

Strange music came from outside, then the room shook, throwing him around. Then, with a sound like one of his bombs going off, he was flying through the air toward a building, high above the lake. He'd seen it before, on his way in through the twilight, but hadn't paid it much attention.

He landed on a target on the ground. There were chickens around him.

"That wasn't such a good idea," he said to himself.

"Told you there was something he wasn't telling us," Midna replied smugly.

"This world seems to be filled with people who are insane. Being blown up to get up here wasn't exactly how I imagined it happening."

Still grumbling to himself – he seemed to ache more every time he landed heavily like that – he left, headed back toward the main Hyrule field.

Epona was munching away on some grass not far from where he'd left her, looking up at him as he approached. Clearly she'd been fine, and he hadn't had to worry about bokoblins or bulbins coming after her again.

They set off toward Hyrule Castle, Tails intending to go find Link, then see Ilia. He'd hardly got more than a few feet when he heard someone shout, "Heeeeey!"

"Oh no." he muttered. "It's that crazy postman again."

"Greetings, Mr Miles," the postman said, stopping just in front of them. How did he know Tails' actual name? "I have come to deliver a letter. It is from Barnes." He handed it up to him, then half-turned. "Well, my business is concluded – onward to mail!" and he ran off again.

The letter from Barnes was to let him know he had water bombs back in stock finally, which was welcome news. He had a feeling that with a lakebed temple, he'd need them.

The first stop though was to see Link again, who was waiting, in wolf form, on top of a raised area just outside the eastern gate to the castle town.

"We meet again, Hero," Link greeted him. "Your efforts have begun to return light to Hyrule in no small measure, but it is too early to relax just yet. Are you ready to learn another of the Hero's skills?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't now, would I?"

Link didn't respond, instead flinging his magic attack at him just as he had last time. Tails reflected it back easily.

"Then we shall learn the back slice. A fully armoured foe is a greater threat, and one not easily defeated by sword alone. Such enemies usually concentrate on guarding against their front."

"So you strike at the back instead."

"Precisely. In our case, it is simple – the weight of the armour slows the foe. Roll behind them, jump and slash upwards, cutting through the weaker rear armour easily."

Link demonstrated, rolling around him and bringing his own sword up, coming uncomfortably close to him, but keeping just clear.

"Now, try it yourself."

Tails repeated it himself, only just missing the first time. The second attempt connected, sending Link stumbling forward.

"Excellent. Your strength grows further with each new skill learned. There are four left for me to teach, in time. Do not neglect your training."

"Wait, Link. Can't you come help out or something? Other than just this?"

"I cannot. I am no longer of Hyrule, having left it many years before. I'm here only to pass on the hidden skills of the Hero to you. May we meet again, brave hero."

Well, it had been worth a try.

* * *

As he entered Telma's Bar, this time as himself, a short, irritated looking man with thick glasses was just leaving.

"This is a Zora child!" he exclaimed. "Beyond my expertise!"

"But doctor," Ilia protested, "If something isn't done-"

"Hmph!" the doctor interrupted, leaving. He glanced once at Tails as he did so, then with another "Hmph!" left.

Ilia looked after him a moment, then started to go back to the Zora, glancing at Tails in passing. He wanted to reach out, but something stopped him when he saw she didn't recognise him.

"Well this isn't good," Telma said. "A human doctor won't do, huh? The old coot reminded me though... there's a shaman in Kakariko Village, over in Eldin province, who's tended Zoras and Gorons."

"His name's Renado," Tails told her, approaching them.

"That's the one. He's a good person. And who are you?"

"I'm Tails."

"Tails..." Ilia murmured. "It sounds... familiar." She stared off into space for a few moments. "Telma, maybe we should take him to Renado?"

"Inadvisable!" another voice shouted. It turned out to belong to one of four Hylian soldiers behind them. "Too dangerous! But we can't turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need, either. We'd better escort you there."

"Well isn't that nice of them," Telma said. "To reach Kakariko, we'll have to cross two plains, each infested with dangerous beasts, but with these brave soldiers, we'll have no worries now."

The soldiers, who had been cheering, fell silent, shared a look, then ran off.

"Cowards!" Telma shouted after them. "Don't ever show your faces here again!"

Tails, knowing both the two plains they'd have to go through, and what was on them, had an idea.

"I'll escort you," he told them.

"Will you, now? It looks like we have a brave young swordsman to take us. Get ready to go, honey," she said to Ilia, who nodded and left.

"You know her, don't you?"

"Yeah... her name's Ilia. I promised her father back in Ordon village I'd try to keep her safe."

"Poor girl... so far from home. She can't even remember her own name right now. She found this poor Zora boy collapsed on the road into town, so did everything she could to save him. More courage in that girl than in all the soldiers of Hyrule."

"Aren't they meant to be trained to deal with monsters and things like that?"

"They're fat, lazy and overpaid. You lend your strength to her, hear?"

* * *

They gathered, preparations made, at a cliff overlooking the three exits from the castle town.

"So the west bridge has been destroyed, you say?" Telma asked him.

"Not destroyed, but there's a great chunk missing."

"Close enough. It looks like the southern way is blocked by massive rocks. We'll have to take the eastern bridge... but look there."  
They looked. A giant bulbin atop a massive boar-like beast was patrolling the bridge. It looked a lot like the one that he'd seen in Ordona spring, right before all the trouble had started.

"It looks like I'll have to take him out before you can cross safely," he told them.

"Sure you can handle it?"

"Of course I can. Don't worry about me, I can handle anything Hyrule Field can throw at us."

"My, aren't you the brave one," Telma commented, as they returned to her horse and wagon, with Epona waiting nearby.

Ilia glanced out of the wagon at him as he mounted. "Thank you so much for this... I won't forget your kindness, Tails."

"You might want to save your thanks until we're safe in Kakariko, little lady," Telma called back. "This swordsman of ours has great eyes – proud and wild, like a feral beast." Tails was reminded of his wolf form – proud, wild and feral. "We need a beast right now, to keep the true ones at bay. Ready to go, boy?"

"Always," he grinned back.

"Overconfident, aren't you?" Midna asked, as he rode on ahead to confront the giant bulbin.

"No chance. I know what I'm doing now."

"He looks well armoured."

"Look closer – there's a gap in his armour in the front. There's probably one behind too."

"You're going to shoot him?"

"Why not? It'll work, I'm certain."

"Good luck, wolf boy."

The bulbin charged at him on sight. Just as he had when battling Sonic on the bridge of Eldin, he too charged, bow already set. He took aim, steering Epona with his legs instead, and loosed an arrow. It hit with a meaty sounding 'thunk'. The bulbin drew back, staring at it in confusion.

Tails took advantage of it's puzzlement, drawing the sword and swiping away as he passed. A few bits of the armour dropped off, but otherwise he had no effect.

He got in a few more shots from behind before the bulbin reacted, charging at him again. With the first arrow still in his front, it was harder to find a place to shoot him again, but he managed it. This time though, the bulbin didn't pause, and he had to react quickly to avoid being hit off the bridge. It left him no chance to make more passes with the sword.

Instead of going the whole length of the bridge, he wheeled Epona around early, and loosed several more arrows at it's unprotected back, eventually getting close enough to hack away with the sword instead. Once right beside, he started making powerful blows, each one making the bulbin rear back and howl in pain, before finally losing balance and falling not only off the boar, but the bridge as well.

A quick slap with the flat of the blade made the boar run off of it's own accord.

"Nice work," Telma called to him, as she caught up. "Keep it up – we're not out of trouble yet."

Along the way, normal bulbins riding their smaller boars assaulted them, loosing fire arrows at them, and more dangerously, the wagon.

He put the flames out with the boomerang, the fairy residing in it knowing what to do for him. The archers he picked off with the bow until he ran out of arrows, after that he ran each one down, knocking them off the boars, then trampling them under Epona's hooves.

As the attacks lessened, and then ceased, he rode ahead, finding the path had been blocked by another gate. It took him only a few moments to pick the lock and push the gate open.

More bulbins assaulted them on the other side. Since he'd had no chance to restock arrows, he continued hacking away at them, knocking them all off ready to trample. Some just got left behind, though they often ran to one of their boars and gave chase.

After a ways, a Kargarok started dropping bombs nearby. The slingshot irritated it, making it target him and draw close enough for him to make a swipe at one wing, which sent it crashing to the ground.

Finally, they made it to the Kakariko gorge area, still fending off yet more bulbins. Another Kargarok assaulted them, swooping just out of reach again. As it drew close, this time he threw a bomb of his own at it. Unlike the other one, this one was blasted down into the gorge itself.

The bulbins, seeing him ready another bomb to lob at them, broke off pursuit, leaving them free to pull into Kakariko village safely, with only a few marks on the wagon from the fire arrows.

Telma nodded to him thankfully as they slowed, Renado approaching, seemingly already aware of the situation. Of course, Talo had probably seen them coming, and let everyone know.


	14. To the Lakebed Temple

"He's through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he'll make it with time."

"That's a relief. Ilia and Telma were worried about him."

"Do you know what happened to his mother? He has been talking in his sleep, worried about her."

Tails expression grew troubled. "If he's Prince Ralis... then I don't think he'll like to know."

"What befell her?"

"Queen Rutelia? The shadow beasts killed her."

"How terrible... perhaps it is best to wait until he has recovered."

"Leave that to me," Colin told them. "I'll take care of him until he's alright again." Renado nodded thankfully. "Hey, Tails? Is it true Ilia's lost her memory?"

"Looks like it... I don't know how."

"Regaining it will be no simple task," Renado told them. "But given time, she will find her heart again. She is welcome to stay here with us."

"Nice to see some hope still here, " Telma said, coming into view. Colin left, returning to the Zora, Ralis. "Good to see you again, Renado."

"Telma. It has been a while."

"We'll have to catch up before I go on back. Anyway, Tails. You've got some impressive skills on you. How do you feel about putting them up for the good of Hyrule?"

"You mean I wasn't already?"

She chuckled at that, but continued. "I'm a part of a group that meets in my bar, trying to help Hyrule. Next time you're in town, I want you to come by and meet them. There's also a hidden passage that leads to the castle, if you should ever need it, but it hasn't been used for a long while. If you ever need help or a drink, you be sure to stop by."

"I will. How's Ilia?"

"She's in the Inn, meeting your friend. He's a strange one, isn't he?"

"Sonic? He's a good friend. Would you excuse me? I'd like to go check up on them."

"Of course."

Sonic was actually dozing in a chair. He looked out of place, given all the humans around here.

Ilia was sat at a table with a steaming mug.

"Ilia," he called gently to her. She glanced up.

"Tails? I'm glad you came by... I wanted to thank you again for your help... for helping someone you don't even know."

"It's nothing... and who knows, maybe when your memory returns, you'll find we already knew each other."

As he left the Inn, a familiar sight awaited him.

"I am deeply grateful for your aiding my son," Queen Rutelia told him. "You were right to bring him here... it is a sacred place to my people. It is where our dead take their rest. My husband in life, King Zora, also rests here. It is no coincidence then that my son has found his salvation here. That which I promised you lies within his grave."

"His... grave?"

"During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the chosen hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora. Now, at last with my son safe, I can join the king in slumber." Her expression grew pensive. "And yet, my son... still knows nothing of my death. Please, tell him not to grieve for me. Tell him he must be strong, and rule as King Zora. Tell him I loved him."

"I'll tell him. The grave?"

"Of course, hero. Please follow me."

She led him to the graveyard, and to a specific gravestone at the back. It shifted aside at a sweeping gesture from her hand. Behind it was a small tunnel, leading to a small clearing with a lake in. On one island was another, smaller, gravestone. It had already slid back to reveal a chest hidden underneath.

"Take it," she told him. "May the Zora armour aid you.

The Zora Armour was much like the Hero's clothes, but blue, had more flipper-like footwear, and a mouthpiece apparently served to allow for breathing underwater. As he took it, the grave slid back, the late Zora Queen disappearing.

"Hey, Midna? Think you could keep hold of this for me until we need it?"

"Oh, alright. I guess I can handle it for you. Anything else you want to do before we go on to the temple?"

"Two things. The Zoras should have recovered by now, I want to make sure though, in case Zant tries anything else."

"And the other thing?"

"Water bombs."

"You think we'll need them?"

"In a temple underwater? Undoubtedly."

"It's a long ride to Zora's Domain with the Eldin bridge out."

"That's why we're going to ride there and back, after I exchange some bombs for water bombs."

"What if you don't need them?"

"Just planning ahead," he told her, entering Barnes' store.

"You're back, just like I thought. I got my water bombs in stock again."

"I know, I got the letter about it."

"Oh, you did get it? I wasn't sure. The postman doesn't stop by often."

"I got it alright. How many have you got?"

"Water Bombs? Plenty, but you won't be able to store them in the same bag as normal bombs."

"They'll work out of water just as well, right?"

"Naturally."

"Well, they'll have to do for both until I can get another bomb bag then." He handed over the bag, which Barnes carefully emptied, and restocked for him after a few rupees changed hands.

"That's the spirit, and when you get another bag, you come right on back and stock up some more."

"Maybe you should take on someone making bomb bags, and sell them too."

"Hey, I'm a bomb maker, not a bomb bag maker. I don't know a thing about making them."

"Always worth learning new things though. Thanks," he said, taking the bag back again.

* * *

Zora's Domain, aside from the still rapidly flowing river, was mostly back to normal. The bottom of the previously frozen waterfall was now another lake, carrying water from the spring downstream to the main Lake Hylia. Zoras could be spotted all about. Some pointed at him as he passed, most paid little attention.

The central chamber at the very top also had more activity. The Zoras appeared more worried about their missing prince – now King Zora – than much else. In filling them in on his whereabouts, he learned that strange sounds had been heard from a volcanic rock in the bottom of the spring.

Using Iron boots and Zora armour to sink to the bottom, he heard the same sounds. It sounded like a Goron.

He pulled out one of the water bombs he'd bought from Barnes, leaving it nearby, then slowly getting clear. He could swim faster than walk underwater because of the iron boots, but he wasn't exactly the best swimmer.

The rock exploded with a water-muffled boom, the smaller chunks floating upwards, other ones sinking back again. Several nearby Zoras looked on in curiosity as a Goron sat up from the remains.

"Finally! I thought I would never be free of that thing. I went to sleep near the volcano, the next thing I know I'm stuck in a volcanic rock! Did you blow it up? I must thank you... here, take this." He handed over a bomb bag. "It only has normal bombs, I'm afraid, but perhaps it is of use to you."

"You lucked out," Midna told him as he rose back up to the surface of the water, and letting the flow take him down to Lake Hylia. It didn't take long.

He already knew where the Lakebed Temple was, having seen it clearly while the lake was drained, and once more after defeating the giant light bug.

It's entrance was blocked off by a large rock, with no ledge nearby to drop a water bomb. Not far in front was a jet of bubbles, and a strong current upwards that only the iron boots kept from pushing him upwards with it.

One of the Zoras had warned him away, citing terrible beasts inside that would devour them all if the rock was destroyed, but he ignored the warning. Fending off terrible beasts what was he did all the time here. It was a wonder no one had tried dealing with them before, but then when you considered the Hylian soldiers...

A water bomb placed in the current of bubbles dealt with the rock, and he began to swim up. He found using his tails helped a great deal, particularly for moving quicker.

Through the cavern and into the temple he went, ignoring the brief moment of dread of what he'd have to fight this time.

Along this underwater passage were some giant clam creatures that seemed to try to bite at him, and electrified jellyfish. The clams were taken care of by slashing at the vulnerable insides while they tried to bite, while the jellyfish he carefully avoided. He didn't have anything to tackle them safely, and didn't particularly feel like being electrocuted by one.

When the tunnel angled upwards and finally out of the water, it left him in front of an imposing door, and a hook on a chain hanging form the ceiling. A good yank on it opened the door, letting him into the temple proper.


	15. Of Temples and Eels

"What _are _these jelly like things?"

"Chus," Midna replied. "They get everywhere. You can always scoop up some of the jelly when you beat them, some of them aren't bad."

"Really?"

"Not purple. They're unpredictable. Are you going to move on or not?"

"Those stalactites put me off a bit."

"Shoot them down then, they're only held up by a few thin rocks."

"An arrow isn't going to do much..."

With an inspiration, he attached a bomb to the front of an arrow, and loosed it before the bomb went off. The stalactite fell to the ground and stuck, creating platform of sorts.

"Told you so."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Me? When I've got you to do it for me?"

He shot down the rest, effectively creating a bridge of platforms.

One of the platforms seemed to wobble slightly as he landed, and even more after a loud crack.

Looking down he saw a creature with armour over it's front, like an armadillo, that had evidently slammed into it. It was watching him.

Only it's rear was unprotected, and with it watching him there was no easy way to deal with it.

Wait, was there really no easy way? This should be simple.

Dropping down nearby, it charged again, forcing him to quickly step aside, and make a pass at it as he did so. It was only a glancing blow, but it confirmed this way how to defeat them.

A second swipe caught the armour just right, and pulled it off. It went flying, bounced off a wall, then landed on the confused creature, finishing it.

There were a few others like it in the room, but none bothered him unless he came close, so he moved on to the northern door, and had to duck quickly as something sliced just above his head.

A tall lizardlike creature, armed with a pair of swords and an axe-like tail had swiped at him.

He blocked the next blow it tried to make, and the next, having to move quickly to keep up with it's two blades to his one. The shield blocked some attacks easier, but also pushed him back.

It seemed more focused on attack than on defence, so he took a risk and jabbed sharply forward with the shield, impacting it's ugly snout.

One of it's swords, uncomfortably close to him, drew back instead of toward him, saving him from being hit by it.

This time, the lizard was the one drawing back, reeling from each strike he got through while it still had the hole in it's defences.

His attacks were cut short when it brought a blade up sharply to block, and he was forced to go back to parrying attacks until he could get close enough to jab again.

The creature wasn't stupid by any means, and had clearly learned it's lesson, leaving him to find alternative tactics.

Instead, he jumped up and over, flying briefly to keep out of the reach of the swords. The surprised lizard fell over backwards trying to follow him, allowing Tails to land heavily on it, sword plunging right through. It gave a cry and arched it's back forward, but then fell limply back, defeated, before – like everything seemed to do – vanishing.

There was little else in this room, so he left, heading northwards again.

A grand looking room was ahead, with a balcony right the way around the circular chamber, and an immense set of stairs leading downwards to the floor below. More switched hung from the ceiling, one without any hook hanging from it. It was difficult to tell where to begin.

Midna solved it for him, floating around, seeming to examine some of the walls, then returning.

"You'll have to fly around the room. Most of these switches are rusted into place, no way they'll move."

"So which way do you think we should go?"

"West door, lower floor. There's a chest right beside it."

"Sure?"

"Want my help or not?"

"Thanks Midna."

"Don't mention it. Get moving, wolf boy."

The chest turned out to have a map of the dungeon, which Midna immediately seized from him, examining it closely.

"I was right," she told him. "I think I can use this to give you directions. No way we're getting lost now."

"When did I ever get lost in one of these places?"

"Who needed my help to figure out to come down here?"

"Point. Through the door?"

"That's right."

Another armoured creature and some stalactites awaited him, though none were much of a problem any longer. The fallen stalactites blocked some water geysers that had been dousing the room though, and once again created platforms he could use. One of them was pushed up higher periodically, allowing easy access to a chest. It contained another key.

"You know, I wonder why these keys always disappear once used. They all look exactly the same, wouldn't it just be easier to use one key?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't build this place. Back to the central room... I can't see anything else here to do."

"Does the map really tell you that much?"

"Not really. I'm keeping a lookout on the rest of the room for you. If I had the compass too, I'd be able to tell you more by using it with my power."

"I'll keep an eye out for it. Where to?" he asked, re-entering the impressive central room.

"Up. Same door, upper level. You'll need a key."

"Convenient."

"Eh, someone left a marking on this map that I couldn't identify. It turned out to be that key."

"Aren't we meant to be looking for your fused shadow?"

"Yeah, so? Both of the other two temples had a useful item in. Wouldn't you expect this one to be the same?"

"I'm getting suspicious that who ever was behind all this had a very linear mind..."

There was another armoured creature waiting for him beyond the door, easily dispatched so he could continue onward to a room full of vines and ledges and a few more stalactites. There was another hanging switch. It looked like a pretty convoluted route to get to it, so he saved time by once again flying it, noting that he wasn't getting worn out so easily any longer. Clearly he was building up endurance from all this heroing business.

A series of creaks and clanks followed, then a door lower down opened up.

The following room was unremarkable, except for his having to drop to the bottom and fend off a few keese. There was only one door accessible for now, which led to another hurried ducking, and another lizard after him.

Unlike it's fellow earlier, it hadn't learned the lesson yet. Also unlike it's fellow earlier, when he jabbed the shield into it's snout, it's arm didn't whip back, but continued, cutting into his shoulder slightly, causing him to draw back and miss his chance to attack.

Irritated at this, he instead fell back further, drew out the bow and shot the lizard's eyes, making it stumble around blindly. It smacked into one wall, then fell over, dazed. An ending blow finished it.

"Are you alright?"

"It's a light cut," he half snapped back. "Leave it."

"Next time we see a red or blue chu, put a bit of the jelly on it. It'll help it heal."

"If I remember. Where next?"

"South west corner of this room. There's a marking there that looks a bit like a key. Could indicate a chest. After that, north."

She wasn't wrong about the key.

North turned out to lead back a room, and she directed him to a boulder. Behind it waited two more armoured creatures, both of which charged at him. One missed, the other hit him hard.

"I'm starting to get annoyed with this place," he muttered, taking the sword in both hands and delivering a blow so hard at one of them it shot back into the other, which was impaled by the spiked armour, leaving it to slam into the wall.

"You know wolf boy, you seem to pull off all kinds of feats when you're annoyed."

"Just give me directions before I carve the temple up."

"Temper, temper," she chided, but consulted the map anyway. "West."

As soon as he entered the room, a small green bug ran over to a bubble, and got inside somehow without popping it.

It did pop after Tails carved into it, and caught the bug as well. It seemed rather surprised.

A locked door, soon unlocked, led them to a room that looked more like a stone spiral slide, but without any water to make things go. It spiralled upwards for quite a ways. He didn't bother to scale it all, it'd take too long, so once again he simply flew up, passing a few ladders and finally reaching another handle in the ceiling. It activated a sluice gate that let water flow down the path he'd skipped.

"Back down, wolf boy. I'm not sure that this has helped us much, but it wouldn't be here if it didn't do something. East at the bottom"

"These temples are starting to annoy me."

"Have a bit of patience... otherwise anyone would have got the Fused Shadow, remember."

His irritation faded slightly as he slipped and slid down the path. Occasionally he caught up to another monster trying in vain to not slide down. He always adjusted and kicked into them, forcing them to lose grip and tumble down even quicker.

He paid for that at the bottom when they gathered around, all clearly after him, but he wasn't in any mood for games, and simply carved through the lot of them. They'd already taken damage from his blows on the way down, and no doubt landing down here, so a single swipe dealt with the lot.

As he made to leave, he noticed a second handle down here. Midna shrugged, indicating it couldn't hurt to try it.

It let the water that was filling up down here flow westwards into the room beyond.

Instead of following it, he followed Midna's directions, and followed another flow of water underneath another door.

Clearly the water had done something, because a massive metal cog in the ceiling was now rotating, carrying around several platforms suspended by chains. He hardly needed them.

"North for another possible key, then west from here to use it. There's a few chus around if you want to see to that cut."

"Leave it, it'll be fine."

"Is that what being blown up has taught you? Make light of your injuries? It could be worse than it looks."

"I said leave it."

"Alright," she surrendered. "Alright, I give up. If you collapse from it, I'll know to just borrow your stuff and get it for you because you didn't listen."

"Oh, stop complaining. It's nothing."

Midna shook her head in exasperation, but said nothing else as he headed northwards.

Through the door and just to the left was another chest with another key in it, just as she'd said.

The west door of the previous room was next. There was hardly anything to worry about in here except a locked door dead ahead, which was unlocked, once again with the key vanishing.

It lead to more water. He was thankful he hadn't asked Midna to swap out the Zora armour for the normal hero's clothes as he took the Iron boots and waded in, the iron boots allowing him to ignore the strong currents, though it was hard work still. Most of the caverns leading off from this one were dead ends. The main route he followed was as well, but for a different reason – a boulder blocked the way.

As he stepped back from laying the bomb, he noticed a slight red wisp in the water, and realised it was just his shoulder bleeding slightly again, so ignored it. He wasn't going to let Midna tease him over being wrong about it. Besides, now the water had cleaned it up a bit, it didn't look all that bad still.

Another clam waited ahead, but he skipped it by signalling Midna to take the iron boots, and swimming right past, and out through a small hole into another circular cavern. The hole closed up behind him.

A few small tadpole like creatures dropped down, and wriggled over the floor toward him, trying to viciously nibble at his boots. It was easier to just kick them away, where they vanished.

A few more dropped down. He dealt with them too, then looked up to see an immense and very ugly toad staring back. With an almighty crash, the giant thing dropped down to the ground, forcing Tails to his feet, then as he got up he watched it get back up from apparently being stunned from the fall, and started toward him, more of the tadpoles jumping from it's back.

He dealt with the tadpoles quickly so he could focus attention on this ugly brute. Once he'd done so, it crouched low – not much lower, as it's vast bulk got in the way – and heaved, leaping upwards.

Tails jumped aside quickly to avoid being squashed, keeping his eyes on the toad and his sword firmly held in hand.

As before, it lay stunned, it's tongue lolling out. He was reminded of the giant Deku Baba that had been the boss of the Forest Temple, and in the same way as when, he made for the tongue, hacking away at it until the great beast recovered again, opening it's mouth wide.

With a nasty grin, he hurled a bomb into it's gaping maw, which it swallowed, looked faintly bemused, then with a muffled explosion it sank back to the floor stunned again.

He continued his relentless assault, throwing more bombs in as needed to keep it down until it finally gave up, defeated, and vanished.

A chest dropped down with a clatter to where the toad had been, it's lid falling open at his feet. It contained a curious device, a claw attached to what seemed to be a large gauntlet.

Inside the gauntlet seemed to be a mechanism for launching the claw.

He looked around, and saw a target above a gate, aimed and fired.

The claw shot out, grappled hold of the target, then with a surprised yell, jerked him up after it to hang just above and behind the gate.

As he hung there, the target dropped down a little with the weight, and the gate opened beneath him, making it safe for him to drop down.

Midna rejoined him, still keeping hold of the map tightly rolled up in one hand.

"That looked rather therapeutic," she remarked. "Keep on going, wolf boy, this is the west side of the temple explored. Time to take on the eastern side."

A few more armoured beasts charged him, but the new clawshot pulled their armour off them before they got a chance, making them less of a threat. Throwing the spiked armour back at them impaled them, making them even less of a threat still.

He left by the southern door, which returned him to the impressive central chamber once more.

The level of water in the room had risen considerably, lapping at the lower parts of the doors on the lower level.

He headed up to the upper level again while Midna moved around, checking the room against the map again, and muttering to herself.  
While he waited for her, he found the single switch that didn't have a hook hanging from it, and used the clawshot to pull it down instead.

Much to Midna's surprise, the stairs spun around to face a different direction, with water now flowing down them and under the door at the bottom.

"You could have warned me," she berated him, but didn't seem too annoyed as she pointed him toward the door with the water now flowing under.

There was a spider like creature identified as a tektite here, which made for some amusement when it was sent flying away with a bomb arrow, then he walked under the water wheel, which was moving thanks to the water flow he'd created, and let to a door to the east.

More platforms hung from the ceiling, but unlike the ones before, the cog they hung from wasn't yet activated, so they simply remained stationary.

"Think you can get over to the door to the east alright?"

"No."

"No?"

"I might have been a bit quick in thinking it was a small cut, and I don't trust myself to fly that far. Besides, this should make it easier," he said, hefting the clawshot.

"Be careful. It's a long way down."

"You don't say?"

He had no trouble, however, hooking to vines and targets, and collecting a few rupees in the process.

Another green bug in a bubble waited for him through the door. The clawshot burst the bubble and dragged the hapless bug right toward him, struggling the whole time. When it reached him, he held it up to look at it fiercely. It took one look and as soon as it was dropped, ran off in fright.

"Feel better for that?"

"Just keep an eye out for some chus for me, and handle the directions... I don't want to get lost. This place is bigger than I thought."

"Don't you worry, I'm keeping track of where we are. Go east again."

He continued onwards, shooting down another stalactite, and using it as a platform atop another geyser to continue past some more tektites, going east some more after using the clawshot once more to reach another door.

Two more bugs in bubbles waited for him ahead, apparently unaware of the fright he'd given the one earlier. He didn't bother repeating, instead just popping the bubbles and swiping at them to deal with them.

He reached some vines by clawshot, allowing him to pass a small blockage in the route that led to a room similar to the spiral room earlier.

It had apparently taken some damage, however, and where the slide was out, he had to use the clawshot some more to get across. His shoulder seemed to ache more each time. It wasn't helping the injury from earlier much.

A few more armoured creatures awaited him, Midna finally telling him they were helmasaurs as he threw one's armour back at it again, impaling it. It was therapeutic too.

Up some ladders, he found a handle hanging from the ceiling, that like the one in the other spiral room, opened a sluice gate, making water flow out.

Right behind the waterfall it created he spotted a chest, and a target. It opened to reveal the compass, which like the map, Midna seized and held near the map, muttering to herself again. He humoured her for a few minutes, then started making his way back down toward the bottom of the room again.

The water, the level of which had risen just as before, was now inhabited by what looked like skeletal fish that glared at him as if daring him to come into the water. He ignored them mostly, and headed for the second handle, in the same place as it's counterpart in the west wing had been. It too raised a sluice gate, letting water pass westwards.

"Hey wolf boy!" Midna called. "Come on back up, you gotta take that door!" She was pointing at one going south a little ways up.  
As they went through, they spotted some of the jellyfish again.

"I got an idea about them, Tails."

"Oh?"

"Use the clawshot on that thing in their heads. If it doesn't kill them immediately, it'll likely give you the chance to hurt them. Just don't do it when they're sparking."

"Thanks. Looks like I'm going to have to go in the water again."

"Something wrong with that?"

"I don't think I've ever been wetter. It's going to take me ages to get all the water out of my fur."

"Poor wolfy. Look on the bright side, if you can find some twilight, you'll be able to just shake it all free, then come back and you'll be dry again."

"Yeah, sure, I guess. You know I'm almost starting to miss being a wolf."

"Really? I remember someone who said he liked his own form better."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You can't like both better than the other."

"Of course I can."

"Tails, it makes no logical sense."

"Yep, and I don't care. Which way, imp girl?"

"Imp girl!" her voice soared, but she grinned at him before unrolling the map again and tapping the compass periodically. "There's a waterwheel to the west. You'll have to go under it to reach the next door."

"Off we go then."

Midna turned out to be right about the jellyfish, as he took out the... whatever it was and stabbed it, the jellyfish body seemed to dissolve. It gave him plenty of entertainment to lighten his mood as they searched for the ornate big key.

* * *

The boss chamber, as they'd decided to call it, was underwater. At first glance, it was just another cavern, with some strange looking seaweed in the centre. As he approached, however it became clear they were part of something very much alive, which lashed out towards him.

One of them seemed to have a small brown thing in, much like the jellyfish.

Clawshot at the ready, he took careful aim, dodging the lashing tentacles, and trying to get a clear shot.

He got his chance, pulling it free and drawing the sword quickly to stab and hack away at it even as it tried to get back to the safety of the tentacles.

When it got too close, he moved clear again, not wanting to chance the tentacles swiping too closely at him, and instead preparing to take aim once more, and draw it out.

He repeated several more times, each time it returned to the tentacles, and each time he drew it out, until the tentacles seemed to retreat and the ground began to rumble.

Then, from the tentacles in the ground, a giant eel like creature burst forth.

Midna tried to tell him something, but underwater and around the rushing noise of the eel, there was no way he could hear her, so she settled for pointing at the creature, then her eye, then stabbing. He got the idea, indicating for her to take the iron boots so he could swim instead of getting swallowed, something he only narrowly avoided.

Using his tails to pick up more speed, he aimed to follow it along it's tail so it wouldn't see him coming, then used the clawshot to draw himself toward the eye.

Taking a firm grip with one hand, he stabbed the eye hard, over and over. Each time, the eel jerked around violently, trying to shake him off, but he kept his grip and kept going, getting more irritated at it's unwillingness to just die.

It shook him off, forcing him to quickly swim clear and get back again. This time it wasn't so easy to get to, but he managed it, and continued his assault, driving the sword in with all the strength he could muster.

This time, when he was thrown off, the eel seemed to be totally blinded by him, and slammed into a wall, finished. The water drained even as it puffed into hanging shards of shadow, which drew together to form the final Fused Shadow.

"There it is!" Midna exclaimed happily. "The final Fused Shadow. I'll take that thank you!"

Tails said nothing. Lanayru's earlier warning had made an unwanted return, reminding him of the dangers of the Fused Shadows.

"Don't resent me for all I've put you through," Midna was saying, "I need this thing! Besides, we need to do something about-"

"Zant, yeah, I heard you the first time, and the second time, and every time before."

"Sorry. Just talking about him makes my blood boil. I've done everything I need to, except prove him a false king. So I'm sorry for dragging you all over the place, and getting you in all this trouble too... so... shall we go outside?"

"Sure thing, Midna. You'll help me save Hyrule after you're done, of course."

"Of course. Got to repay you."

Tails cleaned the sword before sheathing it, wincing slightly at his shoulder again, then let Midna warp them away back to Lanayru's cave.

He nodded once to the empty spring in respect to Lanayru, then turned and almost stumbled back in shock.

"Zant!" Midna cried out.

Zant, in armour, that he privately agreed both Sonic and Midna had been right about making him look like a squid, was stood right in front of him.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" he rasped, his voice implying a sneer.

"You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?"

"You're not her king," Tails burst out before she could reply. "You're an usurper! You've got no right to your claim!"

"And you do nothing but abuse the magic of our tribe," Midna added. "You must be insane to believe I'd ever accept you as MY king."

"How dare you!" he rasped again. "Are you implying that my power is our old magic? Now that is a joke! It is granted to me by my god, the magic of the King of Twilight, and you, both of you, will respect it! Even you, you pathetic excuse for a hero," he rounded on Tails, "You don't even belong in their light world!"

He did something, and took the Fused Shadows – but not the one he suspected was Midna's helmet – from her, and at the same time the entire area seemed to turn back to twilight, forcing him back to his wolf form, silencing him.

"My Midna, did you forget?" he went on. "That beast is a light dweller, even if not from this world. He supports those who oppressed us.

No matter how much you wish otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow to them. It is impossible to consort with their kind.

"But if we make their world outs, light and dark will meet at least, and we will take back their realm, making sweet darkness blot out their harsh light."

Midna said nothing, floating nearby. It was impossible to read her expression. He couldn't move. Whatever Zant had done, it'd left him too weak to move.

"This is why, Midna, I need you. Not just for me, but all our kind... Lend me your power."

She looked hesitantly at him, then Zant, then finally shook her head.

"So be it... I will return you to the light would you covet!"

Zant made another grand gesture, removing the twilight again and throwing something at Midna before disappearing. Midna screamed out, clearly hurt, but Tails couldn't move.

Lanayru burst forth from the spring, seeming to bathe them both in light. He found himself back on his feet, with Midna on his back, grey and with laboured breathing. He was on northern Hyrule field, and without any twilight in sight.

"Tails, hero chosen by the gods, I have granted Midna the ability to exist in the light... but her life ebbs away ever more. Go to the princess locked away in the castle, Tails, for she holds the key that will save her, and unlock you from your shadow form. Good luck, Hero."  
Lanayru's voice faded.


	16. The Sword of Evil's Bane

Tails bounded along, pushing past bokoblins that tried in vain to attack him, and loping ahead of kargaroks and keese that dived at him, the only thing on his mind being to save Midna.

He remembered what Telma had said – there was a hidden passage to the castle in her bar. He'd have to run the risks of going through Hyrule Castle Town like this. The heavy rain would keep most people indoors.

The gate in was unguarded, and the streets almost totally deserted. A few cats were moaning about the rain, but a frog was remarking at the good weather. Tails ignored them all, continuing through the streets, until he found Telma's bar. Without thinking, he tried to go in the front door, but was pushed out be a burly Goron with a shout of, "Beast! Get out!" and the door slammed on him.

"You there!" another cat's voice called. He turned to see Telma's cat stood nearby. "You're Tails, correct?" He nodded. "Mmm, yes, I thought so. I could tell, you know. I'm Louise, Telma's cat. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I must tell you though, I'm a little puzzled as to why you look like that? Really, you can't blame them for throwing you out."

Midna pushed herself weakly up to look at the cat.

"Please... Zelda..." she had no strength to say much more.

"Oh my. Another patient? She doesn't look well at all. This way." Louise led him out into the courtyard, and looked toward a small window leading into the bar. "Get in through there. It leads to the attic, which is connected to the castle's waterways. It's an old waterway though, so it could be a rough trip. Be careful not to make much noise up there – don't want to the humans to know you're around."

Tails pushed one box near some others so he could run along a row of them leading to the window, and went on in.

He was above the main bar. Some ropes led from shelf to shelf over the patrons, not a safe way, but the only way. Over several ropes he'd have to go, through some pots without knocking any down, and through another small tunnel in the far corner.

Balancing carefully, he placed one paw in front of the other, slowly making his way across and catching snatches of conversation from below.

The first shelf of pots was no trouble at all, and he was on to the second rope in short order.

"How's it come to this, huh?" he heard Telma say. "Monsters walking in the streets of town! What are those soldiers doing? The Gorons are that much more reliable, it's not even funny!"

He made it to the second platform. He'd have to move a few pots aside in order to reach the next rope. One accidentally slipped off, so he crouched low behind some pots as everyone turned to look upward toward him, and the burly Goron shouted "What? What was that sound?"

"Easy there, it's just a pot falling down... some of those shelves are a bit loose."

Tails kept very still, using his sharper wolf senses to listen carefully. He picked up more conversation.

"I heard an acquaintance of Telma's defeated that beast attacking tourists on the bridge. His name was Tails, I hear. Sounds like he also brought Telma and that little girl to Kakariko through all those other monsters too."

"And here I was, thinking Hyrule was empty of men of valour," someone else said.

"Oh, no," a third voice said. "I don't believe he's from Hyrule at all. Something about being from some mystical ruins, I hear."

"This may sound terribly elitist, but people who don't come from a city don't seem to know fear at all..."

"Now, now, the young man is a hero for what he's done, it wouldn't do well to be heard speaking ill of him. Just imagine if he found out?"

"A fair point, I dread to think of ending up in a fight with someone who could defeat that beast..."

The bar seemed to have settled, so he got up again, and continued over the ropes, into another house.

Into something that was almost certainly _not_ a normal house.

The floor was distinctly sandy, and there was a chest on one side of the room. The walls were clearly visible, but seemed also somehow to shimmer faintly.

There was nothing else here. Not even his wolf senses picked up anything.

He was still wary, however, and investigated the chest. It sounded like there was a tunnel underneath it, from the sounds echoing up to him. He tried digging around it, but the sand gave way to a stone floor, with no easy way to get past.

A faint noise caused one ear to flick.

"It won't open, you know," a deep, low and foreboding voice told him. "Not unless I let it."

Turning, he saw... himself. But it wasn't quite him. The other wore the same clothes he normally did here, the Hero's clothes, but in the dark black shades he'd seen in what Lanayru had made him witness, and with the dark eyes.

Tails watched him carefully. He didn't seem hostile, not yet.

"I sealed it, knowing you'd be coming. You seek to restore the creature on your back."

He stepped around Tails, looking him over.

"You are no doubt wondering who I am... I am the opposite of many a Hero. You currently hold the title of Hero of Hyrule. Therefore, I appear as you do, unchanged."

That explained a lot. But what did he want?

"I once challenged the Hero of Time, before you. I lost... but testing him was all I was there for. Now it is your turn, Hero." He draw a sword and shield matching Tails' own ones, and assumed a battle pose.

He didn't have time for this, but if all he had to do was force this... imposter to open it, he'd have to go with it.

The weight of the equipment the fake carried slowed him, giving Tails the edge. He moved quickly around his foe, getting behind easily, then lunging at the back, wolven instinct making him aim for the throat.

It finished the fight almost before it had started. The fake lay on the floor, defeated. Then, to his surprise, it got up, sheathing the sword and returning the shield to his back.

"I see. I will allow you through... but some time, you will return here, and I will challenge you again as yourself. Until next time."

The chest creaked open. As he glanced over at it, there was a sound like whistling wind, and he turned back to find the fake had vanished.

He didn't waste any time trying to find out how, and simply jumped down the tunnel in the chest.

The sewers were dark, something he solved with his wolf senses, smelling bokoblins, rats, and filthy water.

It was difficult to tell where to go, but the sewers were relatively linear. A few torches had to be lit, but he didn't bother going back to normal senses.

Eventually he found his way back to the familiar sewers he'd first traversed when he'd still considered Midna a possible threat. He knew better now, of course, but he couldn't deny there were times she went a little far with her teasing.  
Some of the vermin were back in the sewers, but they posed no threat to a wolf running at speed. He already knew which switches to pull on to alter the water levels, then got back to the spiral staircase.

A few more stairs had fallen down, and some tightropes had been added. They made getting back up again even easier, aside from some more bokoblins. He didn't even bother to attack them, just ramming them off edges instead. Their startled cries as they fell down echoed loudly.

The rooftops. They now had a periodic strong wind blowing, forcing him to dig claws into whatever foothold he could do prevent being blown off.

Kargaroks were still around, in place of their shadow counterparts, and were just as annoying. He dealt with each in turn, making his way back to the second staircase, and run up into Zelda's room.

She wasn't there. Midna tried to push herself up, but her grip slipped, and she fell to the floor. His quick reactions caught her in his tails, preventing her from further injury.

Zelda silently appeared at their side.

"Please," Midna begged Zelda weakly. "Tell me... how to break the curse... on this one?" Zelda looked surprised, so Midna went on. "This... is the one. You need him. To save your world. You've got to save him, princess."

Zelda placed a hand gently between his ears, closing her eyes briefly, then shook her head.

"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him within the twilight. It is a power formed from a great evil. Our world is one of balance... just as light drives away darkness, benevolence banishes evil. Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands of Faron. There, you will find the Master Sword – the blade of evil's bane, that evil can never touch. That blade has the power to remove the cloak of evil around you." She looked over them for a few moments, then continued. "Like you, Hero, I have been granted special powers by the Goddesses of Hyrule." She turned to Midna.

"Tails..." she breathed, even weaker than before. "You can get to the woods on your own, right?" Reluctantly, he nodded. "Princess... a favour... tell him where to find the Mirror of Twilight."

"I believe I understand now just who and what you are, Midna..." Zelda breathed, seeming to be in awe. "Despite your mortal injuries, you still act in our stead. These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty. Accept this now, Midna," she told her, taking one of Midna's tiny hands in her own. "I pass it to you."

Tails almost didn't believe his eyes. Zelda seemed to become bathed in a bright light, then faded slowly away.

"No!" Midna screamed in shock. "Tails, do something! Stop her!"

What could he do?

Zelda continued to fade, the last to go, her own hands. As they too finally vanished, Midna was restored. Even though they were away from twilight, she was in full colour, the green markings as bright as they were before, and her hair flaming orange once more.

Midna stood, whole again, staring at where Zelda had just been.

"She gave me everything she had, even though I didn't want it, just to save me... why, Zelda, why..." She continued staring into space.

Tails padded over to her, gently licking at her face with his long, wet tongue. "Hey!" she exclaimed, giggling. "Cut that out!" She washed her face in a bit of his fur, then jumped back up on his back. "Come on then, wolf boy. Back to Faron Woods. We've got a curse on you to break."

* * *

A shattering kind of sound drew their attention as they left by the east gate. Glancing back at Hyrule Castle, they saw an immense yellow crystal engulfing it, inside clearly shrouded in twilight again.

There wasn't anything he could do about it for now, though. There was nothing left for them there.

He loped on ahead, intending to run back. He enjoyed running as a wolf, tirelessly.

"Hey, Tails?" Midna called. "You know, while you're still a wolf, I can use the warp portals. I could warp us all the way there."

He slowed, stopped, then checked no one was around. Then he turned and nodded to her.

Faron woods formed around him.

"I think... north, toward the temple. I'm not sure why... I just have a hunch."

It was better than nothing, so he followed her directions. It led them to a familiar monkey, and a strange looking creature that resembled a puppet.

He lunched at the puppet, hurling it to the ground, where it seemed to deflate and vanish.

"Did you save me?" the monkey asked. "Are you also looking for the other forest? I know the way... but when I went there, that thing came after me! I can guide you, but you'll have to deal with those for me."

He nodded, following. Of course, he couldn't follow exactly the same route as the monkey, but Midna led him to sure footing, then following a new route, over more tightropes, and a few platforms.

There was another howling stone nearby. The monkey watched curiously as he listened to the wind whistling through it, then howled the same tune. Link told him to meet him somewhere on Hyrule Field.

Both Midna and the monkey were still watching him curiously, but he couldn't really explain, so they moved on.

The monkey stopped.

"This is where they attacked me... I'll leave you here. Good luck!"

There was another howling stone. This one wasn't a real one. It summoned four of the puppet things.

Like the one before, he pounced on each, and defeated them easily.

The path behind him had vanished. In it's place a strange creature was floating. It looked similar to the puppets. It floated over him, leading him to chase the route he followed, occasionally dealing with yet another puppet. After a while, he started ignoring them and just running on, taking them out in groups. Through this mystical looking forest he chased, past waterfalls and small caverns, finally ending up in a clearing of ruins, where he waited.

It said nothing, laughing and summoning more puppets, and floating around quickly. He chased around the clearing some more. Midna tried to hold them still for him, but they moved too quick for her.

After he'd got in a few hits on the creature itself, he shouted "Bye!" and left.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Midna asked. "Whatever it was, he's taken us to here... wherever here is."

Tails sniffed around, searching, and uncovering a door with the sign of the Triforce in front of it. Upon the door was an inscription, and a musical score. He couldn't read the ancient words, but the score he could, and so he howled the tune.

The door opened with a cracking and scraping of stone, showing the way to a sunlit clearing. In the exact centre, held within a pedestal was a large, ornate sword, gleaming in the bright light.

Midna took off from his back, and floated around it, nodding to him.

He took an awkward hold, and pulled upwards, feeling his form change as he did so, finding himself holding the Master Sword aloft in his sword arm, returned to his own form. The sword seemed to brim with an indescribable power.

Something thumped onto the ground nearby.

"Now isn't this interesting?" Midna commented, diving to pick it up. It was a small black crystal with orange markings on it.

"What do you make of it?" he asked, hearing his voice again. It had been a while.

"It's not my magic," she told him. "I'd say this is what you were cursed with. I can use it to turn you into a wolf any time I like."

"Oh, please no. At least do it when it's useful."

"Aw, where's the fun in that, wolf boy?"

Tails sighed, and threw his arms skyward, "Why me? Of all people, why me?"

Midna just burst out laughing.


	17. The Desert Calling

"So, where to next, Midna? Something about a Mirror of Twilight, I remember hearing."

"I don't know where it is," she confessed. "But if we can find it, it might be our last hope."

"It's not much of a hope if we don't know where to start looking."

"Sorry. I guess I'm not much help there, huh? Maybe you should keep an eye out for it on your travels." She paused. "Just were do you plan on going next, anyway?"

"I was going to go see Telma, and see about these people trying to save Hyrule. Maybe they'll know something."

"It's worth a try... maybe they'll know the way without knowing it."

"It'll be a convenient coincidence if they do. I don't suppose you remember where we left Epona?"

"Lake Hylia. You asked a couple of Zoras to keep watch while you were in the lakebed temple."

"I think I'll be able to get back to the castle town quicker as a wolf then."

Midna didn't reply, grinning broadly and touching the black crystal to his forehead.

He was driven to all fours as he changed again, this time somehow slightly different. Perhaps because of the lack of twilight.

Midna landed on his back, patted his flanks, and said, "Off we go then wolf boy. And lets see if we can't scare anyone along the way."

There wasn't anyone, however, but he wasn't really looking for them. He knew the way, and he was just as used to being a wolf by now, so he enjoyed the running.

He shifted back just outside the main gate with a faint feeling of regret, but brushed it aside and continued in. A few people pointed, many stared, the sight of him walking confidently through the throngs and crowds was more than just unusual. The last time he'd been here as himself was before he'd taken Ilia to Kakariko, and people were mostly distracted with the business of the water shortage then, so paid him little attention.

Ignoring the reaction he drew, he headed to Telma's bar. Telma looked up from wiping down a patch of a table when he entered, and immediately dropped the cloth she'd been using and hurried over, clearly pleased to see him.

"If it isn't Tails! You made it back alright I see. How've you been?"

"I'm fine, thanks, a few more bruises than last time, but nothing serious."

"Says the fox who had a nice gash in is sword arm until recently," Midna muttered from his shadow.

"Good to hear! You've got good timing though, just a few moments ago I was talking about you."

She lead him over to a trio sat around the table in the back, where he'd seen the soldiers on his first visit here. That seemed like so long ago now, though in actuality it had been little over a day. He suddenly realised, he hadn't slept for longer, and probably should get around to it.

"Hey everyone," Telma called to the trio. "This young man is Tails. You all introduce yourselves, I'm sure you can all help each other." She turned back to him. "These are the friends I mentioned who are trying to help Hyrule. Actually, there's another one of us, but he's off investigating something about the eastern desert. An old man named Auru, he is, if you see him, have a chat."

"I'll remember."

"Good. Relax a bit while you're here, and if you need anything, just ask."

She left him with a wink, leaving him with the trio. One rather weedy looking man grinned feebly and said, "You look rather formidable, Tails. I'm Shad. I'm afraid I'm rather not formidable, except at reading. Though, history and legends are my cup of tea personally." His voice identified him as one of the people he'd overheard when he last passed through here.

That sparked his interest. "Legends? What about the Mirror of Twilight?"

"Hmm, I'm sure I read something about that just now, actually. Give me a moment to find it," he said, pulling out a book. Within moments, he was lost in it.

A tall woman in armour far more impressive than that of the Hylian guards shook her head, "Forgive him his books, get him in one and you won't hear from him for hours. I'm Ashei. I can tell you're a skilled warrior at a glance."

"I wouldn't say skilled..."

"Nonsense, I heard about you defeating that beast on the bridge – truth be told, I tried my hand at that and didn't made a dent on it."

"It was a case of hitting the right spot, I guess."

"An achievement to be proud of all the same. Before we get too distracted though, I've got to tell you, the mountain to the north of Hyrule, Snowpeak – somethings wrong up there, I can feel it, but I can't tell what. Do me a favour and keep clear of it for me, if I know more, I'll tell you."

"Sure, I'll help out if I can."

Tails turned to the last member of the trio. He looked back from behind a simple helmet, masking his face, but Tails was sure he recognised him.

"Rusl, is that you hiding behind there?"

"Oh, you're perceptive," Rusl replied, removing his helmet and looking rueful. "I should have known I couldn't hide from you. I've heard about your ventures, saving Colin, and your odd friend. Does he ever slow down?"

"Sonic? Not often. He's got a natural impatience."

"It shows. The children enjoy his company, at least, and Renado's keeping them safe. For someone not here for long, you've made a remarkable impact on people."

"Just doing what I felt right," he replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to help you out with that... like the rest of us here, I'm gathering information to help out."

"I've got it!" Shad exclaimed suddenly, making them all jump. "The Mirror of Twilight was said to be used to punish the most dangerous threats and criminals to Hyrule, though how isn't listed here."

"Where is it?" Tails and Midna asked, though Midna of course was heard only by him.

"Ah, let me see..." he scanned a page, then continued, "Deep within the Arbiters Grounds, in the Gerudo Desert to the far east."

Tails gave a glance at the map, noting no routes to the desert. Ashei caught the glance, and understood.

"You'll want to go talk to Auru," she told him. "He's at Lake Hylia, last I heard. If anything, he'll have a way for you to get there."

"Thanks. I'll get back to you on what I find."

"Good luck," she replied as he left.

"Do coincidences never cease in Hyrule?" he murmured to Midna as they left.

"I'm not complaining. They seem to be in our favour. We now know where the Mirror is, and who to talk to about getting there. You're drawing an awful lot of attention, you know, wolf boy."

"I know. I think Rusl was right, I've made an impact on a lot of people, so I'm getting a reputation in these parts."

"Famous for something they'll never know the truth about."

"You're wrong, Midna. Even if I have to tell them myself, they'll know the truth."

"My, aren't we getting bold?"

"Oh, hush," he replied, completely ignoring the fact that everyone thought he was talking to himself. "I'm enjoying myself, even if it does have it's bad points."

"Like getting blown up, and cut in your sword arm?"

"Yeah, like that, and your creepy Zant. Does he have a sense of humour, I wonder?"

"Probably not. Not one as fun as mine, at least."

"I just had a sudden idea."

"Oh? Do tell wolf boy, I find your insights fascinating."

"Be nice. Remember back in Ordon when I was a wolf the first time, that squirrel talked to us?"

"Well, you, but yes, what's your point?"

"I wonder what Epona might say if I met her as a wolf."

"That's your insight?"

"You asked. I think I'm going to need to be a wolf again anyway."

"Why's that?"

"You can only warp me through those portals as a wolf, right?"

"Oh, right. To Lake Hylia then?"

"Whenever you're ready."

As they reformed at Lake Hylia, Epona, who had been grazing nearby, paused in her chewing and glanced up at him, clearly recognising him, but saying nothing. Somehow she understood that he wasn't quite done yet, and returned to grazing. She was more perceptive than he'd thought.

Auru was stood atop a pillar with a ladder up the side. It seemed unlikely that Auru had managed to climb it.

Tails, of course, just flew up, Midna having returned him to his own form.

"Ah... I thought it was about time for you to arrive. Master Tails, I believe?"

"That's me," he replied brightly.

"I am Auru, though I can tell you already know this. I've heard a great deal about you from Telma."

"Yep, that's definitely me, making a name for myself as usual."

"Ah, but your friendly manner belies your courage. You've heard of the strange events in the desert, and come to investigate, correct?"

"Not exactly. I'm looking for something there."

"So you don't know... you should, however, if you plan to go there. The Gerudo Desert once held a prison that the worst criminals the land knew were sent to. Legends tell us that those sentenced to death there, where sent directly to the underworld by a cursed mirror kept there. Now that prison is condemned, and even the road to it is impassable."

"The mirror... is it still there?"

"It still abides in the desert at world's end, it and all the doomed inmates. Perhaps, it is the mirror that you seek, for what reasons I cannot say. Perhaps you would consider investigating the desert for me, alongside your own task there?"

"Sounds alright to me, what do you need to know?"

"I need to know what the threat to the rest of Hyrule us, Tails. I need to know what evil abides in the desert that may yet leave and haunt the rest of Hyrule."

"I think I can do that."

"Then let me help you out. You see down there, on the lake, the man named Fyer? I once saved his life, and now owes me a favour."

"Please, don't tell me you mean to have him shoot me to the desert."

"I'm afraid it is the only way I know of... I do not believe your capabilities would get you there safely."

"Alright," he sighed, resigned to being shot out of a cannon again.


	18. Sandy Surprise

"I hate cannon flights," he spat, shaking sand out of his fur and clothes, and sneezing to clear his nose.

"It beats making your own way here."

"Of course it does, there's no other way here at all, it seems." He looked around, seeing nothing but off-yellow sand, and similar coloured rocks and cliffs, sighing the last of the sand off him. "I guess it'll be easier to search as a wolf."

"Wait... can I... tell you something?"

"Of course, but is now really the time?"

"I think I should tell you. Probably sooner."

Tails examined her for a moment, his face thoughtful, then he selected a rock and perched on it, looking curiously after her.

"Do you remember what the spirit told you? About the Fused Shadows, and the Sacred Realm? What do you think happened to them?"

"Didn't Lanayru say they were banished?"

"That's right. Into a different world."

Tails was far from stupid – he hardly could be, given all his work – and made the connection. "Your world, the Twilight realm."

"Exactly. You're smarter than I thought. It was the complete opposite of Hyrule... it's name describes it perfectly. The denizens became as shadows, unable to exist in the light. All those banished there became like that, completely incapable of leaving again. This is the how the legends have been passed down to my people, the Twili."

"You... no, all the Twili... they descended from them, didn't they?"

"Yes... it is... was... peaceful until Zant... somehow he gained some kind of power unknown to the rest of the Twili, taking over and turning all the Twili into Shadow Beasts, and me... me, into this."

"Shadow Beast? You mean... I've been killing your friends?"

"Oh no. Not killing. Not here. You'd have to be in our realm for that to happen."

"That's a relief."

"I thought you'd like to know that. In any case, I left there for here, in search of the Fused Shadows to expose and defeat Zant, and now... now, I can't get back, the only way is through the Mirror of Twilight – which is the same way-"

"The same way all the others before were sent there? So we have to find it so you can get back, so we can go to the Twilight realm and defeat Zant?"

Midna's eyes widened, surprised. "You'd do that? I mean... I was going to ask, but I didn't think you'd volunteer."

"Hey, I got chosen to be the hero, remember? Don't deal with him, and he'll just be back."

"I guess that's true. Thanks Tails... not just for this, for everything."

"Time to go back to being a wolf?" he grinned back.

"Oh, right! I'd better see to that."

In his normal form, he seemed to sink slightly into the sand, which had made moving around a little awkward. As a wolf, however, he found his paws were perfectly shaped to make it even easier than normal. On the other hand, his fur left him quite hot, so he kept to what little shade there was.

The desert seemed to be endless sand, and little else. He'd found a great crack in the ground that seemed to have no bottom, and decided not to chance jumping it just yet. Like the desert, it too went on seemingly endlessly.

To the south, however, a sharp cliff hanging over them indicated that the Gerudo desert had a definable end. He was beginning to lose hope of finding even a scent to follow out here, when the cliff curved around northwards. At the base of a part of it lay a strange white rock. He paused, still a fair distance away, and sat examining it. Midna slid off his back, coming round beside him to lean on a shoulder. She tapped his forehead, leaving him sat similarly, but in his own form, another thoughtful look furrowing his face.

"Know what it looks like to me, wolf boy?"

"Bridge piece," he replied shortly. "Eldin. Temple." He frowned, shook his head as if to clear something, then tried again. "It's the bit of Eldin bridge that disappeared not long before we did the lakebed temple."

"Something up with your speech, wolfy?"

"I'm not sure. It might be something to do with being a wolf. That's definitely the missing bridge piece though."

"I could get it and us there, but without a portal, there's no way back."

"Maybe we should get closer, see if there's another way."

"To move that hunk of rock? I doubt it."

"Still. I might be able to fashion some mechanism back at my workshop to move it. If the lower floors of it had been brought too, I could have used the Tornado."

"You have a machine to move rocks in your basement?"

"What? Oh, no. It's an aeroplane."

"A _what_?"

"Oh, right. I forgot you don't know. It's a device that flies through the air. A bit like a bird. I could rig up something to allow it to carry the piece back."

"Right, but you don't have this Tornado of yours."

"No, that's right. Anyway, I want to try a quick experiment. Change me to a wolf and back."

She did so, making him return to sitting on his haunches again, then he was back as himself.

"Alright," she said. "Now what was the point of that?"

"Experiment. Speech." He frowned again, shook his head, then concentrated. "Right," he said finally. "I think that confirms that."

"What?" she asked again, impatiently.

"When I'm a wolf, I think as a wolf does, and my normal side doesn't fully reassert itself for a few moments after changing back, which screws up my trying to talk normally. We never noticed it before because I never tried to talk right after being changed back."

"And this is useful?"

"It might be. Anyway, put me back to a wolf – I have a suspicion we're going to be attacked if we get close to that bridge piece."

"Alright. Whatever wolfy says."

True to his words, four shadow beasts dropped out of a portal, the familiar barrier blocking them in. Even with four of them, there was little challenge to him by now, leaving them with the portal Midna needed to warp the bridge piece back to it's rightful place, then warp back again.

Once back, he followed the cliff northwards, coming to the crack again. He followed it back, finding his own tracks from earlier, until he found what seemed like the thinnest point, and took a running jump over it.

The desert seemed to be just as endless on the other side. He came across another howling stone, but this time when he howled along, he was met by Link in person at the castle instead of as a pair of wolves.

"You did not come on the field," he said accusingly.

"Sorry. I got a bit tied up."

"You retrieved the Master Sword? Impressive. I have little doubt now that you are the Hero the land requires."

"So what did I miss?"

"I have two skills for you. The Helm Splitter, and then the Mortal Draw."

"They sound useful."

"All my skills are useful," he replied, mock hurt on his face. "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

The Helm Splitter sounded exactly like it was, an attack to the opponent's head, while the Mortal Draw tested his courage.

"Again!" Link demanded of him, as he missed the chance for the third time.

Tails re-sheathed the sword, keeping his arm nearby, and waiting for Link to draw close. This time he scored, drawing and landing a powerful blow on him that sent him reeling back, and falling to the ground.

"Impressive power," he breathed.

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"No. I believe we are done here for now. There are just two more skills left. In due time. Good luck in the Arbiter's Grounds."

Tails' vision cleared, revealing Midna stood right in front. It gave him a fright, making him jump up and back, something that clearly amused Midna.

"Come on wolfy," she chided him playfully. "Can't be napping on the job. While you were, I found out which way to go. There's two people to the north that you know."

That piqued his interest. As he ran, he picked up a scent that showed up a very distinct and sharp blue. He was almost certain he knew who it belonged to.

A fence between two rock faces had been shattered, and the familiar sight of the giant bulbin he'd beaten off the top of a bridge earlier greeted him. He was swinging an equally giant axe around at a suspiciously familiar blue blur.

Sonic wasn't having much effect, however, except to annoy and distract the giant bulbin.

Tails glanced back at Midna, who nodded, shifting him back to himself. He drew his sword and dashed into the fight, harassing it's undefended rear with light flicks of the blade, then darting clear again. Sonic paused at one point, nodded to him, then continued to keep it's attention, jumping clear of the axe and pulling a face at it.

Tails continued to take on it's rear, until he took a chance and took it's attention, jumping up in front, and delivering such a blow to the head that it reeled back, dropping the axe, now entirely focused on him.

"Tails? What're you doing?"

"Keep clear!" He ordered Sonic. "Leave this to me."

He put the shield away, freeing his other hand to take the Master sword in both hands, and landed blow after blow onto the bulbin, driving it backwards, back out into the desert, each time making it sway and stumble more.

At one point, it grabbed a chunk of wood that had lain in the sands, and blocked his blow with it, fighting back briefly and unsteadily. The wood was easily cut, however, and it wasn't long before it was stepping back again and again just to avoid being hit.

The canyon he'd seen earlier loomed ahead of him, giving him a plan to finally finish it off again – this time permanently.

He stepped up the pace between each slash, cutting into it's tough skin more until it teetered on the brink of it. Then, he took a leap, hovering over it, and using the Helm Splitter carved into it's head, pushing the bulbin into the the abyss with a great roar, and landing on the other side, crouching low to minimise his impact on the sands so he wouldn't disturb them, and send him after it.

Sonic came up behind, on the other side of the canyon, and glanced down.

"Never seen you fight like that before," he commented.

"It's fairly useful around here. What are you doing here?"

"Renado noticed me getting restless and suggested I go talk to Telma in Hyrule Castle Town. Gotta tell you, I didn't have attract attention there. Telma directed me to Lake Hylia, where some old coot, Auru, told me where to find you. I thought I'd come on out and lend a hand."

"You didn't have to use Fyer's cannon, did you?"

"Nah, I ran here. I needed it. That big old guy you just carved up caught me before I got any further though. I thought you'd gone on in."

"I guess you could come in useful."

"Useful? Fastest hedgehog around, just useful?"

"Hey, who's the hero in these parts?" he teased, flying back over the canyon to join him.


	19. Mirror, Mirror

Sonic joined him as he entered the Arbiter's Grounds. He was glad for the company. Not that Midna wasn't good company, but Sonic was his best friend, he could hardly not like his company.

The first room of the grounds consisted of steps down to a sandy floor with various chunks of stone on and around. In the centre was a sink hole of sand, constantly being drawn down like a whirlpool. More sand seemed to just appear to replace what it took.

"Where do ya even begin in these places, Tails? It looked huge from the outside."

"Oh, I usually muddle through. The last place had a map to it, came in useful."

"I didn't see you looking at it," Midna commented from his shadow. Sonic glanced down at it, stepping back.

"Did your shadow..."

Tails grinned. "That's just Midna. Come on out, Midna, you two ought to know each other."

"You're sure I can trust him, wolf boy?"

"You trust me, don't you?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"I trust him."

"Oh, alright then." Midna popped up almost right in front of Sonic, who almost fell over in surprise. "Gotcha!" she giggled.

"Midna's been helping me since not long after I got here. I'm helping her with some things too, so it's fair."

"Yeah... nice to meet ya, I guess..." Sonic still hadn't recovered from her surprise showing up. "You're helping Tails?"

"Yep, I help wolf boy. He'd never get anything done right without me, right, wolfy?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Tails replied.

Sonic caught onto something. "Did you call him a wolf?"

Tails and Midna shared a look. She shrugged, making him sigh.

"It's a bit complicated. I'll explain another time."

He glanced around the room, and spotted a clawshot target on the east wall, using it to land him on a stone chunk beside the sand sinkhole. There were enough chunks from here to make it over the sinkhole, across to the other side of the room and ahead some way, then back again over another stone chunk. Unlike the rest, this one sank into the sand after he stepped on it.

Sonic was still by the stairs. He gave the sand between him and Tails a distrustful look, than ran over it instead.

They reached a door that was locked, with no keyhole.

"What now?" Sonic asked.

"Simple. Wait here a moment."

Tails moved around the nearby fence, where their lay a chain in the sand ahead. Given that he'd probably sink into the sand, he moved close enough to pull on it with the clawshot, and found skeletons jumping out of the sand at him. They were relatively fragile, and fell easily, allowing him to tug on the chain finally and open the way ahead to a small square chamber, with a recess with pots in to the left, a locked door opposite, and an area blocked off by pieces of wood. They were carved off easily.

There was some more sand, but nothing they couldn't handle, netting them a key from a chest, allowing them to continue onwards.

Darkness filled much of the next room. Tails handed Sonic his torch, while he made his way around the room with the lantern, lighting beacons and destroying more skeletons. When the two beacons on either side of the door opposite were lit, there was a click from the door, signifying it was now unlocked.

They found a large hall, with old, eroded statues in a line on either side leading to the base of some stairs, which had a large grate blocking the path. A large chandelier hung over the centre of the room. Along the way up the stairs were four pillars with torches atop them, each with an eerie blue flame burning, hovering just above it. Tails suspected he knew why.

"You're awful quiet," Sonic commented.

"Normally it's just me and Midna," he replied absently. "And we don't really say much. Except to tease each other. Midna, I think I'm going to need to change."

"You sure, wolf boy? I'm not sure there's anything worth seeing, and your friend doesn't know what you mean yet."

"I know, I'm sure there's something more here."

"Better explain first then."

"Explain what? Sonic demanded, feeling a little left out.

"It's simple. When in the Twilight, I got turned into a wolf. Now it's gone, the only way I can do it is through a shadow gem that Midna keeps safe."

"So that's why you call him a wolf all the time."

"It suits him much better," Midna agreed, pulling it out. "This is it. I touch this to him, and he becomes my little wolfy."

"Would you mind doing that?" Tails asked. "I'm really certain there's something there now."

"Stop nagging me," she replied, making him change. Sonic drew back in surprise at the wolf now beside him.

He saw instantly what he'd been missing. Three sickly-green ghostly figures with lanterns had the flames burning in their lanterns, instead of the torch. Upon realising he could see them, three of them fled, but the last of them swooped down on him. Midna was doing something, but he paid it no attention, lunging at the ghost, but passing right through.

Then it turned bright blue, like that of a Poe. Tails lunged again, grabbing hold of it and ripping and tearing away at it. A second lunge just after finished it like any other Poe.

The lantern it had carried shattered, and the flame floated up to one of the torches, relighting it. A purple cloud of scent was left. There were other trails too, but this one led to a door in the west wall.

"What was that thing?"

"Poe, I think," Midna replied. "Never seen one like that before. Hey, where are you going, wolfy?"

"Uh, Midna?"

"What?"

"What's all these purple clouds?"

"Oh, that's what wolf boy can smell. I made it so you and I can see what he can when he's like this, save us wondering."

"Useful."

"Through the door then, I guess," she added, making it open.

There was a circular room with a central pillar next.

Two scent trails were in here. The one they were following went right through to a locked door, while another seemed to come through one wall, into a small dip in the ground. There was nothing else, and nothing apparent they could do.

"Let's go back a room, wolfy. I think there might be something we missed. Or we can try another scent."

The 'other scent' she got them to follow let to a chain, which revealed another set of stairs leading to another door below the one they'd just used.

The room below resembled the one above, but down here, the pillar had a bit of rock sticking out. The trail here led up to the same place they'd seen the dip in the floor above.

"I got an idea," Sonic told them, and shoved on the rock. The walls moved as it turned the pillar, and revealing an alcove with a dessicated body, almost zombie-like that shambled toward them, dragging a large sword. Tails destroyed it, but was left with a horrible taste in his mouth, and it seemed to soak up damage.

A chest was behind, that like the previous one, had a small key in.

"Hey, look! There's a hole through to upstairs now you've moved the walls. We can follow the scent again."  
Tails glanced back meaningfully at Midna, who understood, changing him back. He handed Sonic the clawshot.

"You use this to get up," he said. I'll fly up."

"Mind if I get you to go up first? In case there's anything else hiding up there?"

"There isn't going to be anything," he grumbled, but went on up. It was still clear. "I'm going to need to be a wolf again, Midna. We can't see the trail otherwise."

"What about Sonic?"

"Good point... do you think you could use this?" he asked his friend, handing him the Ordon sword.

"Never used one before, but I can give it a go."

"Oh, very good," Midna commented.

"What? Am I missing something?"

"Naturally. You're gonna borrow wolf boy's stuff and handle using it, so he doesn't have to keep changing to a wolf and back so much."

"Why don't I just use that sword?" he asked, pointing at the Master Sword still on Tails' back.

"I don't think you'd be allowed to wield it," Tails replied. "It's meant to be used by me, I think."

"Oh, right... I'll give it a try then."

They sorted out Tails' gear, with Midna keeping some of it so he wouldn't have to carry so much, then changed Tails back to a wolf, following the trail to a door that had been revealed to the north.

It let them to along a short corridor to a large round room, with many torches around it. One of the torches was held by another of the ghostly figures.

Like the previous one, the lantern shattered, sending it's flame back to the hall.

Sonic waited for them in the room with the dipped floor, while Tails jumped back down, turning the room back how it had been. He then returned to the hall, then back up to rejoin Sonic, unlocking the door to the west.

The next room had another sand sinkhole in the floor. Some of the sand on the floor was separated by small areas of stone floor. On the far side, there was a crate that looked more like a cage, and another chandelier, this one lower.

As they made their way over the areas of stone floor, their path was impeded by sharp stone spikes that shot out of the floor to bar their path. They were easily avoided, however, letting them reach the crate easily. They pushed it into an alcove out of the way, and went up the stairs it had been blocking the path off.

The chandelier blocked their path now, forcing them to jump to another nearby area, this time with a chain. Pulling on it raised the chandelier. Almost as soon as they let go, it looked ready to fall.

"You go on over, Tails," Sonic told him. "I can hold it up here until you're there, then run over and join you before it gets back down."

His plan worked easily, leading them to another set of stairs, with a statue at the top, and an alcove behind with another chest, containing the compass. Midna, as she had before, seized it.

"It'd be more useful with a map, but it'll help here too."

"It just points north. What good is that?"

"It's not a normal compass. Push on that stone in front of the statue."

"What for?"

"Because I said so."

He grumbled a bit, but did so. The walls shifted, revealing a locked door to the east, and chest to the west with another of the strange zombie-like things again. With Sonic's help, it fell easier, allowing them to get a small key from the chest.

The trail they were following led them to the locked door, so they continued through it. There was some sand here, moving faster than in other areas. More skeletons attacked, but they were still no match for the two as they went down the twisting corridors, destroying them as they went along. Yet another of the zombie-like things waited for them, then another just beyond it. Once defeated, they continued onward, finding an unlocked door – but ignored it. The trail led to a small patch of sand on the floor. Tails dug at the sand, and tugged on the chain, which made a door nearby retract, revealing the third of the ghosts.

Once it too had fallen, they went through the previously ignored door.

The room beyond was partially ruined. Aside from a locked door on the opposite side, and a chest with another small key, it was deserted.

They used the key on the door, heading east, which led them back into the hall, this time up beside the chandelier on the upper levels. They could see three of the torches lit.

"Midna?"

"Hm?"

"Why do these keys always break after one use?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just some kind of magic to stop these places being too easy? The trail goes over to that eastern door."

They were now in a room that was similar to the one with the lowered chandelier. Another crate-cage pushed into position let them heave on another chain to raise this chandelier. This one took longer to raise, but once it was up, Sonic held it up for them to cross again. Directly underneath the centre of it was a slightly different patch. Looking up, there was a hole in the centre of the chandelier on that exact spot.

Tails motioned to Sonic to join him. When the chandelier fell down, they were able to use the eastern door. Another short corridor led them to a circular room again, with many alcoves. A large skeleton was laying by one wall. When they approached, it got up.

Neither of them seemed to be able to harm it, even together. Tails had Midna change him back, then stunned it with his shield, using the Helm Splitter skill Link had taught him earlier. The skeleton collapsed.

"Thanks Tails. I couldn't hurt it."

"It's nothing."

"Look out!" Midna told them, pointing. The skeleton was getting up again. Tails defeated it again, this time using a bomb to blow it's remains around the room.

"Let's see it get back up from that," he said, satisfied. Midna changed him back, and he confirmed the trail led to a door to the south.

Up a few stairs was a large room, with an idol opposite, and most of the floor covered in fast-moving sand. In front of the idol were six, unlit beacons, five in a row, and the sixth in front of the middle one.

Sonic lit the front one, then the first in the row. A barrier blocked their leaving again, and a mass of skeletons burst from the sandy floor.

They defeated the skeletons, then tried again, lighting the second torch instead of the first. Again, they fought skeletons, and again for the third and fourth torches. The last one made a wall retract instead, revealing the door the scent trail led to.

There was another large room with torches around the edge. One of them was held by the last ghost.

Unlike the other three, this one split into four identical ghosts.

"Only one of them is real," Midna told them. "But which one?"

The four ghosts circled him, then stopped.

"Behind you!" Sonic called. "It just turned blue!"

Tails turned sharply, lunging at it, then biting away at it. The other three ghosts faded.

When he was thrown off, the four returned again. Sonic watched them, then pointed out the real one the second time. This time, like all the others, the lantern broke, letting the final flame go free.

They left through a door to the north, leaving them in the room with the lower chandelier again.

"Maybe we should go back to the main room, and make sure all four torches are lit?" Midna suggested.

They did so – finding that the grate that had blocked their way up the stairs was now gone.

"Hold on," Midna said, examining the compass. "There's something in here. In the back, on the right."

Sonic ran over and had a look, returning with the map of the dungeon.

"See!" she exclaimed, taking it from him. "I told you the compass was useful. Now I can tell you where to go."

"How nice," Sonic muttered to himself. Clearly he had some trouble getting along with Midna sometimes too.

"Up the stairs, through the door," she told them after examining the map carefully.

It led them to another large circular room, with a large depression in the floor. Parts of the floor were missing, with gears showing, and a strange circular part in the middle, that looked like another gear was meant to go into it.

Opposite the way they came in was a wall, with the top missing, showing a part of the room beyond in a hazy green. To the west was an unlocked door, with an apparently useless clawshot target above it nearby.

To the east was a corridor leading to an ornate chest. Sonic ran to it immediately, but Midna grabbed him and stopped him.

"Look! There's a bit of floor missing there with another sinkhole. You can't see it from here."

"Thanks. I almost ran right into it. How are we going to get to it?"

Midna looked at Tails, changing him back.

"What do you make of these things in the floor, wolfy?"

He examined them, looking them over. "It's some kind of mechanism. I think this part in the middle controls it, but I don't have anything to use on it. Maybe there's something in this dungeon that'll help."

Sonic looked unconvinced. "Why would there be something like that?"

"In every dungeon before here, there's been a useful weapon or tool that's been vital to continuing through it, or defeating the boss. It stands to reason this one would be the same, so maybe the item we get here will be what we need."

"It could be a trap."

"Could be, but it doesn't look right for it to me. We'll head west and see what we can find. We'll have to come back here anyway."

The western door led to another circular room, but the floor of this one was far below, and had many alcoves in the walls along the way down. There was a circular pillar with screw-like markings on it.

"I'll fly down again," he told them. "It looks like there's clawshot targets you can use to get down safely."

They met at the bottom with no issues. There was another rock sticking out of the pillar. Near the floor was a small sliver of a room visible.

They pushed on the rock, and the floor descended, revealing a locked door.

"We'll have to come back later. We don't have a key. Lets push the rock the other way, and head upwards instead."

A few levels up, they found a short corridor that led to a chest, and a key. The easy way had been blocked by spikes. It was decided to continue upward, before going back to the locked door. They found nothing else of note, however, and so returned back to the bottom.

Through the locked door was another large hall. Some parts were covered with sand, others had lines of black marks on the floor. Some of them shot spikes out of the ground as they approached. A few areas of sand also had spikes come from them.

In the far left corner, they met another of the zombie things, and in the far right, there was another chain on the ground, which pulled a wall out of the way of the central route. When they let go, it started to go back in again, so as with the chandeliers, Sonic held it back until they were safely past, then ran to join them, avoiding the spikes in the ground.

It led them to another corridor with sand on the ground. Running on rails in either wall were strange devices with spikes sticking out that went back and forth, making the route over the uncovered bits of sand dangerous.

Sonic ran on ahead to the far end, while Tails carefully flew over instead. There wasn't much at the other end of the room, except a door to the north.

"This place is almost worse than some of Eggman's places," Sonic said, watching what they saw beyond the door. A stump of stone was rotating in the middle of the floor, with two long arms reaching out that were covered in spikes.

They could see that to the west was a gate that was locked, and had no visible means of opening. East was an alcove, which they used to keep safe as they made their way beyond it to a large area.

There was two large skeletons here, like the single one they had had to blow up before.

They took one each, Sonic mimicking the tactics Tails had used on the earlier one, then blew both up. Towards the west side of the room, they found a third of them. When it was defeated, they heard a sound of something scraping against rock. It turned out to be the gate they'd seen, now open. It lead to a long corridor, parts of it stone floor, parts of it sand. The floor was inclined so the sand flowed toward them.

It was, of course, no real obstacle to them.

They were now on an area raised above where they'd fought the skeletons. There was another rail in a short bit of wall, but there was no spiked device using it as there had been the previous one.

There was a door to the north, which seemed to be the only way to go, so they took it.

The room beyond was huge. There was a large, dark sword buried in the ground, tethered down. When they cut some of the tethers, it glowed, and apparently raised itself into the air. Midna needed no prompting to change Tails to a wolf, whereupon they found a huge, horned, and rather ugly creature in a dark robe was wielding it. It also looked ghostly, like the figures earlier.

Without stopping to think, Tails jumped at it as soon as it turned the signature blue, which made it scream, and become solid, and visible to them without his wolf senses.

He then snapped at Midna until she got the idea and changed him back, while the figure floated around above them, just out of reach.

Sonic shot it with an arrow, making it scream again, then dash around the room to stop in from of Tails. With Sonic at his side, they both went to the attack, hacking away at it. It flew clear at one point, prompting Sonic to shoot it again, and they attacked again. They repeated once more, and the sword vanished. The creature exploded into a flock of tiny bats, which flew off.

It was only after a few moments they realised there was a route to the north which led them to a chest. Inside was a curious device. It was like a large spinning top, but with gear-like teeth around the edge.

Tails experimented with it, setting it on the ground, and stepping on. It emitted a hum, suddenly spinning, but slowly slowing down. He examined it some more, investigating it. Sonic watched for a few moments, then closed the chest, and sat on it with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Midna asked him.

"We'll have to wait a bit. Whatever it is, it's got him fascinated."

"Got it," Tails announced. "I still don't quite know what it is, but I know what it can be used for." He looked around, and spotted two rails on the walls, one on either side. The gear teeth on the device slotted in perfectly. He stepped on, and the device, spinning underneath him, took him along the rail and back to the door. Sonic ran along the wall to rejoin them.

"That's it?"

"I think there's more to it than that. I want to work on it a bit more. Do you think you can get out of here and back in again alright?"

"What for?"

"I want some of my tools from the workshop, so I can tweak this a bit."

"Let me see the map, Midna." He examined it for a few moments, tracing paths, then, "I can make it. You'll have to wait a bit for me to get there and back again. I might be fast, but this is a big place."

"I can wait, don't worry. We'll wait in here for you, it's a safe place."

"Back in a bit then," he said, grinning, then left them.

"What are you up to, wolf boy?"

"I think I can improve it a bit. And it looks pretty old, so it probably needs a few repairs too."

"You don't think we should just go back to getting through this place?"

"What, you don't think improving it to make things easier is a good idea?"

"I guess I can't argue with that."

Once Tails had finished tinkering with what they'd come to call the spinner, they left the room they'd battle the spectre in, using the spinner to reach a door to the east. The room beyond didn't have much in, but had plenty that allowed Tails to test the improved spinner.

It now no longer slowed down if not on a rail, spun slightly faster, and if he stamped his foot on a part of it, it would push off from the rail, and if there was another rail opposite, it would attach to that instead. It eventually led them to the ornate chest they'd seen earlier, earning them the big key. A rail on the wall allowed them to bypass the sinkhole in the floor.

"Now I see what this bit is for," Tails said. "This gear on the spinner matches with this part of the floor. So, all I have to do is put the spinner in, and activate it."

"And activate whatever trap is waiting for us," Sonic commented sourly. Being a hero with Tails wasn't suiting him.

"It's not a trap. I'm certain of that now."

He activated the spinner, making the gears under the floor turn, then eventually a part of the wall turn around. The previously useless clawshot target was now under the cracked bit of wall. There was a new path open to the north, that had an immense sand sinkhole in the floor, and a large central pillar. A spinner rail went around it's base, and along the wall.

He used the rail to get up high enough to land on top of the pillar, where there was another spinner hole in the floor. This one lit two torches, and brought up a spiral of stone around the pillar with another rail in it. It led upwards, to a door with an ornate lock.

"Finally. I thought we'd never get here."

"What's behind?"

"The dungeon's boss, of course."

"Oh, great."

"Stop complaining. You don't have to take part if you don't want to. Just try not to get hurt, I'll be busy fighting whatever we have to deal with."

"I'll help if I can," Sonic promised rather reluctantly.

"Then why don't we find out what we're up against?"

Beyond the doors lay a large, dusty and circular room. In the centre was a large depression with some sand in it, and the head and arm of a giant creature's skeleton. A rail ran around the top edge of the sand rim.

"Creepy," Sonic commented.

"There's something else here," Midna told them. "Be careful."

"But Midna, it's my job to do things and not be careful," Tails grinned back. "I'm meant to go into dangerous situations like this."

"I know," she sighed theatrically. "That makes it all the worse."

As they approached, a low, evil laugh filled the air. Then Zant appeared on top of the head.

"How interesting," he said. "You are still alive, 'hero', and you too Midna."

"That's right," Tails told him. "Now come down here and fight me – or are you too much of a coward to do that?"

"Watch your tongue, lest I remove it from you personally. Now face my power, and tremble. You will not live through this."

He caused a sword to appear in the air before him, glowing with red markings, then plunged it into the skull of the skeleton. Red lines coursed over it. Then Zant vanished.

The eyes of the skull glowed red, and slowly, shaking the entire room, it rose of out of the sand, bringing a second skeletal arm into view.

The spine was billowing dark smoke.

It leaned forward, staring at the three of them, then gave a roar.

"Oh, shut up!" Tails snapped at it. "Do all of you monsters have to have such bad breath?"

Tails took out the spinner, using the rail to pick up speed, then ramming into the back of the giant skeleton's spine hard.

The chunk shot out, crumbling to dust. Skeletons now rose from the sand, which was now moving rapidly down toward the giant skeleton.

The skeletons made it difficult to easily attack the spine.  
Sonic joined the battle then, running past them at speed, then slamming into the next chunk of spine. It too crumbled.

Tails went on the attack again, but was blocked by several heavily armoured skeletons that burst out of the sand, wielding swords. Sonic dashed past, neatly disarming and distracting them, allowing Tails to slam into them from behind, destroying them.

They both joined the attack together to slam the third piece out of it's spine. This time, all the skeletons that had risen, now vanished, and the great skeleton, with another roar, reached up almost imploringly, then collapsed down onto it's back. The light in it's eyes vanished.

The sand began to drain now, leaving them on the floor. Only the head remained now.

The walls of the room, they now noticed, had rails on them, and in the exact centre of the room was another slot for the spinner.

Tails used it, uncertain of what would happen, but it seemed to be the only thing to do.

With rumbles and cracks, the central area rose out of the ground.

When if finished rising, the head seemed to reactivate, and shoved them both off and down onto the part of the floor still far below.

The outside of the central area also had rails on it. Unlike the ones around the outside which went around in rings, these ones went up in a spiral.

It was fairly clear to Tails what he had to do. He attached the spinner to the spiral rail, and went up until he caught up with the head.

When it began shooting fireballs at him, he jumped to the rail opposite, then back again, repeating until he was almost right beside the head. He then jumped and slammed straight into it, causing the head to drop to the ground.

"The sword!" Midna called. "Destroy the sword in it's head to defeat it!"

Sonic got there first, with Tails not far behind. The sword showed no signs of damage as they attacked it.

Then the head got up again, floating around again. Tails went after it straight away, while Sonic ran underneath, waiting for it to fall again so he could resume his attack.

Tails repeated his earlier tactic, slamming into it again.

This time, their concerted attack won out. The head exploded, sending the sword flying upwards, where it to exploded into nothing. A stone pathway went from a door opposite where they had come in, and extended over.

"Good fight," Tails commented.

"For you," Sonic breathed. "I don't think I want to try that again."

"You're just not used to it yet. C'mon, We better get to the top and have a look at where that leads."

* * *

Outside, they had to climb up a spiral staircase around the outside of the tower. It eventually lead to a large open area. In the centre was a standing idol with a spinner rail around it, and many chains going from other pillars around the edge, deep into the ground.

"Wait here," Tails told Sonic. "Take a rest."

"Thanks."

"No worries."

He moved ahead, giving a faint snarl when he realised that he'd been trapped, and five shadow beasts had dropped. Sonic was thankfully out of their reach.

"Midna? I need to be a wolf again. Give me a hand with these annoyances?"

"Of course."

The Shadow beasts were still easily defeated, even with five of them around. Once defeated, another portal formed in the air above them.  
Tails then took out the spinner, and headed up the rail around the idol.

At the top was yet another slot for the spinner. It caused the idol to sink back into the ground, becoming level with the ground below, while the pillars with the chains rose up, hauling a giant stone slab into the air. Some of the sand parted, revealing a stone area, with a semi-circular frame, in which was the mirror of twilight.

Was _not_ the mirror of twilight. There was only a small piece of it left. Midna looked on in horror for a few moments, then made an angry sound, and then finally sank down beside it. It wasn't exactly good news.

Tails became aware of several presences. They looked slightly human, but were completely white, in robes of white, and their faces seemed to be masks hovering just in front of their faces.

All but one of the pillars had a figure atop it.

"A dark entity lurks in the twilight," a voice came, seemingly from all of them. "It houses an evil power... you who are guided by fate... who possess the crest of the goddesses, hear what we have to say.

"At the command of the goddesses, we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times. You have sought it, but it has already been fragmented by mighty magic. A magic that is a dark power, that only _he_ possesses. His name... is Ganondorf.

"He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of dominating the Sacred Realm. A demon thief, an evil-magic wielder, renowned for his ruthlessness... but he was blind. In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and was exposed, subdued, and brought to justice.

"But by some divine prank, he too had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods. His abiding hatred and list for power now turned to purest malice. In some form... it has been passed on to Zant."

"You're only just now figuring out where Zant got his power?" Midna asked, a hint of contempt in her tone. "It's too late for that."

The sages ignored her, continuing on regardless. "Only the true leader of the Twili may destroy the Mirror of Twilight completely... so Zant could only break it into pieces. Once broken, the Mirror became fragments, which even now lie across Hyrule.

"One in the snowy mountain heights, one in an ancient grove, one in the heavens... you who have been sent by the goddesses, you should be able to gather these three pieces. But beware of them even as you were of the Fused Shadows, for a dangerous power resides in those fragments."


	20. Mansion of Frost

"Are you joining me, Sonic?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. It's a bit more than I can handle. I don't know how you can manage it so easily."

"Badly," Tails replied, making a wry face. "I still get rattled by it sometimes."

"I'd offer to keep helping, but honestly, I don't think you need it."

"Doesn't mean you can't help out at all. You remember Telma?"

"The woman who owns the bar in Hyrule Market?"

"That's her. Talk to her. She and her friends don't realise they're helping me, they think I'm helping them, but you can guarantee if you can help them, it'll help me as well."

"I'll help if I can. Just not in one of these dungeons again."

Midna joined them, apparently finished with her bout of peeves behind them.

"It's a long way back to Central Hyrule," she told them. "I think I can give you a lift back. If you don't mind, of course."

"I don't feel up to running. Why not?"

She nodded, concentrating. This time when the world turned to blackness, Sonic was left stood nearby.

He stumbled slightly as it cleared, slightly disoriented, but recovered quickly, nodded, then headed into town.

"We ought to head into town as well. Telma's friends should be able to direct us to the first mirror piece."

"Whatever you think best wolfy."

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little annoyed. It'll pass."

Telma nodded to him in greeting, already in conversation with Sonic. Tails went to the back where he found Chad.

"Tails! I'm glad you stopped by. Ashei said if you came by, to tell you to see her. She's up at Snowpeak."

"Snowpeak?"

"It's up near Zora's Domain, inaccessible because of the strange frost that was there until recently."

"Thanks, I'll head there now."

"It'll take you a while to get there, even on horseback."

"I know a few shortcuts," he grinned back.

* * *

Tails floundered in mid air once again as he appeared over the defrosted Zora's domain. Several Zoras regarded him with puzzled looks, but said nothing as he swum outside.

Snowpeak was reached by a long icy cavern at the bottom of the great lake just outside the main domain. Icicles hung from the roof of the cavern.

At the far end, bundled in furs was Ashei. She didn't seem surprised to see him in the slightest.

"Tails. I expected you to show up. It's colder here than normal." As usual, she spoke shortly, not leaving any words to waste.

"Ever since Zora's Domain froze over?"

"Right. The Zoras are talking too, about a beast somewhere on the mountain that's been seen down here lately. It's been stealing red fish from their village."

"Maybe it's just hungry?"

"That's what I thought too, but I can't investigate with this blizzard going on. I made a sketch of the beast, but it's hardly perfect. I was in a hurry. Maybe it'll help you form a plan." She handed him a sheet of crackling parchment. It looked like a giant hairy creature – a yeti maybe – holding a fish."

"I bet if you showed that to the right Zoras, they'd tell you what we need to know," Midna suggested.

"Who would be the right Zora to ask, though?" he murmured thoughtfully, leaving Ashei to her watch.

"Who would know most about Zora lore?"

"The Zora queen. Or Prince Ralis..."

"Kakariko Village then?"

"You read my mind."

"You're just too predictable."

Renado directed him to the graveyard on arrival, as the young Prince had been in mourning there for his mother. Sure enough, at the large Zora gravestone, he waited there, and turned at the sound of Tails approaching.

"You're Tails, aren't you?"

"Word about me has spread, I see."

"Mother came to me in a dream. She showed me an image of you, said you would save the Zora people. Thank you."

"It was nothing," he replied, feeling faintly embarrassed.

"If there's anything I can do for you..."

"Actually... I wonder if you know of this beast?"

Ralis glanced at the sketch.

"From the snowy mountains... and with a red fish. That's a reekfish, it has to be. It's only found in our village, but you can't catch it without the right bait – it's favourite coral."

"Is it important? The fish, I mean?"

"Of course. You would not be able to find the beast without it. You are looking for it, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Mother told me again. See my earring? It was a gift from her, made from that coral. I want you to take it – fish near the waterfall, and look for the red fish."

"Are you sure? If it's from your mother..."

"I feel I know what she wants, Tails. Please, take it. Good luck in your quest."

Tails nodded, left a hand on the prince's shoulder, then left him to his grieving.

As soon as they were out of sight of him, he called Midna.

"Do you suppose the goddesses are going out of their way to bring the things we need to us?" he asked.

"It does seem that way. Back to Zora's Domain?"

He nodded, "Then we go fishing."

"Ever been fishing before?"

"A few times. I'll catch us a reekfish, don't worry."

* * *

On catching the reekfish, they found out why it was named as such. It had a distinct reek that he could smell clearly even without being a wolf. If the beast had been stealing these fish, it would have left a trail – a trail that he could follow.

The scent was an orange tinted red, and upon turning to his enhanced wolf senses, he could clearly see trails of it leading to the same cavern Ashei was at.

He followed the trail, over several floating ice floes, through a howling blizzard. Wolves made of snow seemed to burst from it, but he loped neatly past them, leaving them far behind.

At one point the trail led directly up a wall, and he was forced to detour to find an alternate route up, then it turned up another wall. The detour for this was slightly longer, but he found the trail again and continued.

Ahead, there were a pair of keese that seemed to be made of ice. They we defeated just as easily. During the fight, he slammed into a piece of a snowy cliff, causing it to collapse – giving him access to the trail again, and finding another howling stone.

"Take sword in hand, great Hero, and find me where the prince grieves," the great grey wolf that was Link told him.

Midna seemed not to have noticed his brief and apparent lapse into unconsciousness this time, so he continued after the trail. The blizzard seemed to have lessened slightly, further up the mountain.

The trail led him to a rocky cliff, which he dug under to reach another icy cavern. At the far side was a ladder leading upwards. He had

Midna turn him back to a human to get up, finding steep stone steps, then finally some ivy leading upwards, through a door to outside.  
There were a lot of ice Keese here. Back as a wolf, he tried to follow the trail, but was interrupted by three Shadow Beasts, and the typical barrier they formed, trapping him – and the ice keese.

They made it difficult to finish the Shadow Beasts as easily, but he handled it finally.

When the snow cleared form the battle, he spotted a tree with some few icy leaves on, and a beast that looked like Ashei's sketch. Cautiously, he approached it.

"Uh?" it grunted, turning. "Hear great noise, but only strange fox? Not see fox up here. Not see human up here. On journey are you? Look for true self?"

Tails nodded, not trusting himself. They creature laughed uproariously, "You look for long time! But I joke. Yeti joke too, uh? Tell truth, you look for something else?"

He nodded again, "A mirror piece."

"Uh? You look for mirror in faraway place... why not say so before? You make good climb to here, and lucky you are to meet me! I find shiny mirror piece – same you look for? Come to house and look with me! I caught fish – make us hot meal at least. We slide there. Do like me!"

He slammed a big fist into the tree, making a large icy leaf fall off, then used it as a snowboard. Tails repeated this, following after him. He knew how to snowboard, he'd done it before many times. The path winded and twisted through icy valleys and over bridges, past startled ice keese and through a field of half-buried trees. It rounded past the edge of a vast hole in the ground, before finally reaching what looked more like a mansion than a house, in the middle of nowhere. The yeti was no where to be seen, apparently inside already.

"Here? What's with this guy? He's got a nice place, for a beast..."

* * *

The mansion's inside was partially ruined. They were in a large hall, with staircases going up on either side leading to the remains of upper landings. Part of the ceiling was missing, and part of the floor was covered in ice. Directly opposite the entrance was a door, above which was a large chandelier of candles.

The smell of the fish lead to the door opposite, where a smaller yeti sat huddled by a roaring fire.

"Who?" her voice came faintly. "Oh... sorry. I have sickness, uh. Come closer, uh?" He did so. "You cute little fox. Husband told me you come. Looking for mirror. Husband found it, pretty thing. But since found, I get sick, then bad monsters appear. Many bad things happen since mirror. We lock bedroom on third floor where it hands. Wait... I tell you where key is." He waited. She handed him a map of the mansion. "I think on this floor. In west wing of mansion. Fever make things blurry, so not sure."

"I'll look for it. You rest."

"You kind as well as cute. See husband in room to west of here. Cooking soup."

The big yeti was indeed cooking soup in a giant cooking pot.

"Ah! You! Wife look bad, uh? Not healthy since mirror, so I make soup for her. Fish from Zora village most nutritious. If you tired, have some! Plenty for all here."

He left the Yeti to cook, intending to head to the other door here, but stopping when he head the sound of a pot rattling. Curiously, he looked around a corner where several pots were. One was wobbling.

He glanced inside, and saw what looked to be a tiny head pop out.

"Goodness! Someone found me! Do help me out of here please? Just break the pot, I'll be safe."  
Somewhat spooked, he broke it against one wall. Out of it came a strange creature – it looked like a chicken, but with the small human head that had popped out.

"Gracious! Free at least! Thank you! My name is Ooccoo."

"Uh... I'm Tails."

"Nice to meet you! I've been looking for things here, but when I got into that pot, I couldn't get out! Shall we try working together, adventurer?"

"No offence, but... how can you help?"

"Oh, that's simple! I can help you get around! Simply tell me a place you'd like to get back to quickly, then no matter where in the vast mansion you are, I can have to warped there in an instant!"

"That's useful... what are you looking for?"

"Ah... would you mind awfully if I didn't say? I'll let you know if I find it, honest! Now, shall we go?"

Ooccoo nestled between his tails, which he adjusted to make it more comfortable for her, then left the yeti's kitchen by a northern door.

It led to another frosty room, with a part of the floor frosted over, and several large crates. Underneath the frosted floor was a switch encased in ice, and another free from ice. He shifted the crates around until one was holding that one down, opening a door in the eastern wall.

Through it lay an area outside. There was a large chunk of ice blocking one back, and a small tunnel on a piece of wall. He dug it out a little larger, squeezing through.

It led them to a clearly snowy area, showing the surrounds of the mansion rising around it. Atop one area was a small cannon. Large chunks of ice blocked off passage in a few areas too.

From the snow leapt several snow wolves, but they were met with his sword, and offered little trouble to him.

After defeating them, he noted a chest, buried in the snow. Once dug out, and opened, it gave him a key.

The only free door here was back to the west, leading to the other side of the ice he'd first seen out here.

The floor was icy here, and there were strange ice creatures with purple eyes on the ice. The clawshot and arrows just sent them bouncing around on the ice, though after several hits, they simply exploded into shards of ice. Whatever they were, they weren't much threat, allowing him to continue through the north door after much slipping and sliding around on the ice himself.

It was locked, but the key solved that. The door locked behind him as he entered the room, it's entire floor icy, and with more of the strange creatures. He had to use the sword strategically to bounce them away from him at just the right time, without sending another toward him. Several near-misses happened, but he managed to shatter them all. The door he'd entered by, along with a door to the west unlocked once they were defeated.

Beyond that door was an apparently empty room. There were a couple of chandeliers in the ceiling, and a hole in the ceiling above that, none easily reachable for now. Through gaps in the south wall, he spotted an ornate chest, behind another door.

This door locked as he approached, and from the floor burst two icy skeletons with large spears. They were deadly quick with their attacks, but their spears shattered against his shield, leaving them vulnerable to him, letting him launch a strong series of blows that shattered them. Like the odd creatures earlier, the doors here unlocked again once they were defeated, letting him reach the chest.

Inside the chest was not a key, but a pumpkin.

Midna looked stunned.

"What _is_ this? This isn't a key at all! We'll have to go back and tell her she got it wrong..."

Ooccoo popped her own head up. "Her? Do you mean the sick yeti? I can whisk you back there in a jiffy!"

Sure as she said it, the room blurred briefly, then clearing into the room with the fire and the yeti.

"You find it, uh?"

"We found a pumpkin," he told her.

"Pumpkin? But why there? Uh... sorry. Husband is in kitchen.. take it to him. I try to remember better."

Her husband was happy to take the pumpkin and add it to the soup, thanking him for it. When they returned to the other yeti, she too thanked him, then said, "Think in the north wing. Please look? I open door for you." It wasn't clear how, exactly, but she did unlock the north door for him.

It led back outside, to the other side of the ice chunks from earlier. Out here was another small cannon, and blocking a door was a towering structure of ice that had glowing red eyes, and watched him with steaming breath.

In the eastern wall was a gate, and an unusual device, and an empty window. The gate was locked. The window led to a different area, and a single door to the east.

In this large room was another cannon, a lot of icy walls, and many more of the small strange ice creatures. Firstly he cleared each of the ice creatures as he came to them, discovering a heavy stone ball on the floor as he went along. It was easy to just slide it along the floor with him until he left it by the cannon. A faded diagram nearby seemed to suggest putting the stone in, then something explosive.

He turned the cannon to face one of the ice walls, putting the stone in it, then experimentally putting a bomb in afterwards, taking cover.

The rock was blasted across the room, shattering much of the ice, and opening a route to a door to the south. He left it for the moment, instead blasting some more of the ice in the room, in the process finding some more bombs. None of the other ice was in the right direction for the cannon, so he proceeded to the south.

This room had many holes in the floor and ceiling, making it risky to walk along the remaining areas, more so with the patches of ice.

He made his way around carefully, shooting down some Ice keese, and knocking some more ice creatures down into the abyss below until he reached a large chest containing the compass. As usual, Midna seized it and the map, and consulted both while hovering just behind him. He left her to it, using the clawshot and a target on the north wall to get back easily.

He made his way back to the outside area, where Midna pointed him to a patch of ground that allowed him to uncover a chest, containing the key for the gate nearby.

On the other side were several more stones, and the other side of the odd device. He now understood that this allowed for moving the stones from this area to the other side of the gate.

To the north was a ladder, but Midna stopped him from going up.

"There's some kind of creature waiting for you up there. You won't be able to get up there before he knocks you back down. Better to wait until we have something we can do about it."

That seemed like a logical plan, so instead he sent a stone through to the outside area, then went there himself, putting the stone in the cannon here, and pointing the cannon at the ice creature blocking the door. A bomb to launch it destroyed it, leaving only one smaller creature. Blasting away the ice opposite it revealed a chest with more bombs in. At leas the wouldn't run out of them here.

Through the newly cleared northerly door was a large round room. Cage-like bars blocked off either side of the room and the roof, leaving only a narrow corridor with a large suit of armour that held a spear. Behind it was another one facing the other way.

As he went to the door behind them, the door locked, and the suit of armour behind him smashed. The other one was new animated, wielding a massive ball and chain. He dodged it's attack, quickly running to it's weaker behind while it was gathering the spiked ball, and launching his attack.

It caught him painfully with the ball the second time, but he recovered quick, and continued his assault.

Finally, it fell, leaving behind the ball and chain. It was as big as he was.

"I bet this could come in useful."

"Midna, I can probably barely lift it," he protested.

"Leave that to me. I'll make it lighter."

"I still won't be able to use it properly."

"Nonsense. You'll be fine, just swing it above your head."

He sighed, but said nothing more, instead finding out what was beyond the now-unlocked north door.

There were two suits of armour and more ice. Not wanting to take chances, he swung the chain into both suits of armour, then the ice, shattering them all. Behind was a chest, and another suit two suits of armour, which he also smashed.

In the chest was a wheel of goat's cheese.

"Food, _again_? I had a bad feeling about this... she didn't seem very sure. We better go back and hope she's had a brilliant idea that'll lead us the right way this time."

Ooccoo warped them back to the lounge again.

As expected, the yeti was surprised.

"What? Cheese? Did husband move it? Where did it get put... Sorry, need time to think. You take cheese to husband for soup, I will think."

As with the pumpkin, her husband was glad to take the cheese for the soup, this time also taking a bottle and filling it for him.

"I think I remember now! We put it nearby so not forget. How I forget! Embarrassing... is in east wing, on second floor."  
This time, the easy door unlocked for them. The area here had a door to the north with another ball transfer device in the wall, a barred off area with another large ice creature in, and more ice blocking a path beside it.

He pushed a block down outside the north door, allowing him to take a stone from and earlier area, then used the ball and chain to smash the ice and creatures. Part way up was an area blocked off by two more stone blocks that he couldn't reach. At the top, behind some more ice he smashed apart, was another cannon. There was nothing to shoot at with it yet, so he simply left it loaded with the stone, and looked at the rest of the floor.

To the south was the remains of a room, with a locked door to the west. There was another door to the north of the cannon.

North led them to an upstairs room above one they had been in earlier. There was another ice skeleton to one side, though it lasted little time after receiving the ball to it's face. To the left was a chunk of ice, and to the right, over the gap in the floor was the top of a chandelier. Behind the ice was a clawshot target.

To reach a chest on the other side, he smashed the ball into the chandelier, making it swing so he could reach it. Inside, he found another key, then used the clawshot to return to the other side, and to the locked door in the previous room.

On the other side was an area above the grand hall they'd entered by. There was another clawshot target in ice, and over chandeliers was another ice skeleton.

Using the ball again to swing the chandeliers, he defeated the ice skeleton on the other side, then jumped over to where it had been continuing to the west.

The entirety of this room was ice-covered, the floor, the walls, what was left of the ceiling, all of it. A number of small ice creatures lay about the floor, though nor for long as the chain swung the ball into them, smashing them instantly.

In the western wall was a large block of ice blocking the path, behind it a small flock of ice keese hit.

There were two doors in the room, one locked to the east, the other unlocked to the north. Left with little choice in doors he headed northwards now.

This led him to a gallery above the room just north of the Yeti's kitchen. He shoved a large block down to there, smashed the ice in the room, and then rearranged the stones to cover the switch in the middle of the ice, which unlocked a door on the upper level to the north.

He couldn't reach it just yet, however, and had to go through a door to the east, leading him back outside again. There were several ice skeletons on this upper level, though none lasted long once meeting the ball and chain. He crossed along the ruins of the walls, heading northwards, and using a clawshot target to get over the last remains, to head into the west wing again.

This room was above were they had retrieved the pumpkin. He swung the chandeliers to get to the far side of the room, finding another key. He headed south, through the door he couldn't reach earlier, and ended up backtracking to the room that had ice everywhere, unlocking the easterly door.

Here, there were more of the larger ice creatures. He smashed both, revealing in the process a door with another stone delivery device nearby, and two blocks embedded in the wall. Pushing these led to the cannon he'd left loaded.

This cannon he turned to face the area he'd just moved the blocks from, and fired it. This had no apparent effect, except to move the stone to the delivery device.

Through the door nearby, he broke the ice on the other side to fetch the ball, and place it in the upper outside cannon, turning it to face the ice creature Midna had warned him about, and firing. It was, of course, shattered, leaving a door free.

Tails picked Ooccoo from his tails, then flew over, landing and placing her back before dealing with the remaining smaller ice creatures, then going through the door to the east, the only way he could go now.

The door locked behind him, as did the door to another area on the far side of the room. It was laid out almost like a church with rows of benches laid out. He'd apologise to the yetis later.

"You shouldn't be so destructive," was Midna's only comment, though she didn't sound as if she meant it.

In keeping with being cautious, he used the ball and chain to smash apart most of these in order to remove any hiding places.

Several large icicles fell from the ceiling as he did so, dropping ice skeletons with them. They didn't last long now he knew they were extremely weak to the ball and chain. Once defeated, he proceeded to the north, which led him to another ornate chest, with the big key in.

"Finally," Midna said. "We found it. That took a while, but the mirror piece is as good as ours now!"  
As he came outside the yeti who had been sick met him.

"Uh, came to meet you. Drink husband's soup, feel much better. You found key! Good, good. Bedroom right above us. I take you there."

She led him up a spiral slop to the top of the mansion.

"Bedroom right here. You go inside. Not worry for me," she told him, but followed him in when the door was unlocked.

The bedroom was large, well furnished. On the far wall was what was unmistakably the mirror shard.

"Here, mirror. Looks. So pretty... pretty..." her voice faded, her head twitching slightly. Then she turned sharply, her face now a mask of terror, screaming, "Not take mirror!"

The windows all smashed, turning the room icy in moments. The yeti seemed to draw ice to her, now becoming an immense ice mass that bounced around the room.

It was clear instantly he had to smash the ice with the ball, and he did so, smashing it into it time after time, dodging out the way as necessary, each hit reducing the mass smaller and smaller until only the yeti remained.

She rose into the air, however, creating more piece of ice around the room that slammed into the floor after him. He smashed them as he could, until finally the largest piece, with the yeti in, also landed, smashing into that.

She re-formed each of the smaller pieces periodically, making it difficult between their slamming into the floor, and the icy floor to smash the ball into the larger mass. Several times he missed, but eventually he began to get the hang of it, smashing away.

Finally, when there was no more ice, the yeti gave out a final tortured scream, then fell to the floor, returned to normal with the room.

The mirror landed nearby. Midna, of course, seized it.

"Well, that's two shards we have now, and two more left. Still... I feel a little bad about how we treated her. To think the mirror has the power to change people like that... This world... no, all worlds can be cruel. Let's hurry and collect the rest of the pieces before more innocent creatures have to endure the same suffering."

Tails merely nodded, exhausted from the fight as Midna created their portal back out.

Before he got the chance to use it, the yeti's husband came in, just as his wife regained consciousness.

"What... what wrong with me?" she asked faintly.

"Very strange... just dreaming, uh," her husband replied.

"Mirror you gave..."

"Forget mirror," he told her. Look into eyes of husband instead. Look in reflection of eyes. There true beauty! Who need mirror?"

He picked her up gently, and carried her from the room, leaving a respectful nod to Tails on the way out.  
Midna said nothing at all as she warped them back outside, but there was a faintly wistful look to her expression as she watched the two yetis leave.


	21. When Times Collide

Tails shivered in the cold outside the mansion.

"I say," Ooccoo called. "Thank you for your help back there."

"You didn't find what you were looking for though."

"No, but it leaves me with only one place left, which is a big help. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime, but do excuse me until then."

She flew off on her somewhat stubby wings. He knew that this probably defied the laws of physics, but shrugged it off. There were so many strange things around here he'd just grown used to them.

"I suppose we should go back to Telma's bar first," he said. "See if they've got anything new to direct us."

"Hey, stop thinking of these things before me!"

She warped him outside the castle town all the same.

The residents of the town must have grown at least partially accustomed to seeing him passing through, because they no longer watched him pass with the same wary curiosity they had the first time.

Telma's bar was quiet again when he made his way inside. The postman was sat beside a fire, apparently engrossed in a menu.

Telma's friends at the back were still there, with the exception of Rusl. Ashei had apparently returned too, in surprisingly good time.

"Tails!" Telma greeted him almost immediately. "You're back so soon?"

"Oh, I just had a short trip up to Snowpeak. Nothing to write home about."

"Now, don't be modest! Ashei told us the monster stopped showing up not long after you went up there. Don't try and tell me that wasn't your doing!"

"That's why it was a short trip. It didn't take long to sort it all out."

"Someday you'll have to stop by and tell us tales of what you've been doing. Not today though – Rusl went off some time ago, maybe he found something."

"I'll ask the others, then go see him."

Ashei didn't leave him the chance to say anything.

"You're a mysterious one, you know that? You seem to be mixed up in everything we've been doing lately."

"Coincidence. Besides, aren't I meant to be helping?"

"Yeah, well, I can't find anyone who can tell me what really happened on Snowpeak."

"Maybe I'll tell you someday. Telma said something about Rusl?"

"He's gone off back to Faron province. Something about an ancient temple."

"Any idea where there?"

"No, but Faron's a small place. You probably won't have any trouble finding him."

"Thanks. I'll go look."

"Where you found the sword," Midna murmured, sounding sleepy. "It had an ancient look to it."

Rusl was waiting at a raised ledge just before the winding tree root that led up to the Forest Temple. It seemed like so long ago that he was going into there to cleanse it.

"I knew you'd come," Rusl said by way of greeting. "The world's changed a lot since the last time we met, hasn't it?"

"Oh, just a little. Telma told me you're looking for a temple?"

"Rumour says that across this gorge is a temple of an ancient civilization. If we could obtain the power hidden within it... but I'm not as young a I was, and I can't make the trip."

"Let me go ahead and do it."

"Of course," he smiled. "You should have no trouble, being able to fly by yourself."

"Naturally. I think I know the way there already."

"How so?"

"Oh, call it deja vu, I just have a familiar feeling about it."

"Be careful over there, Tails. I saw a strange creature go over there. It wasn't like anything I've seen,but..."

"But?" he prompted.

"It reminded me a bit of you and your friend Sonic."

"I wonder if it's someone else I know."

"If it is, maybe they'll help you."

"True. I'll fly on over and have a look for you Rusl, leave it to me."

Tails cheated once out of sight of Rusl, returning to his wolf form, and taking the same route he had originally.  
When he reached the place he'd had to follow the puppet creature earlier, he simply followed the scent left by them last time. It was faint, but just strong enough to follow all the way to the Sacred Grove where he'd found the Master Sword.

"There's someone hiding here," Midna told him.

"I know. I can feel them looking at me."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I until just now."

Tails searched the area from the point he'd retrieved the Master Sword from. Last time he was here, he hadn't paid much attention to the surroundings.

It looked a lot like a ruined temple already. There were the ruins of pillars arranged around the area, and to the south was a more ruined area, with many statues. The stairs leading up to it were damaged and ruined.

At the base of them was something that clearly didn't belong.

It was an Extreme Gear, in a familiar red colour, stuck into the ground.

"Jet," he muttered.

"Come again?"

"I know who's here. I recognise that," he told Midna, pointing at the gear as he approached it, warily looking around for him.

There was no sign though, and no evidence of a trap, so he pulled it out.

"Hold it right there," Jet's squak cut through the air. "That's mine!"

"I know," Tails replied. "You left it there."

"Tails?"

"Who were you expecting?"

"What're you doing looking like that?"

"I've decided to get into the heroing business."

"Hero? You?"

"You'd be surprised. What are you doing here?"

"I've no idea. One minute I'm minding my own business, next thing I know I'm in this crazy world looking at some weird creature telling me if I help him, he'll give me ultimate power."

"What happened then?"

"I know better than to take an offer like that. I left him and tried to find a way back. I overheard someone talking about an ancient temple here, and reckoned it could be a way back."

"I've got some things to see to here for a bit myself."

"You're going to suggest working together, aren't you?"

"Trust me, it'll be a lot easier."

"Oh, alright then. I can't be bothered to argue with you."

"Now I just have to figure out how to get in..."

"Into where?"

"The temple, of course."

"Isn't this the temple?"

"It could be. I'm not sure."

"Try putting the Master Sword back where you found it," Midna told him.

"I think I have an idea of how to go about it," Tails continued for Jet's benefit, returning to where he'd pulled it from. He took the handle in both hands, pointing it downwards, and stabbing it back into the pedestal it had been in before.

Something gave off a gong sound behind them.

On their way over to investigate, the familier posts jabbed into the ground around them.

"I think you'll want your gear," Tails said, handing it to him. "Try not to get hit."

"By what?" But Tails didn't reply. He watched the sky above, as a portal formed, dropping in five Shadow Beasts, then vanishing.

Tails drew the Master Sword again.

"You're going to fight them with that?" Jet asked disbelivingly.

"Get clear of them," Tails half-snapped back at them. "Unless you plan to help!"

He didn't need telling twice, taking to the air, and not a moment too soon – one of the beasts made a grab for him, only narrowly missing.

Not wanting to alarm Jet, he didn't change to his wolf form, despite it being harder to defeat them. He fought off all but two of them, then drew them in close. He tried a different tactic this time, one he'd learned from Link, and moved quickly to one side, then behind both, and gave a spinning slash to their unguarded rear, defeating both.

"And that's how you fight them," he said as the portal re-formed in green.

"When did you get that skilled with a sword? When did you get a sword, for that matter?"

"Oh, I picked them up along the way," he replied diffidently. "Why don't we find out what's changed?"

"Leave that to me," he said from his perch in the air. "I looked around a bit earlier."

"Your friends seem to have a knack for being useful, Tails," Midna said, popping out to watch the hawk flit about.

"I'm starting to think it's more than just coincidence they're here – and at times when they're going to be useful."

"Maybe the goddesses are just helping you out some more."

"Maybe."

"I found it," Jet called. "There's a statue up here that's vanished, and a door behind it."

"Wait for to come on up, and we'll see what's on the other side."

The door was strange. When it opened, it showed the same ruined temple – but it wasn't ruined. The view looked like that of an old photograph, but shifting just slightly.

The statues were still was the triforce marking on the ground. There was also a small alter just ahead of it, and behind that, a door.

The two of them went on through, and as they did so, the view became clearer. On the alter, they could now see three shining stones, one green, one red and one blue.

"Don't try to take them," Tails warned Jet. "Something strange is going on here."

"Nothing strange," Link's voice came from behind him. "Welcome to the Temple of Time, Tails."

Link was indeed stood there, looking exactly as he had done every time he'd taught Tails a new skill.

"What are you doing here?"

"The door you just came through has taken you to a different time. A time when I'm still around, obviously. To you, you've probably met me before, to me, I only know I'm going to meet you again to teach you."

"So you can help?"

"No. I used this temple to fight off evil once before. Unlike the other temples I'd been to, I fought no enemies, solved no puzzles. It was more of a useful tool at the time. I was never allowed to, and still cannot, enter the temple proper. It is hidden from me, and even if you discover it, I can't follow."

"You're here just to meet me then."

"Of course. I have to meet you so I know you when I next meet you – which is the time you first meet me. I also have to tell you that the way ahead will open when you repeat the steps that gained you entry to this past Temple of Time."

"I think I know what I have to do then."

"There's something I have to attend to there as well," Link told him. "Let me take care of that first."

"Of course."

They made their way through to the back, where the pedestal for the Master Sword lay, still empty.

Link strode up to it, drawing the same Master Sword that Tails still held, and stabbing it into the pedestal. A bright blue light surrounded him, making him appear only as a sillhouette. It seemed to shrink, until it looked more like a young boy, then the light, the sillhouette and Link's Master Sword vanished.

"That's creepy," Jet said, finding his voice again. "It's like magic or something."

"You get used to that a lot around me," Tails replied, repeating what Link had just done.

The blue light that appeared this time, formed stairs up to one of the immense stained glass windows.

Ooccoo suddenly ran past them, up the stairs, and seemingly through the glass.

"I guess that's the way to go," he said, following Ooccoo up the steps to the glass window. As they approached, it faded out, showing the entrance to the real Temple of Time.


	22. The Temple of Time

The way into Temple of Time led back down more steps, leading to another circular room. Directly ahead was a giant bell underneath a stone archway. Twin staircases flew back on either side to behind them.

A look behind the bell showed an ornate door leading out of the room, with the crest of the Triforce above it. On one side, there was a statue, on the other side of it there was nothing.

"That's odd," Jet remarked. "Everywhere else, they come in pairs, but not here."

Tails scratched at his chin for a moment, thinking.

"Jet," he said. "I'm going to do something that's going to seem really strange. Don't get excited by it or anything."

"What are you going to do?"

"Midna? I'm going to need to change."

"You got it," she replied appearing nearby, much to Jet's surprise. He was even more surprised when Tails turned into a wolf beside him.

Tails tuned in his wolf senses on the empty spot, and saw what could only be described as an echo of a statue. He nodded to Midna to shift him back again.

"Missing," he said. "Find it." He shook his head, then tried again. "There used to be a second one there, but it's missing. We'll probably find it somewhere in the temple, I should imagine."

"Where do we start? And what is that?" he pointed at Midna.

"That's Midna," he told Jet. "She and I are working together. I think we'll try up the stairs first."

Up the stairs, they met Ooccoo again.

"Not so fast, if you please!" she stopped them. "This is where I've been trying to get to! The ancient technology of my people sleeps here in this place... I've been searching all over, and now, I can tell, we're so close I can _smell_ it! Once we find that, we can finally go home! You'll help us, won't you?"

Tails sighed, nodding.

"I might as well just take on everyone else's quests while I'm at it," he muttered.

"Don't you like being a Hero?" Midna teased.

"I like it better when I don't have a crowd following me."

"Poor wolf boy. You can't go this way anyway. It's locked."

Tails glanced up, saw the lock and sighed again.

"Typical. Back downstairs with us then, let's try that northern door."

As they went back down the other stairs, they found two unlit torches. Something didn't seem right to him, so he lit them, causing a chest to appear.

"This place is creepy," Jet remarked, as Tails removed a key from it.

"I did tell you to expect that around me. Back upstairs. I want to check that door now. I've got a feeling it's the right way."

It led them to a room that led in four directions. In the centre, there was a marking on the floor. To the south and west, there were barred gates blocking their progress. To the west, hanging over a larger mark was another bell.

There was a strange spider like creature in the room.

"Now what do we do?" Jet asked him.

He didn't answer, instead drawing the bow and loosing several arrows at it, causing it to vanish into smoke when defeated.

"Unnatural," Jet muttered.

"You're going to be a terrible companion if you're going to keep saying things like that," Midna told him. "Make yourself useful and put one of those pots on that switch in the middle."

He did so, grumbling. The way they had come in was now barred off, but the other gates were now opened, allowing another spider creature to wander around, and showing another chest.

This time, he beat the creature with the sword, and opened the chest to find some more arrows.  
When the went up the west passage, up some stairs, they found a new gate barring their way.

Tails lobbed a bomb at the pot Jet had left, deftly landing it inside the pot. It exploded, destroying the pot and resetting the gates, opening the one beside them again.

This let them access a northerly passage. A lizard bearing a sword came charging at them, but didn't last long under a few well placed strikes from Tails.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Here in Hyrule," he replied absently, continuing up the passage. As he rounded a corner, he spotted two more lizards. "Ever used a sword before?"

"Me? Are you kidding?"

"You're going to have to learn sooner or later if you're going to survive around me," he replied, handing him the Ordon sword. "I've got a shield too if you want to."

"Nah. I'll just fly and figure this out from watching you."

"Be careful then." Jet just snorted.

Tails charged the surprised lizards, drawing the Master sword at the last moment, quickly parrying a blow from each and counter-attacking.

Jet flew over them, striking inexpertly at a third one that had remained unseen before. Though he lacked experience, as Tails himself knew, creatures here didn't seem to expect aerial attacks, leaving them off guard.

Once defeated, they took a cursory look around the room, discovering a strange statue wielding a hammer, another bell on the ground, another gate, an alcove with pots in, and two more switches on the floor.

Jet examined it closely. "It looks... kind of crazy. Wait, let me guess – I have to get used to this around here."

"Ooccoo?" Tails asked.

"Yes?"

"You said your people's technology was here, right?"

"That's right."

"Do you know about this then?"

"No. It looks like their stuff, but it's not."

"We'll ignore it then... pick up a pot Jet, and we'll try those switches."

As they turned away from the statue, Ooccoo called out, "Watch out!"

The statue had apparently come to life, hopping after them and swinging it's hammer at them.

Jet stumbled back away from it, and it homed in on him giving Tails a view of the back of it. It looked vulnerable there, so he hacked at it, making it turn on him.

Now Jet got to his feet, and made his own attack on it's rear. The Ordon sword wasn't as powerful as the Master sword in Tails' hands, leaving him to deal the finishing blows to it.

A chest appeared where it had been stood, containing the map. Midna seized it, floating nearby to examine it, then glanced up. "Well go on then," she told them. "The pots are over there, and the switches there."

The switches opened the gate, of course. They led up a short set of stairs to a corridor leading east and to a door.

It lead to another large circular room. In it's center was a large stone pole supporting a platform. Around it's base was a lowered area with smaller spider creatures, and around that separating them from him was a large metal barrier, the only entrance blocked off by large sparks of lightning.

They were immediately distracted by a pair of lizard creatures. Jet still had trouble fighting off his ones, leaving Tails to come to his aid as soon as he'd finished his.

Tails examined the mechanisms that made the sparks, then pulled out the bow and began picking off the spiders. Once all defeated, the sparks stopped.

"How did you know?"

"I'm an engineer," Tails reminded him. "There isn't anything else down there, so lets look around down here."

"Leave it to me!"

"Jet! Wait!"

"Huh?"

"We don't know what's up there yet. What if something shot at you?"

"I can fly faster."

"Just... stick nearby, in case you get in trouble, alright?"

"Oh, alright then."

Around the outside area there was another bell behind a gate, and a lantern behind another that was unmistakably another Poe. There was also another statue which shot a beam at him, but like the similar ones he'd encountered in the Goron Mines, an arrow in it's eye defeated it.

There were stairs at the back of the room which lead up to another level. At one point, they included a spinner track where the stairs had fallen away.

At the top, there was a locked door, and access to a round area. On tracks in it's floor were two spiked things going in circles. In the

center was the top of the stone pole seen earlier, with a stone sticking out to push on it.

There was a pot to one side, and opposite the locked door was a raised area with two switches.

Jet didn't need prompting to push the stone with him.

As they did so, it lowered down, taking them to where the spiders had been.

"Drag that pot over here, then we'll push it back up again."

"We could have done this by flying, you know," Jet told him reproachfully.

"Have you ever tried flying with chain-mail armour?" Tails asked him, picking at it. "Or half a ton of useful tools? Even with Midna's help, it's still a fair weight."

"Didn't think of that."

"I didn't think you had."

Once the two switches had been activated, a bit of stone raised up, letting them access another door.

It locked behind them.

Ahead, they could see two more of the crazy looking statues. Defeating them revealed a chest with another key.

They backtracked a room, to the lcoked door they'd seen earlier. Instead of unlocking it, Tails tapped the key against his chin, examining the lock. With a few deft movements, he'd unlocked it without needing the key.

The chains keeping the door closed remained in place, however. Frowning, he locked it again, then used the key.

The chains fell off with the lock this time.

"Are you happy now, wolf boy?" Midna asked him.

"I'd like to have a word with whoever built these places. The keys are exactly the same for all of them, but they all disappear after one use, and the locks don't work if you don't use a key. It's annoying."

"So?"

"Never mind. Lets get on with it."

The room on the other side appeared small at first, with a curious green gem on a pedestal to one side, another beam shooting statue ahead, and a large metal circle frame to the other side. Looking through it revealed more to the room than was first apparent.

He shot the statue, deactivating it and glancing around the corner to reveal a wall.

"Midna?"

"The gem," she replied, not looking up from the map.

He struck it, and there was a rocky scraping sound. Through the circle, he could see the walls had moved. Where there had been one before, there wasn't any longer, letting him into the area on the other side. There was another bell on the other side, and another circle, but nowhere else to go. He shot the gem with an arrow, putting the walls back and revealing another path, and another beam statue.

Around the other side was another chest, which had the compass in. It remained in Tails' hand for only a few moments before Midna stole it from him. He closed the chest, sat on it, then started examining the Master sword for any signs it needed maintenance, finding none.

"What're we waiting for?"

"Midna to finish with them. Compass, map and her power usually means she can direct me through the rest of any dungeon. Assuming I need it."

"Shoot the gem again, wolf boy," she told him.

He did so, moving walls one more, and showing stairs upwards.

They met two lizard creatures along the way. The second had apparently begun to learn, as it had some more armour on it than previous ones. Tails didn't care – the Helm splitter skill remove it's helmet easily.

They were lead to another room. At first glance, there was nothing they could do, everything being barred or walled off. Just visible over the top of one wall was a gem.

Tails scratched his chin, then turned to Jet. "Feel like hovering above and giving me an idea of the room?"

"I thought you didn't want me to, because it was risky?"

"I can hear a couple of lizards, but they fight with swords, so no risk there. If something does shoot at you, just drop down behind the wall."

Jet jumped at the chance to take to the air again.

"You were right, two lizards," he reported. "There's some pots under that gem, and another gate made from lightning. There's a bell at the far end of the room too." He flew down a bit further. "There's another lizard hiding around one of the corners. He's really heavily armoured, Tails."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"Looks like all."

"Safe up there?"

"Of course."

Tails nodded, shooting the gem. The wall moved, showing the sparking barrier to the left of it. Two lizards came charging at him, knowing he was there because they'd heard him. He dealt with them easily, then shot the gem again.

The heavily armoured lizard charged him now. He spotted holes in it's defence though – small ones, not ones easy to strike, unless...  
"Midna, change me back," he called, blocking the lizards strikes and stepping clear.

Once changed, he circled the surprised lizard, then when it tried to strike, he quickly rolled clear making a leap and snapping at it's unprotected neck. His weight kept it on down, letting him send it's weapon skittering away with the flick of a tail. He blinded it by flicking them both into it's own eyes, still tearing away at it's tough skin. He wasn't achieving much here.

He signaled to Midna to be changed back, then before it could react to the change, he drove the sword straight through the neck. It vanished, defeated.

"Neat tactics," Jet commented.

"I came up with them on the spur of the moment," he replied, shooting the gem one more time. It revealed yet more stairs, leading westward this time.

"I've got a bad feeling about this room, wolf boy," Midna told him. "There's a treasure there, that much I can tell, but there's something else there too."

Tails nodded, opening the door.

There were a lot of spider-like creatures here, and it was a fairly large room too. He and Jet took a side of the room each, having to chase after some of the samller ones.

Once finally defeated, another chest appeared. It had rupees in.

"This is your treasure?" he asked Midna.

"Look, I can't tell everything, alright. Look up though."

He did so. On the back wall were a giant pair of scales, and above the center was yet another bell.

They took the stairs on one side of the room to the scales. Tails examined them for a moment, stepping onto them. They shifted under his weight. When he hovered above them, they returned to normal, balanced.

He landed on the far one, making them shift again. Jet stepped onto the other one, balancing them again and letting Tails step off on the other side, then followed after Tails. It lead to a door.

"There's a door to the west as well, wolfy," Midna told them. "You want that one."

They found their way up to it, having to use the scales again to do so, and went through.

It locked behind them.

There was another crazy statue, and some helmasaurs. Midna taught Jet how to handle them, while he took on the statue. Once all were defeated, the door unlocked. Jet turned to leave, but Tails stopped him.

"There's another area just up there, and there's a chest behind a gate down here."

"Want me to have a look?"

"Nah. My turn."

"I thought you couldn't fly?"

"I can, just not well. Besides," he said, pulling out the clawshot. "I have this."

He used it on a target to get up onto the upper area.

"Throw up those metal helmets the helmasaurs left behind," he called down. "There's four switches, but only two pots."  
Jet did so, then headed to the chest, but found he couldn't open it. Tails, on the other hand, opened it easily.

"Guess it must be some kind of hero thing," he murmured, withdrawing the ornate key for dungeon's boss room. "Where to next, Midna?"

"Back a room, then the south door."

Before they'd even started into the room, a beam statue shot at them. It missed though, giving Tails the opportunity he needed to shoot it's eye.

Around it's base were many spiked things following tracks around them.

Opposite where they'd come in was yet another bell, leaving them only a path leading west to go down – or up, as it had stairs leading up to a room of lizard creatures again.

Beyond them appeared to be several traps, including spiked rollers on the floor, and an axe swinging from the ceiling.

Behind the axe, Tails retrieved another key, then joined Jet at the stairs on the north side of the room. At the top was another room with two more crazy statues, and many more spider creatures.

When all were defeated, another chest appeared. Inside was a purple rupee – worth 50.

"Find these often, Tails?" Jet asked him.

"Yeah. I want to know who puts them there. Still, it's a decent way to fill my wallet."

"Sure. They must sell for loads. Rouge would love them."

"Huh? Oh, no. This is the currency here."

"We want to head east, wolfy. All that's here is a bell and the locked door we'll be going through.2

"East it is then."

"Be careful. I've got another bad feeling."

"Thanks," he replied dryly, as the door locked behind him.

The room was massive, a great dome overhead with a small window letting light in. It illuminated a bell hanging above the door, another statue on the far side of the room on a ledge, and the towering figure of what appeared to be an armoured knight.

It turned as they approached, wielding a giant sword and shield.

"Jet! Get clear!" he warned, drawing the Master sword.

The armour of his opponent made it difficult to harm him, but the plate armour slowed him considerably. Tails took advantage of that, using light blows in the right places to pull off the armour, then the helm splitter to remove it's helmet.

It dropped the shield then, throwing the large sword at a wall behind. Whatever it was, it wasn't human.

Now it drew another, lighter sword. Now the advantage was on it's side, as it landed blow after blow, Tails only just managing to block them all in time.

He was driven back slowly, having to give up ground just to keep from being harmed, then the thing stopped. It looked curious, then fell to the ground, revealing Jet hovering behind with the Ordon sword held forward, as if he'd stabbed.

"No one beats up my friends," Jet said. "Are you alright?"

"Hey! I'm meant to be looking out for you?"

"Yes, I appreciate being thanked too," he grumbled.

"Sorry. You caught my by surprise."

They were distracted by a chest appearing nearby.

"After you, wolf boy," Jet told him, gesturing to it.

Inside the chest was a curious rod. At it's top was a ball of light.

"A torch," he said.

"Not so! Ooccoo told him. "That light will animate any statue, like the one above! If it has a small hole in it for the light to occupy, it will animate it, and make it move just as you do! Try moving that one under the bell over there!"

Not entirely convinced, Tails swung the rod at the statue. The ball of light went from it, into the statue, lighting it up. Nothing else happened.

He stepped back away from it, and it stepped toward him.

Tails led it under the bell. The bell lowered with a clang, then raised.

The statue was gone, and the light back on the rod.

"Useful... I think. Midna? Where to next?"

"To your favourite part of these places, of course."

"Oh, joy," he replied sardonically. "The boss."

"Excuse me," Ooccoo interrupted again. "But that statue will be useful in getting there. Those bells move it around the temple."

"That's more useful," he commented. "Lets go put this back into the main room, then go see what's waiting to maul us in the boss room."

* * *

The statue they'd returned had opened the path for them to go through a trap-filled and somewhat ruined tunnel, that lead them... here.

The room was dark, with only small patches of light. In each, a statue was visible. As he moved to examine one however, the lgiht was cut off. Tails looked behind, then up to see an immense spider with an armoured body on the roof. It had a huge eye on it's back.

He shot the eye with an arrow, making it lose it's grip on the roof and fall heavily to the floor.

The sword had no effect on the beast. He was about to call Midna to give him the spiked ball, but she pointed to the statues.

He caught the idea, using the newly aquired rod to animate one, then swung it, making the statue swing it's massive fist into the spider.

It righted itself, scrambling over the floor and back up the walls, it's eye closed now. Once on the roof again, it dropped what looked like eggs, each one turning into spiders.

Tails caught Jet's attention. The hawk had been trying to keep as clear as possible, but he caught Tails' meaning when he pointed at the spiders. He swooped down and began clearing them up, leaving Tails to concentrate on the bigger one.

His momentary distraction had given it the opportunity it needed to fire a beam, not unlike that of the statues he'd seen throughout the temple. It had poor aim, but narrowly missed Jet, and came uncomfortably close to Tails before he shot it again.

Once more it fell to the floor. He used another statue to pound it again, then repeated once more.

It exploded into smoke. Tails put his weapons away, then turned back to the smoke. It had cleared to show just the spider's eye, and a lot of eggs.

The eye looked around at the eggs, which hatched into more of the small spiders. Tails shot a bomb-arrow into them, destroying many of the spiders, and hurting the eye. Two more defeated the lot, leaving the third shard of the Mirror of Twilight for Midna to pick up.

"That's the third one," she said, satisfied. "Only one left now. You saw how dangerous that monster was, right?"

"Hardly. It was easy."

"Yes, but... I can't shake the feeling, we could be making something terrible here... something we'll have to destroy later."

"Maybe. We'll see when we come to that though. Why don't we leave though?"

"Oh, alright then wolf boy. You and your friend too."

* * *

They re-formed back in the Temple of Time. Link was waiting for them again.

"I assume you were successful?"

"Of course. I'm a Hero of the Goddesses – I can't lose."

"Don't get overconfident."

"I won't. What are you doing here again?"

"I... have to face my destiny," he said reluctantly. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason the gods chose me, and why I'm here, Tails. The final battle I'll do here. I don't know if I'm going to win or not."

"Of course you are. You can't lose either, and you've got another reason."

"And that is?"

"Well, obviously, if you were going to lose, the Hyrule I know would probably be a lot darker, evil and stuff like that. So since Hyrule's Goddesses are still in power in that Hyrule, it stands to reason that you didn't lose. So, you can't lose."

"But that hasn't happened yet for me, Tails."

"Nope, but it will. Go on – go defeat your big evil dude. You'll win, I know it."

Link considered this. A fairy appeared nearby.

"You ought to listen to him, Link," it told him. "He's right."

"I know, Navi. Thank you... both of you. You ought to leave and go back to your own time first though, Tails."

Tails nodded, pausing at the door and turned back. "What is it the light spirits said to me... oh, I remember now. May the way of the Hero lead you to victory," he told Link, then left with Jet.

"Well done, adventurers," Ooccoo told them as the emerged into the ruined Temple of Time. "You found what we were looking for! Goodness, yes, the Domination Rod from the temple. But that has been around for some time... I can see from here, the magic is almost exhausted. What do to..."

"What's up now?"

"Well, I thought I could return to the sky at last... but this is no help in this case... and I have forgotten the spell that would fill it with magic again." Ooccoo shrugged somehow and continued, "It can't be helped... I suppose I'll have to look for the statues that respond to the rod. Well, I'm on my way... see you again!"

Midna looked after Ooccoo as she flew off, then back at the Domination rod in Tails' hands. It looked more rusted over now, and no longer held the ball of light.

"Hey, Wait! What did you do to the rod?" She looked helplessly after them, then turned back. "Well... it seems useless to us now... just excess baggage... but what are you going to do?"

"She said something about returning to the sky, and the spirits at the Arbiters grounds said there was a mirror shard there, didn't they?"

"We should try to restore power to the rod then – maybe it can get us there."

Jet looked left out as Midna dropped out of sight again.

"Sorry," Tails said to him. "It gets a bit like that after these places. What are you going to do?"

"I dunno... I could do with a rest."

"If you don't mind keeping an eye on my workshop, you can stay there. It got dragged with me here. Midna can warp us there, and I'll show you the way."

"Sure thing, I guess... but what about the locals?"

"Oh, I'll let Bo know about you before I leave. He's the Mayor in Ordon village. They'll be fine with you. I think Sonic stopped by at some point as well, so they should be alright. Put some clothes on though – it's kinda the custom here in Hyrule."

"Anything else I don't know?"

"Nope, that's it really. I won't stick around long myself, there's someone I want to see in Kakariko Village."

Midna warped them to Ordona's spring, then transformed him back to his normal self again.

"Heeey!" a voice called.

"Oh, no. Not again."

The postman came into view once more.

"Greetings, Mr. Miles! I have come to deliver a letter." He handed it over, then turned around. "My business is concluded. Onward, to mail!"

Jet stared after the postman as he left.

"Is he..."

"A complete lunatic, probably," Tails answered. The letter was from Renado, asking him to stop by his sanctuary because he had something to tell him about Ilia's memory. "Looks like I've got another reason to stop by Kakariko... I'll show you to my workshop and talk to Bo, then I've really got to be going."

"Must be busy being a hero," Jet commented.

"I haven't stopped since I got dragged into this mess," Tails told him, leading the way.


	23. Medicine Man

Tails had left Jet at his workshop, and began to head back up to Kakariko Village. Epona was still at Lake Hylia, so despite Midna's offers to speed up the journey, he made the trip on foot. It had been a while since he'd passed this way, if nothing else it gave him the chance to try and keep the monster population down a bit more.

He'd just made it out onto Hyrule Field when a cart rattled up beside him, Sonic holding the reins.

"Hey, Tails. What're you doing here?"

"Heading back up to Kakariko. I just left Jet up at my workshop."

"Jet's here too?"

"Yeah, he helped me in the last dungeon I went through."

"Wonder how many more of our friends got dragged here with you."

"I don't know, but I'm half expecting Knuckles to turn up next."

"Wouldn't put it past him. If you want a lift back to Kakariko, wait around a bit, I just gotta drop this lot off at Ordon. Rusl ordered a few things, I'm dropping them off."

"You're... doing a delivery service?"

"And a kinda passenger service too. I get paid for it, and what I earn goes toward Malo's efforts."

"Malo? What's he up to?"

"He's raising funds to repair the western bridge into Hyrule Castle Town, and then he wants to buy out the store there because they guy who runs it overcharges ridiculously."

"At least it keeps him out of trouble."

"Sure thing. Back in a few minutes," he said, then headed into Ordon. Tails picked a nearby tree and leaned against it, waiting.

Sonic was back before long, and they were on their way to Kakariko.

"Where do you go?"

"Anywhere," Sonic answered. "Lake Hylia, the edge of Zora's Domain, Hyrule Castle Town, Kakariko, Ordon..."

"What about the monsters?"

"What about them? I can outrun any of them."

Just moments later they pulled into Kakariko Village. Sonic slowed down as they entered.

"I'll leave you here," he told his friend. "I've got to see to some things at this end of the village."

"Alright. See you later, Tails!"

* * *

Before visiting Renado, he paid a call on Link, waiting for him in his own grey wolf form not far from where Prince Ralis had been grieving.

"You're late," he accused.

"No I'm not," Tails grinned, edging closer. He knew what was coming. "I'm just in time."

Link looked puzzled a moment, then caught on. "So you're back from there."

"Did what I said help you?"

"Of course it did. You don't see Hyrule suffering under Ganondorf, do you?"

"See? What did I tell you, you couldn't lose."

"I know that now. But we're not here to catch up."

"Nope, I know," Tails replied, then performed the Mortal draw on Link.

"A little warning would have been nice," he told Tails from the ground.

"Doesn't that defeat the object?"

"Fair point," he conceded. "Now, for another new skill, the Jump Strike."

"Wait. How's this different to a normal jump attack?"

"You don't strike at an enemy with this one, instead you hold the blade downwards and impale the ground."

"What for?"

"It will cause the ground to quake around you, hitting more than one foe."

Now he understood, performing it easily.

"I don't know how you put yourself through this, Link."

"I wasn't exactly willing to do it, Tails. I've only one skill left to pass on to you now, but in good time... then my task will finally be complete."

"Until next time then."

Next stop was Renado's house. Inside waiting with Ilia and Renado were Darbus and Gor Coron.

Darbus noticed Tails as he entered. "Hm? Who are you, little creature? Some acquaintance of the little lady?"

"He's the one I told you about, Darbus," Coron told him. "You made good time, Tails."

"Is she any better?"

"Some... but Renado knows more than I."

At the mention of his name, Renado glanced up.

"Tails! Surely fortune is with us now. Now that you're here, if things go well we can help Ilia recover her memory at last. Do you know Telma's friend Shad?"

"Of course. I guess he's been buried in his books again, right?""

"Indeed... in those books he has been looking to the heavens, but has come here to see the statue in the basement of the sanctuary. I have also learned that when Ilia was saved, she overheard someone talking about a rod of the heavens. The Goron elder believes that to regain the lost memories, we must piece together the fragments of her past, and that means we must work our way back from where she lost her memory, we may find something that will restore it."

"All we must do is retrace her path," Coron continued. "It was Telma who cared for her before she arrived here, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. That should be the first stop, I think."

"Take this then," Renado said, handing him a letter. "Give it to her." Then in a quieter voice he admitted, "I'd come, but I cannot abide her company myself. Please don't tell her."

"I won't," Tails murmured. Before he left, Darbus thanked him for aiding him with a traditional Goron hug. He was certain he heard something crack while enfolded in the giant Goron's arms.

"I'm starting to see your point about people going out of our way," Midna said on the way out of town. "She just _happens_ to overhear something about somewhere we just _happen_ to want to go, and it just _happens_ to be something we can help with by restoring her memory."

"I'm not complaining. It makes our job a lot easier. Imagine how much longer it would take if we had to track down these things ourself."

"I guess you've got a point there, wolf boy."

"Hyrule Castle Town then?"

"Oh, I _suppose_ I can warp you there," she said, feigning sarcasm.

Night had fallen by the time the twilight cleared from his vision. It made for a quieter trip through town, but the bar was far more crowded.

He managed to squeeze behind the bar, get Telma's attention and show her Renado's letter.

"Oooh! Well, if it isn't from the shaman himself. All this writing, and he hasn't mentioned me once, you know? You know what I call that, honey?"

"Uh... no?"

"I call that rude!"

"Uh, well-"

"No accounting for the foolishness of a man. I understand Ilia's situation now, at least."

"So you'll help?"

"Of course! For that little girl, I'd round up the soldiers of Hyrule and whip them into shape."

"I think that might be going a little far, don't you think?"

"You can't tell me they don't need it."

"True. What about Ilia though? Where did she come before here?"

"You'll want to talk to that doctor there, hun. He was the one who brought her to me. He's a crusty old bat, that's for sure. You might have trouble getting anything useful out of him."

"What would get him to talk?"

"I've got it!" She rummaged under the bar for a few moments, then presented him with a bit of paper. It looked like the doctor's bar tab... and he had a lot run up on it. "You go ahead and take this to him, honey. This magic little paper will get him talking in no time."

"Thanks, Telma."

"Don't you mention it m'dear. Good luck with helping Ilia."

The doctor's house was only a short way north of the bar, beside the western exit of the town.

Late as it was, the doctor's house was still open. The crotchety old man who ran it was just inside when Tails entered.

"Hm? Just my luck. It would be you."

"Uh... me?"

"Yes, you! The admirable young lad who was willing to help the Zora boy for nothing. What do you want now? A physical?"

"Uh, no, I'm good thanks. I've got something for you." He pulled out his bar tab and handed it over, concealing a grin.

"Aigh! I can't pay this off now! Not that I can't make money, of course... so skilled they call my hands the golden mitts..."

"No patients lately?"

"Besides that Zora kid... look, I can see Telma's hired you to get the money out of me, but she'll have to wait! If I'd been able to sell that wooden statue the lady had I could have-"

"Wooden statue?" Tails interrupted.

"Yes... I accidentally spilled medicine over it, and it made it stink... so I left it outside to dry and it got stolen." He looked furious for a moment. "Who goes around stealing people's stuff like that?"

"You?"

"I was er... borrowing it!" he covered quickly.

"Sure..."

"I don't have the money or the statue, so I can't help you."

"Don't think Telma's going to forget the tab," Tails told him, taking it back as he left. Then he slipped up the alley just beside the doctor's place and said, "Midna."

"What's bothering you, wolf boy?"

"You were listening?"

"You have to ask?"

"Silly question I guess. Would the smell of the medicine last this long?"

"You tell me, you're the wolf."

"Not at the moment. Care to help?"

Midna glanced out of the alley, then said, "Only because you picked a good place to hide."

Paying not attention to the townsfolk, he picked up the ugly-green scent of the medicine and followed it through the town, down outside Telma's bar.

Her cat met them there.

"You're looking for something, aren't you?"

"A wooden statue," Midna supplied.

"Ah. That. Yes, I admit. I stole it. I was attacked by some sort of skeletal dogs right after though, and they took it from me. I don't know why they wanted it. Better that I got attacked than that girl though. They lurk outside the south gate in a pack, but you'll have to beat them all to get it back."

"Useful. Thank you."

"Be careful," she warned them.

It was already late, so they didn't have to wait long for these skeletal dogs to appear.

They just crawled out of the earth as it darkened. Tails hastily scratched a circle on the ground, nodded to the dogs, then to it, looking at Midna.

"Gotcha. Just get them close."

They seemed to come mindlessly at him anyway. There was no special tactic to it, he just waited for them. Midna held them down, and he dashed through each in quick succession. The statue clattered to the ground after them.

"That was almost too easy," he murmured after being changed back. "I don't like it."

"You think it might have been a trap?"

"I don't think so. Let's go to Kakariko and take this to Ilia."

* * *

Midna had gone to sleep, and Epona probably was too, so Tails made his own way to the village. It was near dawn when he quietly let himself into Renado's cabin, but they were all still there, either up late or early.

"Did Telma say anything?" Renado murmured quietly.

"She helped me find something," Tails answered, pulling out the statue from his tunic.

"That's it!" Ilia exclaimed. "I remember... something... I was confined somewhere..." she thought hard for a few moments, then continued,

"Yes... and I was saved by... someone... who was confined with me. They gave me that... but that means they're still in trouble!" She grew irritated then and burst out, "What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember?"

"I remember!" Gor Coron burst out, surprising them all. "May I examine that a moment?" he asked Ilia. He took one look, then nodded again. "I thought I had seen it before. It belongs to a tribe that protected the Hylian Royal Family long ago. They worked in secret, so lived in a lonely, hidden place, but I heard that they dwindles out years ago due to wars... there's a path in Lanayru province on the other side of the Bridge of Eldin.

"I know the place," Darbus rumbled. "A rockslide blocked it off years ago. I can clear it for you. I will await you there, little fox!"

With that, he squeezed out through the door, muttering something about small doorways, and left.


	24. Memory Medic

Midna swiftly conveyed him up to the Bridge of Eldin, covering most of the distance to where this rockslide should be, then transformed Tails back to his own form.

"You know wolf boy, there's something I don't get."

"What's that?"

"That giant Goron only just left Kakariko, right? Big as he is, he can't be all that quick. We'll end up getting there before him."

"So it'll give us some time to wait and catch a bit of shut-eye," Tails shrugged. "It'd be nice to actually have a chance to stop and rest, rather than reeling from one dungeon to the next like a drunken sailor."

"If you say so, wolfy. I think-" she paused, looking around from her perch on his shoulder. "Do you hear that?"

Tails half turned, listening.

"A kind of rumbling sound, coming this way?" he asked.

"Didn't think it was just me."

He looked around, then saw a massive goron-coloured rock rolling their way. The ground seemed to quake as it shot past them with a fair turn of speed.

They stared after it for a few moments before either of them said anything.

"Was that..." Tails started, not quite believing what he saw.

"There goes your rest, wolf boy," Midna laughed.

* * *

The rolling rock had indeed been Darbus, who had even had time to clear the rockslide before Tails arrived. He warned of a number of Bulbins that had invaded the village. But in his booming voice told him he had complete confidence in his ability to handle them.

The village beyond was not unlike Kakariko in its western styling. Many of the Bulbins were in plain view.

"Wolf time?" Midna suggested.

"Maybe when we're starting to have trouble finding them," he replied, taking out the bow. He took aim and shot at one which had the unfortunate idea to turn its back to him as the arrow flew. Unfortunate for it, because the arrow landed in its behind.

"Nice shooting," Midna muttered. Tails ignored her and shot several more Bulbins, who seemed incapable of figuring out where they were being shot from.

Once the immediate ones were taken out, he started cautiously making his way through the village, glancing into buildings where he heard suspicious sounds. Several times he took advantage of a broken window to shoot one inside, and once even run one through on the sword so he wouldn't waste too many arrows. It didn't take long to root out all those he could find that way, and only a brief sojourn as a wolf was needed to find the last troublesome few.

The village was not as deserted as it had otherwise looked though, as when he returned outside there was an old woman stood outside the one undamaged house. Tails growled at Midna.

"Hm? Oh, right. You can't meet her as a wolf, can you. Strange how people seem to accept you as your normal fox self," she went on, restoring his form, "I mean, you're not really that much different when you get right down to it."

"Hero's clothes," Tails replied shortly, picking his way back down to meet the old woman.

She noticed him before he reached her, prompting the odd remark of, "It's you! The saviour, it's you!"

"Uh, sure I guess," Tails said, taken off guard. "I did just get rid of those Bulbins, so-"

"Excuse me for asking – are you Tails?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I knew it! My name is Impaz, the last resident of this poor village."

"If she's the last, where does she get something to eat?" Midna wondered.

Impaz ignored Midna, though only because she couldn't perceive her at all."The village was once the secret home of a proud tribe, bound to serve the royal family, but it fell into decline and became infested with dangerous beasts."

"Not for much longer though," Tails pointed out. "But how did you know me?"

"There was a nice girl who was here, she often cheered me up by saying you'd come to help. She worried about me even as I helped her escape from here."

"Ilia," he and Midna murmured together.

"Why not leave with her?" Tails asked afterwards.

"Royal order," Impaz explained. "I can't leave until a certain person arrives, no matter what terrible fate is visited upon it. But that comes later, would you help me with something? Only that young girl, she left this here." She took out a strange item, a little like a horse reed.

"While I believe it kept me safe all this time... it ought to be returned to her now the village is free of monsters again. Let her know... this old biddy was grateful."

"I'll pass it on," Tails nodded, taking the odd item and turning to leave.

"Wait just one moment!" Impaz suddenly exclaimed. "There, on your back – is that... the Dominion Rod?"

"Huh? Oh this old thing?" he asked, pulling it out. "Sure, but it doesn't work any more, why?"

"Then you are the messenger to the heavens! The one I've been waiting for. Tell me, have you also been in contact with one of the Oocca?"

"Uh, I think so. I met a strange creature named Ooccoo."

"Then it is you for sure... That rod was passed down to the Royal Family by the people of the sky – the Oocca – and was only to be carried by the messenger to the heavens when they needed to commune with the Oocca. For generations, my people have guarded the book that, by royal decree, was to be given to that messenger – please, take it. It is written in an ancient tongue, but I have no doubt it will help you."

Tails thanked her again, letting her retreat to the safety of her own home, not that there was anything left to threaten her. There was, however, a faint howling sound in the air, leading him to what by Link's own admission was the final Howling Stone he would encounter, directing him to find Link in the Castle Town somewhere.

"I think it's time we headed back to Kakariko," Tails said.

"You'll have to leave the village first, wolf boy. Something about this place protects it from me."

"Something you can't overcome?" he replied in mock astonishment. "There I was thinking there wasn't such a thing."

"Be nice, or I might decide to leave you as a wolf for a while," Midna told him.

"Y'know, that doesn't actually sound too bad. I wasn't entirely keen on it at first, but I've sort of grown to like it since then."

"Well now what am I meant to do when you bother me?" Midna asked, throwing up her arms. "Come on then wolfy. Let's get this adventure back on the road."

* * *

While the fruits of his efforts undoubtedly touched many lives around Hyrule, it never seemed to show much. Kakariko Village filtered into his vision as Midna's portal faded away, exactly the same as it always had been whenever he came to visit.

Tails slipped back into Renado's house without disturbing anyone as it was starting to get late, finding that fortunately, Ilia and Renado were still up.

"You return sooner than we had anticipated," Renado noted in his quiet voice. "I had thought you would only just now be meeting Darbus."

"I've got more concerns on my shoulders than I can count, Renado," Tails laughed. "It encourages me to step right along. Has Ilia remembered anything else?"

"A few memories. The children here from Ordon stopped by to visit her. I have little doubt they helped her memory along, recalling her childhood home, but there is still something missing. Were you able to retrieve anything from the village she spoke of?"

Tails nodded, taking out the odd horse reed belonging Impaz had given him as he moved to join the girl.

"Ilia," he said gently. "You remember Impaz? The old woman who cared for you? She asked me to return this to you, and also said to tell you she was grateful for the care you showed in return."

Ilia took it off him, stared at it for a moment, then suddenly caught him in a tight hug.

"How could I forget you and Epona," she breathed. "My best friend, and the strange fox boy who came so suddenly into our lives?"

"You remember everything then?"

"I do now, thanks to you."

"Would you mind letting me go then? Or at least not hugging me so hard?"

"Sorry Tails," she laughed. "I guess I overdid it a bit. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm a hero," he replied depreciatingly. "I'm used to much worse."

"Did she tell you she was expecting a hero?"

Tails nodded, "She gave me something I'm going to drop in on Shad, one of Telma's friends, to see if he can give me a hand reaching a far-off place."

"Nose stuck in a book?" she asked.

"That's him."

"He is investigating a strange old owl statue in my basement," Renado told him. "He comes by once in a while to see it every now and again, though it never seems to enlighten him on their purpose or meaning."

"I think I might be able to shed a little light on that for him, and maybe get some help on my own goals too. You stay here for now, Ilia. As soon as I'm done rushing around all over the place, I'll make sure you all get back to Ordon safely, but for now..."

"Don't worry, Tails. We'll be safe here with Renado," she told him.


	25. The Way of the Hero

Predictably, Shad barely noticed Tails drop down to join him, being fascinated with the statue that he'd seen every time he passed through here, yet barely ever noticed. It was similar in some ways to the statues he'd animated back in the Temple of Time, with carved grooves over it that gave the otherwise perfect cylinder an owlish look.

"Still studying the statue?" Tails asked him.

"It gives me something to do," Shad shrugged. "They're as mystifying as ever though."

"They? There's more than one?"

"Six others, that I know of. Besides this fellow here, there's one not far from the north side of the Bridge of Eldin, one in Kakariko Gorge, another in South Faron Woods..." he paused for a moment, then took out a notepad and continued, "Oh yes, now I remember. One in the ruined area just outside the east gate of the Castle Town and another just near the north end of the Lake Hylia bridge."

Tails counted them off, then said, "That's only five, you said there were six others."

"I've heard there's another one in the Gerudo Desert, but I've never been there to see it myself. Your little blue friend – or at least I assume he's your friend, that's what he told us – has gone to see it for me. I'm hoping it'll tell me something new."

"Maybe I can help a little," he suggested, making some show of rummaging around as he breathed, "Midna, the book Impaz gave us."

Shad didn't appear to notice anything out of the ordinary, being still focused on the statue. "I think this could help you," Tails told him, handing it over.

Shad looked over the old, unmarked cover curiously, then almost before he'd read a few words of what was inside he exclaimed, "Ancient sky writing! Where in blazes did you get this Tails?"

"Oh, I just found it on my travels," he answered, concealing a grin. "I heard it was related to these statues."

"Legends say these statues were left by people from the sky," he nodded. "It could well be. These words... they look almost like some kind of incantation."

"The key to finding out more about these statues, maybe?" Tails suggested.

"One way to find out!" Shad quickly scribbled down his own copy of the words, returning the book to him then reading out what sounded like a series of gibberish words. While Shad was distracted watching the statue for any kind of reaction, Tails noticed a slight glow appear beyond one shoulder.

"Whatever he just did, that Dominion Rod looks like new again," Midna murmured. "Maybe we should give it a try on these owl statues of his?"

Tails didn't reply, as Shad returned from the statue looking downcast.

"Not even a glimmer of light," he sighed. "Maybe it just isn't this statue, maybe it's meant for one of the others. I'll have to make my rounds of them again." He paused, frowned and said, "Was that rod on your back lit up like that a moment ago?"

"Yes," Tails lied smoothly. "You probably just didn't notice it, being so distracted."

"Yes... that's probably it. Anyway, thanks ever so for this Tails. Maybe we'll meet up again at one of these statues, if you decide to investigate them too."

As Shad made his way out, Tails muttered, "Not if I get to them before you."

"Which you probably will," Midna replied. "After all, you've got me to get you around."

"Remind me to put these statues back when we're done," Tails told her. "Just so we don't make him wonder why they've moved."

"What are you going to do if we catch him at one of these statues?"

"I'll think of something," he replied, flying up out of the basement. He nodded in passing to Renado as he left. "I think we'll go through them in reverse order. Shad seems like a methodical kind of person, I reckon he'll go through them in the order he told us about."

"So by going the other way, you reckon you'll have a better chance to miss him?"

"Something like that. He also told us Sonic would be up at the desert one too. It'll give me a chance to see what else he's been up to. If you'd do the honours, Midna?"

Midna appeared at last, started to raise her hands to transport them, then paused. "I've got an odd feeling, Tails," she said. "As if we're being watched."

"No one can see you," he pointed out. "And if you can't see anyone, chances are they can't see us."

"Guess you're right, wolf boy. Want me to leave you a wolf once we get there?"

"All the better for running through the sand with," he laughed.

Once the desert had formed around him, he was off again. He was going to miss running as a wolf once this was over, he decided. Unless he kept the shadow gem, and found a safe way of using it on himself.

Shad had not been too specific about the locations of the owl statues though, leaving him to search most of the desert himself. Since the portal here had left him where they'd found the missing bridge piece earlier on, he decided to first search the desert this side of the canyon.

Before long he'd come across some sand-worn ruins that he'd found before, though paid little attention to. After nosing around among them they found the owl statue Shad had spoken of, identical to the one in Renado's basement.

"You know, I wonder if I can use this thing myself," Midna mused, causing the Dominion Rod to appear in her hands. Tails ducked slightly, recalling when she'd first tried to use a sword on his back. "Don't worry, wolfy," she laughed. "I'll make sure I don't hit you."

To take care of that, she floated up off his back before she swung the rod. Sure enough, it worked just as well for her. The carved grooves filled with the green light from the Dominion Rod. When Midna floated aside, the statue obligingly turned and followed, revealing underneath a glowing rune where it had been.

"Well that's interesting," Midna remarked. "Wonder what it's for?"

Tails brushed the sand off a nearby stone and scratched onto it 'book'.

"You think it could be in that book of sky writing? I don't know that'd do us much good wolf boy, that Shad didn't give us a translation at all."

This time he wrote out 'check anyway'.

"Well, if you're sure," she said doubtfully, causing the book to appear in her other hand. It opened of it's own accord to the last page, the glowing rune flying up from the ground to the page. The book flashes for a moment when the two collided.

"Well what do you know?" Midna said in surprise. "That rune transferred itself to the book. Maybe these owl statues are hiding some missing part of the book between them?" She glanced down when she heard the sound of him scratching at the stone again to add, 'Lake Hylia'

"Right, but unless you want to be shot out of a cannon again, we'd better go from just outside the castle town, and that'll let us get the one nearby there on the way. Save us making two trips there." She paused a second time as she prepared to transport him and said,

"I've got that feeling again. I still can't see anyone, but..."

* * *

At each of the owl statues they'd gone to the same thing had happened, another rune had been revealed and added to the sky book.

They'd then made a second deviation from the original plan by going to the Bridge of Eldin statue followed by the Kakariko Gorge ones, finishing up at the one in Faron Woods. To reach this one he'd had to cross the pool of purple fog that still pervaded the area, so to save time had returned to his own form to just fly over.

Unlike the other statues, this owl statue was set into an ornate carved archway around it, but otherwise it was identical to all the others.

"You know Midna, the only thing about these things I don't get is why they're here. I mean, if the sky book was protected in Impaz' village, why go to all the trouble of hiding the last words?"

"Well if doing this takes us to this place in the sky, we can ask the people there if it bothers you that much. Going to move the statue?"

"What? Oh, right. I almost forgot."

"Good wolfy," she said absently, from her favourite perch on his left shoulder. The Dominion Rod allowed him to pull the statue forward, bringing the last rune out from underneath to join the others in the book.

"That looks like all of them. Now what, I wonder?"

"You didn't think that far ahead?"

"Not really, no. I guess we could try to read them out like Shad did, but I don't have any idea how to pronounce these letters."

"Maybe a walk will clear your head," Midna suggested. "Rather than having me carry you everywhere."

"Question is, where to go?" Tails replied, setting the statue back in place before he flew back over the purple fog.

"Heeey!" a familiar voice called as he landed. Tails groaned when he heard it.

"Here we go again," Midna laughed.

"Greetings, Mr. Miles!" the postman greeted him. "I have a letter here for you. It is from Shad!" he announced, handing it over with a flourish. "My business is concluded – onward to mail!"

"What's the letter say?" Midna asked him.

"Shad's waiting for us in Kakariko. He says Sonic visited the statues for him, but he needs to talk to us about them."

"You don't think he knows just how quickly we've been to them, do you?"

"How would he know? I don't think Sonic would have mentioned it to him."

"One way to find out then," Midna shrugged, transporting them to Kakariko Village. "That's odd," she muttered as they arrived. "Every time I did that at the other statues, I felt like someone was watching, but not that time."

Tails didn't reply, not since he'd spotted Talo and Ilia just outside Renado's house talking. They hadn't seen him arrive, or if they had they made no reaction to it.

Ilia took him aside just before he entered and told him, "Shad came back just a moment ago with your friend. He looked a little bothered by something. Maybe you can help him again?"

"I'll see what I can do for him," Tails promised gently.

"Aren't you busy though?" Talo asked. "It's like you're trying to help everyone in Hyrule, not just us!"

"Well, I _am_ a Hero you know," Tails laughed. "It's what I do. Don't worry, I'll make sure I get you all back to Ordon safely too."

"We can wait for you, the Postman lets us keep in touch with everyone there. They miss us, but at least they know we're alright."

"Even if he is a bit insane," Midna remarked from his shoulder. Tails pretended not to have heard, slipping back inside to find Shad and Sonic at the owl statue below.

"Back already?" he asked Shad. "I got your letter by the way."

"That postman is almost as quick as I am," Sonic muttered.

"I saved some time by looking into some of the statues myself," Shad explained. "Sonic helped me with the others."

"Did that incantation reveal anything?" Tails asked.

"You tell us," Sonic answered. "I saw you in the desert and at Lake Hylia."

"And thanks to the loan of a horse – oh not yours, don't worry – I was able to see what you did at the Bridge of Eldin and Kakariko Gorge. Well, once Sonic explained to me that the wolf I saw was you, at least."

"I told you someone was watching," Midna said.

"And I should also mention I can see you too, miss... Midna, isn't it?" Shad added. Midna almost fell of his shoulder in surprise.

"You can- but how?"

"I told him," Sonic supplied. "I've been able to see you ever since we went through the Arbiter's Ground together, and I ran into Jet last time I went to your workshop. He told me he couldn't see her until you went to some Temple of Time, and also after it. I wasn't sure if telling Shad would work, but..."

"You could have asked me!" Midna spluttered.

"We can't do anything about it now," Tails told her. "Just like I told Sonic back then – I'm helping Midna, she's helping me, and we're both working on something that will help all of Hyrule."

"And now you've come to see what this statue reveals with that rod of yours?" Shad suggested.

"Actually, I thought I'd get you to read the runes that the other statues added to the book. I haven't a clue how to read them," Tails explained, handing over the book yet again.

"We saw something happen every time you moved one of the statues, but I had no idea that would be it. It looks like another incantation to me, but completely different to the last one."

"Try this one then? Maybe it'll reveal something."

Shad looked doubtful, but read it out anyway. This time the owl statue responded, shrinking down a ways. Shad shared a curious look with Tails, who took the Dominion Rod from Midna and activated the statue to bring it out, revealing a cavern beyond.

"After you," Sonic said. "Knowing the kinds of trouble that you get into around here." Tails stuck his tongue out at him before heading through the narrow passageway to the cavern. It was empty except for a large and old looking cannon.

"It's clear," he called back through. "Nothing to worry about."

"Except another cannon," Midna said. "If this is how we reach the city in the sky..."

"Oh, please no," Tails groaned.

"I recognise this!" Shad exclaimed, having come through after Sonic. "I read about it before, but I never thought I'd see it – this is the Sky Cannon."

"It is," Tails groaned again. "I _hate_ getting shot out of cannons."

"It looks like it could do with a bit of patching up," Sonic told them, looking it over. "I'd get it repaired before you use it."

"I suppose I could do that," Tails said resignedly.

"I should say a better idea would be to take it to someone who knows a great deal about cannons, Tails," Shad disagreed. "Not that I doubt what I've heard of your technical capabilities, but it looks quite old."

"At least I won't be engineering my own flight to the sky if I do."

"Oh quit that," Midna told him. "It's not like there's any other way to get there. I'll carry it with us straight down to that guy at Lake Hylia. If he can make something like that cannon he has there, he'll surely be able to do something with this old thing."

"You, miss?" Shad said. "Forgive me, but how will you carry something this large?"

"You didn't tell him?" she asked Sonic.

"I couldn't figure out a good way to put it," he admitted, then turned to Shad and said, "You know what you told me you saw as they left Kakariko?"

"Disappearing into a cloud of black squares?" Shad said. "Of course, why?"

"That's how I'll carry it," Midna told him. "If you want, I'll take you two along with us. Just so you can see."

"Thanks for the offer Midna, but count me out this time," Sonic said. "I always feel a bit strange afterwards. Besides, the kids asked me to drop a special message down to Ordon. Catch you later," he added, then dashed out.

"Shad?" she asked.

"This is all so much to take in," he shook his head. "But I can't miss this! I'll tell you what – I'll even talk to Fyer myself and see if I can get it repaired at a special rate for you."

"That'll be good," Tails said. "We'll be able to go off up to the Castle Town and finish up some things there while we wait for him to finish with it."

* * *

Shad had stood stock still for several moments once they'd arrived, not quite believing what had happened to him. Once he'd recovered though, he headed quickly off to see Fyer, talking animatedly with him.

"What's this business in the castle town you've got, wolf boy?" Midna asked curiously, transporting him there.

"You know those howling stones I've been seeing? And that grey wolf we see now and then?"

"Of course. I never did get around to asking about them."

"The howling stones tell me where to find the wolf, who's actually a past hero of Hyrule that it's goddesses have put into service teaching me useful skills. You saw him when we went into the past Temple of Time with Jet."

"Him? That guy in the same green you've got with the fairy?"

"That's him. We'll see him just up ahead again, as a wolf, then he'll teach me what I think is the last skill he's got for me."

Sure enough, Link awaited him at the edge of the yellow barrier that covered Hyrule Castle, transporting him for the final time to the misty version of it.

"At last... the time has come for me to pass on the final skill of the Hero of Hyrule," Link murmured. "A skill that can never be learned or mimicked by any who do not hold the Sword of Evil's Bane."

Tails drew out the Master Sword from its place on his back, examining it.

"Looks like I meet that requirement, wouldn't you say?"

Link gave a faint smile, then continued, "You should be warned, Tails. What I teach you now will only work if you are uninjured. You may be wise to find a healing potion to store in your bottle – another of which I will give you when we are done here, as my final gift to the new Hylian Hero."

"I'll remember to pick some up," he replied, recalling the shop he'd found back just outside Ordon run by the little bird Trill with it's red potion.

"You have learned of course of the spin attack," Link began his instruction. "While you are brimming with health, the great spirit of the

Hero housed within you can be channelled out through this attack. Simply focus on your blade until it is filled with energy and execute the attack, and you will perform the Great Spin, with a far broader and more lethal range than the standard spin! Now, come at me – I have little doubt you need no demonstration any longer!"

Tails swung the Master Sword outward once, holding it there as he focused. A spark of light seemed to travel up the edge of the blade until it reached the tip, somehow giving him the distinct impression it was, as Link had put it, filled with energy. The resulting Great Spin it gave sent Link flying a fair distance away.

"Perfectly executed," he remarked, wincing slightly as he got up this time. "More than perfectly, I should think. I actually felt that this time. Perhaps... there is something else I could teach you."

"I thought that was the last thing?" Tails asked.

"The last thing it was requested I teach you," Link corrected. "But I think you can make good use of this too. You recall the spark that travelled up your blade? Focus as you make a slash – though away from me this time, if you don't mind."

Tails did so. This time as he made the slash, the spark leapt from the tip of the blade, becoming a phantom sword that shot out as if launched from a bow.

"Now _that _could come in useful," Tails said. "Especially if I'm out of arrows."

"I thought you might find it useful. Now go – Hyrule awaits its new saviour. Restore it to the land as it has always been known, the land chosen by the gods." As his view started to fade, he added, "May the way of the Hero lead you to victory, Tails."

Midna awaited him when his sight returned.

"You spaced out there a moment," she told him. "And that wolf disappeared. Did you see him?"

Tails nodded. "He passed on the last skill, and a few other things. Can we quickly stop by Ordon? I want to fill my bottles with some red potion from a shop there before we go back."

"Whatever you want, wolf boy. Next stop Ordon, then on to being blasted to the realm in the sky."

"Don't remind me," Tails shuddered.


	26. City in the Skies

**A/N: **And we're back! As you might have noticed, I've updated the layout of the entire story - it should make it a touch easier to read.

For those who are wondering who else from Tails' world is going to show up... aside from the one about to make his appearance here, there'll only be one other character showing up - and they'll only actually appear in the last chapter, as a hint of what I plan to work on after I finally finish Twilight Fox. To say the least... it's another Sonic/Zelda crossover. Go on - speculate. I know you're wondering already.

And now, onward to more of the Legend of Tails!

* * *

Just before the launch Tails had been trying very hard not to think about, Ooccoo had come running along to join him, insisting he take her along with him. Then to the accompaniment of much muttering and Midna trying not to laugh too loudly, he'd climbed into the cannon. Fyer seemed almost too happy to be given the chance to send him flying yet again.

This cannon was much more powerful than Fyer's own one though. Hyrule was left far behind as a new, yellow blur streaked upward. Ooccoo nestled in his arms completely untroubled, even remarking on the view. Tails tried not to think about how he'd gotten here.

Seen from above before the clouds enveloped it, Hyrule was much larger than he'd thought. Even the great crystal surrounding Hyrule Castle seemed almost dwarfed in comparison. There were also, he noted, several tracks that seemed to lead away from what he knew of Hyrule outward to other lands shrouded in the distance.

As the clouds grew thicker below he started to look up ahead more often. There was an even thicker cloudbank ahead. It could conceal almost anything – but, as he passed into and through the clinging mist of the cloud, it concealed only a vast edifice hanging in the air, a veritable city in the sky.

"I think we've arrived," Tails shouted over the sound of the rushing air.

"Try to aim for that pool!" Ooccoo suggested, nodding toward a small pool of water at the nearest edge.

It was hard to steer through the buffeting winds that plagued the area, and even trying to fly on his own means was troublesome for him at best, but he persevered even as his momentum started to fade and he started to lose height.

The pool was, thankfully, deeper than it looked, deep enough to sustain the last of the momentum that sent him diving deep under the surface. Ooccoo jumped out of his arms just before impact, flying on her stubby wings to one side as Tails stroked back to the surface.

"Nice landing, wolf boy," Midna remarked.

"Better than sand," he replied, teeth chattering in the shockingly cold water.

"You won't find any sand here, adventurer," Ooccoo told him. "Since you came all this way just to bring me back, I guess I could give you a tour of the..." she broke off, staring upward.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tails muttered. The air above seemed to rumble, then with a great roar what could only be described as a dragon flew right overhead. Tails looked disconsolately after it with a sinking feeling he was going to have to fight it.

Another Oocca appeared out of a nearby bush and seemed to commune with Ooccoo in a collection of distraught clucking sounds, then ran off into a nearby building.

"Gracious me, adventurer, you'll never believe it! There's a dragon raging around the city!"

"You don't say," Midna murmured sardonically.

"I'm afraid our tour will have to wait," she went on heedlessly. "I've got to take shelter in the shop with everyone else, before it and the red beast find us!" Then without another word she ran off after the other Oocca into what appeared to be a giant purple egg-shaped building.

"Red beast?" Tails wondered out loud, shaking most of the water out of his fur and clothes. "Do you know of any 'red beasts' here in Hyrule, Midna?"

"What do I look like, a portable bestiary?" she complained. "I've never heard of anything like that though. You think it might be another of your friends?"

"Sounds a lot like Knuckles to me. I wonder if he's here?"

"You know wolf boy, your friends seem to have a knack for showing up at convenient times. Seems almost like a coincidence."

"Like the kind of coincidence where people go out of our way to help us?" he asked her slyly, heading for the shop. "I wonder if they've got some red potion in stock? I meant to stock up on some."

"What for?"

"Something Link passed on to me. He said-" then broke off as a blast of wind pushed him against the remains of one wall. Midna quickly retrieved the Iron Boots for him, allowing him to get some purchase against the wind and even make some slow progress while it blew.

"I think I'd better watch for those gusts," she mused. "Wouldn't want you to have to take another cannon flight to get back, would we?"

"What gives you that impression?"

The shop was occupied by only three Oocca – a shopkeeper, Ooccoo herself, and a small head just beside Ooccoo that appeared to be flying by some equally stubby and impossible wings.

"Is this all the Oocca there are?" Tails asked Ooccoo.

"Oh gracious no," she shook her head so violently it seemed almost ready to fly off. "They're lost around the city it seems, unable to get back because of the winds and the beasts. I'm so concerned for them, but it's too dangerous to go."

Tails coughed meaningfully.

"Oh, of course! I completely forgot about you adventurer. You can go and fight off the dragon for us! But I don't want to slow you down..." she paused for a moment then made more of the Oocca clucking sounds to the head beside her. When she was done she turned back to Tails. "This here is my son, Ooccoo Junior. He'll go with you this time. He can't just warp you anywhere like I can, but he can bring you back here to the shop – and then back again to wherever you were. You won't even notice he's with you! But please remember he can't speak Hylian yet – he'll understand, but he can't speak it."

"Thanks. I'll do my best to keep the other Oocca safe while I'm out and about for you."

"Thank you adventurer! Not all of us speak Hylian, but they'll surely help you. The sight of the proud hero's green should be enough for that!"

"Convenient again," Midna commented. "Looks like they've got that red potion you were after too."

The shopkeeper spoke only broken Hylian, but enough to get by with Ooccoo's assistance. He filled his various bottles with red potion, paid for them, then headed back out into the city with Ooccoo Junior nestled in the fur on his head.

Back outside the wind still alternated between calm and vicious blasts, but with Midna keeping watch and switching the boots as needed he made better progress.

There were only three ways he could go from the pool, it seemed. Back to the shop, to a promontory that held another sky cannon presumably for leaving again, and the main route into the city itself. The wind there, in defiance of all logic, blew directly from the walls of the city down the path ignoring all obstacles.

It was slow progress stomping up the path with the wind howling in his face, but he persevered, fought off two Baba Serpents along the way, shot another crystal switch with the newly acquired beam sword attack, then finally got out of the wind and through the door at the far end.

The room he entered had several supporting pillars and several gaps in the floor. Vines grew up many of the walls and pillars, but aside from some of the floor tiles being blue there was little else in the room.

"There's something wrong with these floor tiles," Midna stopped him. "Give me a moment."

She headed down past one to examine it. Tails took the opportunity to wander along the grey tiles to see the room better. Here and there, there were the metal helmets the Helmasaurs wore – but no Helmasaurs.

"Midna," he called.

"In a moment, wolfy," she replied absently.

"Midna, I think someone else has been here already," he persisted.

"Zant, probably," Midna's voice came from somewhere below. "Why else would there be a dragon here?"

"Zant never killed the monsters before we got to them though."

There was a short silence. Midna shot up unexpectedly and looked around at the room.

"Maybe... your friend?"

"Could be," he admitted. "It'll be a first though. Every other time my friends have shown up, we've led them into a dungeon. This time we'll be finding them ourselves. Did you find out anything about that tile?"

"Step on it, then get off again quick. You'll see."

Tails did as she suggested. The blue tile shook when his weight came onto it, then as he watched from the safety of a grey tile it sank own and into the clouds below.

"Useful to know. I'd better avoid those tiles. I think I saw the way out on the far side of the room."

"Going to fly over? There's no wind in here."

Tails nodded, waited for her to take residence in his shadow again, then flew the whole length of the room. It was only as he opened the door he realised that the chainmail that came with the Hero's clothes wasn't as much of an inconvenience as it had been. Definitely getting used to it – maybe he could chance flying a bit more than he had been.

Beyond the door was a much larger room, again with several vine-choked pillars and holes in the floor. Around the upper wall of the room were several grated openings through which the wind blew, though without the harsh blasts that plagued the outside.

Another Helmasaur helmet lay by itself in the room. This one was much larger than any he'd seen before.

"There's something kinda disturbing about this," Tails muttered. "It doesn't feel right, going through after someone else has beaten up all the enemies."

"Look on the bright side – you won't be wasting so much energy. You'll be saving it up for the fight with the dragon."

"As if getting blasted up here wasn't bad enough."

"Be honest wolf boy. You're enjoying it really. I saw the look on your blue friend's face when he realised he was going to be your sidekick. He's used to having you as his sidekick, isn't he?"

"Usually. I can't see a way out of this room."

"To your right," Midna supplied. "There's a bit of grating missing that leads outside."

"Thanks Midna."

"What I'm here for," she replied warmly.

He simply flew up to the grating, looking cautiously out before he headed out. It didn't open out into empty air, but rather a vined wall leading to a lower ledge. Several large gears were visible through gaps in the floor, connected to another Spinner mechanism to power it.

The Spinner seemed oddly loose in the mechanism though, and spinning it didn't seem to do anything. Once he'd removed the Spinner itself he examined the mechanism closer.

"Do we really have time to improve the place?" Midna said plaintively.

"It's not that. Look here," he pointed. "And here, and here. It looks like something forced this mechanism by hand and damaged it in the process. You can see pieces of the gear missing." He looked up and around, spotting an earthen pot within arms reach of the mechanism, then turning it upside-down. Several chunks of metal clattered out. "And I'll bet these are the pieces. Whoever worked this thing tried to hide the evidence. Someone has definitely been here."

"But what did it power?" Midna wondered. "Go investigate, wolf boy. Put those mechanical talents to good use."

Tails followed the system of gears, having to leave the ledge and fly over to another set of vines beside a bridge to continue following them. After a few moments he pulled himself up and examined the bridge itself. There was a break in it that extended into the structure beyond.

"I think we'll find it controlled this bridge. Extending it out to reach that place over there, just past the Kargaroks."

"Better deal with them before you cross the bridge wolfy," Midna suggested. "You don't want to be caught trying to fight them when a blast of wind strikes."

Tails nodded, saving his arrows again to take full advantage of the beam sword Link had passed on to him. It was hard to say exactly how effective it was compared to an arrow, but it did the job. The nearer Kargaroks tried to dive for him when they realised what was attacking them, only to get a swift lesson in why not to come too close to someone holding a sword.

Those further away, in a display of sheer stupidity, each seemed to believe that another Kargarok was responsible. They turned on each other, in their distraction getting thrown below the clouds by another vicious wind.

Through the door on the other side of the bridge was, as was to be expected, another room – this one squared off, though still with the odd hole in the floor. A piece of wall appeared to have been destroyed at some time and had been covered over with a grate.

On the far side was a clawshot target in the ceiling just above a raised platform. Something was rattling around on it, muttering and growling incoherently. Midna appeared beside him, sharing a curious look, but said nothing. Whoever or whatever it was, they hadn't noticed the door opening or closing again.

Tails cautiously made his way slowly toward a ledge just opposite the platform where he hoped he'd be able to see what was happening better, silently thanking whoever had made the sturdy boots that allowed him to stalk across the tiled floor with barely a sound.

"Gah!" a familiar voice suddenly burst out viciously. "I _know_ there's a way into this thing somehow!" From the ledge there came a grunt, then a large blue chest was flung into view landing not far from Tails.

Tails raised a finger to his lips to indicate silence to Midna, quickly moving to lean against the wall just behind the lone pillar in the room to wait.

"There's got to be a way somehow," the voice went on irritably. "There's no lock on the stupid thing, and there's definitely something in there. Can't even force it open, and it's a damn box!" The voice paused, then slightly calmer, "Hey, maybe throwing it made it break apart. Can't hurt to look, and if it fell down a hole... well, who cares, it probably wasn't anything important."

The came the sounds of movement, then the familiar form of Knuckles landed. He didn't appear to notice Tails nonchalantly watch as he headed for the blue chest, which was completely undamaged.

"Oh, come on!" Knuckles burst out again. "You're made of bits of wood! The walls should have smashed you to pieces!"

"Having trouble, Knuckles?" Tails asked pleasantly, not yet moving from his position. Midna's curiosity seemed to fade slightly as he identified the Oocca's 'Red Beast' as Knuckles, knowing he was a friend now.

Knuckles swore a startled oath, whirling quickly to face him, then stopped.

"Tails? What're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Knucklehead," he teased with a sly grin. "Mind letting me lend a hand with that?" he nodded to the chest. Without waiting for an answer, he headed for it anyway.

"No offence Tails, but if I can't open it-" he broke off as it opened easily at his touch, allowing him to withdraw the small key within. "How did you..." his eyes hardened, then he said, "Alright, just what's going on here Tails? And what's with that getup?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I should introduce myself with my new local identity." Knuckles looked puzzled, so with a bit of a pose, Tails went on, "I'm Tails, chosen Hero of the Hylian Goddesses, soon-to-be saviour of Hyrule, collector of the fused shadows-"

"And my wolf boy," Midna finished for him.

"And this is Midna," Tails introduced her. "She and I are working together. Midna – this is Knuckles. I guess you mighta gathered that already."

Knuckles took Midna's apparently sudden appearance without turning a hair, taking in everything they'd said and turning it over in his mind. "And that lets you open the chests?" he asked eventually.

"Pretty much," Tails nodded. "It's a Hero thing. How did you get here?"

"I don't remember," he answered shortly, stalking off a ways. "Took a nap, next thing I know I ache all over and I'm in this place in the sky with a load of wierd-headed chickens in their city. It was fine until a few days back when some creepy guy stopped by and drove us all out. That's when the monsters appeared – and that dragon. I've been trying to get rid of them again ever since, but every time I think I'm making progress I come across a locked door."

"Which you need the key for, from a chest which only he can open," Midna added. "You won't be the first to have to rely on wolf boy here."

"He's a fox," Knuckles corrected absently.

"Never mind. We'll explain it if it becomes necessary. Why don't you lead us to one of these locked doors?"

"And then you get to watch me be a Hero," Tails grinned. "Sonic and Jet were fairly impressed when they saw what I've learned here. Maybe you'll be the same."

"Sonic and Jet are here too?"

"That's what I just said. Come on, Knuckles – you get to be the sidekick with me this time."

"Oh, joy," Knuckles muttered. He did not sound enthusiastic.


	27. Waking Winds

"I take it you're the one who made this bridge come out," Tails asked Knuckles along the way back.

"Trust you to figure that out," he muttered. "It was one of the first things I did actually. Whenever I hit another locked door or dead end, I'd just come back this way to try and open that chest."

"You're stubborn," Tails laughed.

"Watch out!" Midna exclaimed suddenly, shoving them both hard past the narrow crack that marked the gap where the bridge had come from. They stumbled to the stones, turning to see what she'd done it for only to see the great dragon crash through the bridge. A huge chunk of it was destroyed, sent flying in pieces down through the cloudbanks, then without the support of the structures on both sides the remains tilted, the mechanism that had extended them creaking ominously. Then slowly, ponderously, the last chunks slid out and down after it, leaving only an array of metal bars hanging in the air where it had until recently hung.

"Close call," Knuckles breathed. "I guess we owe you for that."

Midna's look grew sly. "Oh? Do I detect someone else wanting to become my servant too?"

"Servant?" he seemed startled, then looked to Tails. "You?"

"Well, I guess I am in a way," he said rather depreciatingly. "But so long as it's helping people and we're having a bit of fun, what difference does it make?"

"_Fun? _This is your idea of _fun!_"

"What's wrong – don't you want to play Hero with me?"

Knuckles stared at him for a moment, then threw up his hands. "Why me? Why'd I have to be the one stuck here?" Tails and Midna shared a look then burst out laughing. "What now?" Knuckles growled.

"Sorry," Tails answered. "It's just I've been saying 'Why me' since I got here, and no one's been able to give me a good answer. Come on – lets get on with it. We've got a date with a dragon, and we don't want to be late."

Knuckles muttered a few comments as Tails headed back inside through a door he hadn't noticed before, but followed eventually.

"Just keep going," he told Tails. "There's another door on the other side, and another bridge there. I already forced that one out too. This place is like a mirror sometimes, I found – one side is almost identical to the other."

"So it's probable we'll find another chest you couldn't open."

"Some more of those bird things and a locked door. What happened to the ones outside the other bridge?"

"Wolf boy shot them own," Midna supplied as they went through the door.

"Looks like I get some more target practise with these Kargaroks," Tails grinned, shooting them down like their friends with the beam sword once more.

"Watch for the wind," Knuckles warned, but there seemed to be no need for concern. Unlike arrows, the beam sword ignored the wind entirely.

Once they were down, Midna provided the Iron boots again so he could cross. Knuckles just dug his hands into the side of the bridge and scrambled across using the bridge itself as cover.

The room behind the locked door was not like its opposite on the other side. Several fans blew air currents through the rooms between pillars and yet more gaps in the floor. Tails took to the air for a moment to get a better view of the room, spotting a red crystal hidden behind a pillar. Striking it with the beam sword deactivated one of the fans.

Back on the ground, Knuckles had found a Helmasaur. It charged him, but he stopped it easily, picking it up still attached to its helmet, then with a roar hurling it against one wall.

Tails continued around the route he'd seen following one edge of the room, using his clawshot to remove the helmet of another Helmasaur, which charged him only to get thrown off into the nearby pit.

"You won't be able to use the iron boots to get past this fan, wolf boy," Midna remarked. Those blue tiles will fall before you get the chance."

"That's what this is for," he answered, waving the Clawshot toward a vine-choked pillar.

"What about me?" Knuckles asked. Tails considered it for a moment, looking thoughtfully at him then at the fan nearby.

"You take this," he answered eventually, handing him the Clawshot. "I'll just fly over."

Knuckles took a few moments to figure out how to use the Clawshot while Tails flew over, noticing the door in the far wall of the room. Knuckles shot past him rather suddenly with a startled exclamation when he used the Clawshot.

"You could have warned me it was going to feel like it was jerking my arm off!" he complained.

"I guess I didn't really think about it. I don't even notice it any more."

There was another blue chest just inside the next room. Knuckles eyed Tails almost enviously as it opened easily to his hands, drawing out the map – which as usual, was seized by Midna.

"Go on back a room," she told them almost immediately. "There's nothing more you can reach from here, and there's a door just beyond some blue tiles in that room. Good thing you hit that switch, wolfy, or you'd have to fight against another fan to get to it."

"You're just going to accept that?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Accept what?"

"Her directions?"

"She's the one with the map. I've never known Midna to steer me wrong yet once she's got her hands on the map – between it, her own powers and the compass, there's almost nothing she can't tell us about where to go."

"You're too kind," Midna murmured, patting his head absently as she settled once again on his left shoulder. "Actually the map just makes things easier for me. I could give you directions with out it, and the compass too, but since they make it much easier for me."

The room she directed them too had many holes in the floor, and several fans below that were blasting air upwards. There were a few keese flitting about – until he shot them too – and a chest, but nothing else.

Knuckles just dug his hands into the walls again to make his way around after Tails, who flew the small gaps easily. The chest just held rupees, but while gathering it he noticed something about a nearby tile.

"I was wondering when they'd show up again," Tails said to himself, then took out the Gale Boomerang and threw it toward the tile – which was dragged up, the worm-like creature underneath snarling furiously at him before it fell into the abyss below. "Haven't seen them since the Forest Temple."

Behind the lone door from that room were two lizard creatures, heavily armoured. Neither one made a move for him, but both eyed him watchfully. Tails threw one arm out warningly to stop Knuckles. The door locked behind them.

"Wait just a moment," he murmured. "I've got an idea."

He took out the bow, readied a bomb-arrow, then shot it at one of the lizards. The bomb exploded on impact, not only throwing it back but down one of the holes in this room. The other lizard looked after its fallen comrade in consternation, then charged them, easily leaping the gaps.

Tails met the charge, parried the first strike it made for him, then blocked the next, making it stumble back slightly – enough for him to use the helm splitter skill on it. It didn't finish it, but it did expose its unprotected rear too him. After only a few strikes the lizard beast turned back to face him.

He backed cautiously away to give some room between them. The lizard tried to follow, but seemed unable to get any purchase on the ground somehow. Tails watched in curious bemusement as it hacked futiley at the air.

Then it started to move, not forward but in a circle as Knuckles, who had grabbed its tail, swung it around. With no feet on the floor it flailed around ineffectually but couldn't do anything as the echidna continued to swing him around until he let go, sending the lizard flying into one wall. It sank down, defeated.

"Nicely done," Tails complimented him.

"You weren't so bad yourself. Never seen you use a sword before."

"Why is it everyone says that to me?" Tails said as the door unlocked, and a grating sound from above indicated something else was opening too. "It's not as if they've never seen one before."

Tails flew up to have a look at the area the sound had come from. Knuckles, after spotting a piece of ivy, followed with the clawshot.

It was a small alcove that had been gated off with a few Oocca in, several pots holding arrows and more rupees, and what appeared to be a massive metal ball hanging from the domed top.

"What was the point of that?" Knuckles wondered. "There's nothing here – except these Oocca."

Tails saw what his friend did not though, jumping up to the metal ball, scrambling to the top of it then jumping hard. It came down a ways, followed by a lot of mechanical clicks and rumblings.

In the middle of the room below, a new blast of air started blowing upwards in response to it.

"That was the point," Tails answered somewhat smugly, then he took Ooccoo Junior from his resting place and had him return the Oocca to the safety of the shop. He could only take them one by one, so they waited for him to finish up before they went anywhere.

"Yeah, but what for?"

"Look there," Midna pointed. "There's a door above the one you boys came in by. These dungeons weren't made with someone who could fly in mind though. My guess is that someone would have to get one of those Oocca to help them fly from here over to that blast of wind, then use that to gain height to get over to it. You two don't need that though."

"Now there's an interesting point," Tails said. "If they weren't built with me in mind, just who was meant to go through them?"

"Who cares? They were more meant to protect something."

"I'm not so sure," Tails disagreed. "The Fused Shadows, yeah, I can agree, but these? They're older constructions, but the Mirror of Twilight was only shattered recently."

"What difference does it make? Go fetch my mirror shard, wolf boy."

The door led to a room that was on the opposite side of the bars they'd seen in the area they'd gained the map. Unlike the other areas so far, it held no holes in the floor, except for grating that allowed periodic blasts of air upwards.

Another metal ball unlocked a grating in one wall, allowing access to another chest – with more rupees – then from there they headed past a giant hole in one wall to yet another, which also held rupees.

"What do you do with all those?" Knuckles asked.

"Buy stuff. I don't really use them all that often though. I think I might see how much Malo needs to buy out the guy in Hyrule Market and give him a hand with it."

"Plan ahead later, wolf boy," Midna told him. "You want to get yourself on the other side of that wall with the gaping hole in it. You'll have no trouble with that, right?"

"Of course not," Knuckles answered. "We'll go just as soon as you tell us what's there."

Tails was already heading where Midna had directed them.

"Well are you coming or not?" he asked Knuckles before heading around the corner, where he'd already spotted yet another metal ball. Knuckles muttered to himself again before he followed.

This one activated another fan on the far side of the room hurling several pots into the air – one narrowly missing Knuckles, who was hanging on the wall near the hole in case he wasn't needed.

"A little warning would have been nice!" he shouted over the wind.

"Serves you right for not keeping up with me," Tails called back impudently.

The wind from the newly activated fan was again not exactly necessary for ones of their talents, allowing them to fly and climb over to the ledge just above without needing it – though Tails used it to gain heigh easier anyway.

The narrow ledge was actually just another hole in the wall, a one-way route into another area with another Oocca and another fan blasting air upwards. There was no reason to use them to come back the way they'd come, so they took the door nearby, leading into a room that had no floor except for ledges around the edge, a massive central pillar, many fans blasting air in various directions, and all kinds of enemies besides. There were several clawshot targets visible too, but some of them seemed rather useless since he'd need a second clawshot to make any use of them.

"Midna?" he said.

"Give me some time. This room is huge."

"You noticed," Knuckles muttered. Midna leaned over from Tails' shoulder and clipped him lightly with one hand.

"Be nice, or I'll have wolf boy leave you behind again. Just give me some time to study the map and figure this out."

Tails shot down the nearest Keese and Kargaroks, then sat down against one wall to wait.


	28. Navigating the Sky

The room had not been as difficult to navigate as it had first appeared to be. Through careful planning, Midna guided them both around air currents, Kargaroks and Keese, sending Knuckles along the walls and Tails weaving through the air to reach the door at the bottom.

Along the way Tails noticed one difference about Knuckles compared to Sonic and Jet – he made fewer comments about the situation, accepting it and, for the most part, Midna's directions without the sour remarks that he'd endured from the others. Neither of them were used to following instead of leading though.

Beyond that lower door was another tall, round room with a massive fan in the floor blowing straight up to yet another of the massive metal balls. The door locked behind them, but there seemed to be no immediate danger.

Tails fought the air current to land atop the ball, but Despite both him and the Iron boots on the top of it, the force of the wind countered the great weight and it remained immobile. Knuckles, who'd watched from the floor, scaled one wall then leapt out over it and landed hard to force it down, in turn stopping the fan below.

As there was no visible exit in this part of the room, Tails cautiously flew down past the stopped fan into a room below. Nothing happened until he landed – whereupon a yowl like that of a jaguar came from one side, then as he turned to look, the other.

"Tails, behind you!" Knuckles' voice cracked from above. Tails whirled, raising his shield to ward off a strike only just in time, barely seeing his enemy until after it had yowled again in frustration. With its surprise attack thwarted by Knuckles, the shield was put aside so he could see another armed and armoured lizard creature, but with a key difference.

It had wings.

"Oh yeah?" Tails said belligerently. "Well two can play at that game!" and he took off again, drawing out the Master Sword on the way. The creature was startled, but quick to react to this new development, quickly lashing out. Tails flicked his sword into the path of some, the shield into others, watching for an opening as the two circled in the air.

Here the lizard had the advantage; it was used to fighting and flying, Tails wasn't – at least not constantly. He countered that with his wits and the extra dimension of movement, not simply ducking under strikes but dropping down below it or flying high above. He used the Helm Splitter in the air to disorient it, turning quicker than he could on the ground to bash his shield into the back of its head to emphasise the effect, then dropping down beside the stunned lizard to hack away.

When it got up again it made a dash away from him and out one of the gaping holes in the walls that Tails had not seen before in his distraction. He almost followed, but there were strong currents outside that had blown the creature out of sight and into the view of another window.

He avoided several charges it made for him, heading in through one crack and out again through another, Tails having only just enough time to make one, maybe two strikes as it passed before it was gone again.

Knuckles watched from the frame of the fan above, apparently looking for something as he murmured to himself, tracing the path the lizard took as if there were a pattern to it. After several more attacks by the lizard he suddenly dropped down from his perch with a yell, fists heading down before him to strike the lizard at just the right moment, knocking it out of the air and tumbling against one wall. Tails wasted no time in heading after it to finish it off.

"Thanks Knuckles," he said afterwards, breathing hard. "Would have taken me a lot longer if you hadn't done that."  
"What're friends for?" Knuckles replied as if brushing it to one side. "Gate opened up there when you finished it off, and I heard a grating sound from above."

"Probably the door opening, and probably something useful behind the gate."

Behind the gate was a chest that contained another clawshot, though this one seemed more suited to the left hand than the right.

"You could use them together," Knuckles suggested after a moment. "Use them to get from target to target without having to drop to the ground."

"Why use them when I can fly?" Tails suggested.

"Because you used a lot of energy flying and fighting, wolf boy," Midna told him. "You can't fly everywhere. Besides, you should be used to it – you didn't really fly all that much in the other dungeons, did you?"

"She's gotta point Tails," Knuckles agreed. "You take 'em both back for now. I'll just go along the walls like I've been doing anyway."

"You'll have to do that anyway in a moment," Midna told him. "There's a door back in that tall room that's behind a gate."

"I remember seeing that," Tails nodded. "There was one of those metal balls there. You told me to leave it alone at the time."

"That was before I figured it out. See, if we had someone around who couldn't fly, those clawshots would be essential. You'd have to use one to pull down the ball, and another on a target to get through the gate – otherwise it would close as soon as you let go of the ball."

"But?" Knuckles prompted her.

"But with you two, I think we can work around it – just a bit. If we get him to open the gate, you should be able to hold it open for him."

"How is that different, Midna?" Tails asked, heading through the door and shooting down a few new Keese that had flown into the room. "I'd still have to get over there somehow, wouldn't I?"

"I know you, wolf boy. You'd try to fly it, and that wouldn't work unless there was something stopping the gates closing."

"Whatever works," he gave up.

Knuckles made things even easier still though by smashing the gates instead. A few pieces remained and tried to close, but they weren't enough to stop them.

The room it led to had almost no floor at all, and several pillars dropping down from the ceiling that had targets on them. Knuckles headed up one wall to examine the pillars, Midna going from Tails' shadow to his to see for herself.

"They're not very stable," he called back. "I'd say they're like those blue floor tiles – they'll probably start to collapse once you put your weight on them. If you've as good an aim with them as you do your sword, you'll have no trouble getting across."

The first pillar shook with his weight on it, letting loose a stony grumble. So did the second as the first one slid down off the thin metal core it had been anchored to. Several pillars later the room was empty except for those metal rods and a chest he hadn't seen before on the far side. Midna snatched the compass off him almost before he picked it out of the chest.

"Something wrong with my shadow?" Tails asked Midna mildly as she lounged on Knuckles' shoulder instead, poring over the map and compass together.

"At least he has the sense not to keep throwing himself in dangerous situations," she replied.

"That's because he's not the Hero in these parts; I am."

"Don't worry, wolf boy. I'm not planning on abandoning you. You and I both need each other too much right now." She looked up at them, then in her usual commanding tone, "Well don't just stand there, there's a door right in front of you! Honestly, do I have to think for the both of you now?"

The door led outside, to the underside of the bridge they had used to get over to this part of the city in the sky. Several Baba Serpents hung upside-down from exposed metal gratings, watching with vegetative hunger as if knowing he was going to approach. Tails gave the beam sword a try, but it seemed where he was still winded from the fight before it wasn't going to work.

"Nice shot," Knuckles remarked after seeing the Baba Serpents fall to a few well-aimed arrows.

"Fair," Tails admitted modestly. "I've had a bit of practise with it. It looks like there's some vines on the far side there. I think we'll have to cross to them."

"I saw them earlier, when we came across the first time. I'll just use the side of the bridge again. You stick to the clawshots."

That advice gave them an impromptu race to the other side, won by Knuckles only because he had only to climb up to win, where Tails had to scale the vines first.

Midna directed them right through the central room to the destroyed bridge on the other side, then guiding them up to the top of the structure. Knuckles of course just used the wall, while she had Tails use the clawshots on strange flying creatures she called Peahats.

After shooting down several Kargaroks and defeating more armoured lizards, Knuckles went around the walls of the area to throw down any chests he found for Tails to open, netting him some more arrows, a few bombs and many more rupees. Midna then guided them up even further to a door that led into the top most chambers of the structure.

That in turn led to a new room with another air current coming out of the floor and two giant Helmasaurs. Knuckles made short work of one, catching it as it charged him, pulling its helmet off it, then bludgeoning it with its own helmet. Tails just lured the other one into running into a wall, then attacked it while it was stunned.

Also in the room was a massive wall that seemed to rotate around a central column. As it turned it revealed another metal ball, dragged down by Knuckles to make the fan below stop blowing. While he did that, Tails opened the ornate chest below, which held the ornate key that would, he knew, inevitably lead them to the boss.

They were further directed through a small hole that led to the fan below, where Midna insisted only Tails could get the next metal ball because it needed someone who could either fly or use the clawshots. The ball was well concealed in the ceiling of the room below, which was the main central room itself.

That ball activated another massive fan in the north wall, sucking air in to blast out a massive current outside, and once they were outside they could see that current was causing gratings in the air to spin around.

"What's on the other side?" Knuckles asked Midna.

"Oh, nothing much," she said with an impish look. "Just a few last rooms before a big dragon. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how to get across."

Tails wordlessly handed the clawshots to Knuckles, taking off again. This time he drew the bow and started shooting down Kargaroks as he flew along, using the strong winds from the fan he'd activated to get across without much effort.

Knuckles had a slower time of it, having to wait for the gratings to face the right way before he could carry on, but he also had a safer trip without having to worry about Kargaroks.

Beyond the far door was another tall room with even more gratings above, and even two more flying lizard creatures. They focused their attention on Tails, while Knuckles scrambled up one wall to repeat his earlier tactic. Since they weren't expecting the red echidna to come dropping out of the sky on them, the fight was much shorter than the original one had been.

With the experience from the previous rooms, they didn't have to ask Midna to guide them in ascending this room. Knuckles went along the walls activating crystal switches as he went, and Tails, having taken the clawshots back to save his strength, shot from grating to grating as they were activated, leaving them before the massive ornate door behind which waited the dragon.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to," Tails told Knuckles as he unlocked the door. "But I'd appreciate it all the same."

"I'm not sure how much use I'd be in a fight against a dragon, Tails," Knuckles laughed ruefully. "I can't fly like you can."

"No, but that doesn't mean you have to. Here," he said, handing over the bag of bombs, quiver and bow. "Arrows might not do much, but bomb-arrows will."

"I've never used a bow before," Knuckles protested.

"At least you'll be able to try. You've seen me use it Midna, since you've taken up residence in his shadow you can give him a hand, can't you?"

"Of course," she answered. "Just... be careful, 'kay Tails?"

"Trust me," he grinned "I'm a Hero."


	29. Dance with a Dragon

After scaling a couple of pillars to reach a grassy platform that was higher than the rest of the city, the dragon that had been circling the city came in not to land just to dive low at Tails. The force of the air past him shoved at him hard but he stuck his sword into the earth and held on – Midna had the Iron boots, which he noticed she'd lent to Knuckles.

The dragon was easily massive, covered in blackened armour, screeching more than roaring at him. Tails quickly scanned the area for anything he could use while it was showing off. There were four tall pillars in each corner of the platform, all with metal grating on – almost as if the place had been specifically built to allow him to fight it.

Even if he got to the top of one of them, what good would it do?

The dragon dived again, claws on the joints of the wings only narrowly missing him as he held on again. When the tail dragged past, an idea struck him. He still had the clawshots, quickly aiming one for the tail to grab on even as he sheathed the sword again.

He was dragged off his feet and off the platform, forced to bear biting winds as the dragon caught the air. His weight wasn't enough here, and unless the dragon flew over the platform again it wasn't going to be safe to drop down.

The dragon above appeared to be unaware of its passenger, quickly turning to circle the platform as if to search for him. When it didn't find him it reoriented on Knuckles instead, swooping down for him.

Knuckles got clear easily, Tails letting go of the dragon's tail at the last moment and flying the last distance to the ground.

"Take these," he commanded, handing the clawshots to him. "Just do what I did with them, only use the Iron boots too!"

"What about you?" Knuckles shouted over renewed wind.

"Trust me," Tails grinned back, then quickly headed back to the center of the grass platform. The dragon was back on him now, either it recognised the hero's green or Zant had drilled his appearance into it.

He watched it back, waiting for it to dive down or come close to the platform. When it did so Knuckles did exactly as he had, only with the added weight of the Iron boots the dragon was dragged down with a screech until it crashed down, forcing several chunks of armour to drop off and disappear.

Tails paid the armour no attention, dashing in to the already unprotected head brandishing his sword. The head whipped around to bite at him, but he anticipated that and leapt up over the attack, landing beside the head.

"Remember me?" he asked it viciously, then drove the Master Sword into its eye. It let out another pain-filled screech, flinching violently back from that as it dragged itself back up and seemed to hurl itself ponderously back into the air. If the blinding of that eye had done anything, it wasn't apparent just yet.

"Are you crazy?" Knuckles roared over the wind.

"No, I'm a hero!" Tails yelled back. "Do it again!"

This time when the dragon dived down it came down breathing a cloud of fire before it, tilting its head from side to side, even upward too, to get the widest coverage. It had learned the lesson of not letting him fly over an attack.

There seemed to be no avoiding it at first, forced to turn and run lest he get burnt, but as he approached the edge of the platform he spotted the vines he'd used to climb up in the first place. He jumped off the platform, let himself drop down before he started to fly and caught on to the lowest part of them.

The dragon's fire stopped, the dragon itself not appearing. There was an triumphant screech from above, along with a startled sound from Midna, who'd not seen his subterfuge.

Tails pulled himself back up, grimly hauling himself back into view. Knuckles had looked a stunned as Midna had, but his expression quickly turned sly as he aimed the clawshot on the hovering dragon's tail.

It looked as if the dragon, thinking itself victorious, had decided to turn on Knuckles. When he dragged it back down again though, Tails darted in just as he had before, keeping to the wounded blind side until he was close enough to leap over the head.

"Nice try," he told it, "But you don't get rid of me _that_ easily."

The dragon was wary of him this time though, scrambling up in an attempt to stop him blinding it completely. As it turned to take off again Tails spotted a glowing mark on its back, revealed by the armour that had been broken off this time.

Without stopping to think he launched himself for it, flying after the dragon only just barely keeping up with it. He managed to catch the tail and started to pull himself up it, then up the dragon's back. It was back to circling the platform searching for him, only circling one way now that one eye was useless.

When he reached the mark he found it was not just a mark, but a kind of target – much like the one he'd seen on the boss of the water temple. He took gripped the edge of it, raised the sword and started to stab into it.

The dragon definitely noticed, realising exactly where he was now. It turned its head to look, then instead of trying to get him off it turned and aimed for Knuckles again. The echidna, perhaps on Midna's suggestion, was scrambling rapidly up a pillar, already near the top.

When the dragon underneath Tails got close it took in a deep breath to flame – and stopped. Tails looked up to see the bow in Knuckles hands, Midna nearby with the bomb bag. Then there was a muffled explosion and the dragon fell limp under him.

It didn't stay limp once he resumed his own attack, going back to circling the platform, but now another force entered play as it started to rain heavily – and not just that, the rapidly darkening clouds surrounding them started to rumble too.

He already knew his grip on the mark wouldn't last long in the rain, so he started to stab with new ferocity, driving it deep into the dragon's back. It went for Knuckles a second time, allowing Tails to see the bomb-arrow he fired this time.

This time it didn't stop when it detonated inside, it just raised itself above high above the platform then dived straight down.

Tails had an idea formed from the thunder in the clouds. As they fell, he muttered, "I hope you're willing to cooperate here, Goddesses," then leapt off to fly to the platform before the dragon impacted it hard.

Somehow, it had managed to survive the collision with the platform, weakly pushing itself up to look around, first at its unoccupied back, then up at the pillars, and then finally at the determined fox on the ground.

He held the Master Sword skyward as the booming clouds started to flash with lightning, using it as a lightning rod to draw it to his sword. When he judged it just right, he brought it down in a slash that stopped pointing toward the dragon.

The single triangle of the Triforce in his hand glowed brightly, then a massive jolt of lightning erupted from the blade that arced straight over the dragon's head and into the mark on its back. It screeched again, then finally sank down in defeat. When it exploded into black wisps, the storm seemed to fade away even as the wisps formed into the last shard of the Mirror of Twilight.

Midna retrieved the shard before she jumped back into his shadow to take him to task.

"You stupid, irresponsible boy!" she scolded him. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Oh, probably," Tails answered with an impudent grin. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"A good- a good idea!" her voice soared. "Don't you ever do anything that stupid again!"

"Only if it's necessary, Midna." Then to Knuckles, "See, what did I tell you? Good thing I did give you the bow and bombs."

"I only helped," Knuckles replied. "You were the real hero there."

"What I'm here for. Care to take us back, Midna?"

* * *

Once Tails had taken the time to recount his battle with the dragon for the Oocca, the little creatures had all gathered to see them off – even though few of them spoke his language. Ooccoo, the first he'd met, acted as a translator for much of it.

"We cannot thank you enough, adventurer," she told him. "You and your friend have done us a great service today."

"Ooccoo," he told her gently. "I have a name. Would you use it for a change?"

"Oh, of course, Heroic Tails. I should have remembered it. You feel free to come back and visit us now – oh, and you too of course," she added to Knuckles.

"We could hardly do any less for either of you. Now, time to go – back to the surface for now!"

"Not going to complain about being shot out of the cannon this time?" Midna murmured.

"After fighting that dragon, the cannon is the least of my worries," he answered. "I think you'll have to take it separately though," he said to Knuckles thoughtfully.

"Oh, nonsense," Ooccoo protested. "Our sky cannon here is plenty big enough for the two of you!"

"That's what I was afraid of," Knuckles breathed.

It wasn't quite as big as Ooccoo had insisted, but at least they were underway without any problems. The cannon didn't exactly shoot them downwards, but their flight was much shorter because they hadn't had to gain so much height.

As the clouds cleared below them, Lake Hylia appeared far below but still approaching fast. At least they were above water, and Tails knew enough about high dives to minimise the shock of entry.

"So what next?" Knuckles asked him once they'd swum to shore.

"Back to the Gerudo Desert and the Arbiters Grounds," Tails answered. "That's where the Mirror of Twilight is. Midna and I will go there, repair the mirror and confront Zant."

"Sounds like fun. Do I get to tag along?"

Tails stared at him. "You... want to come along?"

"Sure. Why not? Something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just... Sonic and Jet didn't exactly seem enthusiastic about coming with me. Sonic went through the Arbiters Grounds with me and didn't come with me again after that, and Jet the Temple of Time."

"Can't hurt to ask them, right?" Midna suggested. "If they can help out again, it'll be to our advantage. You, me and all three of your friends..."

"I wonder if I can track down that postman," Tails mused.


	30. Journey to the Twilight

Midna took the two of them to the edge of Kakariko, knowing that Sonic would sooner or later pass through. While he was there he stopped by Malo's store, where Gor Ebizo was managing the donations to buy out the Hyrule Castle Town store. Since he had no real use for the considerable collection of rupees he'd gathered, he gave a fair amount to them.

"Don't buy the armour if you go there," Malo warned him. "It's strong, but it has a cost that isn't worth it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Seen Sonic lately?"

"He'll be back soon. He's off getting some goods I ordered from the the other side of the mountains – in Termina."

"Nothing bad happening on that side of the mountains?"

Malo shrugged, "Not my concern. Shouldn't think so. Rumour has it their problems were solved years ago by someone who looked like you."

"Link?" he guessed.

"Don't ask me. Ask your friend when he gets back. Maybe he'll have heard something."

"Gold mine of information, isn't he?" Knuckles muttered as they left. "It's like you have to pry every word out of him."

"Malo? It's just the way he is. Keep an eye out for Sonic would you? I'm just going to be visiting everyone here. If you see him, just tell him to go down to my workshop to find Jet, then the two of them up to the Mirror of Twilight – Sonic should remember where it is."

"That's if they want to come," Midna added. "What's with the sudden interest in the children?"

"I've been stopping by here almost constantly, and every time I do I pay them a call. It's only polite."

Colin was practicing with a visiting Rusl, so he chose not to interrupt them. Beth and Talo were at Talo's favourite watch post, and had no doubt already seen him around. As he had before he just flew up to meet them.

"Told you he could fly," Talo told Beth smugly.

"I thought you were just pulling my leg. Why didn't you ever do that before?"

"Oh, I did," Tails admitted. "I just didn't do it too often. Seen anything interesting lately?"

"Just those," Talo pointed down to the field where there were several giant boars with Bulbins on their backs. "We got asked to keep an eye on them in case they ever try to come into the village again.

"Oh, really? Maybe I should do something about them," Tails said, picking out his bow.

"From _this_ distance?" Beth asked incredulously.

"It's not that hard if you know what you're doing," he explained. "You just have to remember to think about the wind and which way its blowing. The rest is just aim."

"But they're all moving around – they could go anywhere before your arrow hits them!"

"Can't hurt to try, right?" he grinned at them, then took aim for a closer one. He'd figured out the strength of the bow he held and was fairly certain he could get the range he needed. After watching carefully for a time he loosed the arrow with the musical twang of the bow string. "Got him," Tails said, satisfied.

"But it hasn't hit it yet," Beth protested.

"Watch," he replied. The arrow was lost in the distance, too far away to follow clearly. The Bulbin he'd aimed for was on the back of the boar, with another right in front to steer it. The front one suddenly looked around sharply at the sound of his companion being shot off the back of the boar, then looked around wildly for the shooter. "Told you so."

"You're really good with that, you know?"

"I know. You keep a good lookout now, won't you? I'd hate to find I have to run down here and save you all over again."

"Can we borrow your bow?"

"I might need it – but I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Rusl and see if he'll sort something out for you."

He left them to keep watch then to see if he could talk to Rusl.

"It's not the first time they've asked me," he chuckled after hearing the suggestion. "I guess this time they do have a better reason for it. I just hope it doesn't persuade them to stay here – they're missed back home."

"Give me a bit more time, Rusl," Tails told him. "I'll see if I can't fix a few more things around Hyrule, then it'll be safe to go back and forth again."

"Tell me something, Tails," Rusl said then. "We thought you were helping us, but it's been the other way around, hasn't it?"

"I'm a hero," Tails laughed. "It's the way things are. Coincidences just pile up to help me along."

"Well... good luck then, Tails. I don't know what you'll be facing, but I hope you pull through it and save Hyrule from whatever the threat is this time."

"Don't worry. Can you really see me losing? I think I'll stop by Ilia in a moment."

"She's not here at the moment," Rusl told him. "She offered to go with Prince Ralis when he headed back home. Sonic took them up there together, said he'd stop by to bring her back when she was ready."

"Ah well. I'll catch her another time then."

* * *

While they waited for Sonic to drop in, Tails took the opportunity to get the first decent night's sleep since he'd been dragged into things. Out of curiosity and some affinity for the form, he'd taken to curling up in his wolf form, with Midna leaning on him in a doze. He knew it might cause a few questions if anyone found him like this, but decided to handle that if it happened.

It didn't, fortunately. Not long after dawn lit up the skies Midna woke him up again.

"Your friend came by during the night," she told him, watching him stretch, yawning as only a wolf could. "I heard him talk to Knuckles in the next room. He left for Ordon just before daybreak."

He growled at her, forgetting he couldn't talk in this form, but somehow she caught his meaning.

"They'll meet us there – if Jet agrees to join us. Sonic already decided he's coming along, and we know Knuckles is. We're just waiting on you." Tails glanced to himself meaningfully. "Aw, but wouldn't you just love to go hunting for a nice rabbit for breakfast?" she teased, reaching for his forehead to change him back.

"I'm going to miss that," Tails said afterwards. "I don't think I've had a better night's sleep."

"I'll see if I can work with this so you can use it yourself then – but that can wait, we've got work to do."

"Right. The Mirror of Twilight, and the world of Twilight. I don't suppose you'll be able to guide us a bit better there, would you? Since it's your home and all."

"Oh, alright," she replied, feigning petulance. "I _suppose_ I can help you out, wolf boy."

Tails laughed, knocking on the door to Knuckles room. "You awake in there?"

Something went thump with a startled oath then, "I am now."

"You fell out of bed?"

"I was up late. Go have some breakfast or something, Tails. I can't get up so quickly like you heros can."

"Is he always such a grouch in the morning?" Midna asked him on the way downstairs.

"I wouldn't know. I've never really seen him when he's just got up. I think I'm going to take your idea, Midna."

"Which idea was that?"

"Going hunting for breakfast. A bit of exercise, something to eat and if we leave through the north of the village I can make a quick side trip to Lake Hylia."

"What for? Link again?"

"No, so I can have a wash actually. If I stay a wolf I can just shake the water out of my fur. And Epona's still there too, I should make sure she's alright."

"Still trying to think of everyone, huh?"

* * *

Knuckles hadn't been surprised to find Tails had gone off for a time, and had waited for him at the same southern part of the village where they always exited Midna's portals. Tails barely had enough time to see Kakariko Village form around him before Midna picked them up and whisked them off to the top of the Arbiters Grounds where the Mirror of Twilight waited.

"You took your time," Sonic called, waiting for them up ahead.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Tails called back. "Jet come too?"  
"Of course I did!" Jet's voice called back as he dropped down into view. "I was just looking around for you."

"Guess you forgot we get around with the portals then?" Midna asked. "Looks like we're all here. Time to repair the Mirror, then we can all help wolf boy save the world." She turned to Tails with an impish grin and said, "Save, boy, save!"

"Why me?" Tails muttered.

The three pieces of the Mirror he'd worked so hard to retrieve floated up and slotted themselves into place, perhaps on their own or maybe because of something Midna was doing. As they completed the Mirror, light reflected off it onto the vast chained stone beyond, dissolving the last chains to drop it down even further.

In that new position the designs on the Mirror itself were reflected onto that chunk of rock, shifting of their own accord as they lit up other designs on the rock itself. The central circles continued to shift around, almost seeming to create a depression in the rock as they sunk in.

"Our realm was once called a realm of shadows," Midna said, seemingly to herself. "But that makes it sound unpleasant. You've seen the gentle light when the sun sets on your world – that is what it was like. But then that foul power pervaded the world and corrupted it... and us."

"It was our doing," the voices of the sages sounded behind them. Tails heard Sonic briefly explain who they were to Knuckles and Jet. "We overestimated our abilities as Sages," they went on. "And tried to put an end to Ganondorf's evil magic. We can only hope you find it in yourself to forgive our carelessness..." they paused to bow deeply. "... O Twilight Princess."

"Princess?" Tails breathed. "Midna? You're... so that's why Zant couldn't destroy it – only you can do that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," she answered. "As a ruler who abandoned her people... I couldn't do it. But among the Twili... there's a legend that a hero would appear as a divine beast. I saw you, Tails – just after you first got caught in the Twilight. I had no idea the wolf I'd seen wasn't really human, but I knew what I saw. I thought I could use you."

"It fits now... at the time you must have been interested only in deposing Zant and taking back what was yours."

"Right," she agreed. "But after seeing how selfless you and Zelda have been, the lengths you went to... you've helped me get this far. It's only fair to save this light realm as well."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Sonic asked. "All we've gotta do is go there."

"Yeah? And you know how, I suppose?" Jet asked.

"Stop that," Tails told them. "We'll go together, and we'll all work together. Right Midna?"

Midna nodded, then wordlessly let them over to a glowing area just ahead of the Mirror itself. When Tails stepped on it, glowing stairs of light appeared in the air that lead almost all the way to the rock, and as they each approached the end of it the familiar experience of the world dissolving away caught them. The portal they took this time led straight to the Twilight realm itself, and what waited for them beyond.


	31. Light within Twilight

The Twilight Realm was much as Midna had described it, looking very similar to Hyrule when under the blanket of the twilight. It seemed slightly darker, but as all the structures appeared to be made of dark stones it seemed more like a trick of what little light there was.

Dotted about a central platform there were several creatures that resembled the Shadow Beasts, each one almost completely still seeming almost to be staring into space.

There were many structures scattered about the realm itself but only three close by that seemed likely to be important, each of them somehow floating on what looked like a cloud. The one right before them seemed to be blocked off by a waterfall made up entirely of the strangely glowing clouds.

While Midna looked wistfully around to get her bearings, Tails shared out the various weapons he'd picked up along the way. Jet held on to the bow, though like Knuckles he didn't have much confidence in his skill with it. Knuckles just took the clawshots, insisting he needed nothing else, leaving Sonic to once again take up the sword Rusl had forged.

"Midna?" he called to her.

"I know, wolf boy," she replied. "It's just..."

"We'll put things right," he told her. "You, me, all of us. We'll work together, and not even Zant will stop us."

Midna jumped to his shoulder with her usual grin. "I guess we'd better get started then, right? Just don't worry about these Twili here – they're no threat to us. You can tell, their markings are still green like mine. Red means they follow Zant. Go east first."

She opened the glowing door for them as it wouldn't respond to any of them, leading them inside the squat structure. The familiar sight of Twilight Baba Serpents and Keese were about the room, though they all seemed to carefully avoid another fall of black fog.

Jet started shooting down the Keese, though his aim was as bad as he'd predicted. After a few shots he seemed to get the hang of it until he decided to try flying and shooting at the same time.

Sonic naturally just dashed through the Baba Serpents, using the old Ordon sword to hack them on the way past usually before they even realised he was anywhere near them. Those he missed were caught by Knuckles simply delivering stunning blows or Tails with the Master Sword.

Waiting for them at the far end of the room was a hovering mask that resembled the helmet Zant wore, occasionally shooting a ball of energy at them. It appeared unable to tell the difference between them, aiming indiscriminately at whichever of them was nearest to it.

Sonic shared a look with Knuckles, nodding in unison without needing words to know what to do. Sonic attracted the attention of the mask, always staying just ahead of it so Knuckles could go in and defeat it without having to worry.

"You know Tails, if your friends keep this up they'll put you out of a job," Midna observed as a chest appeared.

"Like you said yourself," he replied. "Means I'll have more energy for taking out Zant."

The chest contained a small key, convenient as the door ahead had a lock on it. Tails and Jet flew up the ledge to reach the door, while Knuckles climbed up. Then, grinning broadly, he used the clawshots to haul Sonic up after them.

In the room beyond the next door there was another Zant mask waiting for them, but this one was partially hidden a low bank of black clouds.

"Crystalized Twilight," Midna identified it. "The same kind of stuff that's in the shadow gem that changes your form."

"Safe for them to enter?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. You're the only one who's ever come in contact with it. Better be safe and avoid it just in case."

"Wait, back up a moment," Knuckles interrupted, holding up one fist. "Change form? Change into what?"

Sonic gave him an odd look. "Didn't he tell you why Midna keeps calling him wolf boy?"

"Or show you, for that matter," Jet added as he shot the Zant mask.

"No," Knuckles replied giving Tails a hard look. "He didn't. Just what is this about, Tails?"

"Oh, nothing. I imagine you'll see when I enter that stuff to finish off the mask."

Knuckles watched with interest as he dropped down to the floor below. Just as he thought, when he entered the fog he was forced down on all fours as he shifted back to the familiar form of the wolf.

"God!" Knuckles exclaimed. "He _is_ a wolf!"

Tails grinned to himself at that, lunging for the mask. It vanished before he reached it, but reappeared again not far away. As he had with many other enemies before he leapt on, dug his claws into the tough hide of the mask then bit down hard and jerked his head from one side to the other to tear into it.

When it fell at last there was the sound of a chest appearing from either end of the room. Without even bothering to ask Midna to change him back he headed for the one nearest the entrance to nudge it up and open with his paws.

"Didn't know he could do that," Jet murmured to the others. "I thought he had to change back to do that."

"He told me it's a Hero thing," Knuckles shrugged as Midna took the compass out of the chest.

"Now really, who put that there?" Midna demanded indignantly. "Does someone think I don't know the way around my own palace?" Then rather grudgingly she examined it and added, "Go fetch the key from the other chest, wolf boy."

"How are we meant to get to the other side of the room then?" Sonic called down. "If that fog is in the way..."

"Well I can just take the walls again, and Jet can fly," Knuckles said. "I'm sure I can bring you along somehow," he added, hefting one of the clawshots.

Sonic grimaced, "Me and my big mouth. Are you sure I can't just take a chance here?" he asked Midna plaintively. "Maybe I'll become a wolf too?"

"Maybe, but you don't have a shadow gem like he does," Midna replied. "I'd have no way to change you back."

"Can't I borrow his?"

Midna shared a curious look with Tails, changing him back. He waited until his usual self fully reasserted itself then answered, "I don't think it'd work. I had to use the Master Sword to restore my form the first time, remember. He can't use it, so if he did get changed we might have no way to change him back anyway."

"That's a shame," Jet murmured. "I was almost looking forward to seeing Sonic the Werewolf."

"I don't see you having to get dragged across the room by a clawshot," Sonic retorted.

"You could stay here and wait for us instead," Tails suggested.

"In this creepy place? Not a chance. This is where that Zant guy tried to recruit me. I'm not sticking around to give him a second chance when you're the only one who can defeat him."

Sonic didn't seem entirely happy about having to be dragged after them through the clawshots, but he didn't make any further remarks about it as they headed on to the next chamber.

This door locked behind them, barred off with the same barriers that had held him in when fighting the Shadow Beasts before. The rest of the room appeared empty at first glance, empty except for a large black fist holding onto a brightly glowing crystal.

They cautiously dropped down to the lower floor of the room, passing a small circle depression in the middle. Before they got all the way to the hand though more barriers appeared to bar their paths, and a filmy blue image of Zant flickered into life in front of them.

It flickered out again when Tails launched himself for it, appearing in a distant corner of the room where it threw a crackling red orb upward that opened a red portal, dropping out not Shadow Beasts but Twilight Keese.

"Leave them to me," Jet said, already loosing arrows to pick them off.

Sonic headed after the Zant image looking unusually grim, maybe because of what Zant had done to him before. Knuckles used the clawshots to drag the image toward them, allowing him and Tails to join the fight. The image was oddly solid for something that was partially transparent.

The image disappeared yet again, reappearing as far away from them as it could to send another red energy ball into the portal. This time it dropped a mass of Baba Serpents across the room, which Jet continued to pick off from a safe distance.

"Wolf," Tails barked sharply to Midna, who reacted without missing a beat. Once he'd changed form again he made use of the better turn of speed he had to catch up to the image, then relying once again on the typical wolven tactic of digging the claws in while tearing at the image.

As Jet finished off the last of the Baba Serpents he dropped down to slam into the image from above, stunning it long enough for them all to get in more blows that finished it off entirely, causing the image to explode into a mass of the black fog they'd seen before, rapidly settling on the ground. Sonic dragged Jet and Knuckles clear of it before it caught them, not taking any chances after the discovery that there might be no way to restore their forms.

Tails was already a wolf though, so was able to calmly make his way out again untroubled. Midna changed him back as he approached the now unblocked route to the hand and crystal.

"That's a Sol," Midna explained. "They're what illuminate our world, like your sun does. Its the source of life here...a source of pure power. This should be able to drive away that black fog, and maybe even restore my people to their real forms."

Sonic looked sceptical. "Yeah, but how are we meant to get back that way? There's no way back up to the door we came in by."

"Well, wolf boy?"

Tails considered it, then used his sword to prise the crystal out of the giant hand's grasp. It was surprisingly light to carry. He took it back to the depression he'd noticed on the way in, the black fog vanishing as the Sol's light touched it. When he set the Sol into the depression part of the floor rose up to form stairs.

"Tails," Knuckles pointed warningly behind them. The hand was now covered in glowing red lines and was floating after them.

"Everyone up there, quickly," Tails ordered them. "I'll deal with this thing!"

"You can't destroy it," Midna warned him. "It looks like it's some kind of extension of Zant himself."

Tails ignored the comment, leaping up to strike the hand repeatedly until it hung limply in the air.

"Now Knuckles, drag it up their with the clawshot," he commanded, already flying up to join them. The stairs retracted as soon as the Sol was removed from the depression, but as he could fly it made no difference. "Midna, if you'd care to open the door for us?" he asked.

"Want the Sol back?" Knuckles asked.

"Keep it for the moment in case that hand comes after us," he replied.

Just as it had before, the light of the Sol banished the black fog, allowing them to cross the room without a problem. The hand followed, coming through the wall above the door through some kind of red markings.

Without bothering to consult Tails, Jet turned and started loosing arrows at it again. After three shots it hung limp again.

The Sol revealed another depression in the floor which again raised steps for them to leave the room by. Sonic headed up first, making quick work of a sudden swarm of Twilight Rats, closely followed by Knuckles and Tails. Jet hovered in the air with the bow already drawn in wait for the limp hand to start to persue them again, shooting another volley at it just as it awoke to stun it almost immediately.

Once they were all up Knuckles retrieved the Sol again and they moved on again. This time the hand passed through the wall almost immediately after the door had closed. Tails stabbed at it to stun it this time.

"There's something behind that wall of black fog," Midna said as they passed through the room. "The Sol should dispel the fog so you can take a look. Whatever it is, it's not like anything I've ever come across though. It feels strange."

"Feels?" Sonic asked sceptically. "If you can feel it, how come you can't tell what it is?"

"I can feel its presence, Sonic," she explained patiently. "I can't feel its shape. Go fetch it."

Knuckles held the Sol close to what had first appeared to be a fall of fog to dispel it while Jet kept his vigilant watch on the hand. Sonic glanced in then stood to one side.

"Your show," he told Tails. "There's more of that fog again."

Curiosity aroused he headed in to take a look. At the far end of the narrow corridor just beyond some fog was a chest that was oddly red instead of the usual blue. Inside was a glowing red stone that he instantly identified as the Chaos Emerald he had used to power the teleporter that had put him in this situation.

"I wondered what happened to this," he mused on the way back to the others. "I couldn't find it just after I got here when Rusl helped me tidy up my workshop. I wonder how it ended up here?"

"Who knows?" Midna replied. "Probably about time you found it though. Now, how about getting that Sol back outside?"


	32. The Red Wolf

The Sol restored several nearby Twili outside, none of which spoke their language but all of them pointed toward two depressions in what appeared to be a large central meeting ground. The hand did not appear to have followed them outside, allowing them to safely leave it behind.

"West next," Midna told them. "There should be another Sol there."

"Why not take the Sol up there to that wall of fog?" Jet suggested.

"Because you'd have to take the Sol with you, and we don't want to give Zant a chance to steal them back. They'll be safer here where my people can gather around them for some protection."

The first room of the west wing was similar to the eastern counterpart. The floor was lower down however, and in place of the Baba Serpents was more of the black fog and Keese. Transparent platforms visible only by the designs of green light on them moved slowly through the air, looking only just big enough to carry the four of them at once.

Jet shot down the Keese, then he and Tails flew up to the first platform. Sonic looked for an alternative way to reach it but seemed resigned to being dragged around the room again as Knuckles climbed the walls – at least until he noticed a narrow ledge around the edge of the room, taking that instead.

As the platform neared a raised ledge ahead, the two got off only to notice move light-filled platforms and another Zant mask ahead. It focused on the closer Sonic, who was more than agile enough to evade it.

"I reckon we could fly the rest of the way," Jet said to Tails. "It's not that far."

"I know I could. Just watch yourself – I don't want to end up starting a little pack of wolves."

"You worry too much," he replied, then leapt into the air.

Knuckles jumped off the wall he'd been climbing on to join Sonic, who was running circles around the mask whenever it appeared close enough. As Tails rejoined his friends on the far side of the room, a few well-placed strikes and a blow from Knuckles defeated the mask, causing another chest to appear.

"Small key," Tails noted absently as he retrieved it.

"What about this chest?" Knuckles asked, pointing to another.

"Probably holds rupees. I'm not too concerned with them. Besides, Midna could tell us if it was important."

"Arrows, actually," she said. "And Jet's been working through them pretty quick. Best stock up while we're here."

The door was locked, but as they'd just found the key it was only a minor inconvenience. Beyond was a room that, naturally, resembled the second eastern room.

"Wait," Tails said, looking into the fog below. "There's something in the fog. It's too thick to make out what."

"Wolf time?" Midna suggested. "You'll have to get close to see properly though."

"I can live with it. You three stay here for the moment and be ready to deal with anything else that appears. Midna?"

"Coming right up," she replied.

"That still looks freaky no matter how you take it," Knuckles muttered.

"You're going to be a bad companion if you're going to keep saying that," Sonic told him.

Tails leapt off the high ledge straight into the fog, tuning into the sharper wolf senses. The fog was clearer, still visible but much clearer with them. Three Shadow Beasts were already running for him, and a flock of Shadow Keese had erupted from one corner of the fog. The clink of arrow on stone told him Jet had also noticed and was already shooting them down.

The Shadow Beasts were no harder to handle than they had been before. He lured them close together, Midna held them down, then a swift attack on each of them dispatched the lot of them in moments.

"Tails, dodge!" Sonic called to him as they fell. He didn't bother to find out why, just ducking to one side in time to see a ball of energy shoot past him. He bolted for the source to find another Zant mask, destroyed without even bothering to change back.

The scent of three more came to him from inside the fog, so he doubled back and repeated the same tactics he'd used for the Shadow Beasts until they too fell to the accompaniment of a chest opening.

"He's not half bad in a fight like that, is he?" Knuckles remarked.

"It came in useful from time to time," Sonic agreed. "Doesn't look like there's anything for it again. You're gonna have to drag me over that fog again."

"Actually, I've got another idea. You take the clawshots on those targets. Jet can just fly. I'll head over to where that chest it and lob it down to Tails, save him having to go all the way up and back."

"Don't forget there's another chest on the other side of the room," Midna called to Knuckles. "We'll need that one too!"

Tails said nothing, not just because he couldn't while he remained a wolf. Midna did change him back so he could fly up to the higher ledge in front of the locked door, but he waited for Knuckles to throw down the chests.

The first one held the small key he'd need for the door, while the other contained a map.

"Now really, that's just going too far," Midna spluttered. "I haven't been away _that_ long! If I find out who put them here..."

"You'll thank them for making it easier on you?" Tails suggested slyly.

"Alright, but only because I've been associating with you too much. You're a bad influence on me, wolf boy."

"I think I can bear that," he replied, unlocking the door.

"Did you ever find out why you couldn't pick the locks?" Jet asked him.

"No, but I suspect it's just some kind of innate magic. Why it works here the same as it does everywhere else, I couldn't say. If this was a story, I'd say it was narrative causality, but it isn't. Now this is familiar looking," he added. "Anyone want to bet on there being another image of Zant before we get to that Sol?"

"Your palace is very predictable," Sonic told Midna. "Or is it Zant's doing?"

"A bit of both. Be careful this time, all three of you. I can feel it here this time."

"What? No warning for me, Midna?" Tails grinned.

"Would you pay any attention if I did?"

"Of course not. It's in the job description to ignore warnings. It's what we Heros do best."

Sonic returned the clawshots to Knuckles, unsheathing the sword Tails had given him as he headed to Tails' left, while Jet headed to the right. Knuckles scaled one wall and watched warily from behind them.

The barriers appeared again, but this time the image of Zant appeared behind him instead, and when he made a swipe for it, it just vanished and appeared further away. This time when it opened the red portal it dropped out not Keese of Baba Serpents but a mass of Shadow Beasts.

Midna had him back in his wolf form almost before they hit the floor. Jet took off after realising that arrows only bounced off these creatures, taking to the air to watch for the image instead. Knuckles dropped down and started bashing through them to reach Sonic, who was faring badly.

Tails and Midna worked together to eliminate them as quickly as they could, holding down vast numbers of them and taking out as many as they could at once. Once she even caught the image itself, but it managed to escape before he could bite down on it.

With arrows ineffective, Jet hovered above the battle until he spotted the image pause for longer, then dived down and deliberately crashed into it, biting away with his beak – not as effective as a Tails' own bite, but it held the image down while they cleared up the last of the Shadow Beasts.

Then Knuckles made a mistake, defeating one of the last two without also handling the other. They all covered their ears as the last one gave its scream, reviving the crowd of Shadow Beasts and allowing the image to escape yet again.

Sonic and Jet worked together now, with Sonic using his speed to keep from getting attacked any more. The Shadow Beasts were not intelligent enough to try to get far enough ahead of him, so he was relatively untroubled, weaving through them at Jet's directions whenever the image appeared.

Whenever it did appear Jet dived down again, not for the image but for the Shadow Beasts to keep them off Sonic's back while he slashed away at the image. When Tails managed to defeat enough of them to join in, their combined attacks finally finished it off, and with the loss of the image the Shadow Beasts also fell.

Jet managed to avoid the fog by flying quickly out of its reach, and Knuckles was on the edge of it anyway. Sonic was breathing hard though and didn't seem to have noticed until it was almost too late. Tails was already heading for him, not sure of what he could do, but Knuckles reached him first and threw Sonic out from under the falling clouds, only to get caught himself.

Tails started back when he not only heard another growl from the fog, but understood it too.

"Stupid hedgehog," it said.

"Stupid you," Tails growled back. "What did you do that for?"

"Better me than him." There was a pause, then, "Wait, you can understand me?"

"Well of course I can you idiot, did you think I just looked like a wolf? Get out of the fog and we'll see if we can do anything for you."

The wolf that emerged next to him was not red, but a dark, almost muddy brown.

"Oh wait," Knuckles said, sounding like a whine. "I almost forgot something." Then he turned and loped back into the fog.

"Now what?" Tails said in exasperation. Jet helped Sonic over to join them as the sounds of clinking came from within the fog, then Knuckles re-emerged, tugging the two clawshots awkwardly along with him.

"I figured you'd want them back, since I can't use them like this," he explained himself.

"Can you understand us?" he growled to Midna.

"I don't speak wolf, Tails," she replied. "I'll have to change you back to understand you. I'm not sure if you'll still be able to understand him afterwards. I know, I know – only one way to find out."

He didn't wait for his normal self to reassert itself before he started talking this time. "Red potion," he said shortly. "Sonic. Heal."

"Something wrong?" Knuckles' growl was clearly intelligible.

"Just some side effects. Did you understand what I meant, Midna?" She didn't answer, but held out a bottle of red potion for Sonic. "Take it," he told his friend. "It'll heal you some while I try to figure out what to do about Knuckles."

"It wasn't my fault," Knuckles whined. "If I hadn't done it, Sonic would have been changed."

"And what makes it different for you?" Tails demanded. "Either way, one of you would have suffered the effects, why make it you?"

"Well... he was hurt, and..."

"Did you think I hadn't thought of that? Why else do you think I've got that potion – to heal injuries!"

"I hate to steal your thunder Tails, but I think Knuckles might have done the right thing," Midna broke in. "The first transformation isn't exactly easy on the body, and Sonic was in bad shape. It might have made him even worse if Knuckles hadn't stepped in."

"I know that," Tails said absently. "Well, I do now anyway. It just bothered me, that's all. Now here – take hold of my sword with your paws. Don't whine at me you can't, I did it and so can you."

"Will that work?" Jet asked.

"It did for me."

"You're the local hero though," Sonic pointed out. "You said earlier that might stop it working."

"One way to find out. Take the sword, Knuckles."

In his defence, he did try. Tails held it similar to when he had originally found it, and Knuckles did his best to move the sword. It wouldn't budge though, not even when he relaxed his grip on it to make it easier.

"Maybe my shadow gem then," Tails suggested, trying to hide his lack of optimism. Midna dropped down to the floor with it in hand, touching it to Knuckles' head, but it didn't react.

"It won't work," she reported. "I can see that immediately. When I use it on you, it sort of sinks into your forehead. On him, it's like it's just another chunk of rock or something. He probably has his own shadow gem in there because of this, and I don't have the ability to remove it. Only your sword could do that."

"Guess I better get used to being a wolf then," Knuckles muttered in defeat.

"Oh, stop that," Tails replied irritably. "I'll find a way somehow. Now stop looking so downcast, all of you. We've got another Sol to take back, and it's guarded by another hand, so lets get moving."


	33. Kargaroks Ahoy

Just like the east side, the hand holding the Sol woke up after they'd taken it. Jet continued to watch and shoot at it as necessary, while Tails rolled the Sol into the depression on the floor. As it dispelled the fog a small swarm of Shadow Vermin were revealed, closely followed by a Shadow Beast.

Knuckles bounded ahead of them to attack them himself. He wasn't used to his form, but like Tails he had certain wolven instincts that guided his actions. After he chomped on one of the vermin he stuck to swatting them with his paws. Tails recalled he hadn't exactly liked the taste of them either.

The Shadow Beast ran for him when he got close, but Knuckles had apparently been paying attention and swiftly dealt with it. On its own there was no concern for it to revive anything else.

He shoved the Sol into position to make the stairs rise for them, remaining nearby to guard it from anything else that appeared until they had all made their way up, then he turned and loped up them.

"You know, I could get to like this," he told Tails while Sonic retrieved the Sol.

"Certainly not as bad as it looks once you get used to it," Tails agreed.

"What did he say?" Jet asked curiously, loosing another volley at the hand.

"He's starting to like his new form," Tails answered. "He's stopped feeling sorry for himself, at least." Knuckles gave him a guilty look. "Don't look at me like that, I've gone wolf enough times to know that the language relies on body language. You were telling me in loads of different ways without even knowing it just how you felt."

Knuckles looked even more guilty.

Once back in the second room of the wing he leapt down off the platform ahead of them, attracting the attention of the nearby Shadow Keese.

"I'd say he's more than liking it," Sonic chuckled. "It looks almost like he's enjoying himself. I kinda envy him, in a way."

"Now you've had that potion, if you want you can go play in the fog yourself," Tails offered. "Throw the Sol toward them, by the way. Aim for the middle if you can; that's where the hole for it is."

"I think I'll pass, thanks," Sonic replied, sending the Sol flying with a heave. "At least until we know we can get him back."

The Sol rolled neatly into place with a few helpful nudges from Knuckles, causing more stairs to appear. Jet sent the hand to sleep while Sonic used the clawshots to skip most of the stairs. Tails flew over, spotting Knuckles fighting with another Shadow Beast down below.

Once again, Sonic waited until Knuckles had made his way up the stairs to retrieve the Sol before they moved on.

"This could be interesting," Jet remarked in the first room. "If we have to wait on those platforms, I'll have to go through a lot of arrows."

"Go along the floor then?" Sonic suggested.

"I've an idea," Knuckles growled. "You take one of the Clawshots, Tails. Jet stays here with the Sol to take care of the hand. Sonic goes out a couple of platforms with one and drags it to him. You fly to the far end and drag it the rest of the way with the other. Then they just have to get back over there, and that's not hard."

"What did he say?" Jet asked again. Tails quickly relayed Knuckles' idea for them.

"Sounds workable," Midna agreed. "Best get to it – that hand will be here any moment now."

They took up their places as Knuckles had suggested, while Knuckles himself went ahead in the fog to root out any enemies hiding from them. It took only a few moments to get the Sol to the entrance of the room, where it lit up two previously darkened orbs to create one last platform. It allowed them all to get back up to the door to put the second Sol in its place.

"Is it just me, or was getting out much easier?" Sonic asked outside.

"It probably seems that way because we didn't have to worry about Knuckles so much."

"Well excuse me," the wolf whined.

"Stop that," Tails told him. "It makes you sound like some half-grown puppy."

"Now there's an idea," Jet murmured with a sly look to Knuckles.

"Make him stop that, Tails," Knuckles said. "I'm a wolf, not a dog."

Tails smiled, but said nothing.

When the second Sol was put in place a pair of green designs lit up around them, curling around to create a third between the two. Midna took off from his shoulder to stand nearby.

"You'll want to step in, wolf boy," she told him. "I'm not sure what will happen exactly, but it can't be bad."

He didn't question that, so stepped into the central circle. The mark of the Triforce in his hand glowed, causing a pedestal to appear before him – identical to the one he'd seen in the Temple of Time. There was no questioning what it was for, so he drove the Master Sword into it.

The two Sols blazed brightly for a moment then seemed to sink into the ground, causing the green lines to become even brighter still. They started to fade out, making it appear as if the lines were shortening as they drew closer and closer to the central design, then that too started to fade until the last brightly glowing lines were around the pedestal alone.

It too began to glow and fade, the light filling the Master Sword itself now. When the lines and pedestal were no more, the blade glowed with a golden light, feeling even more powerful in his hands.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Tails asked Midna.

"Of course I did," she said offhandedly. "You don't think I made you do all that for nothing, did you? Why else do you think I told you not to use them up at the fog-fall?"

"You didn't really know, did you?"

"I knew _something_ was going to happen. I just didn't know what." She frowned, looking to Knuckles. "I was hoping it would do something about him too, but I guess it wasn't really made with more than one hero in mind."

Tails looked at the wolf speculatively, then to the glowing Master Sword. Knuckles backed away.

"Oh, stop that," he told him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to test an idea."

He touched the blade to Knuckles' brow, the same spot where Midna would have used his Shadow Gem. Knuckles' form was restored with a brief explosion of the dark pieces of twilight, but when he removed the sword again he was forced back to being a wolf.

"Oh, _now_ I get it," Midna exclaimed. "You can change at will because Zant cursed you," she explained to Tails. "But his form is changed because he only went into the Twilight, like you first did."

"Wait, doesn't that mean they should be wolves too?"

"I think they're protected somehow because they're with you, just that protection couldn't extend to the fog as well. When you all leave here, he should change back again."

"But not while we're here?" Knuckles asked, and Tails quickly translated for him.

"It doesn't look like it. Guess you gotta stay a wolf. And since that means Tails won't have to change into a wolf so much..." she broke off, then leapt onto Knuckles' back, startling him. "That means you get to be my steed instead."

"I think I'm starting to regret this again," Knuckles muttered.

"Stop squirming, wolf boy," she told him. "We go north. Tails can use his sword to make a gap in the fog for us."

"I think I can do better than that," he replied, taking off to reach the top of the fog-fall. As he expected there was a strange device with red lines over it. He made one slash to cut the fog away to see it better, then stabbed into each of the narrow holes that had been revealed. The red lines died out, and the fog ceased to appear.

Down below, Jet and Sonic fought off a trio of Shadow Kargaroks together. Tails sent a few beams from his sword at them to help out, but it wasn't really necessary. They had it well in hand.

On the other side of the north door was a room that appeared at first glance to have no other exits. There was a pool of fog in the room and two orbs on the far side that were similar to Sols, but did not glow.

Knuckles headed into the fog immediately, where sounds of him fighting whatever was in there emerged. Tails experimented with his newly glowing sword, finding that just like the Sols, it banished the fog nearby. The beam sword proved to be even more useful here, carving routes through the fog easily.

This revealed two depressions in the floor, one for each of the two orbs. Without any enemies around to bother them, Jet and Sonic took care of putting them in their places, which caused stairs to rise out of the floor – and another swarm of Twilight Vermin, swiftly dealt with by Knuckles.

"There's a platform in the floor just there," Midna told them. "Normally it would need a Sol to activate it, but your sword should do the trick."

He waited for the others to step onto the dead platform before he activated it, where the lines lit up to carry them up to the other side of the room.

There were three darkened orbs and several Zant masks here, which fell under attack almost immediately. Tails noticed immediately that the powered up Master Sword cut through them far more easily, defeating them before they had the chance to react.

Then, when the last one was defeated, another chest appeared with a small key inside.

"Where to next, Midna?" Tails asked her.

"What am I, a tour guide?" she grumbled. "You want to use your sword to activate the orbs. It'll give us another platform to get over to a locked door over there." She paused, then said, "I think I'm going to have some serious words with whoever locked these doors. Unless they did it to annoy Zant, I doubt they have an explanation for this."

"I can see Keese up there," Sonic said. "Might want to shoot them down while they're still, Jet."

"What, don't you think I can hit a moving target?" he said indignantly. "Hawk's eyes are more than good enough for that."

"Stop bickering," Tails sighed. "Or I'll take you both outside and put you in the fog."

"And leave you to do so much on your own? Fat chance," Jet snorted.

The locked door led them to a balcony outside, swarming with Kargaroks and Shadow Beasts. Knuckles went for the latter, taking care not to repeat his earlier mistake with them. Midna made it easier for him by holding them down, allowing him to perform the same swift dashing attacks he'd used himself.

Jet shot down the Kargaroks already in the air, leaving Sonic and Tails to go after those that had been roosting around, and once they took off any of them that came too close. They all carefully avoided a fog-fall that created a thick wall, despite Tails' threat if they didn't behave, and ignored the locked door that was just beside it. Another key was needed before they could use that.

Once the swarm of Kargaroks was finally defeated, Midna pointed them toward two more darkened orbs, which once again created another platform. After it had slowly made its way up toward a high ledge, Jet took off and flew ahead, only to have a Zant mask appear. It didn't last too long once they caught up with him.

Tails didn't need prompting to light the two darkened orbs here, the platform it created taking them back toward where they'd started. Three more Zant masks were there now. Jet took off again, this time not to attack them but to distract them so they wouldn't fire on the platform with its limited space.

This time when they caught up three more masks added to the three that were already there. It took them a little longer to defeat them with six to handle, but eventually they all fell, causing another chest to appear, containing the small key they needed.

"Wait, Tails," Midna called as he headed for the locked door. "There's something else in the area – behind that fog. Can you disable it like you did the first one?"

"Can't hurt to look," he shrugged, heading for the top again. Once again, one slash revealed narrow openings, just big enough for him to stab into to disable it.

It revealed a tall opening behind the fog that had been sheltering a mass of roosting Kargaroks. Tails quickly waved off Jet, attacking them himself before they became aware of his presence, pausing only once to open a large, very ornate black chest to retrieve the Big Key.

"We'd have kicked ourselves if we'd had to come all the way back here for this," he laughed, then finished off the last of the Kargaroks.

"Was that really necessary?" Midna asked him.

"What, you don't think getting these monsters out of your palace is a good idea?"

"They weren't harming anyone."

"They could have. Besides, it pays to keep in practise. Are we done here?"

"Give me a moment to look over the map. Not that I'm implying I need it, of course," she added quickly. "It's just to refresh my memory."

"Whatever you say, Midna," he grinned back.


	34. Throne of the Usurper King

The locked door led them back inside the palace, to a large but seemingly almost completely empty room. There was a patch of fog ahead of them and designs on a part of the floor that showed a deactivated platform, but little else.

Knuckles sniffed at the air as he padded into the room behind them then bounded toward the fog as he caught a scent. His path was barred by the sudden appearance of a barrier, but there didn't appear to be any enemies within it.

The rest of them were blocked off too by another barrier, forcing them to stand and watch. After a short wait a familiar red portal formed in the air to drop several Shadow Beasts. With Midna having taken up residence on Knuckles' back, they posed little threat to anyone in their short lifetime before he finished them off – releasing the barriers in the process.

"I think I'm going to have a word with him about rushing ahead like that," Tails muttered, watching Knuckles head into the fog again. "If he does that again and it turns out to be something he can't handle..."

"You could have flown over the barrier," Jet pointed out. "There wasn't anything above it, and it's not like they're all that tall."

Tails almost replied, but Midna called to him.

"We've found something here, Tails. Looks like something you'll have to handle. Clear the fog heading for me – wolf boy can get out the way before you get me."

"I thought _I_ was 'wolf boy'?" Tails called back as he started to banish the fog.

"You are," Midna agreed. "But you're not a wolf right now. He is."

Hidden under the cover of the fog were four darkened orbs and another inactive platform. Knowing how slow they moved, they kept clear of Tails while he activated all of them with a spin attack, then crowded on to the small space before it got out of reach.

On an impulse, Tails reached out to Knuckles and patted him on the head.

"Good boy," he said, concealing a grin.

"Not you too," Knuckles grumbled. "What am I, a trained dog?"

As the platform rose up another platform appeared before them. Sonic and Knuckles jumped the gap first, followed by Tails and Jet as the two of them could fly. This platform headed forward a ways, where two more appeared.

"Take the left one," Midna supplied after surreptitiously examining the compass. "There's a Baba Serpent on the ledge it leads to."

"I'll take it out," Sonic told them. Tails noticed he'd become more proficient with the sword than the first time he'd handed it to him, probably by watching him.

Another light-filled platform awaited them to one side of the now-vacated ledge which took them up and over to the far side of the room. A Zant mask shot at them, but it failed to account for their movement so its attacks sailed harmlessly past them until Tails flew ahead and destroyed it.

"You can keep guiding them, right?" he called to Midna, who gave him a flat look. "Silly question I guess. I'm going to fly on over to those ledges over there," he gestured to the other side of the room again, where there were more ledges higher up. "I'll wait for you if I hit a problem or a door."

Another Zant mask waited for him, but like the last one it completely missed him. He did take care to ensure that the energy balls it spat wouldn't miss him only to catch his friends, then finished it off without even waiting to get his feet back on the floor.

This one caused a chest to appear with another small key inside. After a few moments to look about he spotted the only possible route from there onward, a corridor with steps at the near end that stopped at the walls edge, and a locked door at the far end.

Before he reached the door another image of Zant appeared, but unlike the last two it didn't try to call a portal and wasn't even solid.

"Turn aside from your course," it hissed at him. "It isn't too late for you to give up and join me. We could rule together."

"You know, there's one thing I've never understood about people like you," Tails replied conversationally. "Why do you always think that the hero even wants to rule in the first place?"

"Everyone wants power sooner or later. Even you. You tasted it every time your friend taught you a new skill. Again when you called upon the storm to defeat the dragon. Every time that shard of the Triforce you bear glows. Do you not even now use the power of the curse I laid upon you to do things you could not as you are?"

"There's a difference between using power and wanting it. When you get right down to it, I didn't even want this – but for whatever reason, the Goddesses chose me to be Hyrule's hero, and I'm not going to let them down. Give up, Zant," he went on. "You might have forced Sonic to become one of your mindless minions once, but I freed him from that. You cursed me, and probably had a hand in forcing Knuckles to be stuck as a wolf here, but we know how to handle that. You have no hold on me. You're just a feeble, empty, foolish person with a lust for power that will get you killed. The Twili know you're not their true leader. You're alone without anyone who cares about you – not even Ganondorf."

The Zant image clearly showed the shocked reaction the real Zant had experienced, then it hissed back, "You'll come to regret your choice, Hero of the Goddesses. That little imp will be your own demise." Then the image flickered out.

"He wishes," Midna snorted from behind. "That was an interesting little discussion you had with him."

"Fairly standard," he shrugged. "It's a tiresome old cliché – the bad guy thinks everyone wants to rule the world, so tries to subvert the hero by offering him power. Even if I had been interested, I've still got the obligation to stop him, so he never had a chance anyway. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"Not after a few more platforms appeared when you got up here," she replied. "Just be careful now, all of you. We're getting very close to Zant."

"Maybe that's why he put in an appearance," Tails mused, unlocking the door. "He's afraid we might actually reach him. Won't it be terribly disappointing for him if we showed up anyway?"

"I think being a hero might be bad for you," Sonic observed. "You'd never say anything like that before."

"Then maybe it's about time I did," Tails replied. "I think you and Jet will want to wait here," he added, seeing the mass of fog before them in the next room.

"Shadow Beasts," Knuckles growled. "And a lot of them."

"Right," Tails agreed. "I can see the head of one just poking out of the fog, and we know arrows aren't going to do any good against them."

"Shadow Beasts?" Jet asked distastefully, having not understood Knuckles' warning.

"Exactly. Sonic should be able to handle any of them that come after you. Knuckles and I will handle these. The fog will make me change back into a wolf, and with Midna's help we'll handle them easily."

"I can't help both of you at the same time," she warned.

"That's alright," Tails replied. "I can still fight on without you."

"Wait, why not just make the fog go away?" Sonic asked. "Like you've been doing before?"

"Look at the fog, Sonic," Midna said. "It's much thicker than the stuff we've been encountering before. Even if he did, it would just come back. We might have to pull you across the room again afterwards."

"Not if I'm right," Tails disagreed. "But that can wait. Lets go play with some Shadow Beasts."

There was one that burst out of the fog just as Tails was heading into it, but Knuckles quickly distracted it, viciously biting away at it to keep it from attacking Tails. Once he'd changed form, he finished it off, then headed further into the fog.

The sound of barriers dropping came to them. After a moment to re-examine the area with the sharper wolf senses, he saw they had effectively been penned into the foggy area – which was teeming with Shadow Beasts.

Knuckles made full use of Midna's ability to hold them down to catch many of them at once, while Tails kept to those that tried to interfere with that. He wasn't concerned that he had to fight without Midna, he just kept watch on the numbers of the Shadow Beasts so he never made the mistake of letting one revive the others.

When there were only two left, rather than have Midna hold both down the two wolves attacked simultaneously, taking them both down before either had the chance to revive the fallen that littered the floor.

As the massed defeated began to puff away into nothingness, the problem of getting Sonic through the room was solved for them as the fog lifted of its own accord, along with the barriers. Midna nudged Knuckles over to Tails, where she restored his form.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Of course I did," he answered offhandedly. "What else did you think I was going to be right about?"

"I don't know – maybe using that beam attack from your sword to cut a path through, then having him run through the gap before it settled?"

"I don't know why I'd think of such a good idea when it wouldn't be needed," he replied with a straight face. "How much further do we have to go to reach Zant?"

"Through the door, of course. Why else would it have the lock that only the big key can open?"

"I wasn't really looking at the door," Tails admitted. "I was kinda busy with the Shadow Beasts."

On the other side of the door was a short flight of steps that lead to the throne room. Even from the door, he could see Zant sat on the throne.

"Be careful, wolf boy," Midna warned him quietly. "Both of you."

Tails winked at her, then walked on ahead.

"Ah, there you are Zant," Tails called when he reached the top of the steps. "I've been looking all over for you. I really must thank you, you know – it's thanks to the curse you placed on me that I'm even here in the first place. To think it's all thanks to that bit of magic that we can all be here today to see the end of you."

"You still speak of magic?" Zant said derisively. "Still your tongue for a moment, and I will tell you of magic and more. We, the Twili, a people who mastered the arts of magic, have been locked away in this world like criminals in their cells."

"Sonic," Tails murmured, not taking his eyes of Zant. "Come a little closer. I need to let you know about something, and we don't need him overhearing."

Zant was already oblivious to this, the helmet retracting back to reveal his face, almost normal but for being blue and the glowing eyes. "In the shadows we regressed," he went on. "so much so that before long, we knew neither anger or hatred, or even the slightest desire. All of this... all because of a royal family that would do nothing! A royal family that merely resigned itself to this miserable half-existence!" Zant broke off, twisting himself awkwardly with an odd howling kind of scream.

"What do you need me for?" Sonic whispered.

"In a moment, when I give the word, I want you to do what you do best," Tails breathed back. "Use your speed to get behind him and attack. Make sure you get clear before he gets you. I want to use his rambling as a weapon against him. Just wait for my signal."

Zant had begun an insane caper of fury up on the dais ahead, looking ridiculous as he did it. When he finished he was breathing hard, but continued anyway. "I had served an endured in that depraved household for far too long, my impudent princess. And why? Because I believed I would be the next ruler of our people!"

He suddenly jumped off the dais toward them. Without thinking, Tails raised his sword to defend himself, lashing out almost before he realised it. Zant narrowly evaded it, then continued his deranged caper, dancing around them as he continued to howl and rant.

"Any moment now," Tails said quietly, more to himself than to Sonic.

"But would anyone recognise me as their king?" Zant demanded. "No! And because of that, I was denied the magic that befits our ruler! And it was then, in the thrall of hatred and despair I cast my eyes to the heavens... and found a god."

"Ganondorf," Midna said.

"Yes," Zant agreed, suddenly sounding very rational as he teleported back to the throne. "He had but one wish. To merge shadow and light to create a world of eternal darkness!"

"Now, Sonic!" Tails barked, already charging for the usurper king himself, Knuckles bounding along at his side.

Sonic blurred into a blue streak that got behind Zant before he could react, striking out blow after blow on his back that he was unprepared for, despite the minimal harm it actually did. Knuckles dashed ahead and leapt onto Zant's front, biting and tearing away at him just as they had done the Shadow Beasts before.

Sonic stepped aside when Tails caught up, allowing him to drive the glowing Master Sword into Zant's back through a narrow gap in his armour. Zant howled, teleporting off the sword and away from all of them to float in the air, then with another howl the room darkened except for a glowing red circle of runes.

When light was restored, the throne room had been replaced with a part of the Forest Temple.

It didn't make any difference to Tails where they fought now. He had Zant in his sights and wasn't going to let him out of them easily.


	35. Fall of the False King

Zant hovered in the air above the foul smelling purple water that had once held the massive boss of the Forest Temple, while each of them were scattered along the thin chunk of land not submerged in the no doubt poisonous water.

As Midna held most of the various items he'd gathered to save them from weighing him down, Tails realised he was limited in his options. Zant opened with a barrage of energy balls, much like those the masks had fired but smaller and far quicker. He wasn't selective about who he targeted, but he rarely hit any of them – they all had their ways of getting clear of them.

Tails waited until the end of the first barrage then once again leapt up into the air. His recent experiences in battling while flying had been perfect preparation for this, hovering easily over the water below while he struck out at the usurper king.

Midna had apparently been at work figuring out what they could do, hurling the Gale Boomerang at Zant to drag him down to their level. While Jet, still armed with the bow, could only do so much at first, the boomerang had also stirred up the water and brought several bits of debris out of it. What appeared to have once been a piece of a heavy stone column found its way into his hands to increase the yowls Zant gave before he managed to escape them.

He blasted Tails back down to them with a single shot, large enough that he couldn't get out of the way in time, then changed the scene again. This time they were in the great heat of the Goron Mines, in the chamber he had faced the Goron who had misunderstood his presence.

Zant stood at one edge of the platform, starting to jump on it to make it tilt and turn. Tails just took off again, as did Jet, but Sonic and Knuckles had more trouble. Midna supplied Sonic with the Iron boots, much to his irritation, and held Knuckles down with her own power – which doubled as a shield this time.

Occasionally he would grow tired of his constant jumping, sending another barrage at them before pausing to rest. This of course, was a mistake – Midna took back both the Iron boots and her barrier over her and Knuckles, and all four of them were after him in moments.

Knuckles, already wary of the lava below chose not to leap onto Zant in case he sent them both tumbling over the edge. Instead, Tails flew around behind him, sheathed the sword and grabbed hard on the back of Zant's armour.

Zant stumbled back from their concerted attacks and Tails pulling him back, coming close to almost falling off before he teleported away. Tails was taken with him when he teleported, but he didn't appear aware of his unwanted passenger until Tails brought the sword out and delivered a stunning blow to Zant's head.

Again he teleported away, this time without Tails to change the scene yet again. He knew before the red runed ring had faded exactly where they were as he became soaked. Midna, wherever she was, quickly supplied him with the Zora tunic so he could breath, then as quickly as she could she grabbed all three others and appeared to create a barrier over them that allowed them to breath – but not help out this time.

After his attack, Zant seemed focused on Tails anyway. He caused a massive stone replica of his mask to shudder up out of the floor, engulfing him in the process. Then the front of it retracted and he sent yet another series of energy balls at Tails.

He just took out his shield and bashed as many of them back as he could, then after a quick gesture to Midna retrieved a Clawshot, dragged Zant out and fell back on his sword yet again. Zant seemed to have learned though, trying to teleport away before Tails managed to land many blows.

With the Clawshot still in his other hand though, Tails swum toward the massive mask, aiming the Clawshot for the first thing he thought he could latch on to, getting him inside the mask.

Zant's surprised shriek was muffled by the water around, but before Tails did anything he clutched at his own throat and set about changing the room again. Evidently Zant couldn't hold his breath for long.

This took them back to the Forest Temple, to the room he had fought the monkey to obtain the Gale Boomerang itself from. Zant copied the actions of the monkey, jumping from pillar to pillar with surprising agility.

Sonic was easily quicker than Zant was, slamming into the pillar Zant stood on before he could react. Zant fell, his helmet sticking him head-first into the ground where he flailed around helplessly until more muffled cries came when Knuckles bit savagely away. He quickly chose not to stick around here, teleporting away to take them to the next area without even going a second round.

The chill that came over him started to frost the last water that still remained in his fur, telling him louder than words this was the Yeti's mansion. Having had little success with his previous tactics, Zant tried a new tack, growing to massive proportions, hovering over the icy floor. He did his best to put himself in a position where he could stomp down on one of them, but the floor always gave them an escape just by sliding along it.

Midna attracted Tails' attention, so while Zant was busy trying to get Sonic and Jet he joined her.

"I've got an idea, but I need Knuckles to be changed back," she told him quickly. "Just touch your sword to him. I've already told him the rest."

Tails didn't even bother to think about questioning her, touching the still glowing sword to Knuckles' back. His form was restored with another explosion of bits of twilight.

"Duck," he told Tails as Midna dropped the ball and chain into Knuckles hands, swinging it easily over his head. He waited for Zant to stomp down, then sent it flying for Zant's nearest foot, causing him to draw it up sharply, clutching at it in pain as he hopped around, shrinking with each hop until he was back to normal size again. Sonic and Jet fell on him immediately while Knuckles tugged on the chain to get the ball back.

"Didn't you say he'd change back outside the palace?" Tails asked Midna, who nodded. "Then why hasn't he?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied, a little condescendingly. "These aren't the real things we're going to – they're just very good illusions he's creating."

"Get down again," Knuckles told him. "He's gone massive again."

The second time Knuckles stung Zant's foot, he shrank down instantly. He changed the scene again, seeming more desperate this time. When the view cleared again, they were somewhere in the Castle Town.

Zant looked around as if surprised, then quickly brought two short blades into his hands and rushed them. Tails took the sword off Knuckles to defend them, forcing Knuckles to change back again. Zant moved quick, but more out of desperation than skill, leaving himself open many times. He moved too quickly to take advantage of those openings with a sword for more than a moment, then an idea came to him.

"I need you to cooperate again, Goddesses," Tails muttered, then louder, "Jet! I need you! Knuckles, stay back for a moment. Sonic, try and hold him off for me?"

"What's this 'try' you're talking about?" Sonic called back, blurring around Zant to further confuse him.

"What do you need me for?" Jet asked curiously, ducking under a sudden attack of more energy balls in all directions.

"Take my sword and beat up Zant. I'm going to go wolf."

"I thought you said we couldn't take it?"

"I'm hoping I just worked around the rules slightly. Just take it and go, Jet – we don't have time to waste here."

Tails turned the sword around to hold it carefully by the blade, offering it to Jet who reluctantly took it. As it left Tails' hand the resident Triforce in his hand glowed again briefly, then he let go.

"Lighter than I thought it'd be," Jet noted, discarding his stone cudgel then leaving them.

Midna didn't need prompting to turn him into a wolf, allowing him to get started already.

He circled Zant on soft paws, watching carefully and waiting for his chance as both Sonic and Jet darted in and out. Knuckles circled opposite him in the same way, the wolven instincts making words unneccessary to convey their attack.

When he saw the opening he was after Tails dashed in, leapt up between the arms of the startled Zant and latched on, biting down hard even as Knuckles bit at Zant's legs to bring him crashing down to the ground.

They all stood around the fallen Zant, watching warily in case tried anything else, but he appeared to be defeated. The illusory town vanished, restoring the throne room around them and causing the three pieces of the Fused Shadow he'd gathered before, stolen by Zant in Lanayru's cavern, fell to the floor beside him.

Midna retrieved them, but at the same time she looked on in despair.

"What's wrong with her now?" Knuckles asked him.

"She was hoping to break a curse he laid on her," Tails growled back, having not been changed back yet. "I'd say it didn't work."

"Maybe because it was laid on her with that Ganondorf's power?"

"I heard that," Midna told them with an edge in her voice. "I told you I didn't speak wolf, I never told you I couldn't understand it."

"You could have told me," Tails replied.

Midna reached out and restored his form again, looking at the shadow gem.

"I should have realised when I saw this, but..."

"You wanted to hold on to the hope you could just defeat Zant," Tails finished.

"I may be finished," Zant breathed, coughing hard. "But so are you. Even now, my god has been reborn on the world below, and as long as Ganon survives he will resurrect me time and again until you at last fall before me!"

Midna made an incoherent sound of rage, then her flaming hair shot up, not as a hand but as three massive tendrils that shot at the lying form of Zant, who screamed as she attacked him personally, then he too vanished in a puff of shards of twilight.

Midna looked at her hands in awe as her hair returned to normal. "That was... just a fraction of the power I have now," she breathed. "Maybe... maybe we have a chance to save Zelda and defeat Ganondorf before he gets too powerful!"

"What's this maybe, Midna?" Tails asked. "We've come this far, haven't we? And aside from a few troubles along the way," he glanced to Sonic and Knuckles,

"We cleared up your palace without a hitch. There's no maybe about it – we _will_ defeat Ganondorf."

"Right! Oh... but we don't know where to find him."

"I have an idea. If you'd care to take us back to the entrance, we'll go back to Hyrule and put an end to this."


	36. The Other Side of the Hero

Their arrival back in Hyrule was accompanied by the scents of the desert sands stirring briefly.

As the shadows formed his friends around him, Knuckles first appeared as the wolf he'd become, then with one last burst of twilight he was restored to his usual self with a sigh.

"It was interesting," he answered their curious glances, "But it's nice to be back to normal again. Useful though," he added as an afterthought.

"Where to next, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Hyrule Castle Town," he answered. "The barrier over the Castle is Ganondorf's doing. We'll just have to find a way to break through."

"Now I've got the Fused Shadow back, I can do that," Midna supplied. "We just have to go to the barrier and leave the rest to me."

"Not entirely," he disagreed. "There's one other thing I have to do along the way, and I think we'll benefit from taking the detour. To the Castle Town please, Midna."

Above the town a storm was clearly starting to brew above, the dark clouds gathering to darken the little light that filtered through them.

Tails led them through the town, not heading north to the castle but south, past Telma's bar where he gestured for her cat to join them to the end of a near alley.

"I know I can't understand you without becoming a wolf again," he said to Louise. "But I need to find a certain house. When I had to get into the Castle before, you showed me a way in above the bar that led me to a house. That's the house I need to find. Can you lead us there?"

Louise somehow managed to look thoughtfully at him for a time, then at each of his friends. Finally she turned with her tail swishing, brushing past them to the entrance of the alley where she paused to look back at them as if wondering why they weren't following.

She led them through several back streets to a house that was in disrepair, the stones around not showing the same worn surfaces that the rest of town had.

"Do we have time for this Tails?" Midna asked plaintively.

"It's only a minor detour. Is this the place?" he asked Louise, who nodded and wandered off again. "Midna, do you remember much about the time just after Zant got to us in Lanayru's cavern?"

"I wasn't in any condition to notice much, wolf boy," she replied. "I vaguely remember you taking me through the town, but that's about all until the Castle itself. Why do you ask?"

"Last time I was in this house I met someone who looked identical to me. He said he was the opposite of every previous Hero – every one who wore the same Hero's green I wear. He knew I'd come this way again to get into the Castle, to challenge him like this rather than as a wolf. I want you all to stay out of this. Even you, Midna."

"But, Tails-" she protested, but he shook his head.

"Trust me. He may look like me, but he isn't me."

"Is it just me, or does he seem more confident than I remember him being?" Knuckles remarked quietly to Sonic.

"It's the Hero thing," he replied as Tails set himself and opened the door.

The room inside looked perfectly normal at first, a solidly constructed wooden room with a tall backed chair on one side and the familiar chest in the far corner. Slouching on the chair was the false Tails, still wearing the darkened Hero's clothes.

As the dark Tails opened his eyes the door closed and the room shifted to become the empty realm of sand he'd first encountered. He looked Tails over, then Sonic, Jet, Knuckles and finally a long look at Midna before his gaze finally came to rest back on Tails.

"So you returned," he murmured.

"Just as you said I would," Tails nodded.

"You could have chosen not to. The barrier can be reached from outside without having to go through the old passage again."

"I know. But you wanted to fight me, and not as a wolf. What reason would I have to deny you that?"

"How remarkable," the darkened Tails remarked with a faint smile. "He said something similar, you know – the Hero of Time. We had an interesting conversation about you, did you know that?"

"Link? But he only knew me after he'd gone to the Temple of Time."

"Did you really think that was the only time he needed the Temple of Time?" he laughed. "He used it many times. The time you and the green hawk saw him was long before his final battle."

"What did he say about me?"

"Oh, I imagine you'll find out soon enough. Link... if that's what you want to call him, said he'd tell you in his own time. Maybe you'll even find out what his real name is. Now, enough talk – lets see if you _really_ have what it takes to be the Hero of Hyrule, Tails."

"Stay out of this," Tails warned his friends again, drawing his sword. The dark Tails drew an identical sword, both of them the Master Sword, both held in a firm, confident grasp that was mirrored in each other.

Though he was not a wolf, the typical wolven instinct to circle around his prey came to him unbidden, his eyes never leaving his opponent, each waiting to see what the other would do, ready to respond to the first move.

Tails struck first, not out of any intentions to harm but to test his opposites defence. He responded easily, their swords ringing out loudly as they both started to strike at each other, neither of their swords meeting anything else at first.

His opposite shifted his shield into his other hand to take a more defensive pose, starting to block more with it than his sword. Tails reacted not by bringing out his shield but by taking his sword in both hands instead, trying to get a strike in around the shield.

"Is that all you've got?" his opposite demanded. "I overestimated you."

"Overestimate this," Tails grunted, fending off a return attack then leaping up to deliver the Helm Splitter. His opposite reeled back from the blow as Tails landed behind him, turning quickly to strike out while his back was still turned then quickly shaking his own shield down into his free hand, using his sword to deflect the hasty strike made for him then stunning his opposite with the shield straight in his face.

Knuckles winced at the blow, apparently imagining what it must be like. Sonic however looked on with faint disapproval, the Ordon sword held ready. Midna was talking quickly to him to try and persuade him not to get involved. It was hard to say what Jet thought, but occasionally he seemed to subconsciously mimic one of their attacks.

Tails took full advantage of the stunning blow he'd delivered, then as his opposite started to recover he moved on to the next of the skills Link had taught him, getting around behind and striking upward to send him flying.

"So he taught you that?" he remarked. "I should have known. They're the same tricks he used against me. Well they won't beat me a second time!"

"Want a bet?" Tails grinned, "I don't have to rely on them to beat you."

The opposite looked puzzled, but remained ready to defend himself. Tails instead sheathed his sword, took out the Spinner and kept his distance, circling him as he waited for the right moment, keeping watch. When it looked like he'd figured out Tails' idea, he turned sharply, aiming himself for the opposite who threw himself quickly out of the path.

Tails got off the Spinner before he got close though, then performed the Mortal Draw perfectly, once again sending his opponent tumbling back, following up with the Ending Blow right away.

He remained wary though this may have finished this dark copy of him, rightfully so when he got back to his feet again with a faint groan.

"Still want more?" Tails asked casually. "I can do this as long as you can."

"What _is_ it about you Heros?" he demanded in response. "You're all so stubborn, so unyielding."

"You used the wrong words. The right ones are 'determined' and 'implacable'. We're chosen because the Goddesses for whatever reason believe we're the right one to face whatever crisis Hyrule faces. We have to uphold the legend of all the Heros that came before us and still bring peace back to the land. If any of us give up even once, if we let Ganondorf or whoever else it may be have even the slightest edge, we dishonour the name of the Hero. So we fight, and we never give up even once. That's what it is about us."

The dark Tails regarded him thoughtfully, then put away his weapons with a satisfied nod. "He said that too, you know. I've no reason to stand in your path any long. Go on – just as you told him. Go and face your big evil dude, Tails, and may the Goddesses strengthen your arm."

As he turned away, Tails called him back, "Wait – whoever you are... you know who Link really is... can't you..."

His dark opposite half turned to face him with a faint smile. "I guess it can't hurt to satisfy your curiosity. This is the true face of Link, Hero of Time."

The clothes remained the same darkened version of his Hero's clothes, but the figure that wore them was no longer him. It wasn't human or even Hylian.

"Him?" Tails breathed, seeing who it was. "But that means..."

"Ask him when you get back," the reply ghosted back to him as the room faded back to normal, the Hero's opposite gone.

"Did you... did you all see that too?" he asked the others.

"We just saw you," Sonic replied. "He didn't look any different to us. Who did you see?"

"Another of your friends from your world?" Midna suggested. "You saw someone you recognised, at least."

"We all know him. At least, I think we do. I'm not sure if Jet ever met him."

"Met who?" Jet asked curiously. Tails told him. "No. I heard of him, but never met him."

"Maybe when we get back I'll introduce you. Now, why don't we go on to the castle?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know I left it deliberately unclear who 'Link' really is, beside the Hero of Time. All will become clear in the last chapter.


	37. Foxing the Dark King

**A/N: **At long last we reach the most epic and longest chapter of the story, no doubt long awaited with bated breath.

Due to the sheer length of it (I didn't want to split it any point, it was going so well) this isn't the final chapter - there's still an Epilogue or Two to come.

Enjoy - and see if you can spot the true name of the Hero of Time, mentioned once only in this chapter.

* * *

The golden barrier that barred access to Hyrule Castle extended even into the old tunnels underneath that he'd used before to get into the Castle grounds. On the other side of the barrier they could clearly see the flakes of twilight rising up.

"Midna, you can break this with the Fused Shadow, can't you?" Tails asked.

"Of course. I've been meaning to do that anyway."

"Just a moment then." He turned to face his friends, hesitating before he said anything. "If any of you want to leave, I won't stop you. Ganondorf is likely to be one of the toughest opponents I've faced yet."

"There's still the castle to get through," Sonic pointed out.

"No," he replied. "There won't be. Midna... I've never asked this of you before, but you told me once you could create the portals we've been using, and you've demonstrated that after each of the bosses we've fought."

"I get it," she nodded. "You want to skip the castle and go right in at the end, right wolf boy?"

"That's the idea. Zant said Ganondorf had only just been reborn – I'll take the chance that I might be wrong and he isn't at full strength just yet."

"What if there's something in the Castle you need?" Knuckles asked. "Like there has been for all the other dungeons?"

"Then I'll figure out a way around it," Tails shrugged. "I'm not going to play his game any longer, Knuckles. He's the root cause of everything that's going on, and if I turn up unexpectedly, earlier than he thinks, maybe, just maybe, I'll have one more edge over him."

The trio thought that over, sharing a look between themselves, then finally nodded, returned the equipment they'd borrowed and backed off a ways.

"We'll go when we see you safely on your way," Jet told him.

"You'd better come back in one piece, or I'll feel even worse for having to be your sidekick," Sonic added. "We'll wait for you in Kakariko."

"Thank you," Tails answered simply, then looked to Midna. "It's time," was all he said.

She brought out the Fused Shadows, completing the piece that she had used as a helmet as the finished article covered much of her tiny form. In the narrow space of the tunnel she reached outward, energy flowing to anchor her to the walls, then not three but an uncountable mass of tendrils assaulted the glowing golden barrier. With each impact there was an immense crash until cracks formed, and the entire thing shattered.

Still held in place, with a single cry she pulled all the fragments together, darkening them to form a new portal in the floor, then the Fused Shadow dropped to the floor around her, followed by her own limp form.

"I'm alright," she breathed as Tails caught her. "Just... overwhelmed. That was a lot of power."

"You've done your part – at least for now. Now it's my turn. The portal..."

"It's a one-way portal. Ready to take you there. Don't think you're going there without me though – you need me to revive Zelda for you!"

"I haven't forgotten. Now, what d'ya say we go see his grand evilness?"

Midna almost nodded, but then seemed to remember something, floating quickly over to Knuckles to whisper something to him.

"Got that?" she asked afterwards.

"Wait – why me?"

"Because I said so... wolf boy."

Tails gave her a questioning look, but she ignored that and almost pulled him onto the portal.

The world faded away, returning to reveal what was almost the topmost part of the Castle and a commanding view of Hyrule and the storm now raging above.

"What was that about?" he asked Midna.

"Oh, nothing," she replied offhand. "I just wanted to make sure he did one last thing for me. You'll see what it is – if you win."

"Of course I'm going to win."

"Then go save the world, wolfy. He's just through that fog filled door. Normal fog," she added quickly. "Not the twilight stuff."

It had been too light for that kind of fog anyway. It filled the doorway between the outside and the massive, cathedral-like structure that surmounted Hyrule Castle, occasionally allowing a tiny view of the grand hall beyond but never enough to tell anything too specific about it.

Tails drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself only to find that he didn't feel as afraid as he thought. A faint light attracted his attention, coming from the back of his right hand where the shard of the Triforce had taken up residence – then he remembered Rusl's words about it and realised why he wasn't afraid.

"The Triforce of Courage," he said softly. "Probably just as well I _do_ have it, otherwise I'd never be considering doing this."

"Did you bash your head one too many times back in my palace?" Midna asked him suspiciously. "You're talking to yourself again."

"I was just reminding myself why I'm doing this," he answered, striding confidently through the fog into the room beyond.

It was not so much a room as it was a massive vaulted hall, immense pillars down either side that supported the vast curved ceiling. A rich blue carpet led down the center of the room, up steps to the throne itself, a large marble head that had been broken off its statue laying on the floor beside it.

Above the throne was a impressive carving of the Triforce itself, large wings spread on either side, and in the inverted triangle center of the Triforce was the unconscious form of Princess Zelda.

Then Tails' glance sank downwards to the red-backed ornate throne itself, upon which sat the figure of the one he had no doubt as Ganondorf. Impressive black armour with many ornate embellishments, dark skin and flaming hair that was very similar to Midna's own, framing his face his expression was not one of surprise, but rather of smugly amused arrogance.

Tails concealed his notice of a single spot in the center of his armour that glowed with a silvery light, the armour around it jagged as if something had ripped through it at that point. An old wound, perhaps not sealed because of the light that had done it to him... if it wasn't a weak spot, it was a very good deceptive ploy.

"Welcome," Ganondorf said in a deep, resonating voice. "To my castle... Hero."

"Ganondorf," Tails responded. "You don't seem surprised to see me here."

"And why would I be?" he answered with an evil chuckle. "You, who are not even of this world. Oh, I know you Tails. The timid fox, always within the shadow of your friend. That the Goddesses chose you, of all people, to face me is a joke in itself."

"This coming from the guy who lost to Silver," Tails replied. "Also from my world, and also a Hero."

Ganondorf's smug smile tightened slightly at the mention of Silver's name, becoming very forced.

"I've been dying to meet you, Ganondorf," Midna broke in with a similarly evil looking grin.

"Then it is a good thing I have granted your final wish," Ganondorf replied coldly. "Your people have always amused me, Midna. To defy the very gods themselves with your petty magic, only to be cast aside... almost so pathetic I pity you. But they served me well. Their anguish nourished me, bleeding across the the void to awaken me once again. I drew deep of it and grew strong once again. Some skill in your people, to be sure... but there is no true power to you. Nothing like the true and absolute power those chosen by the Gods wield," he went on, turning to look up toward Zelda.

Tails unsheathed the Master Sword, drawing it out so that the sound of it echoed around. "Foolish boy," Ganondorf said, turning back to face him with his smile no longer forced. "Do you really think you are a match for me? I, who wield this?" He held up one clenched fist to show the back of it to them, where three faint triangles sat, one of them lit up – a different one to his own, but there nonetheless. "One who wields this power... would make a suitable King of the World, don't you think?"

"You're a conceited old fool," Midna told him. "But now you've proven you're one of these chosen wielders... I will risk everything to deny you!"

"So shadow has been moved by light," Ganondorf chuckled. "How amusing. Very well! Deny me then! Deny me and your little friend!"

Shadow began to form around Ganondorf's form, interspersed with more flakes of Twilight. Tails discarded any show of restraint, taking his sword in both hands and running straight for him.

Midna on the other hand gave a surprised gasp, then practically flung herself protectively in front of Zelda. Below her, Ganondorf turned sharply to glare at Tails as he reached the top of the stairs before the throne, then vanished into the cloud, fading only to reveal a cluster of twilight flakes hanging in the air.

The flakes rose up before Midna, who braced herself ready for whatever Ganondorf had planned, then the flakes shot past and around her and into the recumbent Princess Zelda.

When the sound of the flakes movement had gone, Midna opened her eyes again, looking herself over in surprise.

"He went around you," Tails called up to her.

Midna didn't reply, turning to face Zelda with an angry look.

Zelda remained unmoving until Midna got close, then she opened her eyes – not the deep blue he had seen in them before, but the golden yellow of Ganondorf's own eyes looked out. With the flick of the Princess's wrist, Midna was hurled across the room, coming to rest just inside the fog at the door.

A barrier shot up, separating him from Midna. Tails leapt back to the lower floor as a sword leapt up and into the floating Princess's hand even as she descended to the floor under Ganondorf's control.

"Both of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow," Ganondorf spoke through her lips. "So you choose, and so you shall feel my wrath!"

She stopped, not at the floor but above it. The sword was raised up, the tip of it gathering a vast ball of energy that she threw at him.

Tails was ready for this, swinging the Master Sword at it in perfect time to send it back again. It was struck back at him similarly, then again back at her, only Ganondorf missed his timing and the energy stunned her. She sank down slightly in the air, but did not descend all the way.

With barely a moment to hesitate, Tails took a running jump, flying into the air to attack the stunned Zelda with his own sword until Ganondorf the sparking energy stopped, allowing him to regain control over Zelda's body and strike downwards, sending him tumbling back to the floor before he regained control.

When he got up off the floor the sword was raised again, but it was not collecting energy. Instead an immense Triforce was being drawn in light on the floor right beneath him. Tails took off again, hovering over the inverted part that had no light to it as it shot up around him.

Ganondorf attempted to throw another energy ball at him, starting a new round of energy-ball tennis, but once again after only a few rounds his timing failed him and Tails flew in to lash out again. This time he was more wary, drawing back before Ganondorf recovered.

He made to swoop in at Tails, the sword ahead of her as if it were dragging her on, but Tails weaved around in the air, avoiding every attempt Ganondorf made for him until he spotted a chance and struck down hard on Zelda's back as she passed.

With a cry from Ganondorf, she fell to the floor again, energy sparking around her. The barrier behind faded, and from his vantage he could see Midna had been waiting on the other side, the Fused Shadow already in place.

Zelda tried to rise, but Midna called on the power of the Fused Shadow, becoming a massive glowing form that filled the entire doorway and even reached up to the ceiling above. Two immense hands shot out from that form, grasping Zelda to force her back up to the throne, Ganondorf trying to struggle against it but failing.

When the hands impacted the throne there was a detonation, a few small shards of twilight around Zelda, then the hands were withdrawn to leave the Princess, unharmed and apparently free of Ganondorf's influence, sat peacefully asleep on her throne.

Tails settled back down to the floor, watching the hanging shards of twilight carefully.

"It's not over yet, Hero," Ganondorf's disembodied voice came contemptuously.

"Then I'll just have to keep on fighting until it is, won't I?" Tails replied defiantly. "Why don't you come out and face me yourself – or are you too afraid you'll lose?"

"Tails!" Midna breathed in surprise, having at some point returned to her usual self and rejoined him. He just winked back.

The twilight shot past him to appear between them and the entrance, forming into a shadowy form that first appeared to be that of a human crouching on all fours, but grew rapidly in disjointed bursts, becoming a great beast with a thick orange mane and long, curved tusks. The silver glow from his armour before had become a great scar in the belly of the massive growling form.

It pawed at the ground like a bull preparing to charge, so Tails smirked at the beast, crouching.

"Stay with me," he whispered to Midna. "I'll need you soon."

Midna looked as his expression, then to the beast preparing to charge, then finally retreated back into the relative safety of his shadow.

Then as if some invisible restraint had been removed, Ganondorf charged him. Tails uncoiled like a spring, shooting up into the air. As he rose he noticed a glowing crystal on the beast's forehead, so quickly retrieved the bow.

The beast roared in fury at him, then roared again as he shot the crystal on its forehead, rolling around on the floor pawing at it. Tails dropped down, falling back to his sword to attack the clear weak spot, the scar.

The roars intensified with every blow, the pain he was causing clearly evident. It eventually had enough and managed to get back to its feet, quickly getting away from him to run around the room, knocking down each of the pillars in turn. Tails had to move quickly to avoid getting brained by the falling chunks of stone that quickly littered the floor of Zelda's throne room.

Ganondorf then leapt into a dark portal that vanished behind him, but his shadow did not. It remained on the floor of the throne room, moving about of its own accord, then stopping right above him.

Tails moved clear as quick as he could, only narrowly avoiding the beast landing on him as the portal spat him out right above where he had been. Once again he took to the air as the beast cast about for him, returning to the bow as he waited for the crystal to glow again.

He had grown wise to Tails' trick however, and merely stood warily watching his flying opponent.

Finally Tails realised the beast was going to have to charge to get the crystal to glow, and that meant he was going to have to make the beast charge.

"It's not called the Triforce of Courage for nothing, I guess," he muttered to himself, then made some show of not being able to stay in the air for long, dropping once again to the floor, ensuring he had plenty of distance between him and Ganondorf.

The beast gave a triumphant roar and charged him, the crystal bursting into life. Tails shot it then quickly dived aside as the beast crashed to the floor, shoving debris ahead of it right for him. Once again he attacked the silver scar, this time not slashing at it but stabbing into it, always keeping a firm grip on the handle of the Master Sword so that no chance movement Ganondorf made would tear the blade from his grasp.

Ganondorf eventually got back up and ran into a portal again, this time taking his shadow with him. Another portal pulsed directly opposite Tails and the beast ran out of it. He prepared to shoot the crystal, backing away quickly as the beast drew closer, but the crystal didn't glow this time. When he got too close to the far side of the room, instead of continuing to charge Tails he leapt into another portal instead.

"So that's how he wants to play is it?" Tails said to himself. "Alright – Midna, lets pit one beast against another! I'll need your help for this one."

"With you all the way, wolf boy," she replied as she changed his form again.

"You know what to do?" he growled at her afterwards.

"Don't worry about that – just focus!"

Tails grinned as only a wolf could, watching for the next portal to appear, keeping moving to be ready for him to appear from any direction.

A portal pulsed in one corner of the room, so he turned to face it and set himself ready. Midna's hair flared into a giant hand, then as Ganondorf headed for them out of the portal she grabbed hold of the beast. Tails felt his legs almost buckle under the initial shock from the force of that impact, struggling to keep himself stood on all four legs as Midna struggled with Ganondorf.

After a lot of effort she finally thew the beast over onto its side, once again exposing the scar. This time he went to work with tooth and claw, biting and tearing until the beast threw him off and away. It drew up in the air before him, growling faintly, then at last it collapsed and crashed back to the ground, unmoving but for a grim green fire that was consuming the remains.

Tails knew he had won this round, but suspected Ganondorf was not finished yet. His victory was a victory nonetheless though, so in keeping with a wolven tradition he had not even realised he knew, he lifted his muzzle in a howl of victory.

Midna returned him to his usual form when he had finished, looking the beast's remains over with a satisfied look herself. Then, to the surprise of both of them she began to glow with a white light, the same white light Zelda had faded into when she had restored Midna – only this time, the light was returning to Zelda.

As the last light faded, Zelda woke and stood to smile down at them.

"Princess," Tails said, bowing slightly in respect, then looking around at the carnage. "Sorry about your throne room," he apologised.

Zelda stared for a moment at him, then with a light laugh answered, "It was due for redecoration anyway. And Midna... you need not say anything. Your heart and mine were one for a time, however briefly. I understand the suffering you've been through." She paused and looked back to Tails and added, "And I grew to know you through her. Though not from here, like Midna you still fight in our stead. On behalf of all Hyrule... I thank you."

"Just doing my job, Princess," Tails replied. "Is he really..." he trailed off. He'd turned to point to the remains of Ganondorf, but stopped when he saw that all that was left was an amorphus golden shimmer of light in the air. It formed the outline of Ganondorf's face, even changing colour to show the flare of orange. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" he demanded of the face.

Midna put herself between them and the face before anyone could say anything else, the Fused Shadows already floating around her.

"You've done all you did because you felt it right," she told Tails. "Now it's my turn."

"Midna-" he started, but was cut off as she gestured to him and the world dissolved around him. In the last moments of sight he had, he saw she had also transported Zelda along with him.

They reappeared on Hyrule field, looking toward the castle.

"Tails!" the familiar voice of Knuckles shouted to him over the storm still raging above. Tails turned to see him riding Epona with Jet hanging on behind him and Sonic running alongside. Zelda gave him a curious look.

"My friends," he answered quietly with a faintly embarrassed look. "From my world."

"Did you win?" Sonic asked, then apparently saw Zelda for the first time. "Oh... you're..."

"This is Princess Zelda," Tails introduced her to them. "Why are you all here?"

"Midna told me to bring Epona here for you," Knuckles answered. "They decided to tag along."

"But why-" he started, then broke off again as a deep rumbling echoed to them, coming from the castle. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck, the shadowy outline of the castle against the storm clouds betraying nothing of what Midna and Ganondorf were doing there, then a with a crashing boom it vanished into a great cloud of dark smoke.

A part of the smoke billowed outward, over the town to the field in defiance of natural order, then it started to clear. First it was merely a figure on horseback, then the dark horse itself become clear. Finally the rider emerged from the retreating smoke, none other than Ganondorf himself. In one hand he held the piece of the Fused Shadow that Midna had worn as a helmet.

Tails felt a sudden irrational surge of fury, in a low tone saying, "Get down off Epona, Knuckles. This isn't over yet."

"Tails," Zelda said. "Lend me your bow and let me help you."

"But princess..." he stopped and saw her own furious expression. "A bow by itself isn't going to do much."

Zelda nodded, laid one hand on the Master Sword and reverentially murmured, "Spirits of light, wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world... in our hour of need, grant me the power to banish evil!"

There was a bright flash, then in her hands lay a quiver of golden glowing arrows. She wordlessly took the bow from his back as Knuckles led Epona to them.

Tails flew up and into the saddle, then extended his hand down to Zelda to help her up. Once she nodded to show she was ready, he laid a calming hand on Epona's neck, then looked up to glare at Ganondorf, who had dropped the piece of the Fused Shadow and was now brandishing a massive sword with a glowing handle.

"Get ready Ganondorf, because we're coming for you!" Tails shouted ahead, then spurred Epona on towards his opponent. Ganondorf responded in kind, his horse rearing back to paw at the air, then thundering toward them.

"I'll slow him down with the light arrows," Zelda told him. "Just get me in range and try not to get hit."

"Try?" Tails grinned mirthlessly back. "I don't do half measures, Princess. He's as good as finished now."

Ganondorf showed no sign of changing his stallion's course, so Tails set himself, readied his sword and prepared to meet his charge. Ganondorf's stallion was bigger than Epona, just as his sword was clearly bigger than the Master Sword, but Tails ignored these differences.

"Be ready to duck," he told the princess as they closed in, then at the last moment he made a strike to the side as the two of them ducked low against Epona's back. Ganondorf's sword whistled harmlessly over head, while his own sword clanged noisily and harmlessly off the armour.

He quickly wheeled Epona around after Ganondorf and gave chase, as Ganondorf's steed seemed harder for his rider to steer. Zelda behind him prepared the bow, murmuring words that caused a light arrow to flash into existance, set ready to fire, then as they closed on Ganondorf she let it loose. It struck true despite the armour, but seemed to have little effect at first. Zelda fired a second shot, narrowly missing this time as Ganondorf finally persuaded his steed to turn, then a third caught him in the side.

He'd lost speed because of the turning and having to fight with his steed, and now he appeared stunned by Zelda's arrows. Epona seemed to have grasped the gravity of the situation and required no signal to thunder after their opponents. Tails readied the sword again, Zelda murmuring words again that caused it to blaze with light just as it had in the realm of Twilight. As he passed Ganondorf he leaned over in the saddle and struck out as hard as he dared, causing Ganondorf to howl and shake off the stunning effects. He kicked at his horse's flanks to get the stallion moving again, fighting to get him to give chase to the rapidly retreating Epona.

"One more time," Tails muttered to himself, then to Zelda, "Keep an eye on him please Princess – I don't want him surprising me by coming up behind."

"Too late – he's right on our tails." She paused, then despite the situation added, "Those of us that have tails, that is."

Tails smiled briefly, glancing back to see the black stallion closing on them. He quickly sheathed the sword again to take the reins in both hands, trying to guide Epona away, but Ganondorf seemed to have broken his steed's troublesome steering habits and continued to give chase.

"Need a hand, buddy?" Sonic called, blurring up alongside them. "Just say the word."

"Have you completely lost your mind? Do you know how dangerous it is out here?"

"Naturally!" Sonic grinned back. "But if you're risking it, you can't ask us to sit on the sidelines!"

"Just watch yourself then, and see if you can get him off our back before he catches up – I need to get behind him again!"

"Already on it," Sonic replied, veering off. Tails looked back again only to see Ganondorf was almost right on top of them.

"Now would be a good time though," Tails muttered to himself.

From behind him there suddenly came the sound of Ganondorf's horse neighing, along with Ganondorf's voice, "What – get off me you blue monster!"

"I'm no monster, I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic replied. Tails chanced a glance back to see Sonic blurring around and over Ganondorf's horse, even over Ganondorf himself. The horse had spooked, rearing back as he tried to regain control over the horse and fend off the sudden attack, but his own armour slowed him down to the point where he couldn't even hope to keep up.

"Now's our chance. Ready, Zelda?" he asked, then when she didn't answer looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry," she managed eventually. "Just the sight of that was too funny to pass up. Ganondorf doesn't have much of a sense of humour."

"Had noticed. Got a light arrow to hand?"

"Of course. Just get behind him and hope your friend... no, he'll be out the way long before we have to worry, won't he?"

"Naturally," Tails replied, steering Epona around to come at Ganondorf's mount from behind. Zelda readied an arrow as Tails drew out the sword again, then she loosed the first arrow. Sonic didn't stop what he was doing, he just took note and avoided where it struck.

Zelda readied a second arrow, taking aim as they closed the distance. This time Sonic broke off his delaying attack and streaked away just before the arrow struck, closely followed by Tails with the glowing Master Sword.

This time as they passed, Zelda readied one more arrow and aimed it not at Ganondorf, but at the stallion. When that arrow struck, it bucked, threw Ganondorf crashing to the ground, then fled.

Tails stopped Epona, leaping off to the settling dust with his sword in hand in case Ganondorf still wasn't finished.

Ganondorf once again rose from the dust, laughing as he used his sword to push himself up. He kept laughing for a time, then broke off to glare evilly at Tails and the sword in his hand.

"An impressive looking blade," he hissed. "But nothing more."

Then he tore the sheath off the glowing handle to reveal the true sword within, the entire thing glowing brightly.

"You think too much about how things look, Ganondorf," Tails told him, unimpressed with this reveal.

"You think so? Would you like to hear what I think? What my desire is? To take this foul blade... and use it to blot out the light forever!"

"You'll have to go through me to manage that," Tails asserted. "Me and all my friends, even the Princess Zelda herself."

"We'll see about that... Tails." Ganondorf raised his free hand, clenching it to cause a circle barrier to rise around them. Not only that, but it kept on rising up, forming a dome over them. "How will they help you now? Look at you. Easily the tiniest so-called Hero I have ever seen, yet still defiant in the face of overwhelming odds against you. What good can you hope to do against me?"

"What about you?" Tails retorted. "You claim power that doesn't belong to you. You trick people into doing your bidding. Any empire under you would be full of fear and tyranny. The people might listen to you, but only because you force them too, and a king who rules like that is no king at all. I won't let the people of Hyrule suffer that, not as long as I have strength to stop you!"

"A brave little speech, boy. But words... are just words. Come Tails! Come if you dare, and let us decide this!"

Tails shook the Hylian shield down to his other arm, watching Ganondorf carefully as he strapped it into place so he'd still be able to his both hands on the sword if he needed. He tried to charge Tails, but Tails' smaller size allowed him to duck underneath, roll between Ganondorf's legs and past the flowing cloak, then turn quickly to strike out hard. When Ganondorf turned around to face him he continued to attack, always trying to get the sliver scar behind the thin crack in his armour.

Ganondorf defended that almost desperately, using broad, wide strokes to force Tails into a retreat. Again his size lend well to avoidance rather than blocking, which seemed to increasingly infuriate Ganondorf. He was able to duck and weave through the attacks, even getting past his defences to strike at him even before he realised the little fox was there.

Ganondorf continued to defend that scarred spot for all he was worth, even leaving himself open in other places to protect it. Then he caught on to this and started to use it to his advantage, luring Tails of out position in an attempt to get back at his diminutive opponent.

Tails didn't notice. He had no idea what had happened to Midna, but he knew whatever it was, Ganondorf was responsible for it, for Zant and for everything he'd been through. It gave him a furious drive to fight back that overrode his sense, causing him to miss the signs until Ganondorf spotted his chance and in one strike sent him flying easily to the far side of the arena, crashing down hard. He felt the blow hard, struggling to get back up again.

"Give up, boy!" Ganondorf roared. "You can't go on fighting like that, and that means I win!" Ganondorf advanced on him, not rushing, believing he had this fight in the bag.

"C'mon Tails," Sonic's voice came to him. "You can't let him win now!"

"Go on," Knuckles egged him on. "You can do it! Get up and fight!"

Even Jet made his voice heard, "Go Tails – let him have it!"

"Wasted effort," Ganondorf laughed. "Wasted on a pint-sized washout of a hero."

"That's where you're wrong," Tails told him firmly, using the sword to push himself part way back up, still leaning on it. "As long as I can hear them, I'll never give in. And if I don't give in, you'll never be able to defeat me."

Ganondorf was almost before him now, the cries of his friends growing almost desperate.

"And yet," he said. "You cannot even bring yourself to get up and fight."

Tails grinned broadly, watching the armoured feet of Ganondorf stop, then in one swift movement he stopped leaning on the sword, took it in both hands and thrust upward, right into the glowing silver scar. The Master Sword grated against the armour, creaking and groaning, but it was drowned out by the pain-filled howl Ganondorf gave. He drove the sword in with all his strength, forcing Ganondorf back until he stumbled and fell to the ground, then Tails let go of the sword, flew up above it, then landed hard, each foot on either side of the crossguard to finish the job with another howl from Ganondorf.

"Say that again to my face, Ganondorf," he fiercely, settling on the ground.

Ganondorf continued his howling for a time until, breathing heavily he shoved himself back to his feet. Tails was slightly surprised to see the Master Sword had gone right through him, even appearing out of the back of Ganondorf's armour as he stumbled up.

"Do not... think it ends here..." he breathed, his face a mask of pain. "The history of light and shadow... will be written... in blood!"

He held out one hand, the hand bearing his shard of the Triforce, reaching toward it with his other hand imploringly. He gasped in shock when the glowing shard faded out, the triangles vanishing entirely. Then with a last sigh, he crashed to his knees, and finally face first to the ground, pushed aside only where the sword still pierced him.


	38. An Epilogue or Two

The world around seemed to have stopped as if the focus of the entire world had been brought to bear on this one confrontation. Not a single movement was made after the fall of Ganondorf, as the storm above abated, the rain tapering off as if some great tap had been turned off.

Zelda wordlessly came to his side now the barrier had dropped, touching her hands to his side where Ganondorf's powerful blow had struck him. The tunic was torn and even the chainmail underneath showed clear signs of the blow. He winced once when she pressed on it, then with a flash of light it seemed almost as if it had never happened. It ached, but any injury that had been there was gone.

Once she was done, he moved to the unmoving form of Ganondorf, roughly shoving him onto his back to tug the Master Sword out again, cleaning it on the cloak he'd worn, then sheathed it.

"Would you let me escort you back to your Castle?" he offered to Zelda.

"Thank you... but there is one last thing you and I should do before you leave us. Midna paid a heavy price for helping us... it is only right that we go to the Palace of Twilight to let them know what happened."

Tails nodded, then turned to his friends, looking them over thoughtfully. Their expressions showed they had no intentions of being left behind again.

"Sonic knows the way to the Arbiter's Grounds," Tails started. "If you'd go into Kakariko and let everyone know what happened – I don't doubt the kids will have seen all this – then catch up with us..."

"I'll go," Sonic replied. "But how are you all going to get there? Without Midna, you can't use those portals."

"Leave that to me," Zelda assured them. "The Royal Family might not have the same kind of power as Midna and her portals, but we have long held the power to transport people to the Arbiter's Grounds. That was how the condemned originally made their way there. We will wait here for you to return, Sonic."

"What of him?" Jet asked, pointing to Ganondorf.

"Leave him," she replied. "I'll send some men from the palace to deal with him later. For now just let him lie here."

"At least he fits in," Tails noted, then at their puzzled expressions, "Well, after how high he thought he was, it seems only right he falls to this low level."

* * *

Once Sonic had returned from his brief visit to Kakariko, Zelda made another appeal to the four Spirits of Light to convey them safely to the peak of the Arbiter's Grounds and the Mirror of Twilight. They responded, transporting them there in a flash of light.

When the afterglows of that light faded, they realised they were not alone – besides themselves, there stood before the Mirror a tall woman with orange hair and a long robe, covered in the same kind of green symbols and lines that had been on Midna's arm.

She had apparently turned to look at them when they arrived, but her eyes sought only Tails. After a silence where even he found himself at a loss for words, she snippily said, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Tails almost ran to meet her.

"Midna! Is that..."

"Of course it's me, wolf boy. You broke the curse on me, remember? Oh, come on – don't tell me you weren't expecting this."

"It's just, after what you did back at the Castle..."

"You weren't expecting to see me again, huh? It takes more than that to kill me, Tails. I watched you defeat Ganondorf, then I came here to wait for you – I knew you'd come here, you see."

"We heros have always been predictable," he laughed.

Midna smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder as she looked over him to Zelda.

"You know I can't stay, Princess," Midna said.

"As long as the Mirror of Twilight remains, you are always welcome to visit," Zelda replied. "I believe I understand now why the Goddesses left it here... it was their design that we meet."

"That may be true... but I have to leave, to lead my people... and Tails and his friends will also have to leave soon."

Tails realised from the tone of her voice what she was planning to do.

"Midna, no, you can't..."

"I can, Tails," she told him gently, kneeling to come down to his level. "I have to. Light and shadow need each other to exist, but as long as the Mirror links our worlds anyone who comes along – anyone like Ganondorf – could use one to cause chaos in the other. It's for the good of all."

"But Midna..."

"Look on the bright side, wolf boy," she said with a sly look. "Maybe you'll find a similar Mirror on your world, then you can come and visit me. Until then though..." she reached into her robe and pulled out what looked like his Shadow Gem, but with green lines in place of the original orange. "The one created by the curse shattered when you killed Ganondorf," she explained. "So I created a new one for you. This one you'll be able to use on your own, no matter where you are. It doesn't depend on me, so even if something happens to me..."

"You wanted to give me something to remember you by," Tails said softly. "I wish I had something to give you in return."

"You already did, wolf boy. We've been through a lot together – dungeons, monsters, and all kinds of troubles. It's been a fun adventure, even just helping you on it, but I'll always have those memories. Every time I look around my Palace I'll remember you, and the light you restored to it."

Tails embraced her warmly, then stepped back behind the mirror.

"Best of luck to you... Imp Girl," he told her.

"That's _Princess_ Imp Girl to you," she laughed, then headed to the spot that had originally taken them to the realm of Twilight. Despite her laugh, he'd seen the unshed tears – not even apart yet, but they still keenly felt the separation. Midna drew one up to her hand as the Mirror glowed into life, the tear becoming a tiny speck of light headed for the Mirror, then even as she was taken back to her realm the Mirror cracked and shattered, not into pieces as when Zant had done so, but into tiny fragments that were blown away by the slight desert wind.

"Watch over her, Goddesses," Tails murmured as the light on the rock faded out, never to be lit up again.

* * *

After seeing Midna off, Zelda had brought them all back to the entrance of Hyrule Castle, startling the castle guards nearby. She bade them farewell, turning to one of the guards already to begin the long task of restoring her Castle and all the damage done by Zant and Ganondorf.

Sonic had then gone ahead to Telma's bar to borrow her wagon, while Knuckles headed back out onto the field to find Epona for Tails, then once Telma had shown up to personally lead the wagon to Kakariko they headed back out onto the now monster-free field.

Two days later, after Tails had recounted many parts of his adventures for the benefit of Goron and Hylian alike while getting some long overdue rest, the postman stopped by to deliver a letter, not to any of the Ordon children or Tails but to Sonic.

"Anything interesting?" Tails asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, it's a message from Mayor Bo. I let him know we'd be bringing everyone back. Malo isn't happy about leaving his shop behind, but Luda said she'd take care of it for him. Gotta be careful about making suggestions to that little guy though – he wants to ask Sera to let him turn her shop into a branch of his Malo Marts."

"He's turning into a right little businessman," Tails laughed. "At least he'll be well set up. Well, guess there's no point in putting it off. Lets get everyone read to go, then see if Telma wants to come with us to Ordon."

"Already asked her," Sonic replied. "She said, 'I'm coming because the old Shaman won't, so at least their parents will be able to meet the people who took care of them."

"Yep, that sounds like Telma alright."

They woke Knuckles from his late sleeping in, causing him to fall out of bed grumbling again, then called Jet down from his post with Talo. Malo was already in the back of the wagon with a burly Goron helping him load a fair sized chest. Ilia and Colin were talking with Renado and Jet, but when they saw everyone else preparing to go Renado led them all over.

"The village won't seem the same without them around," Renado said to Tails as he watched everyone board the wagon. "They've become almost a part of daily life here."

"Look on the bright side," Tails replied. "Now that the monsters have cleared up to make travel safer, they'll be able to visit any time."

"That is true... but it is good to see them returning home at last as well. What of you and your friends, Tails? Will you also be returning to your homelands?"

"We might stay in Ordon for a while first. I've got to figure out how I ended up here so I can arrange to get back again safely, and that might take time... but eventually, we'll have to. I'll miss Hyrule, but at least I've got good memories of it."

"If you ever return... remember you are always welcome here, Tails," Renado assured him, joining him as he headed round to Epona.

"Or at my bar," Telma added. "Don't you be a stranger either, hear?" she said to Renado. His expression grew slightly forced.

Knuckles joined them at last with a huge yawn. "I could sleep for a week," he muttered.

"You could sleep for a week? What about me?" Tails asked. "I was the one doing all the adventuring!"

"Tails, there's not going to be enough room for all of us on the wagon," Sonic said, poking his head out the front. "I can get out and run – I need to stretch my legs anyway – but we'll still need to make a bit more room."

Tails stared thoughtfully into Eldin's spring for a time, then had an idea.

"You don't mind letting Knuckles ride you again, do you?" he asked Epona. She nuzzled at his neck, he assumed to show her assent.

"What about you?" Knuckles asked.

"Since it's no longer a big secret about Midna and what I was doing, I thought I'd use this," he replied, taking out Midna's Shadow Gem. "I thought since everyone already knows what I look like, they might want to see the wolf as well."

There was a pause, then a sudden scramble inside the wagon as everyone tried to get a view of him.

"Away from the horses, honey," Telma told him. "Epona might not be afraid of you, but my horse might spook."

Tails went ahead a ways as Knuckles mounted up, then just as Midna had done he touched the gem to his forehead. It sank in, forcing him down to all fours as his form was shifted to the familiar form of the wolf.

From behind him he heard the shared sounds of amazement, not just from the children but from many of the Gorons and other townsfolk who had shown up to see them off. Telma's horse shied back, but she kept him from spooking.

"Fancy a race?" Sonic asked slyly as they started out. "I'll slow down for you if you need it."

Tails responded by bounding off, easily settling into the tireless, distance eating lope of the wolf.

As the two of them had ended up far ahead of the wagon, they headed straight into Ordon to let them know about the impending arrival. There were some mixed looks at first when Sonic entered the quiet little village with a wolf at his side, and some very doubtful looks as he explained that it was really Tails. Then Tails restored his form, finding it as simple as reaching one paw up to his forehead to retrieve the gem.

The cries of surprise lasted only a few moments before Bo caught him in another crushing bear-hug.

"Bo! You'll crack my ribs at this rate!" he protested weakly.

Bo set him down, grinning broadly.

"I'd say this calls for a celebration – we'll give them a proper welcome back, then we'll hold a toast to you, Tails – the new Hero of Hyrule!"

* * *

The reunions had been loud and teary, but filled with the kind of joy that only a parent could give to their children. During the festivities, Tails asked his friends to make apologies for him while he attended to something, then quietly slipped out into Faron Woods.

It felt strange travelling without Midna around and their sometimes strange discussions. He'd grown used to her presence and comments, but now she'd gone he keenly felt her absence.

When he reached the plain just before the winding route to the Forest Temple he went wolf and took the route over the gaps and ledges to reach the woodlands on the far side, then retracing his steps one more time to reach the ruins that gave him access to the Temple of Time.

The entrance to the past Temple of Time had been closed off, no longer needed, but the pedestal in the ruins, the place he'd broken the original curse on him, still remained within the ruins.

Hanging above it waiting for him was the form of Ordona.

"It's been a long time since we last met, huh?" Tails asked the spirit.

"And you have come a long way, Hero. There can be no doubt you are as worthy of the name as all others who have bourne the title."

"Good thing I am, or we wouldn't be here to talk about it. There's something I want to ask you before I leave, by the way. I was going to wait to ask you at your spring, but since you're here..."

"Ask then, Hero."

"What will happen to the Triforce of Courage? Will it go with me, or find a new host, or what?"

"It will lie in wait within the Master Sword until another crisis faces Hyrule," Ordona answered. "It will then find its way to the chosen Hero, even as it found its way to you."

"And the courage I found..."

"Was yours alone, and will be yours now and always, even after the Triforce sleeps until the next Hero wakes. Now restore the Master Sword to its slumber Tails, Hero of Hyrule," it commanded in a booming voice.

Tails did so, setting it back into the pedestal as he had when opening the Temple of Time. The three triangles on his hand glowed into life, pulsed, then faded entirely, but he felt no different.

"When you seek to return to your world, do not let your reliance on the hard facts your machines give you blind you to the faith that will lead you back," Ordona told him, then faded away.

* * *

After a long night of celebration, pumpkin pies and recounting his adventures once again, Tails had not felt particularly enthusiastic about getting up, or fixing anything in the workshop to get home. Though he was still technically at home, his home was not where it was meant to be and he still experienced some homesickness, but after travelling all of Hyrule he found he felt the same way about leaving it behind as well.

The words of Zelda, Midna and Ordona echoed back to him though, reminding him that this was not where he – or his friends – belonged. Sooner or later, he was going to have to take them back, and since he avoided putting things off he'd eventually conceded he might as well get started.

Not that there had been any rush – he found he was more than willing to set it aside to enjoy some time out with all his friends, even those from Hyrule.

The once Prince and now King Ralis of the Zora people had paid him a visit with the hulking Patriarch Darbus following him – Darbus by himself was more than an adequate escort, as no one in his right mind would get into a fight with him. Except himself, Tails had reminded himself when he recalled the battle in the Goron Mines.

Darbus loudly proclaimed them to be Sworn Brothers, something he later confided – loudly, this being Darbus – that had only ever been done once before with someone who was not a Goron. When his memory was nudged slightly, he recalled that the previous Sworn Brother was also a Hero, and furthermore was also not Hylian – but he could not recall the name of that Hero. Tails suspected Silver's time as a Hero had happened quite some time before this.

More interestingly, when Ralis got a moment with him when Darbus was not loudly bragging about his new Sworn Brother, he mentioned that it was the second time a Hero had saved the Zora people, and unlike Darbus he did recall the name, confirming what his dark counterpart had shown him – Silver was a previous, if not the immediate previous Hero of Hyrule.

The oddly mismatched pair elected to stay in Ordon for a time, later joined by Renado, Shad, Ashei, and Auru, closely followed by a detachment of the Hyrule Castle guards and the Princess Zelda herself. Bo almost fell over his words in surprise when he found out who the arrivals were.

"My poor village is practically overrun with royalty," he'd complained at one point. "I'm surrounded by people who are far more important than me."

"Just think of what good it would do when everyone finds out you had a genuine Hero here then," Ilia had told him, and he brightened almost immediately.

Tails suspected their gathering was not a coincidence however, as there always seemed to be just one more thing that cropped up to delay their own departure until the same day Zelda had arrived – upon which everything suddenly seemed to be in suspiciously perfect working order. He privately wondered if it had been the four Spirits of Light, if not the Hylian Goddesses themselves, that had caused the original test to bring him here.

Zelda further reinforced his suspicions, somehow knowing that everything was in readiness even though Tails himself had not told anyone. She gathered everyone in the clearing below the old tree stump his workshop sat upon, ready to see them off.

After all the farewell speeches and thanks had passed, it was Colin who held him back, pulling lightly on one arm.

"You'll visit sometime, won't you?" he asked. The crowd behind fell expectantly quiet.

Tails turned back to Colin, seeing the wooden sword and shield Rusl had given him strapped in place, giving him an idea.

"I don't know if I'll be able to," Tails replied. "But as long as you remember me – and I don't think anyone has to worry about forgetting me – I'll always be with you. I'm counting on you Colin."

"Me? What for?"

"To protect the village with Rusl while I'm gone. Keep everyone safe for me."

"You really think I could..."

"I believe in you," Tails nodded, recalling Ordona's words again. "And if you believe in yourself too, you'll have no problems at all."

"I wish you could stay."

"We all do," Renado spoke up. "But we all know he has a life and a world of his own waiting for him. We will carry the proud memory of you in our hearts Tails, and no doubt your name will be passed down in legend with all the other Heros Hyrule has seen. We cannot thank you enough for what you have done."

"If I find a way to come back and visit, I promise to come by," Tails told them.

"I'm counting on you to find a way," Colin told him with a faint smile, then let go of Tails' arm.

With a last look at the assembled faces who had come to see them off, Tails took out the sword Rusl had forged so long before and held it up in a kind of salute before he turned and flew up to the top of the tree stump. He noticed as he did so that Colin and Rusl had both returned it, along with the massed ranks of the Hylian Guards.

Sonic, Jet and Knuckles waited for him at the door.

"Anyone want to stay behind?" he asked with a sly look. Their expressions answered for them though. "Then let's go home."

* * *

Despite the best efforts of his friends, no one had been able to find Silver. Tails was disappointed by that, having hoped he could talk to the strange hedgehog about his own status as a Hero, but figured he probably had things to do.

In the time since their return from Hyrule he'd settled almost back into a normal routine, still missing the time in Hyrule but getting back into the old swing of things. He had not, however, gotten over the habit of wearing something, a habit Hyrule had instilled into him. The Hero's clothes had come back with him, perhaps allowed to keep them as a kind of momento alongside Midna's Shadow Gem, the Ordon sword and the Hylian shield. All the other equipment he'd gathered appeared to have remained behind. He reasoned it had been put in place for the next Hero to retrieve as necessary.

Another habit he hadn't managed to break yet was to strap on the sheath for the sword whenever he went out. He'd never needed it since returning, but after carrying it around for so long he felt almost naked without it. At least, on the other hand, it meant whenever he missed those times he could just pick up the Hero's clothes and reclaim a part of it – more if he went wolf once more.

Then once, about a month after the return, while he happened to be out in some ruins not far from the workshop, he got careless and found while he'd been distracted a number of Robotnik's robots had cornered him.

"Got you now, little fox!" Eggman's voice announced.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned. "We'll see about that!"

The Ordon sword came whistling out of its sheath and was brought down in one fluid movement to cut off the arm of the nearest robot. It was followed by a series of swift strokes that did not so much destroy the robots as it did carve them up into neat piles of parts.

"What – that all you've got?" Tails asked afterwards. "Barely worth drawing a sword for."

"When did you – fine then! Take this!" Eggman, still not showing himself, retorted. This time there were even more robots than before.

"Now really," a new voice announced. "That's hardly fair. I mean, you can't expect him to take them all on by himself, can you?"

"Who's there?" Eggman demanded. He finally showed himself, seated as usual in one of his flying pods.

"You're out of your league now, Eggman," Tails laughed, having recognised the voice. "You're up against two Heros – and not just any Heros."

"Right," Silver's voice agreed. "We're the Heroes of Hyrule."

The silver hedgehog dropped down beside Tails with a sword in his own hand and bearing his own green clothes, not quite the same as Tails' ones but undoubtedly the same sign that he'd been a Hero too.

Robotnik blustered a bit, then commanded his robots to attack. With the two of them working together, putting to good use each of their experiences in Hyrule, the robots began to fall like newly mown hay.

It wasn't long before he was cursing them, until Silver hit his pod with a blast of energy. Then he prudently fled.

"I was wondering when I'd get to see you again," Tails said. "I got the others to look for you while I rested up."

"I know," Silver grinned. "I saw them looking. You oughta tell them to look up once in a while though. Did the skills I taught you come in useful?"

"More than you know," Tails replied. "Tell you what – I'll tell you what happened to me in Hyrule, then you can return the favour."

"Just Hyrule?" Silver asked with a sly look. "You don't want to hear about what happened between then and getting back? A little side-trip I took to Termina?"

"That too," Tails added, leading the way over the robot remains.

* * *

**A/N: **And now, at long, long last, we've finally reached the end. Damned if it wasn't a fun story to write, and judging by you guys just as fun to read too!

Stay tuned though, because now the Legend of Tails is over with I'll soon be starting a new story for the Legend of Silver - maybe two, one for Ocarina of Time and a separate one after that for Majora's Mask.

For those of you wondering why Shadow didn't make an appearance - not that it wasn't tempting several times - you'll find he's busy in the Great Seas of Wind Waker, in a story titled 'Wind of Shadows', written by none other than my own brother. You'll find him on here as MechBoyOfDoom.

Until next time!


End file.
